


Fictober/Kinktober 2018

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Begging, Biting, Bodyswap, Corsetry, Costumes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fictober, Fluff, Food Sex, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Licking, Lingerie, M/M, Masks, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Roleplay, Seduction, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Strip Tease, Temperature Play, Tentacle Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 79,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: This is my first attempt at something like this, so please be kind.  I know most people write very short stories for each of these...but I seem to be physically incapable of doing that.Tags will be added as I write chapters.  The pairing and any sort of warning or note will be at the beginning of each chapter.





	1. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Merwin. Slightly dubious consent.

1 - MASKS

“You’re both doing very well,” Merlin says. Eggsy and Roxy smile at each other before smiling at Merlin. He doesn’t smile back, but he’s not frowning. So he’s pretty much smiling back. “However, you are both starting to get a little…comfortable. Too comfortable. You need to be prepared for the strangest missions, for assignments that could go tits up at any given moment.”

“C’mon, bruv, ya know me an’ Rox got this. We can take whatever ya throw at us,” Eggsy says confidently. Merlin’s face is serious, although his hazel eyes are twinkling. Eggsy could look into those eyes for hours, and has caught himself staring more than once. He can’t help it. Merlin’s carved from stone and absolutely gorgeous. Not that he can DO anything about it, of course. 

“I do hope that’s true, Agent Galahad. We’ve devised a new test for you.”

“A test? But we’re agents now, sir,” Roxy says before she thinks.

“I may be old, Agent Lancelot, but I’m not senile. I’m fully aware of that,” Merlin says. Eggsy makes a face at Roxy. “I have Arthur’s full support on this. I think it’s good for the two of you. You’re getting a bit…cocky.” Merlin raises an eyebrow as he looks at Eggsy.

Eggsy grimaces. “Fuck. If ‘arry’s workin’ on this with ya, it’s gonna be hell. The two of you together are bad fuckin’ news.”

“Quite.” Merlin smiles pleasantly. “Other agents of the Table are going to be participating as well.” Eggsy and Roxy look at each other, no longer smiling. “There is a charity masquerade ball two weeks from now, sponsored by the Duke of Cambridge. You two will attend. Your mission is to last for at least an hour at the ball without any of the knights identifying you.”

“That…sounds easy,” Roxy says weakly.

“No it fuckin’ doesn’t,” Eggsy growls. “A room full of posh dukes an’ earls an’ fuckin’ princesses or sommat in addition ta a bunch of spies? That’s me fucked, then.”

“I have confidence in you both, Agent Galahad. I’m sure you’ll muddle through somehow. You always do. Invitations will be sent by mail. This is a full costume masquerade. Masks and costumes are required.” Merlin smiles politely. “You are dismissed.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy says in response, but he follows Roxy out of the room.

That night he sits alone in his flat with a bottle of beer and a frown on his face. Roxy’s used to spending time socially with the titled set. He’s not. He’s also not used to flitting around a party in a pair of knee-pants and a mask. He’s never worn knee-pants and stockings before. Bloody hell. It’s not fair. Roxy’s going to be in some gorgeous gown and take everyone’s breath away.

Eggsy slams his beer down on the kitchen table. And everyone will expect that. What he needs is something no one will expect. He opens his laptop, starts the search engine, and grins.

 

Three days later Eggsy receives a beautiful cream and pink invitation to the ball. A note is attached in a handwriting he knows far too well. _I have faith in you, my boy. I also have money riding on you. Arthur._

Eggsy grins to himself. “Don’t worry, ‘arry. I got this in tha bag.”

 

“Please tell me what you’re wearing,” Roxy begs three days before the ball. They’re at the shooting range, practicing with revolvers. “All my gowns are too small. I wore them just a few years ago, but apparently muscle does things to your body, and now if I try to wear them, they practically rip at the seems.”

“That’s too bad,” Eggsy says. “So, what, yer like tha Incredible Hulk, then?” 

“Fuck off,” she snaps. “I’m going to go punch something.”

“Have a nice time.” Eggsy waves, puts the handgun away, and goes to the rifles. “Hello, my pretty.” He strokes the shining metal before he takes it from his stand.

“Galahad.”

Eggsy turns around, standing a bit straighter. “Merlin, sir.”

“All ready for the ball?”

“Yes, sir. I pick up my costume and mask tomorrow.”

“Good boy.” Eggsy absolutely does not shiver at the words in the Scottish brogue. “So…I understand Arthur’s told you about our bet.”

“He’s bettin’ with you?” Eggsy gasps.

“Aye. I won’t tell you the amount…it’s a bit obscene.”

“Great,” Eggsy mumbles.

“He’s bet that you will make it through the entire evening without being recognized by a single knight in attendance.”

“I’ll just have to do him proud, then,” Eggsy says, winking at Merlin.

“I’m sure you’ll do your best. As you were, Galahad. And enjoy the party.”

“Not bloody likely,” Eggsy mutters to himself as he turns back to his weapon.

 

Eggsy can barely eat the day of the ball. He paces back and forth in front of his door, jumping as the doorbell rings right on time. “Hello, Mrs. Crosbie,” he says politely, hoping his nerves don’t show. “Nice to see you again.”

“And you as well.” The woman breezes into the house. “Have you done as I asked?”

“Yes. Showered and shaved and shaved again,” Eggsy promises. “My face feels like a baby’s arse.”

“Hmmm,” she says, and he shivers a little. The woman smiles at him. “Nervous?”

“Yes,” he admits. “Everyone at your shop’s been fucking aces…I mean…very helpful…but I still don’t know if I can pull it off. And my reputation at work’s at stake, not to mention some money for one of my good friends.”

“Well, I’ve been known to work miracles before, Mr. Unwin. I’m sure I can do it again. Consider me your fairy godmother…like in Cinderella.”

“Please call me Eggsy,” he says finally. “Mr. Unwin was my dad.”

“And you may call me Annette,” she says with a smile. “Now, where’s the costume?”

“Hanging in the bedroom, just like you said.” He leads her upstairs. He shows her to his bedroom and points at the costume, as if it’s a bomb.

“And you have the shoes?” He nods. “And the mask?” He points to the small table by the closet and nods again.

“Well then. Let’s get to it. Please undress.” She places her case on the bag and opens it.

Eggsy takes a deep breath, wondering if he’ll make it through the night.

“And you’ll absolutely make it through the night,” Annette says. He stares at her and slowly disrobes, mouth falling open.

 

“Careful.” She holds his hand as he steps into the shoes. “Feel all right?”

“Yes, actually.” He taps his feet a bit. “Don’t feel like a high heel at all.”

“It’s called a wedge heel. High enough to give you a few centimeters, but nothing that will make you feel off-balance. Now for the mask.” She carefully pulls it over his face and adjusts the strap. “How does that feel?”

“All right. Just hope I don’t sweat through it or nothin’.” 

“It’s made of a very comfortable material, Eggsy. You shouldn’t have a problem.” She steps back, adjusts a curl or two, and slowly smiles. “You are breathtaking, my friend.” She turns him around to face the long mirror.

Eggsy feels dizzy, and it has nothing to do with the tight corset of the dress he’s wearing. The gown is beautiful, a vision of olive green and blue. The bodice and collar are green satin, as is the skirt, with blue tulle wisping overtop. He didn’t want something that would dip down to the chest he didn’t have, so Annette had found something that was higher in the neck. She’d added a bit of padding to make it look like he had breasts, but nothing obscene. His waist was slender enough to begin with, so the bodice fit him well. She’d made the skirt a bit fuller at the hips to imitate the form of a woman’s hips and backside. The gauzy look of the sleeves with the flowers hid his biceps and made his arms a bit more feminine. He wore a dark brown wig with curls that draped down over his neck and shoulders. The mask covered from his nose up and over his cheeks, an olive green mask with blue feathers that matched his dress. She’s added the slightest bit of lip gloss to bring out the pink of his lips, and a bit of eyeliner and mascara to accentuate the green-blue of his eyes. 

“Oh,” he whispered. “I never thought…never thought I’d be into…Christ,” he finally blurted out.

“You are quite beautiful, Eggsy. And there is nothing wrong with admitting it.” She sighs. “The dress is perfect for you, but I wish we could add gloves. They simply wouldn’t look right however.” She takes his hands. “You most definitely have very masculine hands. I would slip them into the folds of the skirt whenever possible.”

“All right.” He nods. “Thanks for everything.”

“You are very welcome. Have a good evening, and good luck.”

 

Eggsy gets out of the public cab and tips the driver, remembering just in time to grab the small bag that Annette’s made to match the gown. He shows his invitation to the guard at the door and makes his way into the ballroom. The dress and the weight of the wig make him stand up straighter and keep his frame strong. The last thing he needs is to go tripping up the steps and making a fool of himself.

It’s odd to do an assignment like this and not have Merlin in his ear. Merlin had agreed that it wasn’t fair for him to even have audio on Roxy and Eggsy; the slightest comment by someone else could give him an unfair advantage that he could pass along to one of the knights. People are already waltzing around the dance floor, and he immediately recognizes Roxy in a purple gown with a beaded mask. He’d know those arms anywhere; they’d thrown him to the ground enough times in the gym.

Eggsy notices a few tall men in the crowd whose bodies remind him of Harry. Long legs, slender arms. He wonders if Harry’s even there…he’s on a first name basis with many people in the royal family. He watches one of the tall men whisk his partner around the floor and he briefly thinks of Merlin. He wonders if Merlin can dance like that, what it would feel like to be pressed up against him, Merlin’s arm around his waist. He sighs and shakes his head. Not something that’s going to ever happen, so he needs to stop daydreaming about it. 

He daydreams anyway, standing at the side of the room and swaying a bit to the music. He remembers to keep his hands hidden in the folds of his gown, smiling and nodding at different people as they pass by. One man asks him to dance, but he demurely looks down and whispers no thank you. The room fills and he starts to sweat a bit. There are a lot of bodies in a fairly small room. He cannot even begin to imagine what it was like at balls like this before air conditioning was invented. He carefully digs into his bag and checks his phone. He’s been there for forty-five minutes. Fifteen minutes more and he can leave. Harry can get his money, and Eggsy can gleefully rub Merlin’s face in it. 

Eggsy sees a door off the ballroom and decides to get a bit of fresh air. Instead of a balcony, however, he finds himself in another smaller room, which leads to a tiny dressing room. He heads to the dressing room, hoping to find a sink where he can perhaps wet a paper towel and dab it at his face and neck. As walks across the room towards the door, he hears the door behind him close and lock. He starts to turn around but is stopped by a pair of hands on his waist. “Don’t move,” a voice whispers in his ear.

“I…”

“I’ve been watching you, my dove.” Eggsy’s heart begins to pound. He’s not afraid, exactly; he knows he can defend himself even in a ball gown and wedge heels. His body instinctively reacts to the whisper in his ear. “You’re the most beautiful creature in that room.”

“Excuse me, sir, but…” Eggsy whispers back, his voice in a whisper sounding a bit higher than his normal speaking voice…he hopes.

“Shh.” A finger moves one of the curls from his neck and Eggsy’s skin turns rough with goosebumps. “I was watching you…couldn’t take my eyes off you in this gown.” Large hands move down his sides to rest on the padded hips of the dress. 

“Thank you. But I should…”

“Is someone expecting you?” The whisper is at the back of his head now, lips pressing to the nape of his neck. Eggsy mutely shakes his head, groaning as a tongue flicks along the very top of his spine. “I looked at you and couldn’t wait to get my hands on you.” The hands slide up over Eggsy’s stomach to his chest, or lack thereof.

“Sir,” Eggsy blurts out, his cheeks burning with shame.

“Quiet, my dove. Don’t be embarrassed…I knew all along. I knew it the moment you walked into the room. I don’t mind.” Kisses start from his neck down to his shoulder, and Eggsy feels the hard fabric of a mask against his cheek. “I suppose I know what I’ll find under the gown, then. Not what one would expect, but something I am very very interested in seeing.”

“God,” Eggsy moans, hand reaching up for the man’s head.

“No, my dove.” His hand is captured and brought down to the skirt. “Hands at your sides.” 

Suddenly the man drops to his knees and Eggsy feels the skirt lift. He stumbles a bit and is steadied by the man’s hands on his thighs. Eggsy’s wearing only a pair of cotton pants under the skirt, and he shivers as he feels the man pull them down. He can’t believe he’s doing this, letting a complete stranger kiss and touch him. But it’s as if he’s in a trance. He doesn’t know if it’s the ball or the mask or the gown, but he’s completely mesmerized. The mans hands are gentle as they slide up the inside of his legs. Eggsy gasps as he feels the man slowly kiss up his thighs, a hand reaching up to stroke his now hard cock. Eggsy whimpers, hands fisting in the tulle of his skirt. 

The man’s mouth licks and sucks at his balls, finger gently rubbing just behind them. Eggsy’s legs start to shake and the man holds him steady with a hand at the small of his back. The mouth moves up to his cock, licking up the shaft before suckling at the head. Eggsy bits his fingers to keep from screaming. “Oh, God…fucking hell…” he moans, wishing he could touch the man in some way. His eyes fill with tears, partially because he’s ashamed, but partially from the stress of not making a sound. His face is sweating behind the mask, and he just knows the makeup is probably running. 

The man moans around him, filling his mouth with Eggsy’s cock. The hand moves from his balls to stroke in time with his mouth, tongue sliding around Eggsy’s cock like a serpent. Eggsy’s hips thrust into the man’s mouth and he does nothing to stop him. Eggsy’s eyes flutter closed as his entire body quivers like a violin string. “Come for me, sweetling,” he hears the man whisper harshly.

“Oh, fuck!” Eggsy shouts around the fingers in his mouth, shoving into the man’s mouth and coming harder than he can ever remember. His entire body shakes, and his legs feel dangerously close to giving out. The man takes it all, not wasting a drop. He gently kisses Eggsy’s cock once he’s done, kisses the inside of his thighs, and as he pulls up Eggsy’s pants, he kisses Eggsy’s hipbones. 

The man slowly moves behind Eggsy before carefully coming up from under the skirt. He stands behind Eggsy, hands on Eggsy’s hips to keep him from turning around. “That was amazing, my sweet dove. You made such beautiful sounds, tasted so good, felt so good in my mouth.” Eggsy chokes on a sob. “Do not cry, my sweet. There’s nothing to cry about. You’ll ruin your mask.” Suddenly the strong hands reach up and remove the mask from Eggsy’s head. Eggsy gasps, reaching for it. “Consider this my little souvenir from our time together.” The man kisses Eggsy’s throat, his shoulder, the back of his head, keeping the mask behind him. “Thank you. Good night.”

Eggsy doesn’t turn around as he hears the man swiftly depart. It’s not like it would do him any good to see his face. He’d just be even more embarrassed, anyway. He checks his phone. He’s definitely outside the hour now, but he has a new mission. He only knows one way out of the ballroom, through the main door. How is he going to get out of the ball without anyone seeing his face? He can imagine how he looks…face red and sweaty, tears in his eyes. 

That’s it. He focuses on that, thinking of how he would feel if Merlin knew what he’d just done. If Merlin would frown, or call him names, or think him the boy from Smith Street that Eggsy always thought himself. That idea of Merlin feeling disappointed in him causes real tears to come to his eyes. He lets them slide down his cheeks as he gets to the door of the ballroom. He carefully places his hands over his face and starts to sob. He pushes his way through the ballroom, crying into his hands. No one is concerned enough to check on the strange young woman crying and shoving her way through the ballroom with her faced in her hands. He makes it outside, calls the first cab he sees, and hurries home.

 

Roxy, of course, was recognized immediately, but she takes it all in stride. She says she was just happy to have an excuse to buy a new ballgown, and she hangs her mask on the wall of her flat. Harry crows with delight when Merlin reveals that not one knight recognized Eggsy. Harry hugs Eggsy and thanks him. Eggsy simply shrugs and says, “You’re welcome, Arthur.” He can’t meet Merlin’s eyes.

“How did you do it?” Roxy asks. 

“I wore a dress,” he mumbles.

“Pardon?” Roxy asks.

“I wore a dress,” he says louder. 

She stares at him. Harry stares at him. “Could you repeat that, my boy?” Harry asks.

Eggsy sighs and takes his phone out. He’d made Annette take a few pictures before he’d left for the ball. “Here. I wore a fucking ballgown, all right? Jesus.”

“You’re stunning,” Harry says in amazement.

“That was you? I noticed you. I loved that dress,” Roxy says, staring at him in amazement. “You look incredible.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy shrugs again. “Congratulations, ‘arry. Maybe buy me a pint with some of Merlin’s money?”

“Of course,” Harry says immediately. “Are you all right, Eggsy? You look…”

“M’fine. Just gonna go finish my paperwork from last week. Dreadfully behind.” Eggsy shoots a look at Merlin, who looks unimpressed by what’s going on. “Sorry about yer money.”

“It’s only money, lad. But I do need to speak with you about something. Could you stop by my office in about twenty minutes?”

“Course,” Eggsy says, leaving the room before he has to discuss the matter further.

 

When he arrives at Merlin’s office, the door is ajar. He knocks and Merlin calls for him to enter. “Thank you for being so punctual. I’m glad your mentor’s less than stellar timekeeping skills have not rubbed off on you.” 

“I would hope not. He’s hopeless.” Eggsy shakes his head, smiling at the thought of Harry actually being on time for once. 

“Please have a seat.” Eggsy sits. Merlin doesn’t look happy or sad, and his eyes are dark.

“Did I do somethin’ wrong, Merlin? Ya didn’t set rules fer tha costume, so I thought…”

“No, that was very inventive, and it did the job. That’s what we’re looking for…someone that can think on their feet.” Merlin smiles a bit. “Your dress was absolutely beautiful. The way it framed your figure…as if you were made to wear it.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t too bad, actually. A little itchy, but it were comfy fer tha most part. Shoes, too. Coulda done without the wig, though.”

“And the mask?”

Eggsy’s face flames. “It…it was comfy, too.”

“I thought it looked comfortable as well.” Merlin pauses, then opens a desk drawer. He pulls something out and places it on his desk.

Eggsy stares at the blue and green mask. “How didya get that?” He asks in a shaky voice. His face turns even deeper red and he studies his lap. His heart skips a beat as he realizes that one of the other knights could have been the man at the ball. They’d probably given it to Merlin along with one helluva story.

“I took it from you,” Merlin says softly, and Eggsy’s eyes fly to his face. Merlin looks nervous and he clears his throat.

“You?”

“I realize now that what seemed like a good idea at the time was something very close to a non-consensual act, and for that I do apologize. I just…I’ve wanted you for quite some time, Eggsy. You made an impression on me the very first time I met you, and it’s only gotten more serious since then. I was simply at the ball to keep an eye on the two of you, but then I saw you in that dress and you literally took my breath away. I recognized you immediately…I’d know that jawline of yours anywhere. I was simply going to tease you and then reveal myself to you, but you…you were so responsive and so beautiful and…” Merlin waves his hand in the air. “I apologize, Eggsy. I hope…”

“You been wantin’ me fer that long?” Eggsy interrupts. “Christ, Merlin, thought you was sex on two legs since ya told me ta whisper in yer ear. Never thought…” He shakes his head. “It wasn’t non-consensual, swear down. Woulda stopped ya if it were. Even in a dress I coulda kicked some rando’s arse, ya know? Somethin’ about yer voice, yer hands. Didn’t know it was you, of course…but was thinkin’ of ya tha whole time I was there. First when I was watchin’ tha people dancin’, an’ then…” Eggsy blushes again. “Felt ashamed about what I let some stranger do to me, was worried what you’d think if ya found out. Not normally somethin’ I do…even when I used ta go ta clubs.”

“Not something I normally do, either. Only because it was you.” Merlin stands up and takes a step towards him. 

Eggsy stands as well. “So.”

“So.” 

Eggsy walks to Merlin. “Maybe you could kiss me an’ all? I mean, ya already had yer mouth on my prick.”

Merlin rolls his eyes. “Yes. I…I could.” Merlin puts his hands on either side of Eggsy’s face and gives him a gentle kiss.

“Fuck,” Eggsy says breathlessly when Merlin lets him up for air. “But I lost, then. Someone from Kingsman recognized me.”

“I said you’d lose if a KNIGHT recognized you. I’m not a knight.” Merlin kisses Eggsy’s nose.

“So…I’m yer dove, then?”

It’s Merlin’s turn to blush. “Yes…if that’s what you want.”

“Fuck yeah, it’s what I want.” Eggsy wraps himself around Merlin and gives him a kiss to prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy's costume: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/469570698619875023/


	2. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MerHartWin
> 
> Please note that there is a small reference to past childhood abuse. Also note that the chapter starts a bit darkly because of that, but soon turns to all sorts of lovely smut and fluff. :)

“Hello, Merlin.” Harry smiles as he opens the door. “So good to see you.”

“We just saw each other maybe two hours ago, Harry.” But Merlin smiles as Harry lets him into the house. Once the door is closed, Merlin wraps his arms around him and gives him a passionate kiss.

“We didn’t do THAT, though,” Harry murmurs. “I’ve wanted to do that all day.”

“Our boy not giving you love today? I may need to have words with him.”

“Not at all.” Harry pulls back. “I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything.”

“Eggsy’s under a bit of punishment for the way he acted yesterday. Please just play along, all right?”

“Harry, it wasn’t…”

“It was. He is NOT to speak to you that way.” Harry frowns. “It is not all about him, to use the phrase he likes, and he needs to learn that.”

“Harry.” Merlin pulls Harry into another embrace. “I wasn’t offended. Like anything that boy says hurts my feelings.”

“I don’t know that I believe that,” Harry says, and he means it. Eggsy’s prone to talking without thinking, and while Harry has the internal armor to deflect such words, he’s not sure that Merlin has the same protection around his heart. He knows Merlin still can’t believe that he’s been brought in as a welcome third to their relationship, and he will not allow Eggsy to hurt his best friend. “All I ask is that you pretend he’s not there.”

“Pretend he’s not there?” Merlin gapes at him. “Harry…”

“I’m just waiting for him to apologize for what he said yesterday morning. I haven’t spoken to him since then.”

“Harry!” Merlin says in astonishment, a slow grin crossing his face. “I’m a bit surprised you could hold out this long.”

“It hasn’t been easy,” Harry admits. “Which is why I want you here to talk about work. Not that I don’t want you here anyway.” Harry slides a hand up under Merlin’s jumper, stroking the strong muscles in his back. “It’s been far too long.”

“It has.” Merlin buries his face in Harry’s neck and nips at the skin. Harry growls and kisses him. “Later,” Merlin says, finally pulling away. “Where is the lad?”

“Putting laundry away. I’m sure he’ll be down shortly.” Harry takes Merlin’s hand and holds it as they head for the study. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Please,” Merlin says, bringing Harry’s hand to his mouth and kissing it. 

They settle in Harry’s study with their drinks, Merlin opening the ever-present laptop. Harry smiles fondly as he watches Merlin get himself situated. Even during his time off, Merlin has no problems working if it’s for the good of his agents. He almost considers them his children, and when they get hurt or worse on the job he can never forgive himself. Thankfully they’ve had a string of good luck, and Merlin’s been able to work on training his team to do a lot in his absence. Harry thinks Merlin needs the downtime.

Harry winks at Merlin as they hear footsteps clomping down the stairs. “All right. Let’s talk about Ector.”

“Christ.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “If I wasn’t bald already, that man would do it for me.”

Eggsy appears in the doorway but they both ignore him. “Oh, Merlin. Hello, love.” He waits for a response but none comes. Harry’s thankful for the way Merlin plays along with his little game. Eggsy’s always able to play Merlin like a well-tuned violin, getting him to give in on things much quicker than Harry ever would. But Harry doesn’t mind being the bad cop in their relationship occasionally. “Hello…Merlin?” Eggsy slaps the door. Merlin startles a bit but continues to look at his computer.

“It looks like his first mistake was going in on foot. They were watching that corner of the perimeter very carefully, and it was only a matter of time before…”

“Jesus fucking Christ. You too, Merlin?” Eggsy all but stomps his foot. “Fuck.” He whirls around and leaves the room.

Harry grins at Merlin. “It’s driving him crazy. He simply cannot handle being anything but the center of attention.”

“I think we have to remember, Harry, that for a long time he didn’t get much attention at all,” Merlin says softly.

Harry sighs. “You have such a large heart, my love. You hide it so well behind the stern exterior.”

“Well, don’t tell anyone. I don’t need you ruining my reputation at HQ.” They both jump as pots and pans start slamming in the kitchen. “Perhaps we should order in tonight?”

“He’s fine.” Harry leans in and looks at Merlin’s computer. “You were saying something about Ector?”

They work for twenty minutes without interruption before Eggsy reappears in the doorway. “I suppose asking you tossers what you want for dinner is a waste of breath?” They ignore him and keep quietly talking about the mission. “This is quite immature on your parts, I’ll have ya know. This is tha sorta thing we did in school.”

“I do believe you’re right, Merlin.” Harry points at the screen. “That was a huge mistake.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy pauses before going to stand next to Merlin. “Merlin, love, please? Talk to me.” He fidgets a bit, biting at his fingernail.

“I plan on sitting down with him tomorrow to discuss everything,” Merlin says finally. “I just wanted to run it by you.”

“Like that was necessary. As always, you are brilliant.” Harry smiles into Merlin’s eyes before leaning in to kiss him. Merlin sighs, a hand reaching up to run through Harry’s hair. Harry moans at the touch.

“Really?” Eggsy heads for the door, his voice trembling a bit. “That’s just not fair.”

“Now, about dinner,” Harry says as Merlin closes the laptop. 

“I can’t do this anymore.” Harry’s shocked at the tears in Eggsy’s voice as Eggsy turns in the doorway. “It’s been two days, ‘arry. Please.” He falls to his knees next to Harry, looking down at his hands. “Please. I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry about what I said. I’m sorry I disrespected ya, Merlin. I’m sorry I said ya didn’t know what you was talkin’ about. I insinuated that just cuz yer not a knight, ya don’t know what yer doin’. I acted like I knew best an’ that was fuckin’ wrong. I’ve had two days ta fuckin’ think about it, an’ I mean what I’m sayin’. You was right, I was wrong.” Eggsy actually starts to sob as he begs. “Just please, ‘arry, please end it. I can’t take it anymore, waitin’ fer it ta come down.”

Harry looks at Merlin in confusion. Come down? “Eggsy…”

“Hardly slept last night, didn’t eat since breakfast yesterday…too anxious, I guess. Just finish it an’ let me know we’re okay.”

“Finish what, Eggsy?” Harry asks.

“The punishment. Know how it goes. Thought maybe now that I was older, I could handle it, but I still…” Eggsy holds out his hands, which are shaking. “Please, just give it to me.”

“Give you what, lad?” Merlin says softly.

“Hit me, for fuck’s sake!” Eggsy yells. Merlin and Harry stare at him in shock. “I know this fuckin’ punishment, all right? Dean used it all tha time. Whenever Mum would go away, he’d ignore me. He told me I wasn’t worth anyone’s time or attention, an’ he’d just stop talkin’ ta me. He’d pretend I didn’t exist…walk around me, ignore me. Didn’t cook for me or make sure I got ta school on time. An’ then when I begged him ta say or do somethin’, he’d hit me, cuz that’s the only thing I was good for, tha only attention I was worthy of.” He fists his hands. “Never thought I’d beg for it, but fuck…can’t handle it anymore.”

“Christ,” Merlin whispers. “Harry…”

“I know.”

 

Eggsy flinches as soon as he feels the hands touching him. They’re not hitting him or hurting him, however. He’s brought up to stand before Harry arranges him on his lap. “My dear boy,” Harry whispers, kissing his cheek and holding him close. “I’m so very very sorry. I had no idea…it wasn’t my intention…I would never hit you. Ever.”

“And if he did I would end him,” Merlin adds quietly from behind Harry. Merlin walks around to kneel in front of Eggsy, wiping his tears away and gently kissing him. 

“I guess I knew ya wouldn’t ever hit me, but when ya started ignoring me…just flashed back.” Eggsy sniffs, face flaming red with embarrassment. “Shoulda known. Stupid.”

“No.” Harry turns him a bit so he can look into his eyes. “Not stupid. You’ve lived through so many things, things that we don’t know about. You are brave and wonderful and loving and I am so in awe of your strength, Eggsy. I meant this almost as a tease, really…since you wanted to be the center of attention, I was taking that attention away from you. If I’d only known…” Harry makes a horrible sound and pulls Eggsy close. “I’m so sorry I took you back there, my sweet boy. Can you forgive me?”

“Ain’t nothin’ ta forgive, ‘arry. Ya didn’t know,” Eggsy points out. He sighs and starts to relax for the first time in two days. He looks down at Merlin. “Meant what I said. Sorry I didn’t listen to ya on tha mission, Merlin. I’ll do better, swear down. An’ fuck what I said about ya not bein’ in tha field. Yer brilliant an’ amazin’ an’ I don’t think I could do half as well on missions without ya in my ear.”

“Thank you, Eggsy. For your kind words and for your apology.” Merlin studies him with concerned eyes. “Do I need to punish Harry now for his ridiculous idea?”

“Only if I can watch,” Eggsy says with a wobbling grin. “Nah, it’s fine. Save it for when he really deserves it. An’ get yer fit arse off tha floor. Won’t do yer knees no good ta stay down there.” His stomach growls and he slaps a hand over it. “Sorry.”

“I’m going to go make you something to eat. Something quick, and then we can decide on dinner later.” Merlin gets to his feet. “Stay here with Harry.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says obediently. Merlin winks at him and kisses his forehead before hurrying off to the kitchen.

“I am very sorry, Eggsy.”

“I know, ‘arry. Ya didn’t know. There’s no way I can give ya a laundry list of all tha twisted shite Dean put me through. Sometimes things are gonna come up.” Eggsy gets up and rearranges himself so he’s straddling Harry’s legs on his lap. “How about ya kiss me an’ make it better?”

“I would love to,” Harry says. One hand goes to the small of Eggsy’s back while the other cups the back of his head. “My sweet beautiful boy.”

“Harry,” Eggsy whispers as Harry kisses him. Harry’s kisses always reduce him to a pile of skin and bones, and this time is no exception. Harry takes special care to do everything Eggsy likes. His tongue teases into Eggsy’s mouth as his fingers gently stroke the back of Eggsy’s neck. As he feels Eggsy relax on his lap, the kisses deepen until Eggsy’s whimpering against his mouth, Harry sucking on Eggsy’s tongue. “Harry,” Eggsy finally gasps when Harry lets him up for air. “Please…please, ‘arry…”

“What, my boy?” Harry slowly kisses down the side of Eggsy’s throat. “What can I do for you?”

“Touch me,” Eggsy begs, rocking on Harry’s lap. “Please.”

“Stand up for a moment.” Harry urges Eggsy to his feet. Without being told, Eggsy kicks off his trainers and removes his pants and jeans. When he turns back to Harry, Harry’s own trousers and pants are down around his ankles. “Back on my lap.”

Eggsy licks his lips as he sits down, looking at the way Harry’s cock is standing hard and proud against his shirtfront. “Christ, ‘arry,” he whispers. He reaches down to stroke him.

“No, my boy. You wanted me to touch you.” Harry starts to kiss him again as he takes Eggsy’s cock in his hand.

“Fuck, ‘arry,” Eggsy groans, eyes fluttering shut.

“Well, I suppose food is no longer a priority here,” Merlin says as he reenters the room. He puts a plate on the desk. “Apparently Harry’s been forgiven?”

“He asked me to touch him,” Harry says. “Begged quite prettily, actually.”

“You, too, Merlin.” Eggsy reaches for his lover, quickly undoing his belt and shoving his trousers to the ground. “Want ya…want ya in my mouth. Please, Merlin?”

“Oh, lad, like I could say no to that,” Merlin groans. He pushes down his pants and moves as close as he can. 

Eggsy eagerly licks the head of Merlin’s cock before taking it in his left hand and guiding it fully into his mouth. “Yes, Merlin, give it to me,” he mumbles, stroking the underside with his thumb. “Please, Merlin…put yer hand on me…” Merlin’s large hand settles on the back of Eggsy’s head and he almost purrs with contentment. He loves when Merlin uses him, uses his mouth on his large cock. Eggsy hums around him as Harry starts to stroke him.

“You sound so good, begging Merlin like that,” Harry whispers in his ear. “I love watching you with him, love how he gives himself to you…”

“Yes,” Eggsy hisses as he pulls back to flicker his tongue over the head. He looks up at Merlin, who’s gazing down at him with heat in his hazel eyes. “Is this good, Merlin?”

“So fucking good, lad.” Merlin’s hand ghosts along his jaw before moving back to fist in his hair. 

“Ask him again,” Harry says savagely. “Beg for his cock.” His hand twists in an evil motion on Eggsy’s prick and he actually bounces in Harry’s lap.

“Please, Merlin, give me your cock…I want you down my throat,” Eggsy says.

Merlin growls and takes his cock in his free hand, teasing along Eggsy’s lips before sliding back into his mouth. “Take it, Eggsy…I know you can take it…all the way…”

“Christ, that’s so bloody gorgeous,” Harry breathes as Eggsy takes him deeper with each movement. 

Eggsy feels Harry take both their cocks in his hands to stroke them and he cries out around Merlin. “Jesus!” Merlin yelps. 

“I’m so close, Eggsy,” Harry whispers. “I love you so much…you’re so perfect…you’re doing such a good job…make him come…”

Eggsy closes his eyes and uses his hand to stroke in tandem with his mouth. “That’s my good lad…oh sweet bloody hell…” Merlin holds Eggsy’s head in place as he comes down his throat. Eggsy chokes a bit but doesn’t mind. He loves the way Merlin lets himself go when they’re intimate with him, since he never relaxes at work. 

Eggsy slowly pulls back as Merlin releases his hair, leaving gentle kisses along the way before gently suckling at the tip. Merlin hisses a bit at the overstimulation, and Eggsy gives one more dainty kiss before letting go. “Was that good, love?”

“Perfect…so perfect…”

“Absolutely perfect.” Harry grabs Eggsy’s chin and kisses him, making Eggsy whimper with need. Harry loves to kiss when he’s going over the edge, and Eggsy will never complain about it. Harry whimpers and whines into his mouth, and his free hand clutches at Eggsy’s hip as he comes. He manages to keep the same pace on Eggsy, and he’s not far behind, burying his face in Harry’s shoulder as he climaxes.

“I can’t feel my legs,” Eggsy says finally. “Not sure if that’s cuz they’ve fallen asleep, or because Harry just hand-fucked the feeling right out of me.”

“Such a romantic,” Harry says wryly.

“I suppose I’m the one that’s going to be cleaning up?” Merlin asks, raising an eyebrow.

“If you’d be so kind,” Harry says. “I’m not ready to let go of him just yet.”

“Fine,” Merlin says with a very fake grumble as he leaves the room, putting himself back together in the process.

“You should have said something sooner,” Harry says reproachfully, kissing Eggsy’s cheeks, his nose, his forehead.

“I probably shoulda,” Eggsy agrees. “Didn’t realize I was gonna fall down into it so fast. Thought I could handle it.”

“I never want to hurt you,” Harry says somberly. 

“Only in tha good ways,” Eggsy says with a wink.

Merlin returns to clean them off and Eggsy finally climbs off Harry’s lap. “Eat that sandwich,” Merlin orders. “You can take it with you when you two go up and change. You’re both disgusting.”

“Didn’t know you thought our jizz was disgusting, bruv.” Eggsy waggles his eyebrows as he bites into his sandwich.

“On bare skin? No. On shirts and jumpers? Yes. Off you go.” Merlin waves towards the door.

“Never thought you’d be the prissy one,” Eggsy observes, giving Merlin a long kiss. “Always thought that was ‘arry.”

“He is the prissy one. I plan on cuddling you later and I don’t want dried come in the way.”

“Lovely,” Harry remarks. 

“We could cuddle naked.” Eggsy shoves the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and Harry winces. 

“I do believe Harry owes you an apology…doesn’t fish and chips sound good?” Merlin asks. Harry rolls his eyes. 

“YES, Merlin.” Eggsy almost jumps up and down.

“Then get moving.” Merlin gives a gentle swat at his backside. Eggsy grins and kisses his cheek. 

“Love ya, Merlin.”

“I love you, lad.” His thumb tenderly rubs along Eggsy’s bottom lip. “And Harry was right…you do beg prettier than anything I’ve ever heard.”

Eggsy gently nips at Merlin’s thumb. “I’ll plan on doing it some more after dinner, then.”

“Go or we’ll never leave,” Merlin warns him. Eggsy giggles and hurries up the stairs.


	3. Temperature Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartwin.

“Hello, babe.” Eggsy leans over the back of Harry’s chair and kisses him. “How was your day?”

“Bloody awful, if I may be honest.” Harry can’t even look up at Eggsy. He stares down into his drink and swirls it a bit.

“You may always be honest.” Eggsy gets a bottle of water from the fridge and leans against the counter to drink it.

Harry finally looks up and stares at his boyfriend, who’s looking athletic, sweaty, and extremely warm in a pair of shorts and a sleeveless vest. “You went running? It is literally as hot as hell outside.”

“I know. Don’t really notice.” Eggsy shrugs.

“Don’t really notice,” Harry repeats. If he felt he could get away with walking around the house in only his pants without feeling uncomfortably naked, he would do it. Harry absolutely hates the heat, and they’re currently in the middle of one of the hottest summers on record. The house is comfortable, of course, but the cooling system at HQ had been working overtime and was barely keeping the offices at a decent level of coolness all day. Added to that was a mission that had gone tits up for Kay, causing Merlin to go ballistic and Harry to have to listen to the wizard’s rantings for over an hour. Harry was sure his internal temperature was just as high as the external temperature by the time he’d finally gotten out of the office. And here was Eggsy. Running. Outside.

“Lotsa times we didn’t have heat at all,” Eggsy says casually. “Got really thankful fer heat wherever I could get it.”

The easy way Eggsy talks about his past and the things he didn’t have usually makes Harry want to cuddle him. Today it just makes him feel horribly guilty for the way he thinks he’d neglected Lee Unwin’s family all those years ago. The guilty voice pushes away the memory of Eggsy constantly telling him he HADN’T neglected them, that it wasn’t his job to provide for a widow and her little boy. Harry looks at him. Sweat is dripping down the back of Eggsy’s neck. Harry hates sweat. “I’m sure you did,” Harry says coldly. “I hope you enjoyed your run.”

“I did, thank you.” Eggsy finishes his bottle of water and puts it in the bin. “Want me ta turn up the air a bit?”

“That’s not necessary. The bill is high enough as it is, and contrary to what you may think, we’re not made of money.”

“I’M made of sugar an’ spice an’ everything nice,” Eggsy says with a grin. Harry doesn’t smile back and Eggsy sighs. “Gonna go shower, then.”

“All right.”

“You could change inta something more comfortable,” Eggsy suggests, plucking at Harry’s shirt sleeve. Harry moves away.

“I realize that.”

“Very well, then,” Eggsy says in a posh tone that makes Harry wince. “Be down in a bit.”

Harry listens to Eggsy’s feet go down the hall and sighs. There really was no reason for him to be such a horse’s arse about it, he knows. Eggsy didn’t deserve it. Harry was just so. Fucking. Hot.

 

Harry remains at the table, staring at his now empty glass and thinking miserable thoughts. He almost doesn’t hear Eggsy’s return until the footsteps stop behind his chair. “I’m sorry,” he says automatically. Eggsy at least deserves that, even if he’s a ridiculous boy who doesn’t mind heat. Or sweat. Or Harry’s asinine attitude.

“Forgiven,” Eggsy says automatically, and Harry sighs. Of course. As always, Eggsy doesn’t even ask twice about what Harry’s apologizing for. Harry is always forgiven. “But I’m over you an’ yer behavior, Arthur.” He grabs the chair and before Harry knows what’s going on, he’s sliding back from the table. “Get yer fit arse upstairs an’ undress.”

“Eggsy, I don’t…”

“Did I stutter?” Eggsy glares down at him, looking clean and cool after his shower. “Upstairs. Now.”

“Fine. But only because it’s probably cooler up there.” Harry knows he sounds like an idiot but doesn’t care.

“That makes no sense. Heat rises, you wanker.” Eggsy pokes at Harry’s back. “Upstairs, get undressed, lay down on tha bed.”

“Yes, sir.” Harry gives him an exaggerated bow and Eggsy rolls his eyes. 

“I’ll be up in a minute.”

Harry obediently goes upstairs and into their bedroom. He stops short when he sees that Eggsy’s changed the sheets on the bed, replacing the expensive sheets with a pair of cheaper, thinner sheets that will most definitely be cooler to the touch. Harry undresses, carefully hangs up his clothing, and lays down on his stomach. He sighs a bit as he closes his eyes.

“That’s a lovely sight,” Eggsy says from the doorway. Harry’s eyes flutter open. “Nope, keep ‘em shut.”

“Any other instructions?”

“Stay like ya are. Don’t turn over til I tell ya.” 

“An easy command to obey.” Harry closes his eyes again, wondering if he can cool down enough to take a nap. Perhaps he’d wake up in a better mood.

“An’ whatever ya do, don’t fuckin’ move, ya get me?” Eggsy murmurs in his ear. Harry nods. “Good.”

Harry hears something thunk onto the nightstand, and then the unmistakable sounds of Eggsy undressing. He wants to open his eyes; the revelation of Eggsy’s naked body is something that should never be missed. But Eggsy’s ordered him to keep his eyes closed, so closed they will stay. He feels Eggsy kneel across his thighs, just below his backside, and then something sharp and cold is pressed against the back of his neck. “Fuck!” Harry yells. “Jesus, Eggsy, what the…”

“Shhh.” The ice cube slowly starts its descent down Harry’s back. The cube wriggles around each bone of his back, and Harry shivers slightly. The ice cube works back up to his neck, and then Eggsy’s warm breath trails over his spine, hot tongue licking at the water on Harry’s skin.

“Oh-,” Harry says faintly. The ice cube slides down his side, and Eggsy quickly laps up any drops that might have slid across the side of Harry’s ribcage onto the bed. Eggsy dips the cube into the indentation behind Harry’s ear and Harry whimpers. He feels Eggsy chuckle as he licks Harry’s earlobe and sucks the skin dry behind his ear. “Eggsy…”

“Just want ya ta cool off, babe.” 

Harry’s unable to reply, especially when the ice cube gets small enough for Eggsy to hold it in his mouth and plant kisses across his waistline. A new ice cube is retrieved from its container, and Harry jumps as the new source of cold pain flickers around his hipbone. The ice cube slowly trails over his lower back before dipping into just the top of Harry’s arse crack. “Oh, no, Eggsy, no…”

“Oh, yes, Eggsy, yes,” Eggsy replies. He scoots down the bed a bit, spreading Harry’s legs so he can kneel between them. He parts Harry’s arse and the ice cube slides down of its own volition, leaving a wet trail over Harry’s balls before landing somewhere on the bed. Harry feels Eggsy pick it up and then hears the crunch of Eggsy’s teeth. He vaguely remembers a warning about chewing ice being bad for one’s dental health, but Harry’s fucked if he’s going to say something now. A new cube is acquired, he’s spread again, and Eggsy drags the ice up and down just above Harry’s entrance. “Still feelin’ hot, ‘arry?”

“In an…oh fuck…entirely different manner…oh…” The cube makes a quick orbit around Harry’s arsehole before it disappears. Harry shivers, realizing that he’s clenching the pillow in his fists. The bed dips between his legs and suddenly Eggsy’s icy tongue is lapping and pushing at his entrance. Harry shouts, back arching as he tries to get more of Eggsy and less of him at the same time. The ice cube occasionally touches his skin before Eggsy’s tongue takes its place. “Please, oh fuck, Eggsy, please…” Harry wriggles, unable to keep his body still. 

“What, babe?” Eggsy asks innocently. His wet cool tongue moves down from his arse, licking at the tender skin just below his balls.

“Anything…I don’t know…”

Eggsy gets up for another ice cube. “The great Harry Hart…Arthur…speechless.” The ice cube slips along the crease of Harry’s arse, where his backside meets his thigh. Sloppy wet kisses follow in its wake. “Turn over now, babe.”

“The bed’s going to be soaked.”

“Fuck if I care.” Eggsy guides him onto his back, smiling sweetly when he finally sees Harry’s face. His lips are full and red, and when he finally kisses Harry on the mouth, he finds them cool as well. “Now, keep those eyes closed.”

“I can’t…please, I’m going mad…”

“Oh, no yer not. You was goin’ mad downstairs when you were in a fuckin’ strop cuz tha temp went up a few degrees. Bugger off an’ shut up.” Eggsy snaps his fingers. “Eyes. Closed.”

Harry obeys and expects the ice cube to go somewhere on his throat. It doesn’t. Instead it skates over his sternum to a nipple, making neat circles around the areola before snapping over the nipple itself. “Jesus,” Harry gasps. “May I touch you? Please, my boy…”

“You can touch me but no pushin’ or shovin’ me where ya want me,” Eggsy orders.

“Yes, yes, of course.” Harry lets a hand drift into Eggsy’s hair, tugging a bit as Eggsy’s mouth, warm once more, settles over the nipple. “Oh, yes,” Harry groans.

“Never knew you was this sensitive, ‘arry…so fuckin’ responsive.” Eggsy allows the ice cube to drip onto Harry’s other nipple, causing Harry to buck a bit as each drip lands. Eggsy then uses the palm of his hand to spread the cool wetness over the peaked bud. He bites down and Harry shouts. “Got a few more ice cubes here, ‘arry…wonder where I should use them?”

“No…NO.” Harry grabs Eggsy by the shoulders, causing him to drop the ice cube onto Harry’s chest. Harry pulls him in for a kiss and Eggsy hisses as the cube immediately starts to melt between their bodies. “I want you…no more teasing.”

“Why, Harry Hart,” Eggsy says in a mocking tone, tilting his head so Harry has better access to his neck. Harry bites down and licks at the skin between his teeth. “Was I teasing you?” Eggsy reaches over, grabs an ice cube, and fists Harry’s cock with that hand before Harry knows what’s happening. Eggsy slides down out of Harry’s grasp and takes his cock into his hot mouth.

“Eggsy, you filthy little cocksucking bitch…” Harry growls, fisting both hands in Eggsy’s hair and shoving him down. “Yes you’re a fucking tease. Holy fuck…” Harry groans and arches his hips up as far as he can.

“Cocksucking bitch, huh, Haz?” Eggsy says, letting Harry fall out of his mouth with a lewd slurp. His saliva slides down Harry’s throbbing cock as he sits up and reaches behind his body. “Shame if ya think that’s all I am…got myself all ready an’ everything in tha shower.” He shows Harry the shining wet plug before he lets it fall to the floor by the bed. “Was gonna…”

Eggsy yelps as Harry grabs him and flips them over. He lifts Eggsy’s legs, reaches between them for some of the lube that slides out of Eggsy’s arse, and quickly slicks his cock before shoving in. “You were saying, my darling boy?” Harry grunts as he works his way inside. Eggsy’s prepped himself well, and there’s no pain on his face as Harry goes balls deep.

“Fuck…weren’t sayin’ nothin’…YES, ‘arry,” he moans.

“That’s my good…fucking…boy…” Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s chest, and it doesn’t take long until he feels the familiar stirring in his groin.

“Harry…fuck…so close…got so fuckin’ turned on doin’ that to ya…” Eggsy gasps. He blindly grabs for his cock and strokes it a few times before he comes onto his stomach.

“Eggsy…” Harry barely gets the word out before he’s coming as well, shoving deep into Eggsy’s body.

As he lets his head fall onto Eggsy’s chest again, Harry vaguely registers that he’s actually sweating, drops sliding from his chin onto Eggsy’s body. Obviously he doesn’t mind. This is one kind of sweat he would put up with daily. “Was gonna suck you off,” Eggsy says unhappily. “Kinda was tha whole point. Just had tha plug in cuz it felt good.”

“I’m sorry if I ruined your plans,” Harry says politely. He winces a bit as he pulls out and falls onto his back. “I’m also sorry for acting like a complete bastard downstairs.”

“It’s all right, Haz.” Eggsy rolls over to kiss his cheek. “Know how ya feel when it’s hot…also know ya had a bit of a rough day. Heard from Merlin on my run.”

“That doesn’t give me the right to speak to you in such a manner.”

“It’s all right,” Eggsy says with a shrug. “Got no problem taking you in hand time ta time when ya deserve it.”

“I don’t deserve you.” Harry rolls over and gives him a sweet kiss. “I believe you need another shower.”

“How about we both shower, we change tha bed together, an’ then we go find somewhere cool for dinner.”

“Agreed.” Harry climbs out of bed, rescues a melting ice cube from where it’s swimming in the bowl, and pops it into his mouth as he heads for the en suite.


	4. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Merlin

4 – MIRROR

“Merlin, we’re going to be late.” Harry fastens his cufflinks and quickly looks at his husband.

“Like that’s ever made a difference to you before.” Merlin stands in front of their full-length mirror, wearing only his socks and pants. He turns to the side and back again.

“Merlin?” Harry comes to stand beside him, leaning his chin on Merlin’s bare shoulder. He kisses the skin he finds there. 

“Must we go today?” Merlin sighs, running a hand over his stomach.

“What? You love baby Claudia? Your name is the only one she says other than Mama and Dada.”

“I know.” Merlin frowns. “Although “Min” isn’t quite my name.”

“Close enough. I don’t even get a “Hawwy” and I’m her godfather.” Harry nips at Merlin’s shoulder. “Spill, old man.”

“That’s just it. I’m old. Eggsy has a toddler and is married. Roxy’s engaged.” Merlin pokes at his face. “I’m finding new wrinkles every day, and three new bones creaked when I got out of bed this morning.”

“Ah.” Harry smiles against Merlin’s shoulder. “This is a vanity strop, then.”

“You have them on a regular basis. Probably put them on your calendar. I’m entitled now and then. Especially when I see myself next to you.” Merlin reaches up to pat Harry’s cheek. “Lines of silver in your hair that only make you look more distinguished. If I let my hair grow it would be snow white by now. Not an extra kilo on you, and you can keep up with Eggsy in the field like no one else your age. It’s not right.” Merlin sighs. “What do you even see in me?”

“What do I see in you? Oh, my dear Merlin.” Harry plants a line of kisses from his shoulder blade to his throat. “I see everything.” He reaches up to turn Merlin’s head so he’s facing the mirror. “I see a brilliant mind…one of the most intelligent people I’ve ever had the privilege of meeting.” Harry slowly kisses across the back of Merlin’s bald head. “I see gorgeous hazel eyes that notice everything…including how many biscuits I’ve had after dinner, and how much I’ve gone over budget this quarter.”

“You have no concept of spending,” Merlin growls.

He kisses down Merlin’s earlobe, watching himself in the mirror. Harry feels Merlin tense a bit; his ears are a very sensitive spot. “I see a man who listens whenever I talk, who remembers what I say. He always gets the brand of tea I prefer, because he remembers me complaining when he doesn’t.” Merlin chuckles a bit. Harry slides a hand down Merlin’s strong chest. “I see a man who is as fit in his late fifties as he was in his late thirties. A sexy man who is strong and handsome and able to hold me down without much effort.”

“Like you really hate it when I hold you down,” Merlin comments, but he swallows deeply as he watches Harry’s hands stroke over his chest. He gasps as Harry tweaks both his nipples.

“I see a man whose body I adore, a body I love to explore and worship and occasionally abuse.” Harry playfully nips at Merlin’s neck. “Watch us, my love. Don’t look away,” he orders quietly as he slowly slides Merlin’s pants down to his lower thighs.

“Harry,” Merlin croaks. 

“God, you are beautiful,” Harry murmurs against Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin’s cock is hard and thick and red, throbbing a bit against his abdomen. “I see a beautiful man, one who has given me great pleasure over the years.” He slowly starts stroking Merlin, who whimpers quietly and leans back against him. He’s pleased when Merlin doesn’t look away from the mirror. His eyes are focused on the reflection of Harry’s hand. “Very great pleasure…I love the taste of your cock, the weight of it on my tongue.” Harry flicks his tongue over Merlin’s ear again. “I love wrapping my fingers around it, touching every part.” His slender hand works down to the root and slowly up to the had, fingers teasing over every ridge and vein.

“H-Harry,” Merlin stammers. “Oh, God, Harry, please.”

“I love when you push inside me, filling me until I’m completely satisfied.” Harry tightens his grip, stroking a bit faster.

“Fuck, Harry!” Merlin groans, head falling back onto Harry’s shoulder. Harry teases at Merlin’s balls before going back to his cock.

“No, Merlin, look at yourself.” Harry brings Merlin’s head up again, resting his hand at the base of Merlin’s throat. “Look at the amazing, sexy man in that mirror. The man who gives me great joy, shows me great love, shares the greatest ecstasy with me.” Harry rubs his now hard cock against Merlin’s arse, letting him feel the erection pushing on the front of Harry’s trousers. “I love you, and will never love anyone else. The man in this mirror, no matter what the reflection shows, will always be perfect to me.” His thumb slides over the head, pushing through the wetness at the tip.

“Harry…Harry…” Harry feels Merlin’s body start to tremble. 

“Watch, Merlin,” Harry hisses in his ear and Merlin comes. Streaks of white hit the mirror as Merlin comes, his body almost sagging in Harry’s embrace. “I love you, my husband.”

“Fuck…oh GOD, Harry.” Merlin almost sobs as his legs quiver.

“I love you.” Harry presses his face to the back of Merlin’s neck for a moment. “I’ll call Eggsy and make excuses for being late. He’ll expect such a call from me. I’ll also clean the mirror. Go get dressed.”

“I love you, Harry.” Merlin turns his head to kiss him. “Thank you.”

“Any time, my love.”


	5. Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartwin

5 – FEET

“Well.”

Harry looks to the bed, where Eggsy is smiling sleepily. “Good morning, my darling boy. Did I waken you?”

“Yes, but I will never complain about waking up ta THAT.” Eggsy pointedly looks at Harry’s naked body.

Harry blushes a bit, standing by the foot of the bed with his dressing gown in his hand. “I was headed for the shower. I tried to be quiet…”

“Not sleepin’ real hard right now, love.” Eggsy wiggles a bit, trying to change position. “Bet it’s not easy fer you right now, either, sleepin’ next ta me like this.” He nods in the direction of the neon blue cast that goes from his right foot to his mid-thigh. 

“Eggsy, I fear every time you go into the field that I might not get you back. Any night I am given the opportunity to sleep next to you is an absolutely wonderful night.” Harry leans down and gently kisses him.

“Sap.” But the sleepy smile is bigger and followed by a happy sigh. “Go take yer shower. Not like I’m goin’ anywhere.” The sigh isn’t so happy this time.

“You’re like one of those turtles who gets flipped onto its back and cannot right itself.” Harry smiles, pleased with the comparison.

Eggsy is not as pleased. “Cute. Get outta my sight.”

“I love you, darling.”

“Yeah yeah.” Eggsy gives him his two-finger salute, but follows it with the three-finger sign for ‘I love you.’

Harry takes a quicker shower than usual, wanting to spend a bit of time with his boy before going in for a brief visit to HQ. Eggsy had actually been very lucky on his most recent mission; he’d come dangerously close to losing his life, although Merlin and Harry would never tell him that. Instead he’s simply laid up with a broken leg, and he’s actually been quite cheerful about it. He doesn’t like to stay still, of course, so the bed rest has been a nightmare, but Harry knows Eggsy is doing his best not to complain. He’s had visitors in the week since he’s been home, and he gets out of bed and into the wheelchair, but he hasn’t been downstairs more than a few times and is experiencing the tiniest bit of cabin fever. Harry has offered repeatedly to carry him downstairs each day but Eggsy has adamantly refused, telling Harry he might be “fit as fuck, but that back of yers won’t last forever if ya keep totin’ me around, bruv.” 

When Harry returns to the bedroom in his dressing gown, Eggsy’s drifted off to sleep again. Harry looks at him for a long moment, smiling at how young Eggsy’s looks when he’s sleeping. He reaches down and gently brushes some hair from his forehead, and Eggsy’s eyes slowly flutter open. “I thank the powers that be every single day I wake up and find you here next to me,” Harry says quietly, his heart in his throat. Something about the way Eggsy looks up at him, as if Harry’s hung the moon and given it to Eggsy as a gift, makes him feel like quoting Shakespeare and Browning and every love poet he can think of.

“Haz,” Eggsy whispers, blushing slightly. He grabs Harry’s hand and kisses it. 

“I think I’ll go in now, instead of waiting a bit,” Harry decides. “The sooner I’m in the office, the sooner I can leave.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Eggsy struggles and manages to sit up. “Nurse will be here around nine, I think…he’ll help me clean up an’ dress an’ everything.” 

Harry nods at the reference to the home nurse provided by Kingsman, a large teddy bear of a man named Paul. “I’ll get you to the toilet before I go,” he tells Eggsy. “So you can at least relieve yourself and brush your teeth.”

“Ya sayin’ I got bad breath, ‘arry?”

“I’m saying you have bad breath,” Harry agrees, and Eggsy laughs.

 

Harry makes it back to the house by three, and finds a clean kitchen and leftovers from lunch in the refrigerator. He’d called ahead to inform Paul of his return, telling him he could leave a little before three since Harry was on his way. Harry makes his way upstairs to the bedroom and is happy to see Eggsy sitting up in bed reading a magazine.

“Those pajamas look quite familiar.”

“I know.” Eggsy runs a hand down the blue satin pajama top. “Don’t matter right now that yer legs are longer than mine, since I ain’t gonna be walkin’ in them. Always loved these.”

“You look much better in them than I ever do.” Harry kisses the top of Eggsy’s head. “How was your day?”

“Not too bad. Was able to help make lunch while sittin’ at tha table, an’ Paul carried me out into tha garden for a bit. Washed up just before ya got home.”

“You went outside in those…”

“No, ‘arry, I put on a dressing gown,” Eggsy interrupts. “Fussy old man. Like anyone cares that I was outside in my pajamas.”

“A gentleman does not go anywhere outside the bedroom in pajamas without a dressing gown,” Harry informs him.

“Hate ta be tha bearer of bad news, love, but I ain’t no gentleman.” Eggsy gives him a less than gentlemanly wink and Harry has to smile.

“I’m glad you were able to get out for a bit of fresh air.” Harry loosens his tie and hangs it up. He turns to look fondly at Eggsy. “My boy, I know how very hard this is for you. Not only the pain and discomfort of a broken leg, but the complete removal of your independence. You can only move at someone else’s whim, and you’re stuck in bed or on a sofa. This house isn’t exactly made for easy transport of an invalid. You’ve been so accommodating, so pleasant. I myself would never be such a good patient. I suppose it sounds odd, but I’m very proud of you.”

“I get where yer comin’ from, Haz. Fuckin’ sucks, ain’t gonna lie, but it can’t be changed. And it weren’t my fault, or Merlin’s fault…no one’s fault but those rat bastards who pushed me off tha roof. An’ they was taken care of.”

“They most certainly were,” Harry says grimly. Bors had been more than willing to take his explosives knowledge back to the warehouse and destroy everyone left inside.

“An’ I’ve been around ya when you was stuck in medical. Know EXACTLY what kinda patient you are.” Eggsy smiles up at him.

“Brat.” Harry continues to change clothes.

“Fuck, yer gorgeous, Haz.” Eggsy’s voice is smoky with desire and Harry slowly turns back around to look at him. Eggsy’s cheeks are pink and his eyes are dark as he watches Harry. 

“Don’t get yourself worked up, Eggsy. It’s not like you haven’t seen it before.”

“An’ every time I see it it’s just as good if not better than tha last time I seen it,” Eggsy tells him. “Been nine fuckin’ days since ya touched me, ‘arry, nine days since I had my mouth on ya.”

“You’ve counted?”

“Every single time,” Eggsy tells him. He hits the bed in frustration. “Might be the only thing that truly annoys me about all this. Can’t fuck…can’t get fucked.”

“Oh, my poor little boy,” Harry says in a mocking tone.

“Fuck you, ‘arry. I can’t even WANK cuz I can’t clean it up!”

“I suppose I could start making sure you have a good supply of flannels by the bed.”

“Or I could ask Paul ta help me,” Eggsy says slyly.

Harry growls. The nurse is a very attractive man, and although Eggsy has assured him that Paul is nowhere NEAR his type, Harry still worries about it now and then. He has a jealous streak a mile wide when it comes to Eggsy, and even though he knows the comment was made in jest, his stomach turns at the thought of Eggsy with the man who has actually given him sponge baths. “That will not be necessary,” Harry says finally.

“Ya know I’m kidding, Haz. Don’t want no one but you, ever.” Eggsy closes his eyes and sighs. “Just…ugh. Frustratin’.”

Harry agrees. They’ve found that even when they’re cuddling in bed at night, the wrong movement or position can make Eggsy wince with pain. Harry finishes dressing, minus his shoes, and pads over to the bed on bare feet. “I’m sorry, darling.”

“I know. Ain’t yer fault that I’m a horny slut fer ya.” 

“It’s one of my favorite things about you,” Harry comments, and Eggsy smiles with his eyes closed. Harry looks down at Eggsy’s legs, which are dwarfed by the long pajama bottoms. The leg of the pajamas is just wide enough to go over the cast, and the fabric puddles at Eggsy’s feet. Harry slowly pushes up the cuff of the pajamas and picks up Eggsy’s good foot. “I’m sure all of this is frustrating for you.” His thumbs gently push at the bottom of Eggsy’s foot and Eggsy moans. Eggsy is absolutely not ticklish, not anywhere, which Harry considers a serious genetic flaw. One only has to wiggle their fingers at Harry and he starts to squirm, but Eggsy is not ticklish at all. “I’d love to help you vent some of this frustration.”

“I’d love it, too.” Eggsy watches Harry’s hands on his foot. “Love your hands on me,” he whispers.

“My mouth, too?” Harry pauses briefly before placing a kiss on the arch of Eggsy’s foot.

“Haz?” Eggsy gasps, the name both a question and a sigh.

Harry has never put his mouth on someone’s foot, but today he wants to. He wants to give Eggsy love and comfort, and perhaps this is the one place on his body that won’t hurt him. He slowly places a line of kisses from Eggsy’s heel up to the bottom of his toes. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” Eggsy’s voice is strange, and Harry notices his hand fisting in the sheets.

Harry licks across the hard pad of skin just below Eggsy’s toes and Eggsy whimpers. He casually drags his thumb up and down Eggsy’s foot before kissing the tip of each toe. “How does this feel?”

“You tell me.” Eggsy shoves down the front of the pajama bottoms. His cock is hard and leaking, throbbing red.

“Touch yourself, my boy.” The command is gentle, but Eggsy quickly obeys. He slowly starts to stroke himself, eyes never leaving his foot in Harry’s hands. 

Harry dips his head and slowly brings Eggsy’s big toe into his mouth. He flicks his tongue around it, sucking it in and out a bit before letting it slide from his lips with an obscene pop. “Fuck,” Eggsy pants, hips stuttering on the bed. “I never…Jesus…”

“Good,” Harry says simply. He gives the same attention to the next two toes, and then finally takes the smallest two into his mouth together. He drags them over his teeth, tongue lewdly sliding in and out between them.

“Oh fuck…oh Haz…” Eggsy is gasping for breath, writhing on the bed as best he can.

“I’m not going to stop until you come, Eggsy.” Harry goes back to the big toe, the one that seems to be the most sensitive. He brings his thumb and forefinger up to wrap around it, mimicking the way he sucks and strokes Eggsy’s cock. He rubs the toe over his lips before taking it all in his mouth again, gently biting at the bottom once he has it in his mouth.

“Harry!” Eggsy cries, arching his back and coming onto the pajama shirt.

Harry slowly pulls his mouth away, kissing the bottom of Eggsy’s foot again before gently placing it on the bed. Eggsy’s eyes are closed, his face is red, his chest heaves with every breath. “We’re going to have to change your shirt now.”

“Don’t care. Don’t fuckin’ care about anythin’. Never knew I’d be into…never thought about…Jesus Christ, Haz…ya fuckin’ sucked my brain cells out through my foot.”

“I suppose I did.” He moves up to sit on the side of the bed, leaning in for a kiss.

“Euw, that’s rank, ‘arry. Ya know where your mouth’s been?” Eggsy wrinkles his nose and then smiles to show that he’s joking. He tilts his head up for Harry to kiss him. “That was fuckin’ incredible, ‘arry. Ain’t come that hard in fuckin’ AGES.”

“I don’t know if that’s all because of me…it’s been a while for you.”

“No, it’s all you. Always you. You always do that ta me.” Eggsy wraps his arms around him and kisses him again. “Always take care of me. Love ya, ‘arry.”

“Love you, too, my darling boy.”

“Now go get something to clean me up,” Eggsy says in a commanding tone.

“Yes, master.” Harry gracefully gets back up, smiling as he sees Eggsy’s spent cock twitch a bit. “Really?”

“Maybe that’s a fantasy of mine?” Eggsy says in a small voice.

“We’ll save that for when the cast comes off.”

“Wanker,” Eggsy says, and Harry smiles as he heads for the bath.


	6. Corset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartwin, with inferred past Harry/Merlin. 
> 
> A bit of insecure Harry, wise Merlin, and sweet and adoring Eggsy. I thought this would be a difficult prompt, but I actually really enjoyed writing this one.

6 – CORSET

 

“Trust me, Harry.” Merlin placed a kiss behind Harry’s left ear. “He’ll love it.”

“But it’s not his thing.” Harry’s teeth worried at his bottom lip as he studied himself in the mirror. “He’s so masculine…so rough. He’ll hate it.”

“He won’t hate it, Harry. Stop being such a drama queen.”

“That’s just it.” Harry pushes Merlin away and walks to the bed. “He’ll think I’m so sort of poncy queen, a fluffy…”

“He would never call you such a thing and he absolutely would never think it.” Merlin sighs and puts his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “Harry, Eggsy loves you more than anything in the world. He thinks you’re stunning, no matter what.”

“Not like this.” Harry slides his hands down his sides as he goes back to the mirror. He stares at the reflection, liking what he sees. Long slender legs in his bespoke navy suit trousers, tight biceps and pecs, framed perfectly by the matching navy corset. Instead of laces there are actual ribbons down the back, ribbons that are small enough that they won’t break the cut of his dress shirt. He only goes into the office like this when he doesn’t have meetings or expect to see a lot of people. He usually tells everyone he has mounds of paperwork, that he cannot be disturbed. Merlin always aids him in this, and he’s the one that laces Harry into the beautiful piece of wired fabric.

It’s not a vanity thing, believe it or not. Harry’s body is slender and lithe, and he absolutely does not need anything to help him trim up. He loves the shape, the feel of the corset under his hands. He would also love the feel of it under Eggsy’s hands, but he’s petrified. They’ve been together a very short time, only four months, and Harry has not admitted to his particular fetish.

“He knows, you know.” Merlin kisses his cheek and moves away to study the lacings. 

“Hmm?”

“He knows about us. About you and I.”

“Oh.” Harry worries at his bottom lip again. He and Merlin have been on-again/off-again for years, and while Merlin will always hold a special place in his heart, it’s nothing compared to what Harry feels for Eggsy. And Merlin is more than happy to step aside and allow Eggsy to take his place in Harry’s bed and in his life. “How…what…”

“He asked. We went out for drinks last week while you were at the conference in Prague. He asked me what your last relationship was like…I think he was a bit nervous, worried that he couldn’t live up to it. Of course he couldn’t,” Merlin said with a proud snort. “But I told him it was me.”

“And?” Harry turns in front of the mirror one more time before slowly pulling on his shirt. 

“He gaped for a moment, and then he asked if I was in love with you. I said I’d always love you, that we were soulmates that way, but that I was not in love with you, nor you with me. I told him if he ever had any questions I would answer them honestly, and if he ever needed anything, I would always be there for the both of you. I’m not sure if he knew how to take that.” Merlin smiles fondly. “The boy hasn’t had the best role models when it comes to healthy romantic relationships.”

“Well, I suppose I’m glad that’s sorted out, then.”

“Harry.” Merlin’s thumb tenderly traces across Harry’s cheek. “I’ll say it again. Eggsy loves you. If there’s something you want that he cannot provide when it comes to intimacy, then you talk and work it out. Just because he’s your heart’s match doesn’t mean he needs to like what you like in the bedroom.” He kisses Harry’s nose. “But I think he’ll love it. You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you. I wish…”

“No, Harry,” Merlin says gently. “You aren’t made for a triad. You devote yourself mind, body and soul to one person. And I think Eggsy’s going to be that one person for the rest of your life.”

“Maybe on my birthday?” Harry asks. He’s joking (sort of) and Merlin knows it.

“If you’re very good,” Merlin says. “Now get dressed. You’re late, even by Arthur standards.”

 

For the first time since Eggsy’s arrival at Kingsman, Harry is grateful that he doesn’t have time for a trip to Harry’s office. First he has refresher rifle training, then he runs the track, and then he spends a few hours in the garage. Harry’s still on edge; not because he’s physical uncomfortable…he loves the strict confines of the corset. It’s because he’s still afraid to discuss the situation with Eggsy, and that’s not right. Communication is key, as Merlin said.

He’s completed a remarkable amount of paperwork and three phone calls before he finally receives a message from Eggsy. _Miss UR face, bruv._

_Would it kill you to put the two other letters in there to make a word?_

_Probably._

_Dinner tonight?_

_You buying?_

_Yes. I will come to yours._

_Six?_

_Sooner?_

_U missed my face as well. 5:30._

_Until then…I love you._

_< 3  
_

 

Eggsy opens the door with a beaming grin. “Haz.”

“Hello, my darling boy.” Harry waits until the door closes behind him to give Eggsy a very thorough kiss. “How are you?”

“So much better now.” Eggsy bounces on his heels. “Feels like I ain’t seen ya in weeks.”

“A bit of an exaggeration,” Harry points out, but he can’t help but smile back. He does love this boy. He holds up the bags in his hands. “Thai?”

“Aces.” Eggsy takes one of the bags. “Got drinks an’ plates all ready. Fuckin’ starvin.” He looks over his shoulder at Harry. “Ya look nice, Haz. Love that color on ya.”

“Thank you,” Harry says. He blushes a bit, knowing full well there’s a lot more of this particular color under his suit.

They go into the small kitchen and unload the bags. Eggsy’s house is smaller than Harry’s, of course, but to Harry it seems sunnier, brighter…happier. He knows full well that it has nothing to do with its décor and everything to do with its occupant. “Take off yer coat, ‘arry, stay a while.” Eggsy actually holds a chair out for him.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Harry sits and picks up his knife and fork. “So…you had a busy day.”

This is enough to set Eggsy into motion, going on and on about the gun training (“I was tha best one there today, ‘arry, swear down”), the run on the track (“I’m gettin’ outta shape, Haz, no more of that alfredo”) and the garage (“holy fuck, that new Jag is beautiful”). Harry’s perfectly willing to let Eggsy babble on; not only does it help settle his own anxiety, but it gives him the chance to just study the beautiful face as he eats his dinner. “An’ how about your day?” Eggsy asks finally.

“Nothing that exciting. Phone calls. Paperwork. Inventory reports.”

“Fuck, hope they don’t ever try ta make ME Arthur. I’d fall asleep at my desk every day.” Eggsy stands and takes their plates to the sink. “Thanks for dinner, by the way.”

“My pleasure, of course.” Harry comes over and wraps his arms around him. “Any time.”

“Mmm.” Eggsy leans back and kisses under Harry’s chin. “Missed ya.”

“I missed you, too.” Harry kisses the tip of Eggsy’s ear, sucking on it a bit.

“Was thinkin’ we could go upstairs, I could show ya how much I missed ya?” Eggsy asked hopefully. As if Harry could ever, ever say no.

“That sounds like a very good idea.”

Eggsy quickly rinses their plates as Harry puts the leftovers in the refrigerator. Eggsy actually takes him by the hand and leads him up the stairs, but still manages to lose his shoes, socks and jumper along the way. “Oh, ‘arry…been thinkin’ of this all day,” Eggsy murmurs, closing the bedroom door and leaning back against it. He grabs Harry by the jacket and pulls him in for a kiss. 

Harry allows it, making sure his body doesn’t press too tightly against Eggsy’s. “I’ve thought about it as well,” he murmurs. “Since I woke this morning, actually.”

“Really?” Eggsy’s eyes sparkle as he looks up at him. He can never quite grasp why Harry is so head-over-heels in love with him, and it shows all over his face. He consistently feels he isn’t good enough for Harry, that Harry deserves better. Harry has vowed to get it through Eggsy’s stubborn head that he’s the best thing that ever happened to Harry, even if it takes until his final breath to do so.

“Really.” Harry takes Eggsy by the hands and sits him on the bed. Harry removes his shoes and socks, neatly lining them up under the bed. Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Darling, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“All right.”

“I suppose I don’t need to TALK to you about it, really. I need to…show you.”

“All right,” Eggsy repeats.

“And I want you to be honest about it. If it’s something that disgusts you, tell me. Be honest. Because I need your honesty.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says in a soft voice. “Fuck, ‘arry, I never seen ya this nervous. Relax, okay. I love ya, an’ nothin’s gonna make me go runnin’ away screamin’.”

“We’ll see.” Harry takes a deep breath and starts to remove his jacket. “This is something I found out I liked a very long time ago. I don’t often indulge…you’d be surprised how many men are turned off by it. I finally just put them away, only using them when I desperately felt the need.”

“Please don’t tell me ya stick those rods down yer prick, ‘arry,” Eggsy says, his voice thin.

“What? Sounding? No. Absolutely not.” Harry shudders at the thought, and Eggsy looks relieved. “To each his own, but no, thank you.” Harry removes his trousers and neatly hangs them up.

“Oh, I like those,” Eggsy says with a sly grin, motioning to the navy blue silk pants Harry’s wearing. “Bet they’re all soft on yer cock, ain’t they?”

“They are very comfortable,” Harry agrees. He takes Eggsy’s chin in his hand and tilts his head up. “Please be serious, darling. This is very important to me…and remember. Total honesty.”

“Of course.” Eggsy looks concerned now, and Harry hates that look on that particular face. Harry takes a deep breath and slowly undoes his cufflinks. He drops them onto Eggsy’s nightstand and starts on the buttons of the shirt, not looking up from the fabric. He whisks the shirt from his body, hears Eggsy’s startled gasp, and busies himself hanging the shirt in the closet. He slowly walks back to the bed, and only then does he allow himself to slowly meet Eggsy’s gaze. Eggsy’s mouth is open, beautiful pink lips in an ‘O’. Harry fidgets a bit, tugging at the bottom of the corset, although it’s perfectly laced (thank you, Merlin) and doesn’t move. “Harry,” Eggsy whispers, eyes wide.

“Yes?” Harry tries to smile but can’t quite force the expression onto his face. 

“Step back, please,” Eggsy says, motioning at Harry. 

“All right.” Harry steps away from the bed, his heart breaking. Oh well, he’s had to pack them away before. It shouldn’t be too hard to – 

“Fuck, ‘arry.” Eggsy stands up and closes the distance between them, hands reaching out and pulling back at the last minute. “Can…can I touch it?” Eggsy’s face is full of wonder.

“Yes, if you’d like.” Harry’s voice is strained and not at all his own. 

Eggsy’s strong hands span across Harry’s abdomen, fingers gently splaying out over the blue satin. “Oh,” he whispers. His thumbs drag up to the top of the corset, where it rests just below Harry’s pectorals. He traces along the edge, hands sliding down Harry’s sides to rest at his hips. “Turn around,” he murmurs, and Harry obeys. “Fuck,” Harry hears him whisper, feeling the breath of his exhale on his back. Eggsy runs a finger up and down the ribbons. “How…”

“I realize this isn’t something many men show interest in,” Harry says in a hoarse voice. “The few partners I’ve shown this to haven’t been impressed, to say the least.”

“They’re fuckin’ idiots,” Eggsy snaps. “Every last fuckin’ one of ‘em. Course it’s obvious they was idiots, cuz they let you go.” He turns Harry back around and places his hands on Harry’s abdomen again. “I was gonna ask how ya got into it…like ya can’t tie this yerself, can ya?”

“Not very well,” Harry admits. “To get it just right, you definitely need a third party’s assistance.” He blushes a bit. “Merlin…Merlin came over this morning and helped me. He’s done it many times before. I also needed a bit of a pep talk.”

“Haz?”

“I was afraid to show this to you…afraid you’d laugh, or think me some sort of freak.”

“Harry, I figured out you had a freaky side a LONG time ago,” Eggsy says with a small grin. “I’d never laugh at ya…not about somethin’ this serious.” His hand comes up to cup the side of Harry’s face. “Ya look absolutely gorgeous, ‘arry. Took my breath away when ya removed yer shirt, swear down. The color is amazin’ on you…told ya that before. An’ the way it slims ya…not that ya need it.” Eggsy tugs off his vest and throws it to the floor. He places his hands at the small of Harry’s back and pulls him closer. “Fuck, ‘arry.” He rests his head on Harry’s shoulder as his bare chest comes in contact with the satin corset. “That feels…”

“So you’re really not disgusted?” Harry’s mind is swirling with emotions. Eggsy’s not turned off, he’s not even just curious. He’s…enjoying it.

“No. People call me pretty all tha time. You even do it. But you in this? Pretty don’t even start ta describe it.” Eggsy fists a hand in Harry’s hair and pulls him down for a brutal kiss. “I just wanna fall ta my knees an’ worship ya.”

“Merlin says it looks even better when I’m wearing it with my suit trousers,” Harry admits, kissing down the line of Eggsy’s jaw.

“Ohhhh fuck, I bet it does,” Eggsy groans, tilting his head a bit. “Those long fuckin’ legs leadin’ up ta this? Christ, I’d probably come on the spot.”

“Shall I put them back on?”

“Not this time.” Eggsy’s hands slide down over Harry’s arse. “You’ve had this on all day?”

“Yes. I rarely wear one to the office, but today I decided it was time.”

“Bloody hell.” Eggsy dips his head to lick along the top of the corset.

“Oh, Christ,” Harry gasps.

“Could ya…would it hurt ya ta keep it on a bit longer?” Eggsy asks. He kneels and removes Harry’s silk pants. “Oh, fuck, that’s hot,” he whispers, stroking Harry’s cock. 

“I’ll keep it on as long as you like,” Harry says in a strangled tone, and he means it. No one other than Merlin has ever wanted it like this, wanted Harry like this. It’s a feeling that makes him dizzy.

“I want ya ta ride me with this on.” Eggsy quickly removes the rest of his clothing and lays on the bed. “Can ya? Please, ‘arry?”

“Of course, God, Eggsy.” Harry retrieves the lube and starts to sit across Eggsy’s legs.

“No. Here.” Eggsy pats his abdomen and Harry carefully sits down just above Eggsy’s cock. Eggsy takes the lube and starts to work Harry open. “Love doin’ this to ya, Haz…love watchin’ yer face.”

Harry leans forward, hands on either side of Eggsy’s shoulders. He groans as Eggsy scissors his fingers, rocking back to meet them. “I love you so much.” He kisses Eggsy, gasping for breath as his fingers find just the right spot. 

“I love you, ‘arry. Love how beautiful you are…I’m so damn lucky.” 

Eggsy fingers Harry until he’s begging, and only then does he reach behind Harry to lube his cock. Harry wiggles back and slowly works his body down. “Oh, God, Eggsy…” Harry slowly sinks all the way down, taking Eggsy’s cock as far as he can.

“You’re a work of fuckin’ art, ‘arry,” Eggsy whispers. “You look so beautiful…cheeks all pink, body…Christ.” He places his hands on Harry’s sides. “Yer so fuckin’ strong, but in this…ya look…pretty.”

Harry leans back, placing a hand on Eggsy’s thigh. “I want to look perfect for you.”

“Fuck, Haz,” Eggsy groans, thrusting his hips. “You ARE perfect for me.”

They stop talking, focusing on the slip-slide of Harry’s body on Eggsy’s cock. Harry has more difficulty than usual drawing deep breaths, but he doesn’t mind. He’s soon doing very little of the work. Eggsy’s strong hands lift him up and down and he arches his hips to meet Harry’s body. “Getting close,” Harry pants.

“Come on me, ‘arry. Jesus fuck, please come on me,” Eggsy begs.

Harry starts to stroke himself, sliding his other hand up over the corset to pinch at his nipple. Eggsy growls, pinches the other nipple, and Harry feels him shoot up inside his arse. “God, Eggsy…my Eggsy…” Harry throws his head back and comes, white liquid jets shooting onto Eggsy’s skin.

Eggsy runs his hands up and down the corset as they both try to breathe normally. Harry finally gets up, wincing as Eggsy slowly slides out. They both go to the bath down the hall and clean up before coming back to the bedroom. “So…can I do it?” Eggsy asks softly, motioning to the laces at the back of the corset. “Can you show me how?”

“Unlacing it isn’t too difficult,” Harry says, shocked at the question. He moves them in front of the mirror so he can see and slowly instructs Eggsy on the best way to undo the ribbons. Eggsy carefully obeys, working methodically until Harry says, “That’s good enough. Now we turn around.” Harry turns in front of him and motions to the tiny hooks in the front. “Do you want me to…”

“No.” Eggsy’s hands shake a bit as he opens the corset in the front. The corset falls open and Harry takes his first deep breath in hours. Eggsy removes the corset and lays it on the bed. “Oh, ‘arry.” Eggsy’s fingers gently trace the marks in Harry’s skin.

“It doesn’t hurt, I promise,” Harry says. He takes Eggsy in his arms. “My boy, you do not know how happy you’ve made me. I would have put it away without a second thought if you didn’t like it, but this…”

“I meant what I said, ‘arry. You was gorgeous in that. Yer gorgeous all tha time, but you was…beautiful.” Eggsy kisses him. “Do ya think you an’ Merlin could teach me how ta lace it up?”

Harry stares down at him, unsure what he’s done to earn this much perfection in his life. “Of course, my boy. Anything you want.” Harry kisses him and tugs him into bed for a night of snuggling and kissing until they both fall asleep.


	7. Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartwin. Very very very rated G, mostly fluff.
> 
> My 15 year old son gave me the idea for this chapter. I thought it was charming, and also needed a bit of a kink break. Enjoy.

Eggsy’s never believed in magic. Never even believed in Santa Claus. He’d learned very early on that reality was, well, real, and nothing magical was ever going to happen to him. Until he met Harry Hart, of course. Everything about Harry was magical; the way he’d saved Eggsy from jail, the way he’d survived a bullet to the head, the way he held Eggsy close every night and said he loved him more than anything in the world. Eggsy doesn’t quite believe him, but he likes hearing it.

But otherwise, Eggsy doesn’t believe in magic.

Until the morning he awakens in a dog crate.

 

He KNOWS he’d fallen asleep in bed, next to Harry. On top of Harry, really. Harry loves to fall asleep with Eggsy wrapped tightly in his arms, one of Eggsy’s legs twined between his. Eggsy’s thankful he doesn’t have claustrophobia issues. Almost every morning, Eggsy gets up, goes for a run, and is in the shower before Harry even opens his eyes. He doesn’t remember getting up this morning, however. He doesn’t remember running, and he definitely doesn’t remember showering. He also doesn’t remember having a jingling collar, tan fur, or a curling tail.

He stands on his short hind legs and places the front legs on the gate of the crate. It’s most definitely their kitchen, and it’s most definitely JB’s crate. He looks down at himself, what he can see of his little body. He is most definitely…JB. He is a dog. He’s half afraid to think of where JB’s…soul…is now. If it’s in Eggsy’s body, Harry is in for quite the wakeup call. JB loves licking Harry’s face, and if he can pin him down in bed to do it? Harry will probably break up with Eggsy on the spot.

Eggsy yells for Harry, which of course comes out as a series of maddening yaps. He continues to make noise, hoping Harry will get the hint and come downstairs. He REALLY hopes he gets the hint as his bladder is suddenly making its presence known. He smacks his paws back and forth on the gate, adding a bit of noise to his barking. He hears a thump over his head and realizes Harry’s probably out of bed now. He hears Harry calling for Eggsy (him? It’s getting confusing), and a short time later Harry’s sedate tread is heard coming down the stairs.

“Eggsy, your dog is barking!” Harry shouts.

Really? Eggsy thinks. “Your dog?” Like Harry doesn’t dote on JB just as much as he does. This answers the question, though. Eggsy’s body – and JB’s soul – are not in the house. He continues to bark and paw at the crate.

“All right. All right. I don’t know where your Daddy’s gotten to, but I’ll let you out.” Harry opens the crate and Eggsy flies to the back door. He goes out and does his business in the yard before hurrying back in. He practically sits on Harry’s slippers, begging to be picked up. “Fine,” Harry says with a sigh. He picks Eggsy up and Eggsy cuddles against his chest, pressing his face to his favorite spot on Harry’s entire body: the place where his neck meets his shoulder. He flicks out his tongue just once before settling, his entire body shaking. It’s become more real now. He’s a dog. He’s a dog who just pissed in a yard. He’s a dog who fits on Harry’s shoulder, instead of a man who shouldn’t fit anywhere.

“JB!” Harry says, his tone soothing. “What’s the matter, my little man? Do you know where your Daddy is?” Eggsy yips quietly and snuggles close again. Harry will make it right. Harry will fix it. Of course, Harry doesn’t know anything needs fixed. Not yet. “I must go get ready for work, JB.” He fills JB’s food bowl, changes his water, and heads for the stairs.

No. Eggsy can’t let him leave. He scampers to the staircase and firmly sits at the bottom. Harry easily steps over him. Eggsy starts barking, jumping and pawing at the steps. He looks around and sees the coatrack. He hops as high as he can, grabs a coat (his favorite red and black satin hooded coat that Harry absolutely hates) and brings the entire thing crashing to the ground.

“Jack Bauer!” Harry says sternly. Eggsy quickly sits, the authority in Harry’s tone causing him to cower and whimper. Harry comes back down to fix the coatrack, and Eggsy nudges against his ankle. He sits on Harry’s slipper again, looking up at him sorrowfully and whimpering. “Good God, you insufferable creature…you’re as bad as your father. Do you really think that look will work on me? I’m a Kingsman agent. I’ve spent hours under torture and lived to tell the tale.” Eggsy adds whining to the whimpering. “Oh for God’s sake.” Harry picks him up. “All right. You may come upstairs with me, but you are NOT getting on the bed.” Eggsy arfs in consent, giving a quick lick to Harry’s chin.

Harry places him on the bedroom floor as he prepares to take a shower, but Eggsy marches into the en suite and hops up onto the closed toilet seat. Not without effort; he’s panting for breath by the time he gets settled. His legs don’t seem to be good for anything but keeping his stomach off the floor. “No,” Harry says. Eggsy folds his front paws under his chin and looks up at him. “Fuck,” Harry growls, turning on the water. “When in the world did I allow you to take over my life? Oh, that’s right…at the same moment I allowed your master to take over my life.” Eggsy frowns. Is Harry that unhappy? Has he really taken things over? “The very best day I’ve ever had,” Harry murmurs, reaching down to scratch behind Eggsy’s ears. Eggsy sighs and relaxes a bit.

He rests and waits for Harry to finish his shower, closing his eyes for a bit. Normally a chance to sit and watch Harry walk around naked is a wonderful thing, but right now he can only focus on his current problem. He’s a dog. He’s stuck in a dog’s body. He has no idea how he got this way or, more importantly, how he can get out. He knows Harry’s going to leave for HQ quite soon, and he’s afraid to be left alone. The house suddenly looks very big and very scary.

“I’d love to know where your Daddy is,” Harry says as he exits the shower, and Eggsy huffs in agreement. “He’s never left like this…always lets me know where he is.”

Eggsy absolutely always lets Harry know where he is. The dangers of their job makes Eggsy a bit paranoid, and he always makes sure he knows Harry’s general plans for the day, and he keeps Harry informed as well. Eggsy sits up and licks at an itch on his hind leg, biting at it when it won’t go away. He misses his fingers. 

“None of that.” Harry gently moves Eggsy’s head away from his leg and Eggsy actually growls at him. He blinks at the sound. That’s interesting. “And none of that either, young man.” Harry playfully swats at Eggsy’s nose with his finger. Eggsy playfully nips back. God, he loves his boyfriend.

He sits up and watches Harry shave, sighing a bit as Harry hums. They rarely get quiet time like this, just enjoying each other’s company. Harry might not be enjoying Eggsy in his current state, but Eggsy is most definitely enjoying Harry. Harry finishes up and heads back to the bedroom. Eggsy follows, trotting over to curl up in a jumper he’d left on the floor the day before. It smells familiar and Eggsy settles in a bit. “Do not get comfortable,” Harry warns him. “I need to leave shortly, and you will be back in your crate.” Eggsy whimpers again but it’s to no avail. Harry dresses, takes him out back once more, and deposits him in the crate. 

Eggsy whines and barks, pawing at the gate of the crate. He wants out. He wants Harry. Harry can’t leave. What if he never comes back? Eggsy shakes his head, realizes he’s starting to THINK like a fucking dog. “It’s all right, JB. One of us will be back before you know it,” Harry promises. Eggsy whines, feeling himself shake all over. “JB, what has gotten into you?”

Me! I’ve gotten into him! Eggsy wants to shout. Instead he just whimpers and puts a paw up to the gate. Harry sighs, squats down, and puts a finger into the crate. Eggsy licks it furiously, wishing he could give Harry a real kiss.

“Goodbye, my friend.” Harry grabs his coat, grabs his keys, and then he’s gone.

 

The day is the longest Eggsy’s ever experienced. He vows to buy JB more interesting toys once he’s himself again; the stuffed cat and large bone draw his attention for mere minutes. He paces around the crate a bit, having just enough room to turn around a few times. He lays down and actually sobs, his voice coming out high and whining, eyes remaining dry. When he changes back – IF he changes back – he will fucking worship Harry. He’ll tell him every five minutes how much he means to him.

He’s shocked when Harry comes through the door at around 3:30. He’s never home this early. Eggsy breaks into explosive barks, joyfully jumping and hopping until the crate shakes. “Mr. Bauer, do control yourself,” Harry says absently, but he opens the crate door. Eggsy darts out, runs around in circles, then heads for the back door. Harry lets him out and he quickly takes care of things before running back in. Harry all but ignores him, going to the sofa in the front parlor after making himself a drink. He sits down and Eggsy quickly jumps up onto the low piece of furniture. For the first time ever, Harry doesn’t complain about it.

“I don’t know where your Daddy is, JB.” Harry’s voice is thin and strained, and Eggsy can recognize the lines of worry around his eyes. “He hasn’t responded to any of my texts or calls. Merlin doesn’t know where he is, and either does anyone in HQ.” Eggsy’s phone, tucked into the pocket of his heavy coat, has been ringing all day. It had killed him to hear it, knowing full well that it was Harry. “I’m Arthur…he wouldn’t go out on a mission without my knowledge.” Eggsy barks in agreement. Harry takes a long sip of his drink. “Do…you don’t think he’s left me, do you, JB?” Harry draws a shuddering breath. “I thought we were happy. I try very hard to show him how much he means to me. I tell him so often I’m sure he’s sick of it.” Harry finishes the drink. “He doesn’t say it back as much, but I thought I was what he wanted. I just wanted to make him happy, wanted him to feel wanted and loved. For so many years he didn’t have that, and…I just wanted to show him his worth. Maybe I pushed him away. Maybe I smothered him.” Harry gets up to pour another drink. As soon as he sits down, Eggsy jumps onto his lap. He stands on his hind legs, puts his front legs on Harry’s chest, and actually bites Harry’s nose.

“JB! What is your problem?” Harry delivers a swat to his backside. “If you’re going to behave like that, get down.” He picks Eggsy up and puts him on the floor. 

Eggsy growls ferociously and bites at Harry’s ankle. There is NO way Harry can think Eggsy’s left him. That is absolutely ridiculous. Harry kicks at him, not intending to hit him, just trying to get him out of the way. Eggsy sits down and thinks for a minute, idling scratching behind his ear with his back leg. Suddenly he perks up, remembering something very important. But how can he tell Harry?

He jumps up and starts barking loudly, jumping up and down as best he can. “JB, quiet,” Harry orders. Eggsy ignores him, continuing to bark. He runs away, then runs back, trying to entice Harry into following him. “I do not need this tonight, JB. I have a headache.” Harry finally stands up and Eggsy runs from the room. He continues to look behind him, making sure Harry’s on his way. He stops in front of the tiny study Eggsy’s taken over as his office. “What do you want, JB? Did you leave a toy in here?” Harry slowly opens the door and Eggsy darts in. He runs to the desk and starts head-butting the bottom drawer. “I think I know what’s going on. Your Daddy has been spoiling you with more toys and hides them.” Eggsy growls and butts the drawer again. Harry finally opens it. “What’s this?” He pulls out a slender leather journal, sitting at Eggsy’s desk.

Eggsy barks. Finally. Eggsy jumps up and bumps the journal out of Harry’s hands and onto the floor. The book flops open and Eggsy uses his paws to flip pages until he comes to a page marked with a photograph. It’s a picture of Harry and Eggsy, taken at Merlin’s birthday party. They had their arms around each other, slightly inebriated grins on their faces. He’d taken to writing in a journal after Harry’s return from Kentucky, something Harry hadn’t known about and Eggsy’d tried to hide. He was embarrassed about his inability to elegantly express his feelings the way Harry did, so he’d taken to writing them down. Eggsy pushes the journal towards Harry.

Harry picks up both Eggsy and the journal, putting Eggsy on his lap and the journal on the desk. “Oh, so you can read now?” Harry asks, sighing tiredly. “Very well. It’s not like I have anything else to do. Merlin is searching for him…told me to go home. He was tired of me yelling at everyone.” Eggsy licks Harry’s hand and he starts to absently pet him. “Let’s see. This entry is from…oh. Two days ago.” Harry swallows hard and begins to read aloud.

“Tonight I cooked Harry dinner and it was an absolute disaster. Just got back from a mission that went tits up, and the last thing I wanted to do was cook. But Harry had to sit and watch that mission, didn’t he, so he was probably as tired as I was, if not more. I know he worries about me. So we came home and I cooked dinner, and wasn’t paying attention. The chicken burned, the sauce was sour, and I overcooked the rice. I wanted to cry. After all that, I mouthed off to him something fierce, like it was his fault. And instead of yelling back, he apologized for making me feel I had to cook for him after a mission.

“He helped me throw everything away, helped me scrub the pans, and ordered in takeaway. We sat on the sofa to eat, but I didn’t want to eat. I just wanted to sit on his lap and feel him wrapped around me. We ate before I did that, and when I was finally cuddling him, he told me how much he loves me and how glad he was that I got back safely. What do I do to deserve this man? He’s everything I’m not. Brilliant and brave and posh and caring. I love him so much and am petrified every day that I’ll do something to make him give up on me. I think my dad must be an angel up there, and he brought Harry to me. Now it’s my job to make sure he never wants to let me go. Because I don’t want to let him go. Ever.”

Harry sighs. Eggsy’s shocked to see tears running down his face. “Oh, my dear boy. It is I who don’t deserve you.” Eggsy growls at him and before he thinks, jumps up and snaps at Harry’s face. “That is ENOUGH, Jack Bauer. I do NOT have it in me to deal with you today.” Harry stands and carries Eggsy out of the room. Eggsy wriggles and barks, but Harry’s hold is tight. “You will be spending the rest of the day in here. Perhaps you’ll learn to behave.” He deposits Eggsy in the kitchen closet and shuts the door. 

Eggsy’s horrified. He whines and barks, scratching at the door in a way that he knows will infuriate Harry once he sees it. He actually cries, sitting by the door and howling. He bends down and tries to look underneath the door, but he can’t see anything. He turns in circles, frustrated and anxious. Harry’s out there, thinking Eggsy’s left him. Harry NEEDS him, and he can’t do anything about it. He barks furiously, darting around the small space and knocking over everything he can. 

He finally tires himself out and curls up into a ball in the corner, whining himself to sleep.

 

He wakes up hours later, rubbing at his eyes. He feels an itch on his back and reaches around to scratch it. As he reaches around to scratch it, he realizes he is REACHING AROUND TO SCRATCH IT. He stands up. On feet. He touches the door. With hands. He starts yelling. In words.

“HARRY!” He bellows, banging on the thick wooden door. WHY was this house built so well? “Harry! Fuck, ‘arry, please. HARRY!” He bangs on the door with both fists. He has no clue what time it is; perhaps Harry isn’t even there. “Fuck, oh love, I need you. HARRY!” Eggsy rams his shoulder against the door, wincing as he bounces back. That’s going to hurt later.

The door flies open and Eggsy blinks against the bright glare from the kitchen light. “Eggsy?” Harry gasps, eyes running over Eggsy’s body. Eggsy looks down and sees that he’s wearing only his pants…exactly what he’d been wearing when he last went to bed as a human being. “Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick!”

Eggsy’s eyes dart over to the crate, where JB is blinking curiously at them. “Harry. Oh my GOD, ‘arry.” Eggsy throws himself into Harry’s arms.

“How did you…I put JB…” Harry looks from Eggsy to JB. Eggsy buries his face in Harry’s dressing gown and sobs. “Are you crying? My boy, calm down.” Eggsy fists his hands in the red dressing gown, loving the familiar feeling of the fabric against his skin.

“Harry,” Eggsy whimpers. He pulls back to look Harry in the eye. Harry looks exhausted. He may be in his pajamas and dressing gown, but he most definitely hasn’t been sleeping. The microwave clock reads 2:30. “Harry, I love you so much. I’m so sorry if ya didn’t know that.”

“Of course I know that. You…”

“No.” Eggsy violently shakes his head. “Ya don’t know it. If ya knew it, if I said it right, said it enough, ya wouldn’t think that I’d leave ya.”

“How did you know that?” Harry gapes at him.

“Don’t matter. What matters is that I would never ever leave you. Not on purpose. Someone would need ta drag me from ya.” Eggsy kisses him with such force that Harry almost tumbles over. He closes the closet door and leans against it, Eggsy’s body pressed against him as soon as he’s solidly on his feet. “Gonna tell ya every day. Gonna let ya know how much ya mean ta me, how thankful I am for ya. Please tell me ya understand.”

“I…I understand,” Harry says. “I did…think you left me.”

“Didn’t. Was always here. Swear down.” Eggsy buries his face in his favorite place and inhales deeply. “Harry.”

Harry wraps his arms around him and rocks him back and forth. “Can you tell me where you were? I was so afraid, so worried.”

“If I told ya, you’d never believe me.” Eggsy pulls back. He takes Harry’s hands and kisses the insides of his wrists. “But I’m here now. Never goin’ anywhere ever again. Yer gonna be fuckin’ sick of me, gonna be on ya that much.”

“I highly doubt I could get sick of you.” But Harry’s smiling now, his beautiful smile that’s only for Eggsy.

“Let’s go to bed. Wanna cuddle ya proper. An’ tomorrow ya call Merlin an’ tell him we’re sick an’ can’t come in.” Eggsy starts leading Harry from the kitchen.

“All right.”

“I love you, Harry Hart.” Eggsy kisses him and looks over his shoulder at JB. 

Eggsy swears he sees JB wink.


	8. Angry Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Merlin, with a small side of MerHartWin.

8 – ANGRY SEX

“Ya know I love our jobs.” Eggsy lets his head fall back onto the seat of the cab.

“Yes,” Harry says slowly.

“I do. I love what we do, an’ especially how we do it.” Eggsy turns his head to look at Harry, reaching up to lightly touch the bandage over his cheekbone. “I don’t like how we end up afterwards sometimes, but that’s the sacrifice we make.”

“Quite.”

“But I seriously think tha very best part is comin’ home. Comin’ home ta you, ta Merlin…just comin’ HOME.” Eggsy closes his eyes. 

“I understand completely, dear boy.” Harry takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses it. “I do hope you’re not hurting too much.”

“I punched a wall, ‘arry, not like I lost some fingers.” Eggsy wiggles his swollen hand a bit. “Wanker had quick reflexes.”

“I am a bit surprised Merlin wasn’t there to take our report,” Harry muses. “I was quite shocked to see Eleanor in his office.”

“True. But maybe he was so happy we got home in one piece that he cooked us an’ amazin’ dinner,” Eggsy offers hopefully.

“I doubt that’s the case, darling, but it is a nice thought.” Harry’s face shuts down and he looks out the window. “I am certain he’s most likely avoiding us. Me,” he quickly corrects.

“What’s goin’ on, ‘arry?” Eggsy struggles to sit up straight, wincing and holding at his side. Not only did the wanker have quick reflexes, but he had a quick right hook as well. “You’ve been actin’ cold since we got on tha plane. Did I do somethin’ wrong in the field?”

“Absolutely not, Eggsy.” Harry kisses his hand again.

“Well, then, why ya so mad?”

“I just…I need to speak with Merlin, and I’m a bit vexed that he wasn’t at HQ,” Harry says finally.

“Pull the other one,” Eggsy says sternly. “Don’t buy it.”

“It’s none of your concern, my boy, I promise,” Harry says. “And currently it’s not MY concern, either. My concern is getting you home and into a hot tub.”

“Sounds glorious,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “Ya did look fuckin’ badass, ‘arry. Swoopin’ in like some avengin’ angel.” He smiles at Harry, heart full of love. “I coulda handled them on my own, of course.”

“Oh, of course,” Harry says immediately. “Outnumbered five to one. Nothing Gawain couldn’t handle.”

“Fuckin’ right, Galahad.” 

They reach the home that Harry shares with Merlin and say good night to the Kingsman driver. Eggsy tries not to limp too much as he makes his way up the walk. He’s practically half Harry’s age and Harry’s striding up the steps as if he’d just gotten back from a walk in the park. Harry unlocks the door and steps aside for Eggsy to enter. “After you.”

“Ian?” Eggsy calls. Merlin insists that they call him by his Christian name at home, stating that he wants to live a normal life outside HQ, no matter what the situation. He sniffs. “Don’t smell dinner. Maybe takeaway?”

“Maybe,” Harry says, that look on his face again.

“Hello.” Merlin hurries down the stairs. He carefully hugs Eggsy. “My lad.” He turns to Harry. “Harry…” 

Harry steps aside, avoiding Merlin’s open arms. “Merlin.”

Eggsy frowns, both at Harry’s use of Merlin’s codename and his cold tone of voice. “Harry?”

“Is there a problem, Galahad?” Merlin snaps back.

“I think you know damn well what the problem is,” Harry snarls. 

Eggsy steps between them, a nervous twitch starting to rotate in his stomach. “Harry? Ian?”

“Why don’t you enlighten me?” Merlin asks, arching an eyebrow. “I’m going to guess it has something to do with the mission?”

“Okay, stop.” Eggsy places a hand on each of their chests, groaning a bit as his broken fingers press against Merlin’s jumper.

“Oh,” Merlin gasps, taking the hand and gently cradling it in his own. “My poor lad. Does it hurt much?”

“Like you fucking CARE.”

Eggsy stares at Harry, who’s now leaning against the wall and looking absolutely livid. “What happened? What tha fuck are you two on about?”

Merlin kisses Eggsy’s fingers, his eyes never leaving Harry’s face. “Eggsy, I believe it would be wise if you spent tonight at your flat.”

“What?” Eggsy’s blood runs cold. “But Ian…we just got back!”

“I know. The last thing I want to do is send you away, but…” Harry snorts and Merlin ignores him. “But I have a feeling I know the turn this night is about to take, and this is not the place for you to be.”

“So yer sendin’ me away?” Eggsy’s knees grow weak as all his fears seem to come to fruition. “Was it cuz I didn’t kill that last bloke? I tried, Ian, I really did. Harry was there, he saw it.”

“Yes. I saw EVERYTHING,” Harry drawls.

“I love ya, Ian. You, too, ‘arry. Don’t wanna go…don’t…don’t throw me away. I’ll fix whatever I did, won’t do it again, swear down,” Eggsy babbles, tears threatening to fall. He’d always known he was the expendable third in the relationship, but he’d never expected it to hurt this much.

“Oh, my darling Eggsy, no.” Harry’s at his side immediately, hugging and kissing him. “No one is throwing anyone away. Shush. We love you.”

“Aye, we do,” Merlin says. “I do believe Harry and I are going to have some very…impassioned words shortly, and I don’t want you to hear it. Not with your past.”

“I’m not a child, don’t gotta send me outta tha room,” Eggsy points out, wiping at his eyes. 

“You’re just back from a very taxing mission. I would like it very much if you would go home, take a bath, and have something to eat,” Merlin says softly. He kisses Eggsy’s nose, his cheeks, his mouth. “One of us will be over later, I promise.”

“Okay.” Eggsy nods and Merlin takes out his phone to call back the driver.

“Do not ever think that we are looking to get rid of you, Eggsy, because we aren’t,” Harry says, glaring at Merlin. “And even if we were, it wouldn’t be like this.” He gives Eggsy one last kiss.

“I love you. Both of you.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe to kiss them. “I’ll wait outside for the cab?”

“Yes, that would be good.” Merlin holds the door for him and watches him go down the steps.

 

As soon as the door closes Merlin turns on Harry. “Well, I hope you’re happy. You scared him to death.”

“Me? I’m not the one who told him to go home!” Harry points out.

“Come upstairs. There’s blood on your suit.” Merlin starts up the steps without another word.

“And if you’d had your way, there would only be ONE person’s blood on it, and that’s Eggsy’s,” Harry says as they enter the bedroom.

Merlin whirls around, slams the door, and shoves Harry against it. “Excuse me? WHAT did you just say?”

“You threatened his life today, Merlin.”

“I did no such thing.”

“Yes, you did,” Harry says, his eyes narrowing.

“I made a choice. Get undressed, for God’s sake. Your suit…”

“Fuck my suit,” Harry says, and Merlin actually blinks at him. He doesn’t think he’s ever heard those words coming from Harry Hart. But Harry does start to peel himself out of the suit after he removes his shoes and socks. “Your choice put Eggsy directly in the line of fire. There was ONE man in the room I entered, and you knew it. You sent him into a shitstorm. FIVE men, Merlin, with two more running down the hall. It was certain death.”

“He didn’t die, now, did he?” Merlin snaps. He starts to feel tired, knowing exactly where Harry’s going with this. The problem is that Harry’s not wrong.

“YOU SACRIFICED HIM FOR ME!” Harry almost screams. Merlin leans back against the door. “You sacrificed him for me,” Harry says hoarsely.

“I didn’t…”

“You DID. I’m the more seasoned agent, and much more experienced in close combat. You should have sent me in there to take care of those men, but you sent HIM. Because…”

“Because I love you and I cannot bear the thought of life without you?” Merlin yells back. “Because while I love that boy more than I thought possible, I will always, ALWAYS choose you? I had a split second, I made a decision. I did NOT send Eggsy to his death. I kept you from yours.” Merlin bites back a sob.

“You do not toy with his life that way.” Harry shoves him, even though he’s already pressed back against the door. “You never EVER do that again.”

“I’ll do as I see fit while directing a mission.”

“Then you never direct us again.” Harry yanks his own shirt, buttons flying. Merlin gapes as the shirt goes sailing into a puddle on the floor. 

“Or how about I simply don’t send you two out together?” Merlin slowly removes his jumper.

“You do what’s right for the mission,” Harry tells him. He puts his hand at Merlin’s throat, applying enough pressure that Merlin gasps. “I’m not worth that much.”

“You are to me,” Merlin gasps. 

Harry growls, grabbing the back of Merlin’s head. “You’re a fucking idiot.” He kisses Merlin hard, hard enough that Merlin’s lip catches on a tooth and starts to bleed. He moans, hands fisting in Harry’s vest. “I am so…fucking…furious with you right now.” Harry grabs Merlin by the belt and yanks him towards the bed.

“I gathered that,” Merlin says as he falls to the bed with a grunt. Harry quickly discards the rest of his clothing and Merlin barely has time to breathe before he’s naked as well.

“I’m yours forever, no matter what? Don’t you know that? You’re supposed to be a genius.” Harry climbs up Merlin’s body and pins his hands above his head. He bites Merlin’s shoulder and worries a mark there, making Merlin yelp.

“I’m stupidly in love with you, I suppose.”

“No more talking.” Harry makes a string of bite marks down Merlin’s chest, Merlin whimpering with each one. Merlin could easily flip Harry, could get out of his hold. But he doesn’t want to. Harry’s behaving like a man possessed, and Merlin’s quite curious as to how things might turn out. Harry’s mouth finds Merlin’s dick and Merlin bucks off the bed.

“Ah, fuck…fuck…”

Harry sucks him for less than thirty seconds before moving away. “That’s all you’ll be getting from me. You want to come, you come untouched.”

“Yes…yes, Harry…”

Harry sits up and Merlin reaches for him. “You stay put.” Merlin’s hands are once again pinned at his side. “Do I need to bind you?” Merlin shakes his head. “Good.” Harry retrieves the lube and shoves Merlin’s legs apart. Merlin hisses as the first wet finger moves inside. “You’re mine. It doesn’t matter if I’m alive or dead, or if you fuck fifty men after I’m gone. You’re mine. This is mine.” Harry licks a line up Merlin’s cock. “This is mine.” He shoves the finger in and out and Merlin whines. “What are you?” Harry quickly adds a second finger. It’s a bit early, but Merlin doesn’t mind the pain.

“Yours,” Merlin whispers. “Oh, Jesus, Harry, please…”

“I’ll give you what I want when I want to give it,” Harry snaps. “On your hands and knees,” he barks, pulling away.

Merlin scrambles to obey, hissing again as Harry’s teeth find his back. Harry bites his arsecheek hard enough to leave another mark. “You bastard,” Merlin swears, burying his face in his arms. 

A slap across the bite mark makes Merlin jump. “And believe it or not, I’m holding back.” Harry shoves three fingers in and Merlin groans, rocking back to meet them. “If you would have met us at HQ, I probably would have fucked you over your desk.”

“I thought you were angry,” Merlin pants, getting his nerve back. “This is how you fuck me on a Sunday afternoon.”

Harry chuckles, spreads Merlin, and pushes inside. “Is that so?”

“Show me how angry you are, Harry. Or are you all talk?”

Harry answers by pulling all the way out and shoving all the way in. Merlin yells, hands fisting in the sheets. Thankfully the bed is a king-sized antique monstrosity, otherwise it would be rocking hard enough to break through the wall. “You don’t choose me over him, Ian,” Harry says, grunting on every stroke. “You don’t put me first…”

“I’m Merlin…you don’t fucking…oh, Jesus, Harry…you don’t tell me how to run…my missions…” 

Harry licks the sweat from Merlin’s spine, digging his fingers into Merlin’s hips. “I am not worth…”

“You are worth everything.” 

Harry snarls and snaps his hips. Merlin suddenly sees stars. “Yes…right there…don’t stop…”

“I’m not going to stop…you’re going to come all over these sheets and then I’m going to pull out and come on your face,” Harry tells him. 

“Yes…yes, Harry…” Merlin leans on one arm and uses the other hand to spread himself more. “Fuck me…make me come…”

“Thank you for the permission, although it wasn’t necessary.” Harry reaches around to place his hand at Merlin’s throat again, a move guaranteed to drive Merlin crazy. And Harry knows it.

“Yes…yes…” Merlin rasps as Harry’s hand tightens. He suddenly comes, cock jerking as he comes untouched. 

“That’s it…that’s it…” Harry fucks him through it until Merlin begs for him to stop. Harry pulls out and rolls Merlin onto his back, right over the wet spot. Merlin doesn’t have time to care, because Harry is kneeling across his chest, hard cock in his hand. “Take it…take your fucking punishment…” He throws his head back and moans.

“Give it to me,” Merlin whispers, and that’s all it takes. He closes his eyes and sticks out his tongue, Harry’s hot come splashing onto his mouth and face.

“Ian…oh fuck, Ian…” Harry moans. He shivers for a bit, and finally gets off the bed. He comes back with a wet flannel and hands it to Merlin, who quickly wipes his face. 

Harry collapses next to him on the bed, panting for breath. Merlin waits, biting his bottom lip. Harry finally reaches over to intertwine his fingers with Merlin’s. “I do love him,” Merlin whispers. “So very much. I didn’t intentionally choose you over Eggsy, Harry. Please believe me.”

“I do. Shh, Ian, I do.” Harry pulls Merlin until his head is on Harry’s chest. “I was just…I saw it, realized what was going on, and I was so afraid. You’re safe in HQ. I don’t have to worry about losing you. But losing Eggsy…after what happened with Lee…”

“Plus you love him.” 

Harry leans up to look at him. “Not more than I love you.”

“I know that. But you do love him. You love him differently, but you love him deeply. As I said, I love him as well. I cannot apologize to him for this, because he won’t understand.”

“I’m sorry for getting so angry,” Harry murmurs. “I just don’t…”

“You don’t realize why you’re my reason for living?” Merlin asks. Harry blushes. “Oh, the great Harry Hart, looking quite humble and contrite. It’s a good look on you.”

“Quiet, you.” Harry looks down at the line of bite marks on Merlin’s chest and abdomen. “Oh. Missed a spot.” He leans down.

“Don’t you dare.” Merlin hits him. “I’m going to go shower. You change the bedding. And then we must go to our boy.”

 

Eggsy’s curled up in his bed, arms around a pillow. It’s a poor substitute for his lovers, but it’s what will have to do. He’d done as they asked, coming home to clean up and make himself something to eat. He finally curls up in bed, wondering what’s going on. When Harry says that they’re not throwing him away, he believes them, but he’s still afraid.

He’s just about to doze off when he hears voices downstairs. The spy in him jumps to alert, but he relaxes as he recognizes the voices. He continues to lay still, smiling in the dark.

“Quiet,” he hears Merlin whisper to Harry. The bedside lamp turns on and someone climbs on the bed behind him, spooning up against his body. Eggsy feels a soft jumper. Merlin. Harry lays in front of him, slowly pulling the pillow out of his grasp so he can lay on it. “Hello, my Eggsy.”

“Hey.” Eggsy wiggles a bit until he can tuck his head into Merlin’s neck. “Ian.”

“Yes, lad.” Merlin gives him a lazy kiss.

“Haz.” Eggsy slowly moves his injured hand up Harry’s chest to rest at his cheek. 

“My boy.” He kisses Eggsy’s fingers yet again.

Eggsy rolls onto his back so he can look at them both. “Everything all right?”

“Yes,” Merlin promises. “We’ve worked it all out.”

“No one’s leaving?”

“No one’s leaving.”

“No one’s in trouble?”

“Well…Harry might be.” Merlin sits up and removes his jumper. Eggsy stares at the bite marks and the hint of a bruise that rests along the waistband of Merlin’s trousers. 

“HAZ! What tha fuck, bruv?” Eggsy looks at him and pouts. “Didya act all mad just so ya could get a leg over without me?”

“Absolutely not. I WAS “all mad,” and Ian helped me get it out of my system,” Harry says with a wink at Merlin. 

“Poor baby,” Eggsy says. He tugs Merlin down and kisses all the marks he can reach. He winces as he pulls at his side.

“No. Not tonight.” Merlin gently lays Eggsy back down. “Why don’t we go back to ours and we’ll take care of you there?”

“Take care of me?” Eggsy wiggles his eyebrows.

“You heard Ian. Not tonight,” Harry repeats. 

“Ya owe me SOMETHIN’,” Eggsy whines. “You two got it on hard enough ta leave marks like that an’ I didn’t even get to watch.”

Merlin meets Harry’s gaze over Eggsy’s head. “Insufferable.”

“Agreed,” Harry says. He gets up and tosses Merlin’s jumper back. “Let’s get home, and we can play nurse tonight.” Eggsy starts to protest. “And tomorrow, we can play doctor.”


	9. Daddy Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to shake things up with each pairing, but when I saw this prompt, only one pairing came to mind. Hartwin.
> 
> Again the story got away with me and went long. I hope no one minds. It's a particular favorite kink of mine.

“Harry’s on his way to the train now, Eggsy.”

“I really appreciate the call, Merlin. How bad was it?” Eggsy hisses as he pulls the pan from the oven, shaking his burnt finger.

“Let’s just say you’ll both be off tomorrow without question.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy thinks for a moment. “All right. Gotta run. Thanks again. Owe ya.”

“Yes, you do.”

Eggsy quickly sets the table and runs upstairs to change clothes.

 

Harry tiredly plods up the walk to his house, smiling just a bit at the lights in the windows. He vaguely remembers a time when he had to come home to a dark and empty house. No lights to guide his way, no smiling boy to take his coat and kiss him hello. No dangerous spy waiting in his bed.

The door opens before he can reach for the handle. “Hello there, my boy.”

“Hello.” Eggsy steps aside, lets Harry in, and locks the door. He immediately reaches for the Rainmaker to put it away. He slides Harry out of his coat and hangs that up as well. “Missed ya.”

“I missed you as well.” Harry wraps his arms around Eggsy and gives him a proper greeting. Eggsy’s lips are warm and soft, and his tongue teases Harry’s ever so slightly before he pulls away. “Is that dinner I smell?”

“Yeah. Chicken curry.” Eggsy steps back and looks down at his feet, smiling bashfully. “Thought I’d try somethin’ new for ya…Daddy.”

All the blood in Harry’s body freezes, changes direction, and heads immediately to his groin. Some of it stops to warm his heart, but the rest most definitely heads south. He knows Merlin’s more than likely given Eggsy the heads-up; Harry was coming off a mission that he had very little control over, a mission that had almost gone tits up. Harry’s tired and out of sorts, and taking control of something is exactly what he needs. Eggsy, that sweet boy, ALWAYS knows exactly what Harry needs.

“And has my boy been very good while I was gone?” Harry chucks Eggsy under the chin and Eggsy actually giggles. Harry finally notices Eggsy’s clothing…a pair of baggy but clean jeans, plain white trainers, and a grey hoodie. His hair is clean and soft, falling over his eyes and making him look a good five years younger if not more. 

“Course, always. Tell ya all about it while we eat. But why dontcha go up and change clothes. Got somethin’ laid out for ya on tha bed.”

“You are my good boy.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “Now scamper off to make my drink.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Eggsy literally does scamper down the hall. Harry climbs the stairs, feeling weight drift from his shoulders with each step.

When he returns to the kitchen, Eggsy’s waiting by the kitchen table. Two steaming plates of food are at their places, with a martini and glass of water in front of Harry’s seat, and a glass of milk in front of Eggsy’s. “Perfect.” Eggsy waits for Harry to sit and then takes his own seat. “This looks delicious.”

“Hope so, Daddy.” Eggsy smiles at Harry. “The clothes I picked okay?”

“Of course. I feel much more comfortable.” Harry tugs at the front of his cardigan. “Now tell me what you’ve been up to while I was gone.”

“Well…” Eggsy takes a bite of curry. “I didn’t have much to do at HQ, an’…”

“Eggsy Unwin,” Harry interrupts, shaking his head. “How many times have I told you not to talk with your mouth full?”

“You’re right. Sorry, Daddy.” Eggsy contritely puts down his fork and looks at the clock.

“I will time you. Keep talking, please.” Harry starts to eat, keeping one eye on the clock above the stove. 

“Spent a lot of the time at the garage, actually. Tor let me wash the cars, an’ even take the new Mercedes around tha track!” Eggsy says excitedly. He leans forward on his elbows and remembers at the last minute to get them off the table.

“That’s my good boy,” Harry says fondly. “Remember, good table members will ensure a repeat invitation if you are asked to someone’s home for dinner.”

“Right.” Eggsy nods and picks up his fork. He doesn’t use it, just holds it in his hand.

“You may begin again,” Harry says once five minutes have passed. They continue to eat, Eggsy acting like a normal young man, occasionally making etiquette mistakes and constantly deferring to Harry. By the time the meal is over, Eggsy’s fidgeting in his seat a bit. Harry frowns. “Are you quite all right?”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy says. “I really am. Are you finished?” He motions to Harry’s plate.

“Yes. And thank you again.” Harry sits back and watches Eggsy clear the table. 

“You’re welcome.” Eggsy throws a beautiful smile over his shoulder. Harry watches him for a moment, then comes to stand behind him.

“It sounds like my boy has been very good in my absence.”

“Yes, sir…I tried to be.” Harry noses at the back of Eggsy’s head and feels him stiffen. 

“In all ways?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Are you telling me the truth?”

Eggsy turns around to look Harry in the face. His eyes are wide and innocent. “Yes, Daddy. I want to be good for ya, make ya proud.”

“You always make me proud, my sweet boy.” Harry finally kisses him, a deep kiss that makes Eggsy whimper. “You remembered your rules?”

“Yes, Daddy…no touching myself while you was gone.” Eggsy fidgets again.

“Are you telling me the truth?” Harry repeats.

“No…well, yes…”

“Has my boy been naughty?”

“Yes, Daddy. Just a little. But only cuz I wanted ta give ya somethin’.”

“I see.” Harry pulls back and studies him for a moment. “A gift?”

“Yeah!” Eggsy nods emphatically. “Can we go upstairs, Daddy? I’ll give it to ya there.”

“Not yet. Dinner needs cleaned up first.”

“Right,” Eggsy grumbles, stomping his foot a bit.

“Are you looking for a punishment tonight, my boy?”

“No sir!” Eggsy says quickly. “Sorry…just wanna spend time with ya.”

“And I you.” Harry kisses his cheek. “The quicker you have this done, the quicker that will happen. I’m going to fix myself another drink and watch the news. Come get me when you’re through.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe to kiss him. “I really did miss ya.”

“My perfect boy,” Harry says, and Eggsy beams with joy.

Harry settles in front of the television with his drink. He hears Eggsy singing quietly as he washes the dishes and it makes Harry smile. He’s so lucky to have this amazing man in his life. Eggsy never ceases to amaze him, and there are times he reads Harry like a book, always knowing exactly what to say or do to make Harry’s life easier.

“All done,” Eggsy announces as he comes into the front room. “Wiped the table and everything.”

“Excellent.” Harry smiles and stands up, turning off the television. “So…you said something about a gift?”

Eggsy swallows hard and licks his lips. “Yes, Daddy,” he says, his voice hoarse and hungry. “Upstairs?”

“Of course.”

Eggsy runs up the steps, almost falling over in his haste. Harry follows at a more sedate pace, removing his cardigan along the way. When he gets upstairs, Eggsy’s standing in front of the bedroom door. “Why don’t I draw you a bath, Daddy? Doesn’t that sound good?” Eggsy asks hopefully, smiling and bouncing on his heels a bit.

“That does sound good, but I’d rather have my surprise.” Harry wraps his arms around Eggsy and kisses him. “Let’s go in the bedroom.”

“But a hot bath…I could scrub ya down,” Eggsy suggests. He moans as Harry’s mouth slides down his neck.

“Later,” Harry says, reaching around him to open the door.

“Oh,” Eggsy says, stepping aside.

Harry frowns as he walks into the bedroom. Trainers are scattered on the floor by the closet, and clean laundry is on a pile on a chair. Worst of all, the bed isn’t made. “Eggsy,” Harry says with a sigh. “I’m disappointed in you.”

“I know, Daddy, it’s not clean at all. I’m sorry!” Eggsy says. “Was gonna clean it up before ya got home, but then Merlin called an’ said you was done an’ yer mission was shite, an’ I got distracted.”

“You shouldn’t have to hurry to clean things up…you should straighten as you go.”

“Yeah, I know.” Eggsy toes the floor, head down. “M’sorry, Daddy. I know I was bad.”

“Yes, you were.” Harry thinks for a moment. “I’ll straighten up in here. You go take a quick shower, cleaning yourself thoroughly.”

“Daddy?” Eggsy gasps. “You shouldn’t clean up after me. It’s my mess. Ya just got back from a mission…”

“That’s right. You think on that while you’re in there.” Harry puts his cardigan away and cuffs the sleeves of his shirt.

Eggsy watches him, frowning. “I can do it after…”

“Go.” Harry points to the en suite.

Eggsy sighs and turns around, dragging his feet as he heads for the shower. The mess he’s left doesn’t take long to straighten up; they don’t have half the laundry they normally do since Harry’s been away on a mission. He doesn’t bother making the bed but instead he simply folds the covers back and plumps the pillows.

When Eggsy leaves the en suite in a towel, Harry is sitting on the edge of the bed, clad only in his pants. Eggsy’s eyes are hungry as he looks Harry over, but he says, “I’m sorry, Daddy. I’m sorry you had to do my work tonight…wanted ta pamper you.”

“I appreciate the thought, and the apology.” 

“Wasn’t sure what you wanted me ta do…” Eggsy motions to the towel at his waist. 

“Hang that back up and come here.”

Eggsy quickly obeys and stands in front of Harry. Harry’s eyes run over the beautiful body in front of him, and it takes every ounce of self-control to keep from grabbing Eggsy and throwing him to the bed. Instead he says, “Over my lap, please. I believe ten spanks are in order.”

“But…” Eggsy begins to protest. He catches himself, nods, and arranges himself over Harry’s lap. He drapes his front half over Harry’s leg, pushing up on his toes a bit to move his arse into the air.

“That’s my good boy. I really didn’t want to have to punish you tonight, Eggsy. Sometimes I enjoy it when you’re naughty, but I was really hoping that…” Harry trails off as Eggsy spreads his legs a bit. “What’s this?” Harry’s thumb runs down the crack of Eggsy’s arse, stopping on the end of a dark green plug.

“Was yer gift, Daddy…wanted ta be ready for ya ta use me however ya wanted. It’s new…bigger.”

“Is that so?” Harry grasps the end of the plug and slowly starts to work it out. Eggsy groans, his head hanging down. Harry’s eyes widen, not that Eggsy can see it. It’s definitely bigger than the other plugs they own, and now he knows why Eggsy had fidgeted through dinner. “I am impressed. Is this what you meant by being naughty?”

“Yes, Daddy. I had ta play a bit ta get it in.”

“I’m sure you played more than ‘a bit,’ but I forgive you.” He works the plug in and out and soon Eggsy’s rocking on his lap. “None of that,” he says finally, putting the plug back into place. “Since you took such great care to please me, we’ll take it from ten hits to five. You know what to do.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Harry places one hand at the middle of Eggsy’s back, holding him still as he rubs at one of his cheeks. “I love you, my boy, and I want you to be the best you can be.” He pulls back and hits hard.

“One!” Eggsy gasps. “Thank you, Daddy…thank you for teaching me.” Smack. “Two…sorry I left a mess…I know better…was just lazy.” Smack. “Three! Fuck, Daddy…want to be your good boy.” There are tears in Eggsy’s voice now. 

“You are my good boy.” Harry gently caresses the red cheek before tapping at the plug again. Eggsy grunts and rocks a bit. “Two more.”

He moves to the other cheek and hits as hard as he can. Eggsy howls. “FOUR! Thank…thank you, Daddy…wanna please you.” Eggsy shivers, a tear dripping down his cheek. Harry lightly touches the pink skin and Eggsy jumps. Harry waits for Eggsy to relax before delivering the last swat. “F-five…thank you, Daddy. Love you, Daddy, love you so much, sorry I was bad.”

Harry slowly slides Eggsy to kneel in front of him, wiping his tears away with his thumb. “I love you, too, my darling boy. But you’ve made quite a mess.” Harry points to his thigh, where’s Eggsy now-hard cock had leaked pre-come. “Please clean it up.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy says eagerly. He sniffs a bit and wipes at his face before leaning in to lick at Harry’s leg. His eyes flutter shut as he cleans Harry, and Harry’s cock starts to tent his pants.

“Good boy.” Harry stands up and looks at Eggsy expectantly. Eggsy slowly works down his pants and helps Harry step out of them. “Hands behind your back, mouth open, my sweet boy.” Eggsy obeys, looking up at Harry adoringly. “My God, you are beautiful,” Harry whispers, running his finger along Eggsy’s lower lip. “What have I done to deserve you?” Eggsy blushes, as Harry knew he would. “Open wide, my boy.” Harry slowly feeds his cock into Eggsy’s eager mouth. Eggsy groans and his eyes flutter shut. “No. Open them.” Eggsy opens his eyes and looks up at Harry. “Fuck…oh Christ…” Harry gasps. He pulls out just to slide back in again. Eggsy whimpers, hollowing his cheeks. “That’s it, that’s my good little boy.” Harry puts his hand on the back of Eggsy’s head, guiding him deeper every time. When he finally has Eggsy’s nose pressed against his stomach, he holds him there for a second, loving the feeling of his boy’s mouth around his cock.

Harry pulls him off by his hair and Eggsy gasps for breath. “Yes, Daddy, please. Please give me your cock…want it. Want to make you feel good.”

“You are, dearheart.” Harry places a hand under Eggsy’s jaw, groaning at the feeling of his cock filling the hot mouth. He thrusts a few more times, forcing himself into Eggsy’s mouth until the tears start to fall again. He finally releases Eggsy, who chokes a bit.

“Daddy.” He presses kisses to the head of Harry’s cock without being told, but Harry isn’t going to stop him. “Can I keep going, Daddy? Please? Been thinkin’ about this fer days.”

“You may.”

Eggsy makes a sound somewhere near a growl before dipping his head to lap at Harry’s balls. Harry bites back a shout, lifting his cock to give Eggsy better access. He sucks them into his mouth, moaning around them as his tongue snakes up and down. He finally leans back, saliva and pre-come sliding down his chin. “What would you like, Daddy? How can I make you feel good?”

“Oh, you naughty perfect thing.” Harry helps Eggsy to his feet and brutally kisses him. Eggsy’s lips are swollen and tender, but Harry bites at them anyway. “You’re going to ride me now, but I want to watch you.” Harry gets himself situated on the bed. “Back to me…take the plug out slowly.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy says with a devilish grin. He gets the lubricant and holds it up. “Should I do it?”

“Yes, please.”

Eggsy squirts some lube onto his hand and slowly begins to stroke Harry’s cock. “I love yer cock, Daddy…I have dreams about it.”

“Oh, do you?” Harry raises his eyebrows. “And do you wake up touching yourself?”

“Sometimes,” Eggsy confides shyly.

“I like knowing that…maybe sometime if I know you’re having one of those dreams, I might have to take matters into my own hands.” He reaches out and runs a finger up Eggsy’s cock.

“Daddy!” Eggsy gasps. He squirms away and kneels over Harry’s legs, bending down and arching his back. “Ready?”

“Whenever you are,” Harry says, almost forgetting to breathe as he watches Eggsy work the plug out. His hole gapes and quivers, and Harry can’t stop himself from sticking two fingers in.

“Oh! Daddy…fuck…” Eggsy’s entire body shivers. “Please give me yer cock, Daddy, please…I’ve been good…been dreamin’ about this…wanted to wank so bad but I didn’t.”

“My good boy deserves a reward.” Harry takes Eggsy by the hips and slowly sinks him onto his cock. They both groan as Eggsy’s body envelopes him.

“YES, Daddy.” Eggsy rises up and slams down.

“Eggsy,” Harry warns, holding him down. “Who’s in charge here?”

“You are, sir.”

“And what’s the rule?”

“I take what you give me and thank you for it.”

“And why is that?”

“Because you know best, Daddy.”

“That’s right.” Harry holds Eggsy in place, the tightness around his cock just about killing him. Eggsy starts to whimper, hands clenching at Harry’s thighs.

“Ask for what you want, boy.”

 

“Please, fuck me, Daddy,” Eggsy whispers.  
Harry slowly loosens his hold and thrusts up. He lifts Eggsy slightly, giving him permission to move. His hands lightly guide Eggsy up and down. “How’s that?”

“So good…so fucking good,” Eggsy gasps. His arse slaps against Harry’s skin on every downstroke, and sweat is soon sliding down his spine. “Oh, Daddy, thank you…thank you for…fuck…giving me your cock.”

“Take it…that’s my boy…be good for Daddy…” Harry’s eyes flutter closed as Eggsy changes position and somehow takes him deeper. “Good boy…you like my prick deep inside you, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy says on a sob. 

“I want you to come whenever you’re ready, darling, but I’m not going to stop fucking you. I’m going to fuck you through it and then I’m going to keep going.”

“All right,” Eggsy says, his voice thin and shaky.

“Because my boy will do whatever it takes to make Daddy happy.”

“Whatever it takes…can I touch, please, Daddy?”

“You may.” Harry grits his teeth as he sees Eggsy’s hand start to move. 

“So close, Daddy…so fucking…Jesus!” Eggsy gasps as he comes. His entire body tightens and Harry almost yelps at the sensation. He feels the come drip down over his balls, a bit splattering on his thigh. Eggsy stops moving, head dropping down. “Oh God…”

“That’s my good boy. You’ve done so well.” Harry runs a hand up and down Eggsy’s spine. “Now take care of your Daddy,” he orders sharply. He grabs Eggsy’s hips and yanks him up and down. Eggsy does his best to keep up, thighs shaking as he rides Harry’s cock.

“It’s too…guh…too much…”

“You said you’d do whatever it takes,” Harry pants.

“I will…I love you, Daddy…love you…”

“That’s my good boy.” He feels Eggsy’s hand snake down to fondle his balls. “Oh, you naughty little shit. I should punish…” Eggsy tugs and Harry’s coming, gripping Eggsy’s waist and holding him down. “Fuck…FUCK…” Harry gasps. When he finally releases Eggsy’s hips, he tilts him forward. “Don’t move.” He watches as his come starts to drip from Eggsy’s arse. He slowly pushes it back in, then reaches for the plug.

“Daddy!” Eggsy gasps in shock. Harry’s never done this before.

Harry leans him forward and slowly sits up. “Whatever makes Daddy happy, isn’t that right, my good boy?”

“Y-yes.” Eggsy groans as the plug fills him once more. “Fuck, Daddy, that’s big…feel so damn full…”

“Good. You’ll stay that way until I fall asleep, and then you may go clean up and remove it.” Eggsy slowly turns around to kiss him. “Please clean up your mess.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Eggsy leans down to lap at the come on Harry’s balls and leg.

“Jesus,” Harry murmurs. Once Eggsy’s done, Harry kisses him and gets up.

When he returns from the en suite, Eggsy is under the covers peeking up at him. “All right?”

“More than all right.” Harry climbs into bed and pulls him close. “Thank you, Eggsy. You…you give yourself so freely. I meant what I said, I don’t deserve you.”

“I know that fer a long time ya didn’t have anyone ta help ya after a shite mission, ‘arry. Don’t hurt me none. Although I might have a problem sittin’ tomorrow, between tha spankin’ an’ tha fuckin’.” Eggsy rubs at his backside.

Harry rolls his eyes. “You’ve taken worse.”

“Yes, I have. I’ll take whatever ya feel like givin’ me.” Eggsy scoots up to give him a tender kiss. “Because I love ya, an’ I trust ya.”

“That means more than anything else you give me, my Eggsy.” He tucks his boy against his chest and drifts off to sleep.


	10. Hair Pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Merlin.
> 
> Believe it or not, it's a short one! I wasn't particularly inspired, but they're always pretty.

“Are you all right?” Harry yanks Merlin into his arms as soon as Merlin opens the door. “I came as soon as I got your text.” Merlin rolls his eyes and allows Harry to kiss him. He waits patiently for Harry to check him over, elegant fingers quickly moving over Merlin’s torso. “I didn’t realize you weren’t in all day! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Perhaps because I knew you’d react like this,” Merlin barely whispers. 

Harry stares at him. “Merlin?”

Merlin mutely takes Harry by the hand and leads him into the parlor. He taps on his clipboard and hands it to Harry, pressing the button for text to speech. “I’ve been feeling off for the past two days, and today I woke up with no voice. I went to medical and they said I have laryngitis. I’m not to speak for the rest of the week.”

Harry stares at him. “So you can’t talk at all?”

Merlin types again. “I can whisper if absolutely necessary, but it hurts.”

“Oh, my love.” Harry reaches out to gently stroke Merlin’s face, and then his neck. “So you can’t speak. At all.” He slowly starts to grin and Merlin glares at him. “Doctor’s orders. So I could do what I wanted and you really aren’t supposed to chastise me or correct me? Is it my birthday?”

“Fuck off,” Merlin manages, and Harry laughs. 

“So…what trouble shall I get into first?” Harry rubs his hands together. “I can do anything I want and you absolutely cannot yell at me.”

“I don’t need to,” Merlin whispers, and Harry’s actually nervous when he sees the gleam in Merlin’s eyes.

Merlin pulls Harry in for a kiss, hands shoving at Harry’s coat. He carefully lays it over a chair before coming back to Harry. Harry moans as Merlin gently nips at his throat. His nimble fingers make short work of Harry’s shirt, sending it to the jacket.

“Merlin, what…” Harry’s cut off as Merlin undoes his trousers and pushes them to the floor. “Merlin!” He groans as Merlin’s large hand surrounds his cock, quickly bringing it to full hardness. It doesn’t take much; Merlin knows just the right way to drive him crazy. His tongue is sliding up and down Harry’s throat when he takes Harry’s hand and moves it in place of his own. “You want me touch myself?”

Merlin nods, undoing his own trousers. He brings his hard prick out through the fly of his pants and trousers, stroking it a bit as he smiles at Harry. He uses his free hand to push at Harry’s shoulder, forcing him to kneel. He strokes some more, looks down at Harry, and fists his hand in Harry’s hair. He bends Harry’s head back, making him gasp for air. Harry automatically sticks his tongue out and Merlin rubs just the head across the pink tongue. Merlin groans as Harry laps at the head.

“Fuck, Merlin…you’re absolutely sinful,” Harry whispers. Merlin holds Harry still by his hair, takes his cock in the other hand, and taps it at Harry’s bottom lip. Harry opens wide and Merlin slides himself in.

“Fuck,” he hears Merlin whisper. Harry does nothing but keep his mouth open wide, loving the way Merlin yanks at his hair, shoving his head down. Harry finally starts sucking, licking and choking on the hard length in his mouth. Merlin holds him in all the way, stroking his figners through Harry’s hair until he’s literally gagging. He pulls Harry back and he gasps for breath.

He looks up at Merlin, sure he makes quite the debauched picture. His hair is a mess, his cheeks are red, and his lips are swollen. He jumps as he feels Merlin foot gently nudge at his cock. “Oh…right…” Harry licks up the bottom vein of Merlin’s cock as he begins to stroke himself.

“Yes, yes, Harry,” Merlin rasps. “God.” He moves Harry’s head faster, and Harry tries to keep the same pace on his cock. “I’m going to come…fuck, Harry…” Merlin’s fist is tight in Harry’s hair as he comes. Harry chokes a bit, swallowing what he can, and whimpering as his own release washes over him. He groans as he spills onto his hand. 

Merlin gently pulls Harry away, gently patting Harry’s head and fixing his hair. He rests Harry’s face against his hip as they both pant for breath. Harry finally stands, looking at his trousers in dismay. “You’re cleaning this,” he says, wrinkling his nose at the white drops on the bespoke suit. Merlin shrugs, grins, and kisses him. “Filthy old man,” Harry mutters. Merlin kisses him again, a sunny smile on his face. “My filthy old man.”


	11. Spitroasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MerHartWin. A bit of fluff, a lot of smut.
> 
> I'm so sorry it's so long. These boys just make me keep writing and writing.

“That was delicious. Thanks fer havin’ me,” Eggsy says to Harry as Harry stands to clear the plates. “Didn’t know you was such a great cook.”

“Oh, he is, lad. It’s because of Harry that I have to go to the gym four times a week.” Merlin rubs at his stomach.

“That isn’t true. You are quite fit no matter what.” Harry leans down and kisses him before heading to the kitchen.

“Lemme help.” Eggsy stands and starts grabbing things from the table.

“Unnecessary. You’re our guest.” But Merlin stands as well, following Eggsy.

“Would you like a drink, Eggsy? Or something sweet?” Harry asks as he rinses dishes and places them in the dishwasher.

“M’fine, thanks,” Eggsy says, although he’s torn. Part of him feels he should be absolutely one hundred percent sober for what’s to come, but part of him desperately wants a drink to calm his nerves. He’d been lusting after Merlin and Harry for months now, although he never would have said anything, happy to keep it under wraps. His job as a Kingsman comes before everything else, even though his heart aches every time he sees Harry smile, every time he sees Merlin wink at his husband. It’s not just lust, actually…it’s something more. Something he hadn’t had the ability to name until Harry cornered him one day.

 

“I have a question for you, Eggsy.”

“Course. Anything,” Eggsy said immediately.

“Are you interested in my husband?”

Eggsy blinked at Harry, who didn’t look angry. He looked…curious. “I, well…”

“You may answer honestly, Eggsy. I want an honest answer, actually. I’ve noticed you looking at him.”

“No,” Eggsy said. “I mean, yes, I’ll answer honestly, but my answer is no. I’m not interested in yer husband.” Eggsy takes a deep breath. “I’m interested in you AN’ yer husband. But ya don’t gotta worry. I’d never do nothin’ or touch ya. Just…think yer both fit an’ fuckin’ amazin’.” Eggsy blushed and looked at the ground. “But above all, yer my best mates. An’ I won’t let anythin’ get in tha way of my work.”

“Both of us?” Harry repeated, eyebrows raising. “Myself as well?”

“Of course,” Eggsy said, surprised. “Why not? Ya know how much I respect an’ care about ya, ‘arry. Plus there’s no way I would ever try ta…well, I’d never try ANYTHING, but definitely not on just one of ya. Yer…you belong together.”

“I’m touched,” Harry said. He gave Eggsy an appraising look. “Would you like to come over for dinner? I think we should all sit down and have a talk.”

 

And that’s how Eggsy finds himself in a warm kitchen, watching Harry and Merlin tease each other as they clean up dinner. “Have a drink anyway, lad,” Merlin says. “We all will.”

“All right, if ya insist,” Eggsy says.

Harry leaves and returns with a tray carrying a decanter and three glasses.. “Sherry,” he announces, pouring them each a drink in a tiny glass. 

“Ain’t never had sherry,” Eggsy comments.

“A night of firsts, then,” Harry says knowingly.

“Behave,” Merlin tells him sternly. He smiles at Eggsy and holds up his glass. “To friends, old and new.”

“To friends,” Eggsy says softly, holding up his glass as well. He sips at the drink, which isn’t the worst thing he’s ever tasted but definitely won’t be going onto his shopping list anytime soon.

“Let’s sit in the parlor,” Merlin suggests. “Much more comfortable there.”

Harry leads the way and sits on the loveseat. Eggsy goes to sit in the opposing chair but Harry pats the cushion. “No. Sit with me, please, Eggsy.” Merlin takes the chair and pulls it a bit closer.

“Ya…ya said ya wanted ta talk ta me?” Eggsy quickly finishes the sherry. “I apologize again, never shoulda…”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, my boy. I’m the one who brought it up,” Harry reminds him. “I told Merlin, of course.”

“Right.” Eggsy’s face flames as he plays with his glass. 

“Lad, look at me,” Merlin orders softly. Eggsy slowly meets his gaze. “Do we seem mad? Upset?” Eggsy slowly shakes his head. “We’ve had our eyes on you for a long time. Couldn’t help but notice you. You’re strong and beautiful and one of the most amazing men we’ve ever met.” Eggsy’s’ eyes widen. “Harry and I have been together for a long time, but we’ve only brought someone else into our bed twice.”

“And it isn’t just our bed.” Harry puts a hand on Eggsy’s knee. “We welcome that person into our lives. Not just as a bit on the side…” Harry looks for the right words. “As a necessary part of our relationship. We noticed you and wanted you, but would have never EVER done anything about it. Until I saw you watching Melrin. That’s why I approached you.”

“So…what exactly do ya want from me?” Eggsy asks finally, wondering if he’s dreaming.

“We want…you, lad.” Merlin smiles at him. “We want you in our bed…we want you in our lives. As more than just a friend and coworker. But if you aren’t comfortable with it, if you don’t want every part of it, then you go home, and this never happened. We’re still good friends.”

“I…I just…” Eggsy wipes his hands on his thighs. “It’s a lot ta handle. I mean…a few hours ago I thought all I’d get from ya is a pat on tha back now an’ then, and the sight of Merlin occasionally changin’ his jumpers in his office.”

Harry chuckles. “That is quite the amazing sight, I agree.” 

“Are…are ya sure ya want me?” Eggsy looks from Harry to Merlin. “I mean, you two’s fit as fuck…yer drop dead gorgeous. I’m just…”

“Come here, please, Eggsy,” Harry says, holding out his hand. Eggsy slowly takes it and Harry motions for him to stand. Harry walks him over until he’s sitting on Harry’s lap, knees on either side of his slender hips. “I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s acceptable.”

“I…” Eggsy looks over his shoulder at Merlin, who nods. “All right.”

Harry slowly brings his hands up to frame Eggsy’s face. One thumb traces over Eggsy’s jaw as he brings Eggsy’s head down. Eggsy just has time to draw a ragged breath before Harry’s mouth is on his. His mouth is tender, almost shy, giving feather light kisses until Eggsy opens his mouth a bit more. A hand rests at the back of his neck as the kiss intensifies. His own hands lay flat on Harry’s chest, occasionally smoothing over his cardigan. Eggsy unconsciously wiggles a bit until he’s sliding down on Harry’s lap, their bodies soon pressed together. Harry moans and Eggsy gasps, his tongue sliding into Harry’s mouth. Harry’s hand is now fisting in his hair, holding Eggsy tight for deeper and deeper kisses. When Merlin suddenly clears his throat Eggsy pulls away, cheeks flushed, lips swollen. 

“S-sorry. Sorry,” Eggsy stammers.

“Eggsy, it’s fine,” Merlin says. He looks amused. “I told you he’d be irresistible,” he says to Harry.

“I could kiss you all night,” Harry murmurs, planting tiny kisses along Eggsy’s throat.

“Well, that was…yeah.” Eggsy slowly stands up, his legs shaking. Harry frowns. “I’m okay.” He turns to Merlin. “So…guess the only other thing I can do is find out if Harry learned ta kiss from you, or if he was just naturally born kissin’ that good.” He stands in front of Merlin and holds out his hand.

Merlin slowly stands up. “He’ll go to the grave denying it, lad, but he learned all his tricks from me.”

“Hardly,” Harry snorts, but Eggsy ignores him. Merlin places one hand in the small of Eggsy’s back and the other on the back of his neck. His kiss does not start out tentative and shy. It’s powerful, his tongue immediately requesting entrance into Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy whimpers and fists his hand in Merlin’s jumper as his body naturally arches towards the other man. The hand at his neck fists tightly in his hair, hodling his head still as Merlin licks at his teeth, his tongue. He pulls back to run his tongue along Eggsy’s bottom lip and he shivers. The kiss is strong, but it still feels as if Merlin’s hesitating.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, I actually think yer holdin’ back,” Eggsy gasps. 

“We don’t want to scare you away on your very first night here.” Merlin kisses Eggsy’s nose and smiles down at him. “Do you see now that we want you? Both of us.”

“I do. And fuck, I want you two. Both of you.” He looks from one to the other. “Now what?”

“Now we take you upstairs…if you’re amenable.” Harry stands and straightens his clothing. 

“There’s something I need first,” Eggsy says, feeling brave.

“Anything, my dear boy.” Harry nuzzles at his neck.

“You.” He gently pushes Harry away, making Harry frown. “And you.” He points at Merlin, then snaps his fingers. “Snogging. Now. Ain’t never seen ya really kiss, an’ I wanna see if yer worth my time.” It’s true. He’s come in on Merlin and Harry after they’d obviously been kissing, their body language warm and close, but he’s never seen them actually kiss. 

Merlin’s eyebrows raise. “If we’re worth your time? Well, our lad is mouthy, isn’t he, Harry?”

“Quite,” Harry agrees. A thrill goes through Eggsy when Merlin calls him theirs. “I suppose I could be convinced to kiss you.”

“Yes, it’s a sacrifice.” Merlin grins as he practically sweeps Harry into his arms and kisses him. Harry’s body melts against Merlin’s and Eggsy grins. They are so in love it’s absolutely adorable. It’s also really hot.

“How was that?” Harry says when Merlin lets him up for air.

“I suppose it will do,” Eggsy says with an exaggerated sigh.

“Upstairs with you, lad,” Merlin growls, grabbing him by the arm and marching him towards the steps. “Keep up that mouthy attitude and you’ll live to regret it.”

“Not the first time,” Harry says.

“Yeah, ‘arry will save me.” Eggsy grins over his shoulder as he starts up the stairs.

“No, Harry won’t,” Merlin corrects. “He’ll wreck you just as hard as I will.”

“Do you have any hard limits, Eggsy? Things you absolutely are not interested in doing?” Harry asks as they go up.

“Ain’t done much outta tha ordinary. No bathroom stuff. Guess I wouldn’t mind bein’ tied up, as long as ya don’t leave me in tha room alone.”

“I think we can both understand that,” Merlin says. “I myself don’t like to be blindfolded for that very reason.”

“We can talk about these things in depth later, but I just wanted to make sure,” Harry tells Eggsy.

By the time they reach the bedroom Eggsy’s bravado has disappeared and he’s feeling shy again. This is the bedroom of a happily married couple. What right does he have to be here? Harry and Merlin come in behind him and close the door. “If you’re having second thoughts,” Harry says gently. He pulls Eggsy into a warm hug, rubbing his back. Eggsy meets Merlin’s gaze over Harry’s shoulder and his eyes are soft.

“No, I’m not. Just a little nervous is all. Ain’t never been with two blokes at once. Not sure what I’m supposed ta do, really.”

“There are all sorts of fun things three people can do,” Merlin says. “But for tonight, just let us guide you. We want to take care of you, show you how wonderful our relationship can be.”

“I want to worship you, my darling boy,” Harry murmurs in his ear. “I cannot wait to have you in our bed.”

Eggsy moans as Harry’s hands slide down to grasp his backside. “God, you make it sound so good.”

“I hope it will be,” Harry says.

“You asked what you’re supposed to do,” Merlin says, taking off his shoes. “The only answer to that is whatever you want. If there’s something you DON’T want, or something we do that you don’t like, please tell us. Harry and I are learning you, and you’re learning us. Mistakes will be made but we can fix them as long as we’re always open and honest.”

“Been with a lotta blokes, but nothin’ like this,” Eggsy admits. “Never in a…relationship. Probably not very good in bed.” His face turns red.

“Let us be the judge of that.” Harry kisses him softly and pulls away. “Why don’t you sit on the bed for a moment and relax?”

Eggsy sits down and watches open-mouth as Merlin moves to his husband and kisses him. Their hands are everywhere, and Eggsy’s mouth starts watering as the strong skin is revealed. They’re both attractive and fit, with long legs and muscular frames. Eggsy doesn’t know when Merlin finds the time to work out, but his body is nothing like he’d expected. The jumpers and trousers hide the body of a snake, long and lean. Soon they’re naked before him, Merlin’s hands on Harry’s arse, kneading and spreading him. A finger teases along Harry’s crack and Eggsy actually moans out loud. He’d figured them to both be tops, but he supposes that would be difficult in a relationship.

“Do you like what you see, lad?” Merlin asks, and Eggsy mutely nods. “Harry’s beautiful, isn’t he? And he’s so responsive, makes the prettiest noises when he comes.”

“Better than yelling the roof down, like a certain other person I know.” Harry pokes Merlin’s stomach and moves away. Eggsy’s mouth is suddenly dry as he sees their cocks for the first time. They’re both hard, Merlin longer and Harry thicker. He wants to touch, wants to taste. Instead he kicks off his shoes and foolishly looks up at them. “Please don’t be afraid,” Harry says quietly.

“I’m not afraid, I’m just…nervous, an’ excited, an’ wonderin’ when I’m gonna wake tha fuck up.”

Merlin chuckles. “I don’t believe I’ve ever been someone’s dream before.”

“I highly doubt that, bruv. Not when yer packin’ a fuckin’ thing like that in yer trousers.” Eggsy licks his lips. 

“Stand up, Eggsy,” Harry says, and he obeys. “May we undress you? Touch you?”

“You always gonna ask first?”

“Tonight we are,” Merlin tells him. “Hopefully after tonight, we’ll soon be so comfortable with each other that we won’t have to ask anything.”

Eggsy pulls off his hoodie and Merlin moves to stand behind him. He shivers a bit in his vest and Harry rubs his arms. “You are so gorgeous,” Harry tells him, kissing him again. His fingers find Eggsy’s nipples through the vest and Eggsy whimpers a bit, falling back against Merlin’s chest. 

“Well, Harry, it seems that someone likes watching us.” His hand slowly slides down Eggsy’s chest to find his cock pressed against the front of his jeans.

“Have ya looked in a mirror lately? You two’s walkin’ porn! You…ah, Christ, ‘arry,” Eggsy gasps as Harry’s teeth sink into the side of his throat. “Yes…”

“You like that. I’ll remember it.” His teeth nip at the skin before moving away. He reaches for the hem of Eggsy’s vest and pulls it up. Merlin’s hands are immediately all over his bare skin, trailing up his stomach and over his pectoral muscles. His hand briefly rests at the bottom of Eggsy’s throat, turning his head so he can kiss along his shoulder. One strong arm wraps around Eggsy’s waist to support him, and that upper hand moves down to pinch a nipple and hold it. Harry dips his head to suck on it and Eggsy shouts. Having two sets of hands and two mouths suddenly seems like the best thing ever. 

“You’ve thought of us before, like this,” Merlin murmurs in his ear. “What did you think about?”

“To be honest, it never was one thing. It never went past kissin’, cuz I wouldn’t let it. Couldn’t let myself dream about what I’d never have.” Eggsy turns his head so Merlin can kiss him. 

Harry kneels before Eggsy to remove his jeans, still leaving his pants on. “Shall we tell him, Merlin?”

“Tell him the fantasies we’ve had about him?”

Eggsy freezes. “You’ve fantasized about ME?”

“Oh yes. Harry particularly enjoys the idea of you riding him while I watch from that chair over there.” Merlin kisses his shoulders. “My dreams involve you riding as well, but they’re a little more...intense. We’ll save those for another day.” 

Harry stays on his knees, his hand slowly rubbing over the front of Eggsy’s pants. “Yes, oh, ‘arry, that feels so good.” 

“You feel good in my hand. Can I take them off?”

“Fuck yeah, take them off!” Eggsy almost yells. HE feels Merlin laugh behind him and he shivers as he finds himself completely naked. “Don’t gotta ask permission fer anythin’ else, either of ya, cuz once this goes a bit further ain’t gonna have my wits about me ta form words, I don’t think.”

Harry takes Eggsy’s cock in his hand and actually rubs it over his cheeks. “He’s so perfect, Merlin. So thick…hot in my hand…”

“Ain’t never had no one call it perfect before.” Eggsy hums as Merlin starts to suck on his earlobe, his strong hands continuing to pick and play with Eggsy’s nipples. 

“Well, they apparently weren’t paying very good attention.” Harry begins to stroke him, placing gentle kisses on the head. Eggsy’s cock jumps in his hand and Eggsy flushes with embarrassment. “So sensitive…I like that.” Harry’s other hand plays with his balls as he strokes him.

“This might not last long, ya keep doin’ that…” Eggsy warns. “An’ I’m thinkin’ ya don’t mean this ta be tha main event.”

“I would really like to fuck you, Eggsy,” Merlin whispers in his ear. Eggsy’s heart begins to thud in his throat. “I’d like to touch and taste that perfect arse of yours before burying my cock in it. And I know Harry has a bit of an obsession with your lips. Perhaps you could suck him?” Eggsy stiffens. “Harry, stop.” Merlin puts a hand on his husband’s head and he immediately pulls away. Merlin turns Eggsy in his arms. “Are you all right? Did I say something wrong? Is there…is there something you really don’t want to do?” Merlin’s the one looking nervous now. “Have we gone too far too fast?”

“No! I mean, yeah, it’s fast, but not too fast. An’ there’s nothin’ I don’t wanna do. I just…fuck, still hung up on tha whole “you really want me” thing. I’m…I’m trying ta hold back,” Eggsy finally says, and Merlin stares at him. “Tryin’ ta play this cool. You two’s got a lotta experience I don’t. Just tryin’ ta keep from jumpin’ on tha bed, spreading my legs an’ beggin’ ya both ta fuck me.”

Harry bursts out laughing. “Well, I guess that answers the question about if you really want us or not,” Merlin says finally. “And as for the experience, we want YOU, Eggsy. Experience or not. We want you.”

Eggsy presses his naked body to Merlin’s. “An’ I want YOU. Both of ya. Exactly how ya said. Just get me there.”

“You will be the death of me, lad,” Merlin groans. He leads Eggsy to the bed and places him on his hands and knees. “All right?”

“Yes, Merlin.” Merlin crawls on the bed behind him, covering Eggsy’s large body with his own. He kisses the back of Eggsy’s head, ruffling the hair a bit. He then starts to kiss his way down, seeming to learn every inch of Eggsy’s back. His tongue flickers around the bones of Eggsy’s spine, licking all the way up and all the way down again.

“We want you to feel good…we want to make you scream,” Harry whispers. He kneels by the bed so he can kiss Eggsy, one hand touching under Eggsy’s chin. “We’ve looked a long time for our perfect match…I think it’s you.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says in surprise.

“Sorry. Shh.” Harry kisses him again before rubbing his thumb along Eggsy’s bottom lip. Eggsy winks and slowly takes the thumb into his mouth. “Oh…oh God…” Eggsy very slowly starts suckling, almost nursing.

“Fuck!” Eggsy gasps suddenly. Merlin’s hands are grasping his arse, kneading and massaging it.

“Your arse is a work of fucking art, my boy. Sonnets should be written about it.” He begins to kiss, lick, and bite the smooth skin.

“Merlin’s a bit of an arse man, in case you hadn’t noticed,” Harry chuckles, his eyes dark as Eggsy draws his thumb over his teeth.

“An’ what about you?”

“I heard him tell you.” Harry swallows hard as Eggsy takes his entire thumb into his mouth. “I…I often have a problem keeping my eyes off of your mouth. That’s why I’m always busy with tea or whisky or paperwork when we sit and talk.”

“You HAVE been interested in me then,” Eggsy says in wonder.

“If you two are able to have such an in depth conversation, apparently I’m wasting my time down here?” Merlin snaps.

Eggsy hears a wet sucking and then a fingertip is running up and down over his hold. “Oh…FUCK…Merlin…”

“Does that feel good, my boy?”

“Yes.” Eggsy hangs his head, letting it rest over his folded arms. He wiggles a bit as the finger swirls over his hole, just barely teasing before moving away. “That’s good.”

“Yes, it is.” Merlin kisses his entrance, pressing his lips against the tight skin.

“Fuck…no one’s ever…”

“No one’s ever put their mouth on you there? Oh, Eggsy…Merlin will destroy you,” Harry says with obvious delight in his voice.

Eggsy cries out and arches like a cat as Merlin’s tongue starts to play. He makes the most obscene noises, licking, sucking, slurping. Eggsy would be embarrassed if his cock wasn’t now hard enough to cut rocks. “Please,” he begs. He lifts his head and looks at Harry.

“Please what, darling?” Harry strokes his face.

“I don’t know…Christ…” he groans. “I need…something…it’s too much.”

Harry starts to stroke himself. “I would very much like to…”

“Yes, ‘arry, give it to me.” Eggsy looks up at him, eyes wide.

“Oh, my sweet little slag,” Harry sighs almost without thinking. His own eyes widen. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t…”

“Never said ya couldn’t call me names, now, did I? An’ right about now I am feelin’ like a slag, so fuckin’ feed me yer cock.”

“If you insist,” Harry says. He uses his thumb to guide Eggsy’s mouth open, tracing it along his lips before he moves in with his cock.

Eggsy moans, loving the smooth heat of Harry’s skin. Harry’s hand rests at the back of his head, gently encouraging him. Eggsy takes him in little by little, spending a lot of time just learning Harry with his tongue. “Feel good, ‘arry?”

“Oh, my boy, you have no idea. You’re like a walking wet dream…your mouth is perfect.” Eggsy looks up and sees Harry’s eyes are closed, head thrown back.

“I never…oh…” Eggsy hears the snap of a lubricant bottle and a thick finger is pushing inside. “YES, Merlin…”

“He’s so tight, Harry…I cannot believe I get to have him.” Merlin kisses along the side of Eggsy’s arse before moving his tongue to lick beside his finger.

“Well, it cannot feel half as good…Jesus Christ your tongue, boy…as his mouth,” Harry gasps. 

Eggsy soon tunes out their words, only concentrating on the hardness in his mouth and the fingers moving into his arse. He whimpers, not sure whether to move forward on Harry or back on Merlin’s fingers. They continue to compliment him, telling him sweet thing as they invade his body. He finally pulls off of Harry, lapping at the head. “Please, Merlin, please fuck me…can’t take it…”

“You look gorgeous like this, darling,” Harry says, petting his now sweaty head. “Your face is red, your lips swollen and wet…God, you’re beautiful.”

Merlin leans down to kiss Eggsy’s back as he opens the condom and rolls it on. “We’ll get new workups done, but if you don’t…”

“Take the two of you bare? Yes fuckin’ please,” Eggsy says. He takes Harry all the way in and Harry shouts, fisting in his hair.

“I’d pull him back for a moment, Harry,” Merlin suggests. 

Harry pulls Eggsy’s head back and bends down to kiss him. “Relax, sweet boy.”

Merlin pushes inside and Eggsy feels as if his body’s going to split in two. “Fuck, Merlin, yer fuckin’ huge. Sweet Jesus that’s so…so good…” Eggsy grunts as Merlin finally bottoms out. “Fuck.”

“God, you feel good, lad. So tight around me, as if I was meant to be here.”

“I’m so proud of you, Eggsy, such a good little slut for Merlin.” Harry’s tone is sweet but his words go right to Eggsy’s throbbing cock. “That sweet little arse of yours was made for us, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Eggsy sobs. “Just for you…you and Merlin…”

“I can’t wait to sample it, but for right now…” Harry rubs his cock along Eggsy’s lips again.

Harry thrusts in as Merlin pulls out and Eggsy absolutely sobs. They alternate motion, using his body gently but thoroughly. Harry never chokes him with his cock but holds himself inside until he feels Eggsy salivate around him. Merlin sets a steady pace, hands firm on his hips, thumbs digging into the skin. Eggsy decides to participate a bit more. He hums around Harry at the same time he tightens himself around Merlin.

“Oh, my pretty whore, you are delicious.” Merlin quickens his pace. “It won’t take long if you’re going to keep doing that.”

“Can I come in your mouth, Eggsy? Will you take it all, take what I give you?” Harry asks. Eggsy mutely nods. “Do you know what Merlin’s real fantasy is, my boy?” Eggsy shakes his head. “He wants you like this, but he wants me under you. He wants me inside you, my dick in your perfect arse, and then he wants to join me…wants us to completely fill you.”

“Harry…oh fuck, Harry,” Merlin asks, and he’s coming, filling the condom, hands grabbing at Eggsy’s waist. “Harry, you filthy…”

“I know what my husband likes,” Harry says with a grin. Eggsy leans on one hand, reaches up to stroke Harry in time with his tongue, and then the warm saltiness fills his mouth. “Eggsy, fuck, you perfect…” Both hands fist in Eggsy’s hair. When he finally releases him, Eggsy licks his lips and lets his head fall to the bed. He feels exhausted, his cock still hard and throbbing between his legs. Perhaps they’ll let him go into the bathroom and wank. Even after this, he’s feeling shy and unsure again.

“Can you stand, lad?” Merlin asks. He pulls out, disposes of the condom, and climbs off the bed.

“I think so. I’ll just…” Eggsy stands and stretches.

“You’ll just stand right there,” Harry tells him. He falls to his knees before Eggsy, and Eggsy’s shocked when Merlin joins him. “Like we’d allow you to leave this bed unsatisfied.”

“We would never do that to our boy. Ever.” Merlin kisses Harry before taking Eggsy’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Eggsy shouts, weaving on his feet.

“We’ve got you, my boy.” Harry places his hands on the back of Eggsy’s thighs to steady him, and dips his head to lick at his balls. “You’re perfect,” he whispers.

“Harry…’arry…Merlin…” Eggsy whines. Merlin’s mouth is hot and quick and Eggsy feels every muscle in his body tense up.

“That’s my boy…give it to us, Eggsy.” Harry sucks one of Eggsy’s balls into his mouth and suddenly he’s coming without warning. Merlin groans but doesn’t spill a drop. 

“Fuck. FUCK.” Eggsy stumbles a bit and falls back onto the bed. His entire body shakes and he feels as if he no longer has a skeleton.

The two men crawl up on the bed to surround him, Harry’s head on his shoulder, Merlin kissing his hair. They each put an arm around him, twining their fingers together. “Are you all right?” Merlin asks quietly.

“Sorry, Eggsy’s not here right now. Brain cells fucked outta his head. Leave a message,” Eggsy says drowsily, trying to figure out if he’s still conscious. “Bloody fuckin’ hell.”

Harry snickers against his shoulder. “A ringing endorsement.”

“You’re beautiful, lad,” Merlin murmurs. “And you were so good…incredible.”

“Incredible,” Harry repeats. “Thank you for sharing yourself with us.”

“Any time,” Eggsy says, yawning. He’s never felt this tired after a shag before.

“Maybe not any time, but hopefully all the time,” Merlin says. He kisses Eggsy’s shoulder.


	12. Costumes/Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartwin. Fluffy Hartwin, rated PG at most. Language, of course. And introducing Interfering Merlin and Roxy. :)

“Arthur, could I talk to ya for a minute?” 

Harry smiles at the southern twang. “Of course, Tequila, do come in.” He motions to a chair. “Please, have a seat.”

“Thanks.” Tequila sits down across from Harry. “I just want ya to know how much I appreciate everything you’re doing for me here, how kind you’ve been. All of you. Everyone at Kingsman has been warm and welcoming.”

“How much you appreciate what I’m doing? Young man, if it wasn’t for you and your friends back in the States, I might not be here. And I also might be missing an eye.” Harry reaches up and tenderly touches the skin around the transplant. “Your Ginger’s quick thinking saved my life. And her work, along with the secret tech Merlin developed…I cannot begin to imagine what my life might be like.”

“Anyone woulda done the same, sir. But you’re welcome. I gotta say, though…I am looking forward to this party you’re throwing this weekend. One last hurrah before I get back home.”

“You can think Agent Galahad for that…he insisted on a costume party. We were going to throw one of our normal soirees…and come to think of it, you probably would have hated it,” Harry says with a grin. “He wanted something you’d enjoy.”

“Halloween is one of the best holidays,” Tequila tells him. “And costumes are always fun.”

“I’ve never really worn a costume,” Harry admits. “Other than a disguise on the job.”

“Well, then, I think you deserve this party as much as I do.”

There’s a sharp rap on the door. “Merlin,” Harry tells him.

“How…”

“The knock. He always knocks as if I, the door, and life in general are all on his last nerve. Enter!”

“Arthur, if I could…oh, pardon me.” Merlin nods at Tequila. “I didn’t know you were busy.”

“I do speak with people other than you, Merlin.”

“We were just finishing up here, anyway,” Tequila says, standing up.

“Tequila!” Eggsy ducks around Merlin, a broad grin on his face. “Was wonderin’ where ya ran off to.” He looks at Harry and turns pink. “Arthur, sir, sorry if we’re interrupting something important.”

“Of course not, my boy. You’re always welcome here.” Harry clears his throat and arranges the pens on his desk.

“Been lookin’ for ya, want ya ta meet someone.” Eggsy opens the door wider and guides someone in. “Agent Tequila of Statesman, this is Roxanne Morton, codename Lancelot. An’ also my best mate.”

“I’ve heard so much about ya, ma’am. So good to meet ya.” Tequila shakes her hand.

“No need to ma’am me, Tequila, although it’s nice to have someone treat me with respect.” Roxy glares at Eggsy.

“I do apologize, Harry. I didn’t realize your office had turned into the local zoo,” Merlin says. 

“Oh, Merlin, don’t get yer knickers in a twist. It’s called bein’ sociable. You should try it sometime.” Eggsy nudges him. 

“I do plan on trying it. At the party this weekend.” Merlin sits down without being asked and Harry sighs.

“You’re coming to the party? That’s wonderful, Merlin,” Roxy says enthusiastically. “Everyone I’ve talked to about it has been quite excited, Arthur, sir. I’m so glad you’ve made the arrangements for something like this.”

“Well, Agent Tequila deserves a fond farewell,” Harry says with a grin. “And I myself am quite looking forward to seeing everyone in costume.”

“Yer…yer comin’ to the party?” Eggsy almost squeaks.

“I was planning on it. Am I not invited?” Harry blushes a bit and fidgets in his chair. “I mean, I know Chester normally didn’t attend any of our social events, but…”

“Course yer invited, ‘arry…I mean, Arthur…yer in charge. It’s yer party. I guess I’m just surprised.” Eggsy turns bright red.

“I think what Galahad means to say, sir, is that you seem more the gala in ballrooms type and less the beer and costumes type,” Roxy interjects.

“Says the young lady with a title,” Merlin murmurs.

“You gotta title? Like a princess or something?” Tequila pipes up.

“Nothing like that. I’m simply…”

“Lady Morton,” Eggsy says with a wink. “Fuckin’ aces, innit?”

“Lady Morton can also put you flat on your back, Agent. I’d remember that,” Merlin says.

“Whatever.” Eggsy turns back to Harry, that attractive pink tinge on his cheeks again. “So, uh, Arthur, yer wearin’ a costume, then?”

“I thought that was part of the instructions.” 

“Well, yeah, I just…I didn’t think…that’s good.” Eggsy nods.

“I’m so glad you approve, Eggsy.” Harry rolls his eyes. “I promise not to embarrass you. I hope I can ask the same of you.”

“C’mon, bruv. It’s me!” Eggsy winks at him and Harry’s glad he’s sitting down.

“I do actually have something to speak with Arthur about,” Merlin says pointedly.

“Come along, Eggsy. Tequila, would you like to join us for lunch?” Roxy asks. 

“Thank you kindly, that sounds nice.” Tequila nods at Harry. “Arthur, sir.”

“Good day, Tequila.” Harry smiles as the three young agents leave the office. Merlin closes the door. “Merlin?”

“Yes, Harry?” Merlin starts jabbing at his clipboard. “We need to talk about guns.”

“Do you know what Eggsy’s costume is?” Harry asks, staring into space. Eggsy could be anything. An astronaut. A lion tamer. A ballet dancer. He thinks of Eggsy in tights and has to squeeze his legs together.

“Why would I be privy to that information, Harry?”

Harry snaps back to reality, where Merlin is studying him curiously. “No reason. It’s just…you have eyes and ears everywhere.”

“I do,” Merlin says proudly. “But I’ve not been paying attention to any costumes other than my own. Now. Guns.”

“Guns. Right.” Harry shakes his head and leans forward. “Pray continue.”

 

Two hours later Merlin hurries towards his office, a headache dancing above his eyes. While he loves his best friend, and thinks he’s probably the best Arthur Kingsman’s seen in decades, he isn’t sure he can take much more of this ridiculousness.

He turns a corner, muttering, “He’s acting like a fool.”

At the same time, he hears a voice say, “He’s acting like an idiot,” and he collides with a small mass.

“I beg your pardon,” he says immediately. “Oh, Lancelot.”

“Merlin, sir, I’m so sorry.”

“Are you all right?” He asks. Her face is red and she looks as if she’s swallowed a hand grenade.

“Yes. No, I just, GRRR.” She actually stomps her foot, then looks embarrassed.

“Follow me.” He leads her to his office and closes the door. “Care to elaborate?”

“Friends. Ridiculous idiotic friends who cannot get their head out of their arse long enough…”

“To see what’s right in front of them?” He interrupts, and she stops talking. “Friends who deserve all the happiness in the world, but because of what they see as an age difference, they refuse to take that happiness?”

“Yes,” she says softly. “An age difference no one cares about, but also a class difference no one sees but him.”

“I understand,” Merlin tells her. “It’s frustrating.”

“COMPLETELY frustrating.” She stomps her foot again and her ponytail swings. “I want to beat sense into him.”

“One thing I’ve learned about stubborn friends, Roxanne, is that all the beatings in the world will not make them see sense.” He pours her a drink and hands it to her. “Unfortunately, we must simply watch and wait.” They clink glasses.

 

“Ohhhh, I wish my sister could see you.” Eggsy takes about twenty pictures. “She loves Disney princesses. Could you dress up like that again an’ come over sometime? She’d lose her shit if she opened tha door an’ Cinderella was standin’ there.”

“Perhaps. I charge by the hour.” Roxy preens in front of the mirror. 

“Done. Whatever the cost.” Eggsy starts digging through the closet. “What tha fuck? I can’t find my jeans.”

“You own like twenty pair.” Roxy sweeps over and starts picking through a pile of clothing on the floor. “Really, Eggsy, I know we have maid service here at the manor, but you could TRY to clean up after yourself. You’re not even here that much!”

“I know I know.” He burrows further into the closet. “I have a special pair I was goin’ ta wear, an’ they’re gone. All…all my fuckin’ jeans are gone!” He steps out of the closet. “What…the actual…fuck?”

“Perhaps someone’s playing a trick on you.”

“I’m gonna kick their fuckin’ arse when I find out who,” Eggsy grumbles. He starts to panic. “Roxy, I can’t go to tha party in just some old pair of jeans. Tequila got me the rest of my costume special…can’t look like an arse. It would be disrespectful.”

“How about these? They look fairly authentic.” She reaches into the back of the closet and pulls out a pair of faded jeans.

“Didn’t even remember I had those. Not sure they still fit.” He wiggles his way into them. “They’re a bit tighter than I’d…”

“Holy fuck,” she blurts out. He stares at her and blushes.

“Uh…”

“Jesus, Eggsy…your thighs…your…your arse.” She slowly walks around him, mouth agape. “I knew you were fit, of course, and I love you, but…if you weren’t my best friend, I’d totally be wet for you right now.”

“That is a phrase I never EVER need to hear again,” he tells her. “EVER.” He shudders. “They’re a little uncomfortable, but I guess they’ll loosen up a bit.” He pulls on the shirt and belt, chuckling at the large buckle. “Dunno if I can sit down ta put tha boots on, though.” He holds up the cowboy boots admiringly. “Never thought I’d own a pair of these.”

“Sit on the bed.” She kneels carefully on the floor and helps him into the boots. He stands up and reaches for the large cowboy hat.

“How do I look?”

“Gorgeous.” He helps her stand and she fixes her dress. She eyes him up appraisingly. “Save a horse, ride a cowboy…isn’t that what they say?”

“God, Rox, stop!” He groans. “Let’s go.” He leaves the suite. 

“Wait up. I can’t walk very fast in these shoes.” She takes his arm and uses him to make her way down the hall. “I wanted something I’d never wear, and I chose correctly. I may not make it through the night.”

“What…what do ya think the others will wear? Like Merlin. An’…’arry?” He presses the button for the elevator.

“Knowing Merlin, it will probably be some obscure sci-fi reference. And Arthur? I haven’t the foggiest,” she says. “I’m impressed he’s wearing a costume at all.”

 

“I cannot believe you couldn’t find something more creative than Jean-Luc Picard,” Harry says from in front of the mirror. “Really, Merlin.”

“I am NOT simply Jean-Luc Picard,” Merlin tells him. “I’m Jean-Luc Picard as Locutus of Borg.” He pokes at the plastic and wires on his face. “I’ll have you know it took me over an hour to get this just right.”

“Let’s not talk about time in the makeup and hair chairs,” Harry says with a groan. “What was I thinking?”

“Actually, Harry, you look quite…sexy.”

Harry gapes at Merlin. “Are you experiencing some sort of chemical reaction from your makeup? You haven’t called me sexy since we were twenty-six.”

“I’ve been waiting for the right time. He will be absolutely drooling when he sees you.”

“Who?” Harry asks, confused.

“Oh, anyone who sees you, I’d assume,” Merlin tells him, smiling. “You’re not going to arrive to THIS late as well, are you?”

“No. Let me just make a few adjustments.” He tugs at his hair and inspects his face. “I look like an idiot.”

“No. Sexy. I promise you.” He hands Harry his hat. “Let’s go down.”

Harry fidgets in the elevator, tugging at his waistcoat and running his fingers through his hair. This was a terrible idea. This isn’t a costume for an old man. It’s a costume for a younger, handsome man. Someone who can dance the night away, not someone who drinks himself to sleep at night, pining for someone he can never have. 

“Merlin,” he says as the elevator doors open.

“Go mingle,” he says. “Enjoy your employees. Enjoy the fact that they have a reason to celebrate now.” Merlin gives him a gentle shove. “And don’t hide behind the bar all night.”

“I can’t…”

“You’re the best actor I’ve ever met, Harry,” Merlin hisses in his ear. “So ACT.”

 

Eggsy and Roxy immediately find Tequila, who’s dressed as Roman gladiator. “Wow, Eggsy, you look great!” Tequila exclaims. “Top to bottom.”

“I hope so…feel kinda silly.”

“Ya look like a traditional cowboy, I promise,” Tequila tells him. “And Lady Morton…I mean, Lancelot, you’re a vision.”

“Roxy, Tequila, I keep telling you,” she says. “Would you mind taking me to the bar and getting me a drink?”

“I’d be glad to,” Tequila says, offering her his arm.

Eggsy laughs as he watches them sweep away. He freezes as he catches sight of someone at the bar. It’s not someone Eggsy’s ever seen before, and he wonders if it’s one of the agents that usually is off on deep cover missions. He’s tall and thin, wearing brown suede boots, grey pants, a long blue tunic-style waistcoat, and a white billowing shirt. He has two belts at his waist, an ancient revolver stuck in the side. Eggsy starts walking without realizing he’s doing so. The man’s shirt is open, and six or seven necklaces of varying lengths dangle at his throat. A long scarf binds his hair as a bandana, hair that’s long and wild and filled with beads. Two beaded sections of beard hang from his chin, and the most amazing brown eyes he’s ever seen are lined in dark black. “Jack Sparrow,” he breathes, not realizing he’s spoken aloud.

The man turns to smile down at him. “Hallo there, young friend,” the man drawls in a perfect imitation of Johnny Depp. He weaves a bit as he removes his hat and sweeps into a bow. “That would be Cap’n Jack Sparrow…so sorry to correct a stranger.”

“Right,” Eggsy says faintly. The brown eyes study him, giving him a piercing look.

“Galahad. Galahad.” Roxy waves a hand in front of his face and giggles a bit.

“Sorry. I don’t think we’ve met. Agent Galahad.” Eggsy holds out his hand, wondering why he is finding it impossible to look away from this stranger. He’s never had much of a thing for Johnny Depp, but this…he’s suddenly sorry he’s wearing such tight jeans.

“Cap’n Jack Sparrow. But you know that already, don’t you, mate?” The man winks at him. “Agent Galahad, did you say? Quite a big name for such a young man.” He runs his eyes over Eggsy and he actually shivers. “I would have expected Butch Cassidy…Billy the Kid…”

“Oh, yeah, right.” Eggsy chuckles a bit.

Roxy reaches to her side and drops the napkin she’d been holding around her drink. “Oh, how clumsy of me. Galahad, would you be so kind?”

“Course.” Eggsy turns around and bends over to pick up the napkin. He hears a strangled sound behind him. When he stands and turns back around, the pirate’s face is red and he swallows hard. “Are you all right?”

“Fine,” the man says faintly. 

“May I get you a drink?” Eggsy asks bravely.

“Yes, please. I’d like a martini…”

“Rum.” Merlin appears out of nowhere, dressed like the captain from Star Trek. Eggsy’s not surprised. “You want rum, don’t you, Captain Jack?”

“Of course. Rum.” The man winces and glares at Merlin, who obviously knows him.

“Allow me.” Eggsy orders the drink and when he turns around, Merlin and the pirate are in deep angry conversation.

“Thanks, mate.” The man looks down at the glass in dismay. “Cheers.” He shoots it down and coughs a bit.

“Merlin, won’t you come with Tequila and I…over here?” Roxy grabs them both and drags them away. Eggsy gives them an odd look.

“So…Mr. Sparrow…”

“Captain.”

“Captain,” Eggsy says. “I’m so sorry I don’t recognize ya…figured I knew just about everyone here. Made a point of learnin’ everyone’s names from staff to tha round table.”

“You sound like quite an exceptional young man,” Jack Sparrow says quietly. “It’s Halloween, is it not? The point is to wear a disguise?”

“Yes, of course,” Eggsy says with a nervous smile. “It’s just that…”

“Will you excuse him, Galahad?” Merlin grabs the man by the arm and pulls him away. Eggsy stares after him.

 

“Merlin!” Harry hisses. “You’re making a scene.”

“No, I’m not. But everyone is here, and you’re required to make a speech.”

“Can’t YOU make it?” Harry wistfully looks back at Eggsy, who’s blatantly staring at them. At HIM. He’d finally felt comfortable enough to speak with Eggsy as an equal, not as a broken old man, and Merlin had to ruin it.

“No. I’M not Arthur.” He gives Harry a shove towards the front of the room. “Get it over with.”

“All right.” Harry takes a deep breath. “Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have a word? Just a moment, if you please.” He glances at Eggsy, who now looks confused. “I’d like to thank you for coming out tonight. It’s always a pleasure for us to spend time together, but this is truly remarkable. A moment in time where we can simply enjoy each other’s company, where we can speak with one another, laugh, dance, and act like everyone else on the planet. I ask that you do me one favor…enjoy yourselves. Thank you for all your hard work, and I beg of you to take advantage of the sleeping quarters here at HQ if you choose to overimbibe. Have a wonderful evening.” Everyone applauds and Harry dips his head. He turns just in time to see Eggsy practically running out of the room. Harry hurries after him.

 

Eggsy’s frozen in shock as Jack Sparrow opens his mouth and Harry Hart’s voice comes out. Harry? He’d been acting like a complete and utter starstruck arse in front of HARRY? He turns and flees, not even stopping to retrieve his hat when it falls off his head.

“Eggsy! Eggsy!” He hear Harry’s voice but all but runs down the hall. “Eggsy, wait, please!”

“Not now, ‘arry,” he says over his shoulder.

“Eggsy, please talk to me.” Harry’s voice is sorrowful and Eggsy stops running. “In here. We do not need to advertise our business.” He guides Eggsy into one of the small conference rooms and closes the door. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong?” Eggsy all but yells. “I just made a fuckin’ fool of myself in front of ya, ‘arry. Dunno why that’s such a shock…always act like a fool in front of you.”

“Whatever are you talking about?” Harry asks.

“Didn’t recognize ya, did I? An’ then I was simperin’ an’ acting like an idiot.”

“I played along. I’m sorry if I embarrassed you,” Harry says sheepishly. “I was just…I was just enjoying the chance to speak with you as if…if we were equals.”

“Ya don’t gotta rub it in, ‘arry. Know damn well we’re not equals,” Eggsy mutters, leaning on the table.

“Rub it in?”

“Look, ‘arry, guess yer gonna make me say it.” Eggsy looks up into the brown eyes, lost in the dark depths. “I’ve had a thing…no. I’ve been in love with ya forever now. Wanted yer body since I saw ya leanin’ against tha wall of tha station. Wanted the rest of ya since our twenty-four hours. Yer everythin’ that’s amazin’, an’ everythin’ I can’t have.”

“What?” Harry gasps.

“Fuck, ‘arry, do ya love punishin’ me?” Eggsy blurts out, tears in his eyes. “Yer posh. Yer educated. Yer wealthy. Yer beautiful. Ya know everythin’ an’ everyone. Yer fuckin’ ARTHUR. An’ I’m just another knight at yer table. A chav from nowhere that ya picked up, brushed off, an’ set on tha right path. Can’t never be yer equal. Just some dumb kid.” 

“You think you’re not my equal?” 

“Didn’t I just SAY that?”

“On the contrary, my boy, I…I cannot see myself as YOUR equal.” Eggsy gapes at him. “You’re half my age. You’re spirited and cocky and vivacious. You’re absolutely stunning. You’re tight and fit and athletic. I’m old and tired and broken. I find new wrinkles and rolls of pudge every day. Why would I possibly look at you and think we were equals?” Harry looks at him sadly.

“Why would ya look at me at all?” Eggsy whispers.

“I spend most of my days trying NOT to look at you, my dear boy,” Harry says without meeting Eggsy’s gaze. 

Eggsy’s heart flipflops, somersaults, and comes to rest somewhere in his throat. “I do love yer costume,” he says shyly. “About gave me a heart attack…an’ my cock’s been fuckin’ throbbin’ in my jeans since I saw ya.”

“They’re pretty tight jeans,” Harry comments with a tiny smile. “However did you get into them?”

“Lotta hard work an’ baby oil,” Eggsy says seriously.

“B-baby oil?” Harry stammers, looking down at Eggsy’s crotch and back up again.

“Joking. Roxy helped me.” Eggsy reaches over and touches one of the locks of hair. “This is amazing.”

“I wanted to hide, be someone else for a while.” Harry tugs at the hair. “This isn’t a wig. These extensions are woven into my hair. I have to sleep with them in tonight…I’ll have them removed tomorrow.”

“Yer eyes look stunning with that eyeliner,” Eggsy whispers.

“Thank you.” Harry suddenly looks down. “Oh, I, uh, found your hat in the hallway.” He gently reaches over and places it on Eggsy’s head, tipping it back.

“Thanks.” Eggsy hooks a finger in one of Harry’s belts and pulls him closer. “Don’t gotta hide under a costume, ‘arry. Yer pretty damn perfect just the way you are.”

“I’m sure Merlin would beg to differ,” Harry says. He removes his own hat, then takes Eggsy’s off again as well, placing them both on the table. 

“Don’t know that I like the facial hair,” Eggsy says before he thinks. Harry immediately reaches up and yanks it off, yelling loudly. “Fuck, ‘arry!” Eggsy gently rubs his fingers over the red skin. “Jesus.”

“Is that better?”

“Now I recognize ya,” Eggsy whispers. “Always…always thought pirates were sexy.”

Harry smiles at him. “Cowboys are quite sexy as well.”

Their lips meet and Eggsy has to lean on the table. His bones have quite literally melted out of his legs. He moans, arms going around Harry. Harry’s mouth is warm, tongue teasing at Eggsy’s lips until it slides into his mouth. He lifts Eggsy onto the table, wrapping Eggsy’s legs around his waist and pulling him as close as possible. “Harry,” Eggsy murmurs.

“That’s Captain to you,” Harry mumbles, kissing his neck before moving back to his lips again.


	13. Licking/Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merwin. Pretty much some fluff and stuff with a teeny bit of smut at the end.

“Harry, I thought ya loved me.”

Harry swallows at the last minute, saving Eggsy from a face full of tea. “I beg your pardon?”

“I thought ya loved me.”

“Well, my boy, I am fond of you, but I…I thought you and Ian…”

“Yeah, me an’ Ian. That’s what I’m talking about.” Eggsy sighs pathetically. “I know you enjoy tha color blue, ‘arry. If you had a thing fer blokes, I’d most definitely show ya my balls right now. They’re tha prettiest shade of BLUE.” Eggsy glares at him.

Harry puts down his teacup and takes a deep breath. “I’m afraid I’m quite lost, Eggsy. I’m not sure why you’re talking to me about love, or Ian, or your…balls.”

“Sorry. I’m just wonderin’ why ya hate me so much. I’m in my sexual prime, ain’t I? An’ yer keepin’ me an’ my bloke apart.”

“I’m doing no such thing!” Harry protests.

“Then WHY haven’t we had a date in over a week? WHY haven’t we had sex in nine days? NINE DAYS, ‘arry. What tha fuck? Why you keepin’ him here?”

“Eggsy, I’m NOT. Merlin completed his last mission three days ago. He’s been free to go home and take time off. He just…hasn’t. I didn’t realize you thought I was keeping him here…that Arthur was keeping him here.”

“Sorry, then.” Eggsy frowns, sadness swirling in his stomach. “But then why…ya don’t think it’s me, do you? Maybe he don’t want me no more?”

Harry leans forward in his chair. “Eggsy, please believe me when I tell you Ian most definitely still wants you. I’ve had to hear impassioned speeches more than once about the softness of your skin…the strength of your thighs…the firmness of your arse. It was quite awkward.”

“But then why…why don’t he want ta spend time with me?” Eggsy pushes away his tea. “Been together eight months, ain’t we? Thought we’d worked through all the drama.”

“Eggsy, you cannot take this personally. It isn’t you at all. It’s Ian. It’s his job as Merlin. He’s so used to living his life at HQ that he’s quite forgotten how to deal with things outside of Kingsman. He hasn’t forgotten you, he’s not ignoring you. He simply still isn’t used to the idea that someone loves him and cares for him and wants to take him home.”

“Ya think?”

“I KNOW.” Harry smiles at him. “Dear boy, you simply need to get his attention and lead him home. Once he’s there, he’ll realize what he’s been doing and he’ll be more than happy to stay there with you. If you blatantly call him out on it, he’ll deny it, or say that he’s needed here…even though I’ve told him point blank that he’s free to take time off. You need to distract him.”

“Okay.” Eggsy stands. “Thanks, ‘arry. An’ I’m sorry what I said about ya seein’ my balls.”

“Apology accepted,” Harry says weakly. “And don’t forget. Table meeting over lunch tomorrow. Do try to bring something that you can eat without wearing it.”

“Yes, sir.”

Eggsy leaves Harry’s office deep in thought. He hasn’t only missed being intimate with his lover, but also just spending quality time with him. He loves being in Merlin’s presence no matter what, but he really just wants to cuddle with him in front of the telly, or sit at the table and eat a meal with him. They’ve not moved in together, not yet, but even just a few hours here and there would be nice. 

 

Things haven’t improved by late morning the next day. He’d stopped by Merlin’s office and said hello, but Merlin barely looked up from his computer monitors. Eggsy’s wearing his favorite suit, the grey one that hugs his thighs and makes his eyes change color. Merlin briefly glances at him, kisses his cheek, and tells him he’ll see him at the meeting.

“Bloody hell,” Eggsy grumbles to himself as he grabs an early lunch. He sighs and pokes at his sandwich. He thinks he might have to just strip down in Merin’s office, sit on his desk, and wank right in front of his face to get the message across.

“Everything all right?”

Eggsy looks up to see Roxy standing in front of him. “Fine,” he says with a sigh.

“Eating before the meeting so you don’t get food on your suit in front of everyone else?” She asks with a grin. He nods. “I did as well. Couldn’t stay away from the ice cream, though…Mike’s using waffle cones!” She holds up her ice cream cone, grinning like a little girl. “Strawberry.”

“Ice cream. That’s nice.” 

“I’ll see you at the Table.” She waves and walks away, licking at her ice cream.

“Ice cream,” Eggsy says suddenly. “That’s VERY nice.”

 

“Merlin, why are you here?” Harry asks as soon as he enters the conference room.

Merlin looks around the empty room. “Because I work here?”

“Your missions are all complete, agents returned safely. I TOLD you to take leave.”

“Yes, but I have so much to do. I don’t mind being here.”

“There’s no other reason you might want to take some time off?”

Merlin stares at Harry. “Not that I’m aware of.”

“Of course not. Why that boy puts up with you I will NEVER know. The sex must be amazing,” Harry grumbles.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Harry snaps as the knights start to filter into the room. They greet him and take their seats, and soon the only person not in the room is Eggsy. “Where’s Agent Galahad?”

“I don’t know,” Merlin says, realizing it’s true. He really doesn’t know. “I, well, I believe we spoke this morning, but…”

“Jesus Christ,” Harry says under his breath.

“Harry, what are you on about?”

“Sorry,” Eggsy says, breezing into the room. “I lost track of time over lunch. Just managed to get my ice cream and hurry over. My apologies, Arthur, if I’ve delayed the start of the meeting.”

“You have not, but I appreciate the apology,” Harry says.

“Good afternoon, Merlin,” Eggsy says. Merlin doesn’t have time to reply before Eggsy’s leaning across the table to shake hands with the other knights in attendance. He holds a large chocolate ice cream cone in his free hand, and the pants of his bespoke suit cling to his arse and thighs as he leans over the table. Merlin doesn’t remember that suit being that tight. Perhaps he’s changed clothes since the morning?

“If everyone could take their seats,” Harry says. Eggsy takes the seat across from Merlin, smiling innocently. “Merlin, if you’d be so kind as to start. I’m assuming that since you’ve been spending so much time here at HQ after the completion of your missions, you must be working on something fairly exciting.”

“I don’t know about that,” Merlin says bashfully. He looks over at Eggsy, who’s leaned back in his chair and is starting to work on his ice cream cone. He quickly licks around the sides, keeping the ice cream from sliding down the cone. “I…uh…” Merlin looks down at his notes. “No, actually, I don’t believe I have anything to add.”

“Very well,” Harry says, giving him an amused look. “I’d like to speak about the upcoming conference with MI-6, the CIA, and other international intelligence agencies.” 

Harry starts talking but Merlin eventually tunes him out. Eggsy’s paying attention to Harry, but Merlin can’t take his eyes from Eggsy’s face. His tongue flickers and slides along the ice cream, sucking the cool treat into his mouth at an alarming rate. Merlin finds himself licking his own lips as the pink tongue drags the ice cream into the hot mouth. Eggsy glances at him, raises his eyebrows, and Merlin blushes, looking back down at his tablet. When he looks up again, Eggsy is actually sucking on the top of the ice cream, moving the cone in and out of his mouth a bit. Merlin chokes on his own saliva and starts to cough. 

“Are you all right, Merlin?” Harry pats him on the back.

“Fine,” he says hoarsely, taking a drink of water. He can’t look away now. Eggsy finishes the cone and begins to lightly lick at his own fingers, actually sucking his index finger into his mouth. Merlin forces himself to look down.

Harry mercifully draws the meeting to a close soon after, and Merlin’s able to escape to his office. He sends a text and waits at his desk. Someone knocks and opens the door. “Ya requested my presence, Merlin?”

“Yes, Galahad, I did. Please come in.” Merlin waits for Eggsy to enter the office and presses the button to lock the door. Eggsy raises his eyebrows. “Would you like to explain yourself?”

“I’m sorry?” 

“Your little performance during the meeting.”

“I’m sure I don’t know…”

“The way you were obscenely eating that ice cream cone!” Merlin finally bellows.

“Oh, so ya finally saw me? Finally remembered I exist, then?” Eggsy retorts angrily, and Merlin just blinks at him. 

“I’ve never forgotten you exist, Eggsy,” Merlin says patiently.

“Ya sure about that, bruv? When’s the last time we hung out together? Meaning more than a cup of tea in yer office while you was workin’?”

“I…”

“A week. Seven days.”

“I have a job to do,” Merlin says firmly.

“Bollocks. You finished that job days ago, but ya apparently don’t care. I been patient…I know I’m not important, not compared to yer job. But Christ, Ian…I tore inta ‘arry today cuz I thought he was keepin’ ya from me, but it ends up tha only person keepin me from ya from me was YOU.” Eggsy looks miserable and Merlin’s heart aches. “Didn’t mean ta act inappropriately at a meeting, but fuck…that’s what it took ta get ya ta notice me.” Eggsy sighs. “PLEASE don’t think I underestimate the value of what ya do in here, an’ what it takes outta ya. I know I come in second ta Kingsman. But I just…” He waves a hand around. “I shouldn’t hafta act like a slag ta get ya ta remember ya have a boyfriend.”

Merlin buries his head in his hands. “You’re absolutely right. I am so terribly sorry, lad.” He stands up and holds out his hand. “Please come here.” Eggsy hesitates before taking the outstretched hand. Merlin leads him to the desk and sits him on it. “Please don’t ever say you’re not important, because you are. You’re important to this organization, and even more important to me. I’m sorry that I didn’t realize how you’d feel.” Merlin sighs. “I’ve never had anyone who cared. There was never anyone waiting on my call, looking forward to spending time with me.”

“An’ I don’t give a fuck what we’re doin’, Ian. Sex is nice, don’t get me wrong. Never had it so good as I have it with you. But I love when we’re working on stuff around yer house, or even just watchin’ telly.”

“I’ve never had someone waiting at home for me,” Merlin says softly, playing with Eggsy’s fingers.

“That’s what ‘arry said.” Eggsy brings Merlin’s hand to his mouth and kisses it.

“He is right about things…infrequently,” Merlin adds with a tiny smile. “Am I forgiven?”

“Course.” Eggsy tilts his head up and Merlin kisses him. “I love ya, Ian. With all my heart.”

“I love you, too,” Merlin says, his heart thudding as it did every time Eggsy said he loved him. “I do feel I owe you a special apology, however.” He kneels in front of Eggsy, bringing him to the edge of the desk. 

“Ian, what are ya…” Eggsy gasps as Merlin’s hands go for the front of his trousers.

“Stand up,” Merlin whispers. Eggsy obeys and Merlin carefully undoes the belt, button and zipper, easing down his trousers along with his pants.

“Ian,” Eggsy moans. Merlin leans him back against the desk. He’s only half-hard, but he knows it won’t be that way for long. Merlin slowly kisses his way up the strong thighs, one hand stroking the firm muscle while the other reaches for Eggsy’s cock. “Fuck, Ian, been a while…won’t take much…”

“That’s what I’m hoping for.” Merlin removes his glasses and sets them safely out of the way. “I’m going to suck your beautiful cock here, and then we’re going to go back to mine, and I’m going to spend the rest of the afternoon showing you how much I love you.”

“Christ.” Eggsy’s head falls back as Merlin strokes him. “Ian, love…fuck…”

“My Eggsy.” Merlin gently suckles and licks the head until Eggsy’s fully hard. He then begins to take him into his mouth, going deeper with each movement. Eggsy whimpers, biting at his knuckles to keep himself quiet. “I’d never forget about you…I was distracted by work…I won’t let that happen again. I promise.” Merlin uses his hand, stroking the thick cock as it goes in and out of his mouth.

“Ian…Ian…fuck…” Eggsy throws a leg up over Merlin’s shoulder, his heel digging into his back, urging him closer.

“That’s it, lad…” Merlin pulls back and just flicks his tongue over the head. He know Eggsy loves it, and he knows it will shred the last of his control.

“Ian!” Eggsy comes with a hoarse shout, one hand on the back of Merlin’s head. He shudders and gasps, hand petting along the bare skin.

“That’s my good boy.” He licks Eggsy clean and stands up. He helps Eggsy to his feet and pulls up his pants and trousers.

“Fuck.” Eggsy grabs him and kisses him, not minding that he’s tasting himself on Merlin’s tongue. “I forgive you,” he breathes.”

“Good.” Merlin kisses his forehead. “Let’s go home. And I’m sending Harry a strongly worded email suggesting that he ban all ice cream cones from HQ until further notice.”


	14. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartwin.
> 
> I was a little apprehensive about this prompt, because it's something that we all seem to write quite regularly. Then I got an idea, and it became so fluffy I want to scoop it up and hug it.

“Good night, my boy.” Harry leaned over, kissed Eggsy’s forehead, and turned off the light.

“Harry,” Eggsy says in a small voice.

“Yes?”

“Are ya really tired?”

“I’ve had a bit of a trying day, so I suppose I am.”

“All right then. Good night. I love you.”

The light snaps back on and Harry leans up on one elbow. “Eggsy Unwin.”

“Yes, ‘arry?” Eggsy blinks up at him innocently.

“Is there something you wish to speak to me about?”

“Yer tired.” Eggsy cranes his neck and gives Harry a sweet kiss. “Go ta bed. I’m fine.”

“Eggsy Unwin,” Harry repeats, his voice more of a growl. “Do not lie to me.”

“I’m not. I’m fine.”

Harry sits up and leans against the headboard. “I’ve been trained to withstand many things, Eggsy. I can stay awake all night, and rest assured, I’ll keep you awake as well.”

“Okay, okay, fuck.” But Eggsy smiles. “Could ya get down here again, at least? Would feel better with your arms around me. An’ you can turn tha light off.”

Harry turns off the light again and returns to his pillow. Eggsy immediately snuggles close. “Did something happen at work today?”

“No, swear down. I just…I wonder if ya need yer brain checked.”

“I’m listening,” Harry says after a long pause.

“Ya sure ya wanna do this, ‘arry? With ME? Cuz when ya really look at it, think about everything involved, I am the WORST choice. So maybe ya should get down ta medical…when was yer last check up?”

Harry doesn’t say anything, and Eggsy calms his nerves by listening to the steady thud of Harry’s heartbeat under his ear. He places a gentle kiss to Harry’s pajama shirt. Harry’s hand slowly rubs up and down Eggsy’s back, and he actually starts purring. “You know I love you.”

“Yes. Ya say it enough.”

“But you know it. You believe it?” Eggsy nods. “Before I met you I was Agent Galahad. That’s ALL I was. I was a fussy old man who lived in his cluttered house, talking to his stuffed dog. On Saturdays I went to tea every afternoon at the same place whenever I was in town.”

“We still do that. I like that place. Makes me feel warm and happy.”

“I’m glad.” Harry presses a kiss to Eggsy’s head. “I went on missions, I came home. Very rarely did I go DO anything. I was living, but I wasn’t alive. And then I got a phone call and my world went completely topsy-turvy. Suddenly this rash puppy of a boy was barking his way into my personal space. He drove me absolutely mad, made me unbelievably proud…and saved me from myself.”

“He sounds like a psychotic wanker.”

“He sounds like the best thing that ever happened to me. He looked at me with such love in his eyes, and told me that he didn’t go a day without thinking of me. He told me I was special, that I was wanted, that I was loved. I thought he was crazy, but there you are.”

“Still sounds like a wanker.”

“Eggsy, you are everything I ever needed, and nothing I knew I wanted until I had it. I want to take the next step on this journey, and I want to take it with you.”

“But it were my idea. I’m afraid ya only said yes cuz…”

“You can make me to say yes to many things, Eggsy. But you have never made me say yes to something I didn’t truly want to do.”

“Are ya sure, ‘arry?” Eggsy bites his bottom lip and shivers a bit. Harry’s embrace tightens.

“My blessed boy, I have never been more sure about anything in my life. I’m scared as well…petrified. I feel that there is absolutely nothing on my resume that can prepare me for this. I feel I will fail completely. But with you there, I resolve to try my best.”

“Oh, ‘arry,” Eggsy sighs. He tilts his head up and kisses him. They kiss for a long time, hands gently wandering but not initiating anything more than a really good snog. “Still think it should be you, though.”

“No, my boy. It most definitely should be you. You’re strong, you’re full of energy and life.”

“Yeah, you just don’t wanna do it,” Eggsy says glumly. 

“The idea definitely does not appeal to me.” Harry yawns.

“Go to sleep, old man. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Eggsy. More than you can possibly know.”

 

“Here you are.” The nurse hands him a small plastic container labeled with his name and personal information. “Make your deposit in here. There’s a small door in the wall…place it on the shelf when you’re through, close the door, and push the button.”

“That’s it, then?” Eggsy stares at the container. “Not even a kiss or a feel or nothin’?” The woman doesn’t smile back. He assumes she’s probably heard everything. “Sorry, ma’am.”

“Right through that door. There are some…materials in there, if you need assistance.”

Eggsy slowly walks through the assigned door and hears it automatically lock behind him. He looks at the sofa and chair and pile of magazines on the end table. There’s a television, DVD player, and stack of blank cases. He can’t do this. He taps the side of his glasses. “I can’t do this.”

“Good afternoon, Galahad,” Merlin says crisply. “May I help you?”

“I can’t do this, Merlin,” he says tearfully. 

“Are you all right, lad?”

“I’m at…at the clinic. I’m here ta…start the process, and I just can’t.”

“I don’t believe that’s part of my job description. Even as Harry’s best friend,” Merlin jokes.

“I can’t. This is…this is like somethin’ from a sci-fi movie. Robotic nurses, cold blank rooms. Dirty magazines with naked birds on ‘em. DVDs, for fuck’s sake. I can’t do this, an’ I’m gonna let Harry down. We decided it was gonna be me, cuz obviously my sperm are a bit more active than his. Upside of being young an’ all. But…I can’t. I ain’t never gonna be able ta get it up, an’ he’s gonna be upset. I can’t upset him. Can’t let him down.” Eggsy starts to hyperventilate.

“Eggsy, lad, relax. Breath, Eggsy, breathe.” Merlin’s voice is serious now. “You’ve saved the world. You can wank into a cup.”

“Fuck, if ya say it that way…” Eggsy draws a shuddering breath and wipes at his eyes. “Wanked in a thousand places, most of ‘em not as nice as this. Dunno why…”

“Because you’ve put yourself under a great deal of stress. This means a lot to you because of Harry, and you, as always, are petrified of letting him down. I know him. He’s my best friend. If you changed your mind right then and there and walked out, he would not be upset. He wouldn’t leave you. He’d be waiting here to hug and take care of you.”

“An’ that’s why he’d make a fuckin’ amazin’ Da,” Eggsy says. “I’m sorry, Merlin. I shouldn’t have called ya.”

“It’s fine, Eggsy. I consider you a close friend as well…whatever I can do to help. Except talk you through it, because NO.”

Eggsy laughs through his tears. “Never thought of askin’ ya ta do that. Wish ‘arry was here. I wanted him ta come but couldn’t ask him…can’t imagine him in here doin’ this with me.”

“Hold on one moment, Eggsy.” 

Eggsy hears a few clicks on the line. “Merlin? You still there?”

“Eggsy? My boy, are you all right?”

“Harry!” Eggsy gasps.

“Merlin connected me into your call, said you needed me?”

“I’m fine.” Eggsy blushes. “Is he still on tha line?”

“No. He told me once I picked up, the call would be private.”

“I’m at the clinic an’…it’s just…I dunno what I expected, but this ain’t it. They have DVDs and magazines an’ shite like that. I’ve slept with girls, ya know that, but…ugh. It’s just…it’s not you.”

“Well, I should hope not. I’ve never posed for magazines, and I believe Merlin has destroyed all the evidence from my short foray into the pornography industry.”

Eggsy laughs, suddenly feeling a little better. “If that does actually exist, I deserve a copy.”

“You do. Eggsy, if you don’t want to do this…”

“I do, ‘arry. I want this for us. But…” Eggsy picks up a magazine and frowns. “I don’t wanna disappoint you.”

“Oh, my dear sweet boy,” Harry says softly. “That is absolutely impossible for you to do.”

“Well, guess I should just sit down an’ think of England or sommat.” Eggsy flops onto the chair.

“Not England.” Harry pauses. “Close your eyes, Eggsy.”

“What?”

“Close your eyes. Just focus on my voice.” 

“All right.” Eggsy closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. 

“Tonight when we get home, we’re going to order in takeaway. We’re going to eat dinner, and then I’ll draw us a nice hot bath.” Harry’s voice is quiet and soothing in his ear. Eggsy begins to relax a bit. “I love baths with you. I never could quite understand why someone would want to bathe with someone else, but the combination of the hot water and your body against mine? Heaven.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy whispers.

“I want you in front of me, your back against my chest. Soft music, dim lights. I want to soak away the stress of your day…take my time wiping you down. I want to take care of you.”

“Ya always do.” Eggsy can almost smell the bubble bath, can feel the flannel against his skin.

“I can see us…my arms around your chest, your head tipped back so I can kiss you. I do love kissing you. Especially when I can touch you and kiss you at the same time.”

“Haz,” Eggsy says in a strangled voice.

“Touch yourself, my boy.”

Eggsy unzips his jeans and pulls his cock out through the flap of his pants. He’s almost completely hard, and it only takes a stroke or two to finish the job. “Harry.”

“When you come out of the tub or shower, you are so beautiful. You’re so strong and handsome, and when you step out of the water, steam rising from your skin? You’re like some sort of Roman statue. I just want to touch you everywhere.”

“Please, ‘arry…”

“Perhaps we won’t even make it out of the room. Perhaps I’ll just drop to my knees and…no.” Harry thinks for a moment and Eggsy takes the opportunity to quicken his strokes. “I’ll bring you to the bed and lay you down. Kiss you everywhere, suck on those delectable nipples, nurse and bite at them until they’re hard and red. Move down to your delicious cock, lick every centimeter until it’s hard and throbbing against my tongue.”

“It is…’arry…hard an’ fuckin’ throbbin’ right now…”

“I love that spot right below your balls, Eggsy. It’s so soft and tender, and you make the most beautiful noises when I kiss it…”

“Harry…’arry I’m close…”

“Come for me, dearest boy…come for me, think of this, and know that I’ll make it all happen tonight.”

Eggsy grabs the container at the last minute and holds in in front of him as he comes. He whimpers, trying to keep his voice down as he arches up. He collects as much as he can and puts the container on the table, gasping for breath. “Fuck…fuck, ‘arry. Thought ya didn’t like phone sex.”

“This wasn’t phone sex. This was necessary.”

“So that was like a duty?”

“That was me informing you of how I hoped our evening would pan out,” Harry says innocently.

“Jesus Christ, Haz.” Eggsy slowly sits up, puts the lid on the container, and gets himself together before walking it over to the shelf in the wall. “I love you. An’ if our kid has half the mind you do, we’re in trouble.”

“If our child has half the charm you do, everyone’s in trouble.”

“I love you, Harry Hart.”

“And I love you, too, Eggsy Unwin. I’ll see you at home.”


	15. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartwin

15 – LINGERIE

“I really appreciate this, Eggsy.” Roxy shoulders her carry-on bag and picks up her suitcase. “I’ve been looking forward to this vacation for months.”

“Course, love.” He kisses her cheek. “Anything ta live in tha lap of luxury for a few weeks.”

“Like Harry doesn’t treat you like a queen,” she retorts. “He probably doesn’t even let you help pay the bills.”

“Oi! I pay my way,” he insists. “But mostly cuz I take three times as long in the bath as he does. It’s that shower…the heads on that thing…it’s what I imagine heaven’s like.”

“Cute.” She gives him a hug. “Are you sure you can stand to be without him for two weeks?”

“He’s gonna visit. You did say that was okay.”

“Eggsy, you’re not a teenager babysitting my kids. You’re watching my flat. I don’t mind if Harry comes over. I don’t mind if Harry STAYS over. Just…if you do anything naughty in my bed, can you make sure and film it?”

“Roxanne Morton!” Eggsy yells.

“Water my plants,” she orders. “I put a hold on my mail, so you shouldn’t have to worry about that. If you empty anything in the kitchen, just please replace it.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She watches him. “I made a few new purchases. They’re in the guestroom wardrobe.” Eggsy’s cheeks turn pink and she grins. “I had you in mind when I went shopping.”

“I see.”

“You are adorable.” She hugs him again. “I love you. Thank you again.”

“Love you, too. Have a great time…bring me a present.” He kisses her cheek and she hurries out the door.

He looks around and smiles. He wouldn’t choose to live here permanently, but he does like Roxy’s flat. It’s open and bright, lots of natural light and neutral colors. Quite the change from Harry’s house, although it’s missing one important thing. Eggsy digs out his phone.

“Hello, darling.”

“Hey, Haz…Rox just left, so I’m on my own here.”

“Shall I still pick you up for dinner?”

“Of course. Ya figurin’ on six or so?”

“Perhaps five-thirty.”

“So I’ll plan on seven-thirty.”

“Keep it up and you’ll be punished for that smart mouth of yours.”

“Can’t wait. Love ya, babe.”

“Love you, too.”

Eggsy grabs his duffel and goes up to the guestroom. Roxy’s told him repeatedly that he’s welcome to use her bed in the larger bedroom, but he feels uncomfortable doing so. In the past he’s always just fallen asleep on the sofa in front of the television. This time, however, he has Harry, and sleeping alone almost seems like a foreign concept. They’ve been together fifteen months now, have been living together for eight, and he can’t remember a time he wasn’t falling asleep wrapped in Harry’s arms.

He quickly unpacks his back into the empty dresser drawers and stares at the wardrobe. Roxy is the one person he’s confided in, the one person he could trust to listen and understand. Maybe not understand, but definitely not judge. She’s supported him in his secret desire, and even assisted him in fulfilling it. Even Harry doesn’t know about this.

Because Eggsy just KNOWS Harry wouldn’t understand. Harry’s open minded about many things, and they’ve explored so many things together sexually, but this…Harry’s never shown an interest and Eggsy’s not about to explain it to him. It’s not like he does it on his own, anyway. Roxy found out the first time she’d been away, when she’d come home from vacation early and discovered Eggsy in her closet, trying on her nightgowns. He’d almost passed out from shock and embarrassment, but she simply hugged him, made him tea, and let him talk it out for hours. Now she provided him with something new every time he was scheduled to watch her flat. He was a very different size and build than she, after all.

He takes a deep breath, opens the wardrobe, and sighs. His other items are pushed to the back, and there in front are three new nightgowns of varying lengths. On the shelf at the side are two boxes, and he knows he’ll find two pair of satiny smooth pants inside. He smiles to himself, bounces on his heels a bit, and hurries off to shower.

 

The first nightgown is a gorgeous jade green that brings out his eyes. It goes down to his ankles and has a slit up the thigh. He turns this way and that, admiring the way the emerald fabric shimmers in the light. Roxy’s installed a wonderful full-length mirror at the end of the room, and Eggsy spends an extraordinary amount of time slinking back and forth in front of it. The best feeling is lifting the nightgown up to his hips and letting it puddle back down into place.

He’s surprised to find that the second hanger doesn’t hold a nightgown as he’d first expected, but a camisole. The top is black, and he opens the top box and finds a pair of matching underwear. The set is edged in white lace, which makes him frown. He doesn’t like lace, and Roxy knows it. But she also has impeccable taste, and he slowly pulls on the camisole and lets it whisper into place. He steps into the satin briefs and pulls them up, his cock soft against the front of the underwear. This isn’t something that normally gets him aroused, really, although there have been a few pieces that he might have ruined because they looked and felt so good he made a bit of a mess. He’s surprised how much he likes this set. He should always trust Roxy’s judgment. The black satin makes his peachy skin seem to glow, and the lace doesn’t itch. It frames the bones of his shoulders and tickles a bit where it dips down on his chest. This is much easier to move in, and he actually flops onto the bed for a while, kicking his legs up in the air and scrolling around on his phone. 

He finally gets up and pulls out the third hanger, which holds a pink wisp of fabric that takes his breath away. It’s a blush pink nightgown, thigh length, with matching underwear. He works his way into the underwear first, the cut of the garment riding high on his hips. He tugs the nightgown over his head and sighs, staring at himself in the mirror for a very long time. He runs his hands over the short nightie, turning this way and that in front of the mirror. He smiles as he realizes the pink of the fabric almost exactly matches the pink of his lips, and he blushes a bit. He runs his hands over his backside, loving the way the fabric clings in all the right places.

“Thank you, Roxy,” he murmurs, his cock hardening just a bit more as he runs his hands down his front. “Only way this could be better is if it had a matching robe or sommat.”

“Eggsy?” A quiet yet all too familiar voice says from the doorway.

Eggsy frantically glances around the room, but of course there’s nothing to cover up with. He grabs at the duvet and yanks it up in front of him, sending his phone clattering to the floor. He winces. “Uh, ‘arry, uh, hi. Hello. What are you doing here?”

“I got done early and thought I’d surprise you.” Harry stands in the doorway and stares at him.

“Well, ya sure did that.” Eggsy closes his eyes and wishes the ground would swallow him whole. “I can explain,” he says, although he’s not quite sure what the explanation would be. He sighs and opens his eyes again. “Actually, never mind. I’ll just go start packin’.”

“Start packing?”

“My stuff. I’m figurin’ this isn’t somethin’ ya planned on…a boyfriend who’s a fuckin’ freak.” He clings to the duvet, holding it up to his shoulders.

“What makes you…” Harry shakes his head. “Let me rephrase. Why are you hiding from me?”

Eggsy looks down at the duvet. It is a little ridiculous. Harry has been up close and personal with every inch of Eggsy’s body. “Dunno. Embarrassed, I guess.” Tears fill his eyes and he bites his bottom lip.

“I’ll ask again, and I assume you understand that I mean it differently. Why are you hiding from me?” Harry takes a few steps into the room and Eggsy unconsciously steps away, almost tripping over the duvet.

“Why wouldn’t I? You an’ I, we’ve done some crazy things in tha bedroom, but this…this ain’t nothin’ like that.” Eggsy wipes at his eyes. “Look, can ya just…can ya just leave or somethin’, so I can get dressed? I’ll be outta yer hair before ya know it. Least I got somewhere ta stay fer tha next two weeks.”

“Let me see.”

“What?” Eggsy gasps. “Please, ‘arry, don’t.”

Harry walks over and takes the duvet in his hands. “Let me see,” he repeats. Eggsy swallows a sob, realizing that if he drops the duvet he’s dropping Harry, losing him forever. He gives a sigh of defeat, tears sliding down his cheeks as he releases the duvet. Harry moves it aside and drops it on the bed. Eggsy studies his feet, wishing he’s never seen a negligee, never tried on something made of satin, never even met Roxy. “Oh,” Harry whispers.

“Horrible, right?” Eggsy asks bitterly.

“No. On the contrary, my dear boy.” Harry puts a finger under Eggsy’s chin and tilts his chin up. “You are a vision.”

“What? Don’t, ‘arry. Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not.” His thumbs wipe at Eggsy’s tears. “This color on you…your cheeks are flushed, your lips are pink…stunning.”

“I’m a freak.”

“You’re perfect.” Harry steps back again. “Turn around.” Eggsy slowly turns around and feels Harry press against him. “Beautiful,” he whispers. “May I touch you?” Eggsy mutely nods and Harry’s hands start at his shoulders. They slide down his chest, thumbs finding his nipples through the thin fabric. Eggsy shudders, his body a mass of confusion. It wants to react, but he’s still absolutely petrified. 

He turns around. “Harry, what’s going on?”

“I am so very sorry that you felt the need to hide this, although I can understand why. I would hope that you’d be comfortable enough with me by now to discuss anything, but I sometimes forget about the life you lived before Kingsman. It’s not like you could walk around advertising anything out of the ordinary.” Harry’s hands ghost up and down his sides before resting on his hips.

“Too fuckin’ right. You act anything other than butch an’ straight an’ ya get yer arse kicked,” Eggsy mutters. “Thought…thought ya’d be disgusted.”

“No. Never.” Harry gently cradles Eggsy’s face in his hands and kisses him. “I meant it. You are absolutely breathtaking. I want to run out to a shop immediately and buy you piles and piles of pretty things such as this, just to watch you try them on for me.” 

“Harry…” Eggsy fights the joy that’s dancing through his stomach. It cannot be this easy. “Harry, this don’t…this don’t mean ya think I’m…”

“Feminine? Weak?” Eggsy nods. “Absolutely not. You are my brave strong beautiful man, and I love you. This is just a very special side of you, a side that I hope you will continue to share with me from now on.”

“Okay.” Eggsy buries his face in Harry’s jacket for a moment. “God,” he manages, his throat tight with tears. He cannot believe that it’s all right, that Harry still loves him, still wants him. “Don’t do it all tha time, ya know? Just…just here. Went diggin’ through Roxy’s stuff once, an’ she caught me. Buys me somethin’ new every time I watch her place.”

“So there are other things?” Harry’s voice actually turns into a squeak, and Eggsy pulls back to stare at him. Harry clears his throat, his cheeks pink. “I mean, do you, ah, have them here?”

“Would you like to see them?” Eggsy asks timidly.

“If you’d like to show me.”

Eggsy exhales, weight falling from his shoulder. “I would, very much. I can start with the other new things she got me. Not a fan of lace, but the one thing’s kinda pretty.” He scoops up the black set and tosses them on the bed. He smiles shyly at Harry before taking the hem of the nightie and pulling it up over his head.

“Good God.” Harry sounds awestruck, and Eggsy quickly frees his head. Harry’s staring at Eggsy, eyes drawn to the pink underwear.

“Oh, uh, yeah.” 

“You look…” Harry doesn’t finish the sentence, but actually falls to his knees in front of Eggsy. He stares up at him, brown eyes dark. Eggsy swallows hard, his mouth suddenly dry. He can feel his cock start to harden, and he turns deep red. The satin fabric strains over his erection, the head pushing out a bit above the elastic band. Harry moans, leaning in and rubbing his face against the satin. 

Eggsy makes a strangled sound, hand petting through Harry’s hair, working the product out until his fingers draw through the curls. “Harry.”

“Eggsy,” Harry whispers. His hands move up to gently clutch at Eggsy’s backside, kneading him through the fabric. “May I?”

“Whatever you want,” Eggsy murmurs.

Harry plants kisses on his cock, mouthing the length through the fabric. His breath is warm through the cloth, and Eggsy chokes in a breath. He’s never done anything like this, hadn’t even allowed himself to imagine. Harry tugs at the small briefs, pulling them up a bit until they strain over his balls. He rubs his palm over the rounded bulge, dipping his head to trace around them with his tongue, flattening it and rubbing back and forth. “Beautiful,” he hears Harry whisper.

“God, ‘arry, that feels so fuckin’ good,” he manages, wondering how he’s still able to stand. His legs are quivering and he feels like he’s about to pass out. 

Harry arranges the briefs back into place, his fingers gently stroking Eggsy through the fabric. Those fingers slide down, moving back and forth behind his balls. He mouths at Eggsy’s cock again, ignoring the head and concentrating on the part covered by the briefs. His free hand grasps at his arse before his thumb slides up and down Eggsy’s crack, gently pushing the fabric in and pulling it out again. “Eggsy,” Harry moans, sucking at Eggsy’s cock until the fabric is soaking wet, clinging to his hot skin.

“Harry…oh fuck, ‘arry…” 

Harry slides one finger under the briefs, moving it up to gently circle his hole. “My gorgeous boy…” He brings the briefs down just below the head of Eggsy’s cock, flicking his tongue over it.

“Gonna come…oh my God, ‘arry…” Harry moves his head back and brings both hands around front. One of them cups his balls and fondles them while the other grasps him and gives a few gentle strokes. “Harry!” Eggsy cries, fisting his hands in Harry’s hair. 

“Perfect, so perfect, so pretty, that’s it, Eggsy,” he hears Harry say. The drops of come slide down over the fabric and Harry actually sucks it clean. Eggsy whimpers, his cock jerking a bit more. When he’s finally able to open his eyes and look at Harry, he’s amazed by the wonder on his face. “You are incredible.”

“Harry, I didn’t…”

“You did.” Harry slowly stands, wincing as his knees crack. He kisses Eggsy passionately. “You bared yourself to me, gave me everything. I know you’ve been ashamed of this, but you don’t have to be. Not ever again. You’re not a freak. You’re sexy and beautiful and thank you for this gift, for this honesty.”

“What about you?” Eggsy says, embarrassed at the way his voice is shaking. 

“Unnecessary.” Harry looks down and blushes a bit. 

“Ya came in yer pants?” Harry nods bashfully. “Just cuz ya stroked me off?”

“Because I stroked you off while you were almost naked wearing a beautiful pair of satin underwear.”

“Jesus. Yer a fuckin’ freak, Haz,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“Absolutely. Thank goodness I found you, then.”

“Thank goodness.” Eggsy hugs and kisses him.


	16. Lapdance/Striptease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inferred Merlahad but mostly Merwin.
> 
> Song used: "Say Yes" by Jill Scott, from the Hamilton Mix Tape.

“Have you slept?”

“Eight hours last night.”

“Where?”

“At home in our bed.”

“Food?”

“Protein bar and peaches for breakfast, soup for lunch.”

“Shower?”

“For Christ’s sake, Harry, yes.” Merlin huffs in frustration. “I’m a grown man.”

“Who acts like a complete idiot when left to his own devices. The last time I went away on a mission for more than three days, you forgot to eat, didn’t sleep, and wore the same jumper for so many days in a row that it ended up walking away on its own.”

“Cute.”

“Speaking of cute…you should talk to him.”

“Harry.”

“Merlin.”

“I’ll not continue this conversation. He wants you. He doesn’t want us. Why would he want us? He wants YOU.” Merlin tries not to sound as sad as he feels.

“Merlin, why wouldn’t he want you? You’re sexy as hell, you’re brilliant, you’re funny…”

“I’m an old bald man who lives behind a computer in a series of ratty old jumpers.”

“I love you.”

Merlin draws his hands into fists. “I know you do. And I question your sanity every single day.”

“I need to go,” Harry says regretfully. “I’m due downstairs in twenty minutes, and I’m not finished dressing.”

“A lovely thought.”

“Merlin…Hamish…I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“I might have left you a small gift in the bedroom. Something to keep you from getting too lonely. You might want to hurry…it’s probably hungry, or needs to go to the bathroom.”

“Harry Hart, if there is a puppy in our bedroom…”

“Goodbye, my love.”

Harry terminates the call and leaves Merlin fuming at his desk. If there’s a puppy…

If there’s a puppy, Merlin gets to name it.

 

When Merlin gets in the house, the first notices is a note on the bannister. The second thing he notices is music wafting down from the second floor. He grabs the note. _Keep an open mind, my love. And please take full advantage of my present…it’s why I gave it to you. HH_

Merlin slowly walks up the steps, wondering if this is some sort of super-puppy who’s learned to turn on the stereo. He pulls the gun from the sheathe in his back and holds it in his hand, just in case. The bedroom door is ajar and he slowly pushes it open. He drops the knife and it clatters to the floor.

Eggsy jumps. “Oh, hi. You’re here. I mean, ‘arry said ya’d be here, texted me about ten minutes ago, but yeah. Ya startled me.”

Merlin slowly crouches down and picks up the knife. “What are you doing here?”

Eggsy blushes and sticks his hands in the back pocket of his jeans. “I’m yer gift from Harry.”

“You’re my…I’m going to kill him.”

“No! Wait!” Eggsy holds both hands out in a pleading gesture. “Me an’ ‘arry been talkin’ a lot. I told him I’m interested in both of ya, but he says ya don’t believe it?”

“Lad, why in the world would I believe you want me along with Harry?”

“Uh, first of all, cuz yer a set. A pair. Don’t get one without the other, because I would never do that. You two’s so in love, it’s absolutely adorable. Secondly, actually, more importantly, because yer YOU. And I want you just as much as I want ‘arry.” Eggsy looks at him hopefully. “Believe me?”

“I…”

“Course not. Harry said ya wouldn’t. So I sorta planned somethin’…never done this for anyone before.” He points to the bed. “Could ya lay down?”

“Lay down?”

“Ain’t gonna touch ya,” Eggsy promises. “Not quite yet.”

Merlin stares at him and slowly crawls onto the bed. “Like this?” He lays on the bed, propped up against the headboard.

“Yeah. Perfect.” Eggsy takes a few deep breaths, pulls out his phone, and scrolls until he finds something. He toes off his shoes and shoves them under the bed. He then places the phone in the dock on the nightstand, smiling nervously at Merlin.

The music starts as he moves to the foot of the bed. A woman starts singing. “Here I stand…a woman, talking to her man…I know you’re my man…” Eggsy’s eyes never leave Merlin’s face as he starts to sway a bit, hands slowly running up and down his jumper, over his chest. “In the deepest sweetest part of me, where I can’t pretend…I want you for always…there’s no reason…to try and navigate around…a dream comin’ true for wishin’…I need your decision now…” He grabs the hem of the jumper and slowly pulls it up and off.

Merlin stares at the beautiful skin, the strong muscles, the tight stomach, and his mouth goes dry. His cock immediately hardens and he clenches the duvet in his hands. “Cause I’m standin’ here with my soul in my hand…ooh, everybody round here wants me…” Eggsy winks, swiveling his hips and grabbing at his crotch suggestively. “…I think you can, and you should…we could be so happy baby…I’ll be your ever-lovin’ woman…you’ll be my ever-lovin’ man…I’ll be your angel and your best friend…” 

Eggsy slowly crawls on the bed clad only in a pair of jeans. His eyes never leave Merlin’s face as he slinks up the length of Merlin’s body to straddle his waist. “Wait a minute…what you say…what? How…how ya gonna say no…how ya gonna say no to me?” He undulates over Merlin’s body, taking Merlin’s hands and placing them on his hips. Merlin can’t help but dig his thumbs in a bit and Eggsy quietly moans. “How…how? How ya gonna say no…say no to this…how? Oh…oh baby…say yes…” Eggsy caresses the side of Merlin’s face and gives him a gentle kiss. “Ooh…” Eggsy pinches at his own nipples, eyes fluttering shut. “I’m so wide open…and so is my dress…”

He jumps up from the bed and flicks open the button of his jeans. Merlin chokes on his own saliva. “Um, hey baby, there’s no such thing as perfection, but I’m offering my love and a genuine connection. You can have my loyalty and all of my affection…you’re looking everywhere but every road will lead to my direction.” Eggsy dances around the bed, playing with the zipper and rubbing his hands over his backside and thighs. Merlin’s hands itch. “Don’t play ain’t no cause for you to ever say nay…I’m a freak with technique but the epitome of a lady…” He licks his lips and smiles at Merlin. “I’m the element of surprise, you can call me Eureka! I’ll make you buzz when I put this bass on your tweeter…” He slides the jeans down and steps out of them.

Merlin waits until Eggsy’s standing in only his pants and grabs him. He tumbles him onto the bed and lays over him, pinning his wrists. “What is all this, lad?”

“This is me tryin’ ta find out why tha hell yer sayin’ no,” Eggsy says. His blue eyes are concerned and he bites at his bottom lip. “Just like tha song said…you can have my loyalty an’ all of my affection.” Merlin loosens his grip and Eggsy reaches up to stroke his face. “Harry ain’t tha only beautiful one in yer relationship, bruv. Yer gorgeous. Yer sexy an’ smart an’ so fit…sometimes I look at ya an’ I fuckin’ ACHE.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Maybe.”

Merlin hesitates, then leans in to kiss him. Eggsy’s lips are soft, and he whimpers a bit before wrapping his arms around Merlin and pulling him in tight. One of his legs goes around Merlin’s waist, and Merlin growls into his mouth. The kiss intensifies and Merlin finds himself kneading and stroking a strong thigh. “I have a feeling I might regret this…I won’t live through it.”

“Me an’ ‘arry will take care of ya,” Eggsy promises, a blinding smile on his face. His hands wander over Merlin’s back.

“We won’t be doing anything without Harry,” Merlin tells him, no matter how much he wants to ravage the boy right here and now.

“Course not. Want both of ya.” Eggsy thrusts up a bit. “Don’t mean we can’t lay here an’ snog for a while.”

“Actually, you overestimate my self-control.” Merlin kisses him and sits up. “You need to get dressed.” He leans over and stops the music.

“Ya like what ya see, old man?” Eggsy stretches and grins.

“I’m going to put you over my knee if you keep that up.”

“Promises promises.” Eggsy rolls over and wiggles his arse.

Merlin smacks it, hard. “Get up. I’ll take you to dinner.”

“Fuckin’ aces.” Eggsy crawls over and sits on his lap. “Knew you couldn’t say no for long.”


	17. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merwin. No smut in this one...didn't feel like going the usual route. It's long - again - my apologies.

“Final exam.” Merlin sits on the edge of the desk and smiles pleasantly.

“Final exam,” Roxy repeats, mouth open. “Are you serious, sir?”

“As the proverbial heart attack.”

“But, sir, this is…Seduction Training. Is there a textbook for this? Something we’re to study?” Charlie asks. “Because I for one have not been given the appropriate materials, and I’m sure the person who proposed me will NOT be happy to learn that I…”

“Oh, for fuck’s SAKE, Charlie, sod off,” Eggsy moans. “There ain’t no textbook. We gotta seduce someone. It’s a seduction class, we learned how ta seduce, we gotta seduce. Jesus.” Eggsy rolls his eyes before looking at Merlin. “Right?” He asks hesitantly.

“Correct,” Merlin says, trying very hard not to smile. Harry’s recruit is cheeky and brash and everything Kingsman needs, not that Merlin would EVER admit it. 

“So are we to be dropped somewhere…at a club or something? Somewhere we could meet someone…appropriate?” Hugo looks down his nose at Eggsy, who quickly flips him off behind his back. Merlin’s impressed. 

“No. Your hunting ground is here. Kingsman.” The room buzzes with whispers, which he’d absolutely expected. “There are a few rules, however,” he says loudly, and everyone quiets down. “Consent is of the utmost importance. If I find that ANYONE forced their attentions on someone who was unwilling, that person will be removed from the grounds immediately, and charges may or may not be filed. Is that understood?” They nod as one. “Everyone at HQ is fair game. There are a handful of people who have asked not to participate…if you choose one of them, they are to apologize and politely decline. You will respect that and leave them alone. Again, am I understood?”

“Yes, sir,” the group answers.

“May I ask how we are to report success?” Digby asks, raising his hand. Merlin’s surprised. It’s actually a good question. “Is this like an eighties teen comedy, where we return to you with some sort of undergarment?”

Charlie snickers. “You assume that all of us actually WEAR pants, Digby. I’m sure Eggy here has been free-balling it for YEARS…couldn’t afford a decent pair.”

“Perhaps,” Eggsy replies quickly. “But that’s better than the reason you ain’t wearin’ them right now. How’d that ointment work out for ya? Infection all gone, then?”

“Gentlemen,” Merlin barks, although he wants to turn around and burst out laughing. “If you’re quite finished.” Charlie closes his mouth, face red. Eggsy slumps in his seat and says nothing. “The target of your seduction is to come to me and report.” Merlin checks his clipboard. “You have one week.”

“A week?” Roxy gasps.

“On a mission, you might only have hours,” Merlin reminds her. She nods. “Dismissed.” He busies himself gathering his materials together.

“Easiest assignment ever,” Charlie says smoothly. Merlin rolls his eyes. “I’ll be done by mid-week, sitting around and watching you lot fail.”

“Charlie, ain’t nobody here so desperate to get laid that they’re gonna spread their legs for you,” Eggsy says bitterly.

“You offering?” Charlie shoots back. “I get the feeling you’re not at all particular.”

“Oh, yes, thank you, Mr. Hesketh, you just reminded me of something.” Merlin smiles pleasantly. “You cannot seduce each other.”

Hugo groans quietly and Merlin finally allows himself a chuckle.

“What do you think?” Roxy munches on an apple, clouds reflecting in her brown eyes. She and Eggsy are seated under a tree, her head on his lap and his back against the tree trunk. “About the whole seduction thing.”

“Definitely not what I expected, but look at what ya got ta choose from.” He waves his hand in the direction of the large manor. “Blokes, birds….lotsa people willing ta lay it down in tha name of Kingsman.” He grins slyly. “Too bad we can only seduce one, huh?”

“You’re not actually that confident,” she says shrewdly.

“No, I’m not,” he admits with a sigh. “Been with exactly two girls. Three guys, an’ that was just a couple blowies an’ one fingerin’ behind a pub.”

“Thank you for THAT information,” Roxy says wryly.

“He didn’t exactly specify, though, did he?” Eggsy muses. “Didn’t say ya had to have…what’s that phrase…carnal knowledge? Perhaps a snog or a feel might be good enough.”

“Do you have someone in mind?” Roxy asks.

“Arthur,” Eggsy says seriously, and she pokes him.

 

“It’s that time again, is it?” Harry stands at the window of Merlin’s office, sipping at his tea. “Seduction test?”

“You read your emails. I’m impressed.” Merlin taps away at his keyboard, glancing in Harry’s direction.

“I always read my emails.”

“Someone told you?”

“I spoke with Tor down in the garage,” Harry admits, and Merlin chuckles. “What do you think?”

“Honestly?”

“Honestly. I can’t affect anything…I’m going to speak with Professor Arnold soon, anyway.”

“Charlie Hesketh is a complete and utter horse’s arse, and anyone who decides to sleep with him should be fired.”

Harry bursts out laughing and almost drops his tea. “Don’t hold back, Merlin, tell me what you really think.”

“I really wish I was permitted to dismiss him simply due to him being a total idiot. He’s a classist oaf who doesn’t care about anyone but himself.”

“How about the others?”

“Roxanne is someone to watch out for. She’s smart, she’s an amazing shot, and she has them all underestimating her.” Merlin smiles at the thought.

“How about Eggsy?”

Merlin stands up and stretches, coming to stand with Harry at the window. He sees Eggsy and Roxy under the tree, Roxy laughing at something Eggsy was saying. “He’s doing quite well, Harry. He’s smarter than anyone gives him credit for, and he can shoot rings around everyone else. Struggles a bit with hand-to-hand, but we’re working on it. Doesn’t let Charlie get to him…I don’t know if I’d be able to control my temper the way he does.”

“Is there something going on there?” Harry motions to the couple under the tree.

“No. They’re just very good friends. Shame, really…it’s going to kill one of them when the other fails.”

 

At nine o’clock the next morning, Merlin is surprised by a knock at his office door. “Enter.”

“Merlin, sir.” Eggsy smiles bashfully. “Do you have a minute?”

“Yes, lad.” Merlin motions to a chair by his desk.

“Thanks.” Eggsy sits and places a small box on the table. “I was lookin’ fer ‘arry, but couldn’t find him. Wanted ta give him these on tha sly, but I figure ya woulda found out anyway. Know we’re not supposed ta spend a bunch of time with tha person that recruited us.”

“That would be correct. May I ask what that is?”

“Croissants. Chocolate croissants. Roxy’s mum sent ‘em to her, course HER mum knows where she is an’ why.” Eggsy makes a face and Merlin feels for him. “Gave me these, but fuck, I can’t eat ‘em. I’m fightin’ ta keep my weight down as it is.” He bites his bottom lip. “Would…would you like ‘em? I hate for ‘em ta go ta waste.”

“That’s quite thoughtful of you. Thank you.” Merlin takes the box, suddenly feeling quite ravenous. 

“Great. Enjoy.” He stands. 

“How are things going, Eggsy? Has Charlie been giving you too much trouble?” 

“Nah,” Eggsy replies. His eyes narrow briefly. “Can’t dish out nothin’ I can’t take. He’s a wanker.”

“I absolutely did not agree with you,” Merlin says, and Eggsy laughs. His eyes light up and he throws back his head, the soft expanse of his neck looking absolutely delicious. “Well, have a good day.”

“You as well, sir.” Eggsy opens the door.

“And Eggsy?” Eggsy turns around. “I doubt you have much to worry about in the weight department. You’re looking quite fit.” Merlin can’t believe the words coming out of his mouth.

“Thank you, sir.” Eggsy turns pink and hurries out.

 

On the second day, Merlin runs into Eggsy in the small lunchroom near the lab. Merlin’s cursing and wiping at his clothing. “What happened? Didya burn yerself?”

“Almost. Apparently it’s my first day with these hands.” Merlin looks down at his jumper in dismay. “I need that cup of tea more than I thought, it seems.”

“Here. Have mine. Didn’t even put sugar or nothin’ in it yet.” Eggsy pushes his cup toward Merlin. “You should take tha jumper off…it’ll start to stretch cuz it’s so wet.”

“True.” Merlin removes the jumper and folds it over the back of a chair. He shivers a bit in his vest.

“An’ don’t hang it up…it’ll stretch even more. Lay it flat,” Eggsy orders.

“Yes, sir.” Merlin’s amused. “And what are you doing down here? Aren’t you supposed to be practicing at the range?”

“Done,” he says. “Got one hundred percent. Edmund told me I didn’t need ta stick around, it’s obvious I don’t need tha help,” he finishes proudly.

“Good for you.”

“And as fer bein’ down here…one of the lab rats…Vivien? Talked ta her outside yesterday an’ she asked me ta come down and be their guinea pig for a few things…monitorin’ heart rate an’ breathin’ during exertion, or something.” Eggsy shrugs. “Got the time, so…”

“Are you sure she doesn’t want to simply see you in your running clothes?” Merlin asks with a wink.

Eggsy blushes. “She didn’t mention that, but I guess it’s a possibility. Enjoy yer tea.” He leaves without another word, leaving Merlin to stare after him.

A few hours later Merlin looks out his window and sees Eggsy running down the path in the aforementioned running clothes. He’s wearing a sleeveless vest and short running shorts, his legs toned and thick. Merlin swallows deeply as he watches the tight thighs flex. Jesus.

 

“Come on, Eggsy, it’s been three days. You can tell us SOMETHING,” Roxy says. “I should finish the job by tomorrow at the latest.”

Merlin freezes outside the door to the dormitory. “A gentleman don’t kiss an’ tell.”

Merlin hears the other men burst out laughing. “How would YOU know what a gentleman does?” Hugo crows.

“Bet he knows how a gentleman comes…probably sucked enough off,” Charlie says with a laugh.

“Fuck off, Charlie,” Roxy says angrily.

“Don’t need ta stick up fer me, Rox,” Eggsy says. “Yeah, I know how they sound, Charlie. Yer dad’s a screamer, by the way.”

“Fucking prick!” Charlie yells, and Merlin hears a scuffle. He bursts into the room, finding Charlie and Eggsy tumbling on the floor.

“ENOUGH!” Merlin yells. They roll apart, panting for breath and glaring at each other. “Charlie, twenty laps around the track. NOW. And you, Eggsy, will be helping me reorganize the sparring supplies.”

“But he didn’t start it, sir!” Roxy protested. “Charlie was baiting him.”

“Eggsy disrespected Charlie’s father, sir,” Hugo piped up.

“I really don’t care,” Merlin snapped. “Charlie, the track. Eggsy, with me.” He turns on one heel and storms out of the room. He doesn’t even check to see if Eggsy’s following him. He leads him into the supply room and closes the door. “Eggsy…”

“Yeah, yeah, I fuckin’ know,” Eggsy snaps, closing his eyes. “Fuck.”

“Something you’d like to say, lad?” Merlin raises an eyebrow.

“Sorry,” Eggsy sulks. “He just…I get to a point that I can’t fuckin’ take it, an’ I gotta say somethin’ smart. He’s lucky I don’t say it with my fists.”

“We need to know that we can rely on you to keep your cool in a difficult situation,” Merlin reminds him.

“I know. And I can, when it matters. Not that Kingsman don’t matter ta me,” he says quickly. “I want this more than anythin’ in tha world. I take it very seriously. He just…fuck. He’s such a tosser.”

“He was in the wrong. I do know that. But I cannot allow that sort of behavior. From either of you,” Merlin says, beginning to shove some boxes around a bit. “Fuck,” he curses as he pinches his fingers.

“Fuck, Merlin!” Eggsy grabs the box and easily moves it out of the way. “Jesus, you all right?” He takes Merlin’s hand in his and gingerly moves the fingers. “Can ya flex ‘em?”

“Yes, I think so.” Merlin winces. 

“Dunno what you’d do if ya couldn’t type,” Eggsy says with a sly grin. “Probably hafta stay home. Go through withdrawal.” Eggsy pets Merlin’s fingers and Merlin suddenly finds it hard to breathe. 

“I have voice to text software,” Merlin says faintly. “Invented it myself.”

“Course ya did.” Eggsy gently bends Merlin’s hand into a fist and opens it again. “I think you’ll survive.”

“Thank you, Dr. Unwin,” Merlin says. He clears his throat. “So. Everything on the floor belongs on these shelves, and everything on THESE shelves goes on the rack over there.”

“I really gotta do this?” Eggsy says in disbelief.

“You really gotta do this. And don’t forget…four more days for the…”

“Yeah, I know. I’m working on it.” Eggsy gives him a wink and begins to move boxes. Merlin absolutely does not watch his muscles flex before practically running out of the room.

 

“Hey, Merlin?” Eggsy jogs up behind Merlin as he’s walking from the manor to the garage. “Gotta minute?”

“If you walk with me. I need to speak with Tor about a few things. Such as recruits not being allowed to take the cars out?”

“It was twice around the neighborhood,” Eggsy says earnestly. “Thing fuckin’ corners like it’s on RAILS. A thing of beauty.”

“Indeed,” Merlin says, unable to keep from smiling. “What can I do for you?”

“Remember a few days ago when ya said ya created software for like voice ta text?” Merlin nods. “Do…do ya think that could work fer my sister? She ain’t learned ta talk well yet…Mum wasn’t exactly healthy when she was pregnant, an’ she’s got some delays. Dean…” Eggsy looks furious. “Dean won’t let her get tested, an’ I KNOW she needs help. We got a beat up computer at home…do ya think there’s software or somethin’ that she could play with ta help her talk better? She loves the computer, can play all sorts of games.”

“That’s a good idea, Eggsy. Of course, I’m sure conversation with actual people is probably best, but if she enjoys the computer…” Merlin stops walking. “Can I look into it and get back to you?”

“Thanks, Merlin, yer fuckin’ ACES.” Eggsy throws himself into Merlin’s arms and hugs him. “Have fun at tha garage…I know I did!” Eggsy winks and runs up the path.

 

“Everyone did quite well today. Digby, your performance was quite impressive,” Merlin says, and Digby nods his head in thanks. “Eggsy…you might want to look up the definition of the word subtle. Roxy, no one will give you leeway just because you’re a woman. Do not forget that.” They nod as well. “Dismissed. Eggsy, if I could have a word with you in my office?”

“Course,” Eggsy says, following him out of the dormitory.

“Visit to the headmaster’s office, that’s not good,” Charlie calls after him.

“Can I please punch him? Just one time?” Eggsy begs.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Merlin opens his office door and turns on the light. “I’ll only keep you a moment.” He goes to his desk and retrieves a piece of paper. “I didn’t think you wanted me advertising your private business. This is a list of resources I found that might help your sister.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy says with delight. “Thank you SO much.” He takes the paper and looks at it, then looks back up at Merlin. “This means so much ta me. Really. I know how busy ya are.”

“It was nothing.” Merlin feels himself blushing. 

“Twasn’t nothin’.” Eggsy looks up at him. “Yer tha fuckin’ guv.” His voice is almost a whisper. 

Merlin looks down, noticing for the first time that Eggsy’s eyes are a perfect color between green and blue. “Make sure you tell ‘arry that,” he says weakly.

“First chance I get,” Eggsy promises. He bites his bottom lip and moves in towards Merlin. He tilts ups his head, and Merlin cannot help it. He places his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders and softly kisses him. Eggsy moans slightly, letting his body fall against Merlin’s. Eggsy’s lips are tender, his tongue shyly flicking at Merlin’s mouth.

A notification bell rings on Merlin’s computer and they jerk apart. Eggsy touches his lips as Merlin leans down and pushes a button. “Merlin.”

“It’s Agent Galahad, sir. There’s been an explosion. They’re bringing him to medical now.”

“I’ll be down directly.” Merlin wipes at his mouth and stands up straight, trying his best not to glare at Eggsy. He cannot believe he’s fallen for this, though deep down he’s a bit impressed. No candidate has ever attempted to seduce the instructor before. “Eggsy, please go back to the dormitory.”

“But Harry’s…what’s going on?”

“Go. NOW.” 

 

Eggsy’s up at the crack of dawn the next morning, pacing in front of the door to the dormitory. He was up all night, torn between worrying about Harry and thinking about Merlin. The kiss was everything he’d been dreaming about for weeks, and Merlin was so responsive.

He hears footsteps and stops pacing. “Merlin.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin says professionally.

“How is he? How’s ‘arry?”

“I cannot…”

“Please, Merlin.” Eggsy puts a hand on Merlin’s sleeve. “He’s tha first person in forever that thought I was worth somethin’. Been up all night, practically, worrying.”

“He’s in a coma,” Merlin says finally. “There was an explosion, and he suffered some brain damage.”

“Fuck.”

“In you go.” Merlin motions to the door. “At ease,” he says as everyone stands. “The results of your seduction test are in. Everyone passed.”

“Do you get extra credit if you seduced more than one person?” Piers asks with a snicker.

“No. Sexual intercourse wasn’t actually a requirement, I hope you realize. Simply getting someone to notice you and…fall under your spell…was enough.” Merlin gives Eggsy a pointed look.

Fuck. Merlin thinks it was just because of the test? He thinks Eggsy was attempting to seduce him simply for seduction’s sake? Fuck.

“Sir,” Eggsy asks, raising his hand. Merlin ignores him.

“You’ll have a free day today to spend as you will. I’ll see you later.”

“Sir!” Eggsy calls, but Merlin doesn’t stop walking.

As soon as he can get away from Roxy and not have to make up a horrible excuse, Eggsy heads for Merlin’s office. He knocks on the door and hears a tired, “Enter.” He goes in and Merlin frowns at him. “Eggsy, I don’t have time for you right now, I’m afraid. I’m looking over what happened with Harry.”

“Merlin, I need ta talk to ya, need ta explain,” Eggsy says breathlessly.

“There’s absolutely nothing for us to discuss. Ever.” Merlin’s expression is blank.

“Christ, Merlin, ya gotta hear me out. That kiss…”

“That kiss was a job well done. I said you passed the test. Now if you’ll excuse me…”

“Merlin, please. Just shut up and listen ta me.”

“Did you just tell me to SHUT UP?”

“Yes, I mean, no, I mean, I’m sorry, sir.” Eggsy wants to pull at his hair in frustration.

“Please leave my office, Eggsy, or I will forcibly remove you.”

Eggsy meets Merlin’s eye. “Merlin…fine. Yes, sir. My apologies.” He turns and slowly plods out of the office.

 

“We won’t know anything for a while. The brain is still a mystery, even to the brilliant scientists and doctors at Kingsman,” Dr. Barry finishes. “As soon as we know something, I’ll tell you.”

“Of course,” Merlin says with a tired sigh. “Thank you so much.”

“I know he’s your best friend, Merlin. We’re doing everything we can.” She touches his shoulder and goes back into Harry’s room. Merlin stares at him through the small window before heading back to his office.

He feels absolutely exhausted. He’d never realized the extent of his interest in Eggsy until he felt Eggsy’s betrayal. Every look, every smile, every wink…they made Merlin feel young and interesting and special. But now it’s just so obvious. Eggsy is a sly piece of work and Merlin’s a stupid old man.

“Merlin!” He turns around to see Tor, the head mechanic, running up the hallway. “I’m so glad I caught you. Been looking for you.”

“Are you all right?” He’s never seen the man run before. He does everything slowly and precisely. Except on the auto track – there he’s an absolute maniac. No wonder he and Eggsy get along so well.

“I’m fine. Could we speak in your office?”

“Of course. Can I offer you a drink?” Merlin unlocks the door and they step inside.

“No, thank you. I won’t take much of your time. I apologize that I’m running late, but I lost track of time, and then you were busy with Galahad. How is he, by the way?” 

“Stable.”

“Good. I just wanted to file my official report on young Eggsy Unwin.”

“I’m sorry?” Merlin stares at him.

“The seduction test. I was his mark. I wanted to file the report.” Tor doesn’t even look uncomfortable. Merlin wonders if the man’s ever been fazed by anything in his life.

“Are you sure?” Merlin blurts out.

“I’m quite sure. He kissed me three days ago. That is enough, correct?”

Merlin nods. “If you could elaborate?”

“You know the boy spends all his free time in the garage. If he doesn’t make it as a knight, I want him on my staff. At any rate, I knew about the test even before he brought it up. He said it wasn’t something he was exactly comfortable with, as he had eyes on someone else, but he wanted to do things the right way. He said he prefers men to women, and asked if I would kiss him. I said sure, why not, and there you go.” Tor smiles. “He’s quite the kisser for someone so young.”

“Indeed.”

“So…do I need to sign anything? I’ve never been chosen as a mark before.” Tor looks quite pleased. 

“No, you word is enough,” Merlin says faintly. “Thank you for your participation, Tor.”

“Any time. And give Galahad my best when you speak to him?”

“I will.”

Merlin stares at the door as it closes behind Tor.

 

Merlin pulls himself off the sofa around midnight and stretches. He doesn’t want to leave HQ, not when Harry’s in such a precarious state. He’s been tossing and turning since he laid down, however, and decides to just finally get up. He pulls on his shoes and a clean jumper and heads down to medical. If nothing else, he can sit by Harry’s bedside and monitor his vitals for a while. Harry might even sense his presence.

As he approaches Harry’s room he realizes he isn’t the only one with this idea. “So, yeah. I’m fucked, ‘arry. Merlin thinks I was tryin’ ta seduce him, but it ain’t like that! Swear down. I worked somethin’ out with Tor, but I guess he didn’t get ta Merlin in time.” Merlin peeks into the room. Eggsy’s sitting by Harry’s bedside, holding his hand. “He’s fuckin’ aces, but ya know that, right, ‘arry? Cuz he’s yer best mate. I wish…I wish he was my best mate, but that can’t be, not fer a long time. Not even if I make it as Lancelot. Cuz he’ll be Merlin, an’ I’ll be some chav, a baby knight, an’ he won’t waste tha time of day on me.” Eggsy sighs. “He can fuckin’ kiss, though, ‘arry. Wonder if ya knew that?”

“Yes, actually,” Merlin says as he comes through the door. Eggsy’s face flames. “We had a relationship that lasted, oh, about ten minutes. We both got off, laughed in each other’s faces, and never touched again.”

“Oh.” Eggsy looks down at Harry. “How much of that didya hear?”

“Enough,” Merlin says. “I’m sorry, Eggsy. I should have let you explain. Tor came to my office this afternoon and told me he was your mark.”

“Oh. Well, good, then.” Eggsy looks relieved.

“He said you mentioned having your eye on someone else?”

“Oh, yeah.” Eggsy rubs the back of his head.

“I just can’t imagine why I’d be that person. I looked back on it all, everything you did…the croissants, the compliments…but I don’t understand why.”

“You know how great ya are,” Eggsy says. “Plus yer fuckin’ gorgeous as hell, sexy with those eyes and those long legs.”

“You were wrong, what you said…I mean, you were right in one way. If you become Lancelot, there are quite a few hoops we’ll have to jump through if we wish to start a relationship.” Eggsy’s eyes widen. “But you were wrong when you said I wouldn’t give you the time of day. Because I most definitely would.”

Eggsy slowly stands, gently placing Harry’s hand back on the bed. He bites his bottom lip as he looks up at Merlin. “Ya would?”

“I would.” Merlin places his hands on either side of Eggsy’s face. He leans in and kisses him. Eggsy sighs, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. 

“Wow,” Eggsy says, eyes starry as he pulls away. “Got tha man I wanted without even havin’ ta try ta seduce him.”

“If you’d have been trying, I probably wouldn’t have lived through it.”

“Right.” Eggsy gives him a blinding smile before kissing him again.


	18. Intercrural Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a day early, but I will be gone all day tomorrow and liked that I'm finally caught up.
> 
> Merlahad.

Merlin closes the door after setting the security protocols, leaning against it with a sense of relief. He inhales deeply, loving the welcome scent of home. He’s so happy to finally be here. A week in Berlin was about six days too long.

“Hello.” Harry calmly comes walking down the stairs in his trousers and favorite tan cardigan. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, a bit roadworn. And you?” Merlin removes his coat and hangs it on its peg. 

“Things have been fairly calm in your absence. Nothing we couldn’t handle.”

Merlin studies him. “You’re annoyed with me.”

“I am not.”

“You’re in a strop because I had to go to a bloody conference. In Berlin, of all places. You know I hate Berlin.”

“I am NOT in a strop. You are required to do your job, and occasionally that…”

Merlin grabs Harry by the cardigan and pulls him close. “I missed you, too, you pompous peacock. Now give me a kiss before I put you over my knee.” 

“Are you sure that’s a threat? Or is it a promise?” 

Merlin crushes his lips to Harry’s and absolutely devours the whimper that results. His hand rips through Harry’s hair, destroying the careful styling that probably took thirty minutes to create. His other hand slides down to grasp Harry’s firm backside. “I don’t go on these trips for my health.”

Harry gasps as Merlin’s teeth find his throat. “No one said you did. Perhaps I missed you.” He hisses as Merlin noses aside the collar of Harry’s shirt and bites harder. “Perhaps I missed you a great deal.”

“That’s better.” Merlin lets his head rest on Harry’s shoulder. He feels Harry’s hands reach up to massage the back of his neck and he groans. “That feels heavenly.” 

“Have you eaten?”

“Right before I got on the plane.”

“Go upstairs and take a shower. I’ll unpack for you.” Harry picks up Merlin’s small bag.

“You just want to dig for your gift.”

“I am not six years old, Merlin,” Harry says sternly. 

“I know. Which makes it all the more adorable.” Merlin kisses his cheek and heads upstairs.

The hot water feels glorious, and Merlin spends a bit more time in the shower than usual. When he finally dries himself off and comes into the bedroom with a towel around his waist, he finds Harry lying naked on the bed, a small box at his side. “Is this possibly for me?”

“Possibly.” Merlin’s eyes run over Harry’s lithe body. “Is this possibly for me?”

“Possibly. It depends how good the gift is.”

“Go ahead and open it.” Merlin quickly hangs the towel up and comes back to the bedroom. He smiles when he sees the lubricant propped against his pillow.

Harry eagerly opens the box and frowns. “Konig.” He holds up the mug and frowns. “Does it mean bird?” He touches the brown bird.

“I love that there is one language you’re not proficient in,” Merlin says with a grin. “That bird is a merlin, you idiot. And konig means king. Because you’re our king.”

“So this could technically be a gift for either one of us.”

“No. I gave you a merlin so even when I’m gone, you have me with you.”

“You’re a sentimental old fool.” But Harry smiles fondly at the mug before carefully placing it on the nightstand. “You may have your gift, then.” He rolls onto his back.

“Can I make a remark about this particular gift coming to me used?” Merlin starts to crawl up Harry’s body, kissing random points along the way.

“Not if you want to be the one that gets to use it in the future,” Harry say.

“Noted.” Merlin licks a line from Harry’s hip to his neck. “Christ, you are a work of art.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Harry puts his arms around him and kisses him, and Merlin slowly lets his body rest against Harry’s. 

They snog for a while, Harry’s hands lazily dancing up and down Merlin’s back. The kisses slowly get more passionate, with biting and sucking of tongues and lips. Merlin slides to the side a bit, giving more room for him to caress and touch Harry’s body. “I love you,” he murmurs, licking at the sweet spot behind Harry’s ear as he touches Harry’s hard cock. “So much.”

“I love you, too. Love the way you taste and touch and feel.” Harry arches up to him. “I’ve been hard for you all day, my love. Couldn’t wait to have you home.”

“It’s good I didn’t know that,” Merlin groans, loving the thought of Harry going through his day with an erection, just because he was thinking of Merlin. He starts humping Harry’s leg a bit and Harry chuckles, holding him closer. 

“Is that how you want to finish?”

“No. I want to hold you close…pin you in place while I take you, make you mine.”

“Fuck,” Harry gasps, writhing as Merlin bites his nipple. “Always yours.”

“Good.” Merlin reaches for the lube and coats his hand, bringing it down to stroke Harry’s cock. Harry grunts and arches into his hand. “Relax,” Merlin whispers. He kisses Harry’s shoulder as he fists him, then moves his hand to slick his balls as well.

“Merlin…”

“Shh.” He rolls Harry onto his side a bit and snuggles up behind him. “I’ve got you.” He slicks his hand some more and begins to stroke his own cock. 

“Fuck me,” Harry begs. “Please, Merlin…”

“I will, my dearest. I will always give you what you want.” He lifts Harry’s top leg and drapes it back over his own, slowly thrusting his cock along the crack of Harry’s arse and down under his balls.

“God.” Harry’s head falls back onto Merlin’s shoulder. “Yes.”

“Is that good?” He keeps his hand on Harry’s thigh for a moment, loving the feeling of the strong muscles. “I love that you let me take you like this, rutting like animals…”

“Any way you want…you can have me…fuck…any way you want…” Harry reaches back and palms the back of Merlin’s head as Merlin places his hand in a way to catch both their dicks every time he thrusts between Harry’s legs.

“I want to put a mirror right over there,” Merlin whispers in his ear. “Right across from the bed. Can you imagine. I could do this to you and we could watch, see how I fuck you.”

“Merlin,” Harry whimpers. He reaches down and catches Merlin as he thrusts, holding him in place against his balls for just a moment before releasing him. “Please…”

“Touch yourself for me, Harry. Come on your fingers…I want your come on my cock…”

“Merlin.” Harry’s head falls back again as he strokes himself hard and fast. “Merlin…”

“Come for me, baby.” Merlin bites Harry’s neck and he comes. Merlin groans as he feels Harry reach down and touch him with wet fingers. “Yes…yes…”

“I love you, my naughty wonderful wizard,” Harry murmurs.

Merlin’s hand clenches down into Harry’s leg, and he knows he’s going to leave marks. His body slaps against Harry’s as he thrusts between his thighs. “Harry…Harry…”

“Love.” Harry tilts his head and makes the perfect shape with his hand and Merlin comes, growling into Harry’s neck.

They both pant for breath, bodies sweaty and filthy with come. “Fuck.” Merlin kisses the back of Harry’s neck. “I love it this way…but it does make quite a mess.”

“Another shower for you, then,” Harry says. “I’ll join you, and then we’ll make the bed clean.”

“I just got back from a long trip. I shouldn’t have to…”

“I just let you come all over me, Merlin. You can help change sheets.”

Merlin snickers and kisses Harry’s shoulder. “I love you, Galahad.”

“I love you, too, Merlin. Now get up.”


	19. Master & Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartwin
> 
> I'm surprised at how difficult this was for me to write, as this is one of my favorite kinks EVER.

“Hey, Haz, I’m here!” Eggsy yells as he lets himself into Harry’s house. He juggles his duffle and the bag of takeaway but manages to relock the door without making a mess. “Got yer text, let myself…” He slowly turns around and sees Harry kneeling on a cushion in the hallway, a small box at his side. He’s only wearing his pants, and his head is down. “Oh.” He puts down his things and walks over to Harry. He gently tilts Harry’s head up. “So that’s where we are tonight?” Harry’s cheeks are flushed as he looks up at Eggsy. “All right then.” Eggsy holds out his hand and Harry gives him the box. Eggsy removes the collar and carefully places it around Harry’s neck. “Feel all right?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good.” Eggsy tousles Harry’s hair a bit. “I’m going to go upstairs and change. Take the food in and get it ready for us to eat.”

“Yes, Master.” Harry gracefully rises to his feet, although Eggsy winces at the cracking of his knees.

“How long were you there?”

“Not too long,” Harry promises.

Eggsy hurries upstairs and changes. They’ve been involved in a sexual relationship for six months, and it’s very rarely that they play this way. They both enjoy it, and they’ve talked it out thoroughly, but it’s almost always Harry that initiates it…usually because he feels guilty about something. Their relationship is casual and light, with no titles or serious plans for the future. Harry seems to like it that way, and Eggsy wouldn’t give it up for the world, although he sometimes wishes they could make it more permanent. 

When he comes back down, the table is set for one and the cushion is on the floor by that chair. “Harry,” Eggsy says, shaking his head.

“I’m not hungry, Master. I wish to serve you first.” Harry pours Eggsy a glass of water and motions to the cushion. “May I kneel for you?”

Eggsy sighs. “Yes.” 

“Thank you, Master.” Harry gets to his knees and Eggsy’s cock starts to show quite a bit of interest. He almost came on the spot the first time Harry knelt for him, and he’d just barely managed to learn self-control since then. 

Eggsy sits and begins to eat. He all but ignores Harry, which is exactly what Harry wants. He speaks to him once. “More water.” He pushes his glass over and Harry gets up to refill it. When Eggsy’s finished eating, he serves himself another small helping that he cuts into tiny pieces. He picks one up with his fingers. “Open,” he commands, and Harry obeys. He hand-feeds Harry the meal, and at the end Harry licks and sucks his fingers clean. When it moves from simple cleaning to erotic movements, Eggsy grabs the collar. “Did I ask you to suck my fingers the way you suck my cock?” Eggsy’s tone is authoritative and commanding, with no hint of his estuary beginnings.

“N-no, Master,” Harry stammers. “I just…you taste so good.”

“Not the point.” Eggsy motions to the table. “Clean up. And bring me something to wash my hands.”

“Yes, Master. I’m sorry.”

“I’ve had a long day. I have no problems finding a way to punish you,” Eggsy warns. He sees Harry shiver.

“Again, I am sorry, Master.”

“Very well.” 

Eggsy observes Harry as he quickly cleans up their dinner. Even in a simple pair of pants, Harry is absolutely perfect. His body is long and lean, and there is no hint of the fact that he’s into his fifth decade. Harry comes back with a wet flannel and efficiently cleans Eggsy’s hand. “May I do anything else for you, Master?”

“Yes,” Eggsy says thoughtfully. “I believe I WILL punish you. Go upstairs and take a very quick, very thorough shower. I want you dried off and naked on the bed, on your back, in fifteen minutes. If you are one minute late, you will regret disappointing me.” Eggsy stands up.

“Yes, Master.” Harry towers over him but still manages to make himself look smaller by the sad expression on his face. “I…never want to disappoint you.”

“That’s my good slave. You may kiss me,” Eggsy says generously. Harry moans a bit and leans in. Eggsy puts one hand in Harry’s hair and the other at the back of his neck, fingers wrapping around the collar. His tongue is brutal as it pushes into Harry’s mouth, and Harry moans again. “Go clean up.” Eggsy gives Harry’s arse a hard smack as he turns to walk away.

“Thank you, Master,” he gasps.

Eggsy waits until he hears Harry’s tread on the stairs before heading for the liquor cabinet. He pours himself a strong drink, tosses it back, and pours one more. He enjoys their little games, is incredibly turned on by them, but it takes him a few moments to really get himself in the right frame of mind. He respects Harry more than anyone he knows, wants to BE Harry, and ordering him around and occasionally punishing him doesn’t come easy. But Harry enjoys it, and Eggsy gets no small thrill from it as well.

When he finally has his mind in the right place, he slowly walks up the stairs. Fourteen minutes have passed, and Harry is on the bed. His naked body makes Eggsy’s mouth water, but he simply says, “Well done, slave.” Harry nods. “You may get up and undress me.”

Harry hops to his feet and immediately kneels before him again. He unties Eggsy’s trainers and helps him step out of them before peeling off the socks. The shoes are lined up under the bed and Eggsy rolls his eyes. Harry slowly undoes his jeans and takes them off, followed by his pants. Harry licks his lips and looks up at Eggsy. “May I…”

“Not yet,” Eggsy snaps. “Finish your job.”

“Yes, Master.” Harry gets up and tugs off Eggsy’s jumper and vest. Once he’s naked, Harry whispers. “Please, Master, may I have you in my mouth?”

The sweet tone, the request for permission…Eggsy’s knees actually go weak. He nods and Harry once more kneels before him. He uses his hand to bring Eggsy’s semi-hard cock to his mouth, then places his hands behind his back. Eggsy’s ready to reprimand him if he starts to suck, but Harry simply holds Eggsy’s cock on his tongue. Eggsy runs his hands through Harry’s hair. “That’s my good slave. Look at you, warming my cock like this. You know your place, don’t you?” Harry briefly nods. Eggsy watches him until saliva starts to pool at the side of Harry’s mouth, and Eggsy feels himself hardening. “On the bed.”

Harry gets up and lays on the bed. It’s only then that Eggsy sees the lengths of silk on the pillow. He raises his eyebrows. “You mentioned punishment, Master, and I thought…”

“You THOUGHT? It’s not your place to THINK, is it, slave?” Eggsy almost yells. “Your place is as my fucktoy, a hole for me to get pleasure. Isn’t that correct?”

“Y-yes, Master, I’m so sorry. I wanted to please you, I…”

“I don’t know if that’s even possible now.” Eggsy shakes his head. He had actually intended to tie Harry to the bed, but he didn’t need to know that. “I’m of half a mind to go to the guestroom and get myself off. Lay on the bed and yell good and loud when I come, so you have to hear it. Shall I do that?”

“No! No, Master, please!” Harry begs. “Don’t do that. Let me do it for you, use me, please.”

Eggsy pretends to think it over. “You DO look very pretty right now, face red, cock hard for me.” Eggsy reaches down and grabs Harry’s erection tightly. “Even when you know you disgust me, you get hard. Isn’t that right, slave?” Harry mutely nods. He takes the ropes and binds Harry’s wrist to the headboard. “Safeword?”

“Gentleman.”

“And if your mouth is otherwise occupied?”

“I tap the bed with my heel three times.”

“Good slave.” Eggsy stands by the bed, absently stroking himself. “I am quite disappointed in you. Do you have any suggestions as to how you can make it up to me?”

“Let me suck you,” Harry begs. “Fuck my mouth. Let me get you hard so you can fuck my arse, please, Master.”

“That sounds tempting.” Eggsy climbs up on the bed and straddles Harry’s shoulders. “It’s a good start, anyway.”

“Oh, thank you, Master, thank y-…” Harry’s words are cut off by the slide of Eggsy’s cock into his mouth. He hums happily and opens wide.

“That’s my slave, give me that tongue of yours…you are so talented this way.” Eggsy’s eyes flutter shut as he slowly moves in and out. He feels Harry gradually open up for him and he braces himself on the headboard as he slides all the way in. “FUCK yes. FUCK…” Eggsy gasps. He hears Harry choke for breath and pulls out. “THAT’S the sound I like to hear. You’d let me fuck you until you passed out, wouldn’t you slave?”

“If it’s what you wanted, Master,” Harry rasps.

“It’s not, but I’ll keep it in mind.” Eggsy continues to fuck Harry’s mouth, getting even more turned on by the sounds Harry’s making. “I’m going to come,” he warns him. “But not down your throat.” He pulls out and leans back a bit.

“But Master, why?” Harry pants.

Eggsy grabs the collar and pulls it tight. “Do not question me,” he growls and Harry nods. He releases him and begins to stroke his cock. “I’m going to come on that beautiful face of yours, and you’re going to take it. And then I’m eventually going to fuck you and come again in your arse. You know it won’t take long for me to get hard again, using a beautiful slut like you is incredibly arousing.”

“Yes, Master, please.” Harry closes his eyes and Eggsy wonders for the hundredth time what he’s done to find himself in this particular position. “Use me,” Harry whispers.

“God…” Eggsy lets out a strangled moan as he comes, jets of white flying over Harry’s cheeks and mouth. “Good…good slave…” he pants. “You may use your tongue,” he manages, and Harry licks his lips and anywhere he can reach.

“Thank you…God, thank you, Master…”

“Now.” Eggsy gets up and heads for the en suite. He has a long drink of water and returns to the room. His heart actually stops as he looks at Harry stretched out on the bed. His face is still speckled with Eggsy’s come, and his cock is hard and weeping. “I wish everyone in your life could see you like this,” he says quietly. “Bound and naked, at my mercy, prick hard and dripping. People would PAY to see you like this.” Harry flushes. “But now we must deal with your punishment.”

Eggsy proceeds to lick and stroke Harry to the edge three times. By the third time, Harry is hoarse from screaming, tears sliding down the side of his face. “Master…I can’t…”

“You could, if it was what I wanted,” Eggsy reminds him. He gets the lube and begins to work his fingers into Harry. “I’m going to fuck you now, just like I said.”

“Yes, Master,” Harry says blissfully.

“And you may come, if you can come just from my cock in your perfect arse. If you don’t come before I do, you don’t come at all.” 

“Unnhhhh…yes, Master…” Harry whispers, arching up to Eggsy’s fingers. Eggsy works quickly, getting him open and ready. He slicks his cock – which, as predicted, is hard again – and pushes inside. “Thank you, thank you Master, thank you for your cock.”

Eggsy blinks in surprise. Harry usually isn’t this far gone, and he’s fairly certain it’s not an act. Harry’s eyes are closed, his hips moving up a bit to allow Eggsy easier access. “You’re welcome, slave.” It’s the last either of them say as Eggsy begins fucking him hard and fast. Harry grunts with each shove of Eggsy’s body, mouth open as he gasps for breath. Eggsy digs his hands into Harry’s hips, pulling him back into each thrust.

“So close, Master…please may I come?”

“I told you…”

“I know…I needed to hear it…”

“Come for me, slave. Look at you…my cock in your arse, not a hand on your prick, and you’re ready to come, slut. Such a cockwhore,” Eggsy tells him and Harry comes with a cry. He makes a mess of his stomach, burying his face in his bicep. “You are gorgeous, so fucking perfect,” Eggsy says, his fingers digging in hard enough to leave marks as he pulses inside Harry. They both shudder and gasp for breath, but it’s Eggsy that moves first. He pulls out, unties Harry’s hands, and brings them down to massage his arms. He then goes to the en suite, cleans himself up, and brings Harry a glass of water. He helps him sit up to drink it, then wipes him down carefully and thoroughly. Harry stands up and Eggsy helps him into his red dressing gown. Eggsy puts his vest and pants back on before sitting at the edge of the bed.

“Thank you,” Harry says politely.

“You’re welcome,” Eggsy replies, making a face. That was odd. “So…did somethin’ happen at work, then?” Eggsy asks, accent back in full force. “Everything all right?”

“Yes, my boy, everything is fine at work.” Harry tilts his head.

“Oh, fuck, right, sorry.” He reaches over and removes the collar, placing it on the nightstand.

Harry picks it up and toys with it a bit, not meeting Eggsy’s gaze. “I need to talk to you about something.”

“Course. You can talk ta me about anything, ‘arry. Always here for ya.” Eggsy puts a hand on Harry’s knee.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

Eggsy snatches the hand away. “Come again?”

“I can’t do this anymore. Not just this…” Harry waves the collar a bit. “But this. What we have between us. I can’t do it.”

Eggsy feels like Harry’s punched him in the stomach. “Oh, right. Well, okay. I mean, this was all with the agreement that it was a mutual thing, so if ya don’t want me…I mean, don’t want it, anymore…” He stands up. “I’ll just, uh, get dressed and outta yer hair.” He absolutely will NOT cry. He will NOT think that Harry’s kicking him to the curb like so many others in his life.

“What? Oh, Eggsy, no. Wait!” Harry grabs Eggsy by the elbow and yanks him back down onto the bed. “Forgive me. I worded that quite badly. It’s not what I meant.”

“What didya mean then?” Eggsy’s ashamed at how tiny his voice is.

“I don’t want this to just be sex anymore. I enjoy our times in the bedroom very much, whether it be something extreme like this or simple lovemaking. I just…that’s the thing.” Harry wipes at his face again with the flannel. “I’ve started to think of it as lovemaking. I cannot wait to spend time with you, and I realized that I want to spend time with you outside the bedroom. I want us to go to the theater together, or out to dinner. I want to watch the ridiculous television shows you love, cuddling on the sofa. I want to go to Merlin and inform him we need to fill out the Announcement of Relationship forms, because we’re in an actual relationship.” Eggsy’s mouth falls open, and Harry looks destroyed. “But if that’s…if that’s not what you want, if it’s old fashioned or whatnot…I understand. Then I must ask that we terminate our physical relationship because I cannot handle it any longer. It’s why I wanted to do this one last time, so this is what I’d have to remember if you said no.”

“So, yer sayin’ ya want ta be in relationship. Like boyfriends or partners or whatever. With me. An’ yer willin’ ta tell Merlin an’ fill out forms?”

“Yes,” Harry says almost sadly.

“Fuck yes!” Eggsy throws himself onto Harry’s lap and knocks him back on the bed. “Yes, oh Christ yes, ‘arry. Been thinkin’ tha same way but was afraid ta tell ya, since we started out sayin’ we was casual.” He kisses every part of Harry’s face he can reach.

“We did start out like that, but somewhere along the way you managed to make me fall in love with you.” Harry rolls until they’re on their sides, his arms around Eggsy. He kisses Eggsy’s nose.

“In love with me?” Eggsy whispers.

“Yes. In love with you. You don’t have to say it back. I understand if…”

“I love you, too.” Eggsy stares at him in wonder. “Fuck, ‘arry, I love you so fuckin’ much. Have fer a long time.”

“Eggsy.” Harry kisses him until he’s panting for breath.

“I’ll sign whatever ya want, do whatever we hafta,” Eggsy promises. “Oh, Haz…”

“I love you, my boy.” 

“Still yer master,” Eggsy says with a sly grin.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	20. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merwin

“Daisy’s appointment is at one, and then we’re going down to the charity shop.”

“Yes, Mum.” Eggsy hands her the diaper bag and her purse.

“We might stop for a treat, if she’s good.”

“Yes, Mum. Oh, wait.” Eggsy hands her a few crumpled bills. “For her treat.”

“Thoughtful of ya, babe.” Michelle kisses his cheek. “Could ya pick up around here?” She looks around the small flat in dismay. The remnants of Dean’s friends are everywhere, cigarettes and empty bottles and garbage.

“Will do, Mum,” Eggsy promises. “Have a good afternoon. It’s a nice day. Take tha long way home, through the park.”

“Maybe we will.” Michelle kisses his cheek. “Love ya.”

“Love you, too, Mum. An’ love my little flower!” Eggsy kisses Daisy’s neck and makes her giggle.

He walks them to the door and waves at Daisy. She smiles and waves back. He watches until Michelle is down on the street and finally closes the door. He locks the door, runs to his bedroom, locks that door, and goes digging through his wallet. He smiles triumphantly as he pulls out the reloadable credit card. He’d deposited money on it just the day before, so he knows he has enough. He opens his jeans and pulls down his pants, already half-hard at the mere thought of the phone call he’s about to make. He knows the number by heart and quickly inputs his credit card number.

“Love Magic, this is Ian.”

Eggsy actually purrs when he hears the Scottish brogue. “Hello, Ian. This…this is Gary,” he says shyly.

“Why, hello, Gary, how are you? I haven’t heard from you in quite some time.”

“It’s difficult for me to get time alone.” 

“You do get quite noisy, so I can understand why you might want to be alone,” Ian says with a gently laugh. Eggsy blushes. “How have you been?”

“Getting by. I…I missed your voice.”

“How sweet of you, lad. Tell me…do you dream about my voice?”

“Fuck yes,” Eggsy exhales, glad that Ian isn’t taking too much time getting to the point.

“Am I reading you a bedtime story? Singing you a lullaby?”

Eggsy snorts. “Hardly.”

“I see. So…are you ready for me?”

“Yes,” Eggsy says. “Jeans and pants down, dick’s already plumping up.”

“Good…good…are you touching it?”

“Yes,” Eggsy moans.

“Slowly, Gary. You know I don’t like you to rush things. I like to take you to the very edge.”

“Oh, I fuckin’ know,” Eggsy murmurs. 

“I was trying to imagine what you look like. I bet you’re a very attractive young man.”

“I’m all right.”

“Athletic?”

“Gymnastics,” Eggsy says, trying to keep his hand slow and steady.

“Really? That means you must be quite…limber. Flexible.”

“Yes.”

“So, you’re telling me I could, oh, put your ankles up by your neck?”

“Probably,” Eggsy says, shivering at the thought.

“I think I’d like to do that. Is your cock hard yet?”

“Fuck, yes, Ian, been hard.”

“Good. I’d like to strip you naked, lay you on my bed, and just look at you. Drink you in. Look my fill at those beautiful muscles of yours. And then I’d like to move you to the edge of the bed and fold you in half, bring those ankles up to your ears. I’d still just look at you, look at your balls, I bet they’re tight up against your body, aren’t they?”

“Yes,” Eggsy whines.

“Touch them. Tug them, fondle them.” Eggsy does as he asks, even though Ian can’t see him. “I’d look at that gorgeous cock of yours, and then I’d kiss it. Not suck it, just kiss it. Just enough to feel it throbbing and hot against my lips.”

“Ian…”

“And then I’d look at that perfect hole of yours. I’d gently touch it, run my fingers around it. Do that, Gary. Touch yourself there…circle without going inside.” Eggsy scrambles for the tiny tube of lube and wets his fingers. He circles his arsehole and shudders. “I’d watch as I finally start to open you up, watch that hole of yours as it lets me in. Do you want me inside of you, Gary?”

“Fuck, please, Ian!”

“Oh, I like when you beg. I’d start with one finger, just one…” Eggsy whimpers. “Use your other hand to stroke yourself, Gary.”

“Ian…fuck…”

“Two fingers, lad. We’re going to open you up thoroughly, because my prick is large. I want you ready for me when I fuck you.”

“Ian…I’m getting close…” Eggsy pants.

Ian chuckles. “You’re skipped ahead to three fingers, haven’t you? What a naughty greedy thing you are. That’s fine. I want those fingers in all the way, and you hold them there. Hold them there until you come. Think of my big cock filling your arse as you beg for more.”

“Please…please, Ian…” Eggsy gasps. His hand is hard and fast on his cock and his body starts to tremble.

“You want it? You whisper it in my ear, lad.”

“Please, Ian, please may I come?” Eggsy manages to whisper.

“Yes you can, Gary. Show me what a good boy you are.”

Eggsy comes with a roar, come shooting up onto his stomach. His arse clenches around his fingers and he howls. “Ian, Jesus Christ,” Eggsy says weakly.

“That’s my good boy. Deep breaths now.”

Eggsy chuckles quietly. “Aftercare?”

“I consider it part of my job. I complete the mission, beginning to end.”

“Aye,” Eggsy says. “Thank ya, Ian.”

“Until next time, lad.” Ian hangs up and Eggsy lays on the bed panting for breath.

He’d found the number in a gay magazine he’d smuggled into the flat. He’d gotten rather drunk and decided to call just once, when he’d gotten the reloadable card as a gift. He’d found Ian on the other end and had the best orgasm of his life. He asked for a way to reach Ian directly, no matter what, and it started a routine of calls, usually two or three times a month. He supposed he should be embarrassed, but there was no way he was coming out to his mother, his friends, or anyone he knew.

He sat up and got his bearings before stumbling off to the loo to clean up. He’d promised he’d help his mother straighten the flat, and he kept his promises. He’d kiss up to Dean as well; perhaps he’d find him some work and he could load up his credit card again.

 

But that didn’t happen. The next night he felt the need to nick Rottie’s car and take it for a joyride. A fox, an arrest, and a phone call later he found himself standing in a tailor’s shop wondering what the fuck was going on. He saw a hangar full of planes and cars before being led down the hall and meeting an absolutely terrifying bald Scottish man. The accent was strangely soothing to Eggsy, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it. The man gave them a lecture, handed them a body bag, and Eggsy’s life headed in an entirely new direction.

It changed forever when he jumped out of a plane, landed on a “K,” and furiously got in the face of the terrifying bald man. “Am I the expendable candidate?”

“You have a complaint, you come here and you whisper it in my ear.” Eggsy stares at him, his blood cold. He isn’t able to focus on anything Merlin says after that, but he does see the wink and sly smile on Merlin’s face before he turns to walk away. “Gary,” Merlin throws over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extended version of this can be found here:
> 
> [Whisper in my Ear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474907/chapters/38582639)


	21. Food Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merhartwin

“That was incredible, lad.” Merlin rubs his stomach. “I had no clue you could cook like that.”

“Either did I.” Harry smiles at Eggsy. “It was delicious.”

“Thanks. My mum has my gran’s old recipe box…went pokin’ through there an’ found somethin’ I thought you’d both like.” Eggsy stands and clears their plates. Merlin rises to help. “Sit back down, old man. You’re guests. That means ya don’t help.” 

“Let us do something,” Harry says. 

“Fine. There’s the Keurig.” Eggsy fondly caresses his favorite appliance. “Make yerself coffee, whatever ya want. I’ll take caramel.” 

“You and your Keurig.” Harry shakes his head. “If you had your way, you’d be buried with it.”

“It might be a memo in my will,” Eggsy says with a wink.

He waits for Merlin and Harry to make their coffee, putting milk and sugar on the table in the meantime. He wipes his hands on a kitchen towel and takes a deep breath. So far everything’s been perfect. He’s been dreaming of this moment for weeks, even though now that he has them together in private, he’s not sure what to do next. Fantasies about fit older men usually don’t go much further than that…just simple fantasies. 

“Mr. Bauer has been quite good,” Harry observes. “I see he no longer begs at the table.”

“Yeah, I won’t go into what a nightmare THAT was. I hate ta say yer right, ‘arry, but you was right. Lettin’ him get into that bad habit was a HUGE mistake.” Eggsy goes to the fridge. 

“Harry was right. Impressive,” Merlin says, and Harry kicks at him under the table.

“Yer also right about the fact that JB’s been real good tonight. Maybe he deserves a treat after dinner, dontcha, JB?” Eggsy coos. JB hears the magic word – treat – and starts to yip and jump around. “Settle, JB.” Eggsy comes out of the refrigerator with a layer cake, frosted in white with strawberries on it. 

“My God, Eggsy, that looks amazing!” Merlin gasps.

“Thanks, I…” JB jumps in front of Eggsy again and he sidesteps out of the way. Suddenly everything happens in slow motion. He feels the cake slide on its serving plate, the plate itself starts to tip as he swerves to avoid JB, and the cake slips into motion…right onto Merlin’s head, his chair, the table, and a bit of the floor. 

Eggsy gapes in horror as Merlin’s bald head is completely covered with white frosting, red strawberries, and yellow layer cake. It drips from his glasses and Eggsy completely stops breathing. “Well. On a plate would have done just as well, Eggsy.” Merlin removes his glasses and tries to clean them.

“Oh God. Oh FUCK. Merlin, I’m so sorry. So very sorry. JB…”

“I know.” Merlin stands up, trying to wipe the excess cake from his jumper before taking any steps. “I’ll just…go to the loo?”

“Go up to the bath,” Eggsy says weakly. “You can rinse off.”

“I believe you still have a dressing gown of mine here, Eggsy. I’ll retrieve it, and Merlin can wear it while you launder his clothes.” Harry stands up and Eggsy can tell he’s trying not to laugh.

“Thanks, ‘arry.” Eggsy wishes the ground would swallow him whole. Harry takes three steps around the table, slips on a bit of cake, and lands right on his bespoke arse in the middle of a pile of frosting. Eggsy chokes on his own saliva. Yes, the ground REALLY needs to swallow him right about now. “Fucking Christ.” He sinks to the floor, buries his face in his knees, trying desperately not to cry.

“Are you all right, Harry?” Merlin asks. Eggsy can hear the laughter in his voice but the last thing HE wants to do is laugh. “Break any of those ancient bones of yours?”

“I’m fine, thank you.” Eggsy feels a hand on his leg. “Eggsy…”

“Don’t. Just fuckin’ don’t, all right?” Eggsy shoves Harry’s hand away. “This is the complete OPPOSITE of what was supposed ta happen tonight. Was supposed ta make ya see me in a new light, a better light. But no, the universe fuckin’ HATES Eggsy Unwin, so yer sittin’ an’ standin’ there covered in cake.” Eggsy absolutely can’t look up. “If ya wanna go, I understand. I just…let me clean this up, all right? Go up to the bath, wash up, an’…”

“Eggsy, calm down, lad.” Merlin kneels next to Eggsy. Eggsy reaches over his head, grabs a towel and hands it to Merlin without lifting his head. “What are you talking about? What do you mean, see you in a new light?”

“Wanted ya ta see me as mature and responsible. I could host a dinner party, get the right wine ta go with tha chicken. Make a nice dessert. Have good conversation. Maybe ya’d look at me an’ not think of me as some young kid.”

“Who, Eggsy?” Harry asks softly.

“Both of ya. Either of ya. I dunno.” He finally looks up at them. Merlin has most of his face clean, although his jumper’s a mess and his hands are sticky with frosting. “Been gaggin’ fer ya both fer ages now. Respect ya, think yer both well fit. Thought I’d have ya both over, see maybe if one of ya was interested? But now…” He shakes his head. “I see now what a stupid idea it was. Even before tha cake.”

“You interrogated me for fifteen minutes about Harry’s favorite wines,” Merlin says.

“And you made sure to find out what Merlin’s favorite fruit was, and if he preferred chocolate or vanilla,” Harry adds. “I’d say that is the work of an excellent host.”

“Everything you said you wanted to do, you did. You made a delicious meal, you led the conversation well, and I don’t think either of us can say that we saw you as anything other than an equal,” Merlin says. Eggsy sniffles. “I never knew you were interested in me as more than a friend. I thought you wanted Harry.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. It’s always Harry told me this and Harry says we should do that and really, Merlin, do you think Harry would want us to do that?” Merlin rolls his eyes. “Annoying.”

“Well, you should hear how wonderful YOU are. Merlin invented the most amazing thing, Harry. Harry, did you know that Merlin graduated two years early? Merlin told me I had a good idea today, Harry. Really.” Harry sniffs and grins at his best friend. They both look at Eggsy, who’s blushing to the tips of his ears. 

So much for his little project. Apparently he sounds like a teenage girl with hearts in her eyes every time he opens his mouth. He bites his bottom lips and says nothing. Merlin and Harry look at each other for a long moment, then look back at Eggsy again. “Harry, did you know that Eggsy is an amazing cook?” Merlin says softly. “And I always have the nicest time at his house when he invites me over.”

“I know, Merlin, I do as well.” Harry reaches over, takes a piece of cake from Merlin’s neck, and pops it into his mouth. “He’s quite the baker.”

“Is that so?” Merlin takes a piece from his jumper. “You’re right.”

“Eggsy…did you get a chance to taste the cake?” Eggsy mutely shakes his head, wondering what’s going on. “It’s delicious.” Harry swipes his fingers through the cake on Merlin’s head and offers it to Eggsy. “Try it.”

Eggsy leans in and awkwardly licks the cake from Harry’s fingers. Harry moans a bit, his eyes dark. Eggsy takes his fingers in deeper and looks at Merlin. Merlin’s eyes are focused on Eggsy’s mouth and he unconsciously licks his own lips. “Want some?” Eggsy asks him, feeling brave. Merlin nods and Eggsy gets some cake from the pile on the table. He reaches out to Merlin but at the last minute brings it to his own mouth, swirling it over his lips. Merlin lets out a savage growl and rushes forward, putting his mouth on Eggsy’s. Eggsy whimpers. He feels Harry take his hand as Merlin’s kissing him, sucking Eggsy’s fingers into his mouth. 

“I do love cake,” Merlin whispers in his ear. 

“We must repay Eggsy for all his work today, Merlin.” Harry stands up and helps a shaking Eggsy to his feet.

“What…how…” Eggsy stammers.

“Let us take care of you, lad,” Merlin says softly. He slowly pulls Eggsy’s jumper over his head and tosses it to the clean chair. Harry turns Eggsy a bit and kisses him. Eggsy sighs into the kiss, hands reaching for Harry’s jacket. He removes it and places it safely to the side, then works on his shirt buttons with nervous fingers. 

“No.” Harry gently removes Eggsy’s hands. “This is for you.” He kisses Eggsy again as Merlin strips Eggsy of his shoes, jeans and pants. Eggsy shivers suddenly, realizing he’s naked in front of the two men he’s been dreaming about for ages. Merlin removes his jumper and lets it fall to the floor with a plop. He moves in to kiss Eggsy and Eggsy eagerly reaches for him. Their chests stick together a bit as the cake and icing move towards the floor. “That gives me an idea,” Harry murmurs. He finally moves Eggsy away from Merlin. “Lay on the table, my boy.” He quickly moves their glasses and silverware aside so Eggsy can lay on his back. Harry reaches over to Merlin’s chair and dips his finger into a pile of cake. He comes back with a strawberry and traces it over Eggsy’s lips. “You like strawberries, right, Merlin?”

“Oh yes, Harry, I do.” Merlin gently kisses Eggsy, actually licking his lips. Eggsy shivers from head to toe, hands flat on the table. He feels another strawberry slide down from his throat to his nipple before circling the hard bud. Merlin continues to kiss Eggsy as Harry’s warm mouth sucks the strawberry juice from his skin. Eggsy cries out, arching into Harry’s mouth. “Wonderful idea.” Merlin finds another strawberry and covers the other nipple.

Eggsy whimpers, hands reaching up to stroke over their heads. His body arches and thrusts towards them and he pants for breath. “Please, Harry…please…”

“Please what, my boy?”

“I…I don’t…”

“Relax,” Harry murmurs. Eggsy cranes his head to watch as they both pull away. Merlin smiles devilishly at Harry as he takes a hand full of frosting and slowly paints along Eggsy’s hard cock.

“Oh fuck…fuck no…” Eggsy’s head hits the table. 

“Oh fuck yes,” Merlin hisses, bending down and sucking the frosting from his cock.

“Merlin…your tongue…fuck…”

“He does have quite the talented tongue, Eggsy, I do agree.” Eggsy stares at Harry in awe. “I’m surprised you never figured it out. Merlin and I have been lovers for over a decade now.”

“Oh shit.” Eggsy’s cock actually starts to soften a bit as his heart begins to pound. “I didn’t know. Christ, ‘arry, I’m so sorry…”

“Shh, Eggsy, it’s fine.” Harry gives him a soft kiss. “If we didn’t both want this, both want you, we wouldn’t be in this position right now.” He stands up straight and pulls Merlin up to kiss him. Eggsy’s cock returns to full mast as he watches them kiss. 

“Speaking of positions, I think I know an even better one.” Merlin nips at Harry’s throat. “Eggsy, move down, please.” Merlin kneels on the floor. Eggsy blushes as he realizes his balls and arse are right in front of his face. “Perfect,” Merlin murmurs. He kisses his way up the inside of Eggsy’s legs before placing Eggsy’s heels on his shoulders. He lifts Eggsy’s hips a bit and his tongue starts flickering over Eggsy’s entrance.

“Oh fuck!” Eggsy shouts, hips canting up. Harry’s hands firmly hold him down as he smiles at Eggsy.

“Like I said, a very talented tongue.” Harry leans over him and suddenly his cock is in Harry’s mouth.

Eggsy whimpers and moans, trying to thrust up into Harry’s mouth and down onto Merlin’s tongue at the same time. They’re brutal in their attack, paying attention to every moan and shudder and using it to their advantage. Eggsy whines as his orgasm starts to roll at the base of his spine. “Harry…Harry I’m gonna come…”

“Yes, my boy, that’s it…” Harry takes him all the way in just as Merlin’s finger teases at his hole.

Eggsy comes with a shout, grabbing Harry by the hair and holding him in place. Harry hums around him and Eggsy’s cock jerks in his mouth. “Fuck,” he says weakly.

Harry pulls away, kissing the head of his cock. Merlin lazily kisses back down the insides of his thigh before standing up. They help Eggsy sit up as well and he just stares across the room, dazed and dizzy. “Did we break you?” Merlin asks quietly.

“Maybe,” Eggsy whispers.

He notices them give each other worried looks. “My boy…”

“No, it’s fine. I’m fine. Better than fine.” He smiles up at them. “Didn’t…fuck, didn’t see that coming.”

“Neither did we,” Harry says, and Merlin nods in agreement. They lean against each other a bit.

“Don’t wanna do anythin’ that will mess you two up,” Eggsy says earnestly. He means it.

“Darling boy, we both care about you very much. I promise you that the idea of you wanting us is not an unwelcome one.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s hand. “We might have rushed things along a bit, but I think we have plenty of time to talk about everything.”

“Okay.” Eggsy trusts that Harry knows what he’s talking about.

“I know the three of us can’t fit in your shower. Why don’t you and Merlin go clean up, and I’ll do what I can down here until you’re through.” Harry looks around the kitchen in dismay. 

“I don’t have anything to fit either of you,” Eggsy says.

“Harry can wear his dressing gown. I can wear you.” Merlin pulls him close and kisses him with a growl.

“Fuck,” Eggsy says, a dazed expression on his face.

“Merlin, give the boy some time to recover,” Harry says sharply. “He has blankets, you can wrap yourself in one.”

“Bossy,” Merlin grumbles. “Come along, lad. I suppose I can be convinced to share a shower with you.”

“Don’t drop the soap, Eggsy,” Harry warns. Eggsy grins and follows Merlin up the stairs.


	22. Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartwin

“Are you ready?” Eggsy stands expectantly by the door, actually tapping his foot.

“You’re serious.” Harry stares at him in disbelief.

“Harry, ya promised!” Eggsy frowns and Harry’s heart drops. He cannot handle Eggsy’s frown…especially if he’s the one that put it there.

“I know, darling. I would promise you the moon if you truly wanted it, and do my best to deliver. But I thought you were joking.”

“You asked what I wanted for my birthday. I told you. You agreed.”

“Your birthday isn’t for three weeks.”

“And by then it will be cold, ‘arry. Don’t want either of our dicks freezin’ off. I do enjoy what you do with yours.” Eggsy gives him that sly grin, the one that makes Harry want to do terribly debauched things to him. “I got it all figured out. Please?”

“If we get arrested…”

“…Merlin can get us out. Get yer jacket an’ let’s go.”

Harry sighs and grabs his coat, sure he can talk Eggsy out of this along the way.

 

He cannot talk Eggsy out of it.

“May I ask why you’re wearing your heavy coat? It’s really quite pleasant for this time of day during this time of year.” Harry tilts his face up, enjoying the last rays of warmth as the sun goes down.

“Ya need somethin’ ta sit on, dontcha, and I don’t mind if this gets a bit dirty. Not lettin’ yer perfect arse sit on tha ground, am I?”

“Eggsy…”

“Did some reconnaissance a few days ago. There’s a perfect place at the edge of the park…lots of shade, lots of trees. Ground’s fairly flat, an’ it’s off tha path. No one would think to even look for someone there.” Eggsy smiles up at Harry, taking his hand. “Not as public as I’d really like, but it will do.”

Harry’s heart leaps, as it always does when Eggsy holds his hand in public. He still can’t wrap his mind around the fact that this charming beautiful creature wants him, and when Eggsy feels the need to advertise it to the world it gives Harry quite the thrill. “You enjoy danger far too much, my boy.”

“Live a little, ‘arry.” Eggsy can’t keep a straight face while saying it, and Harry responds with a snort. Live a little, indeed. He’s lived more in the last twenty years than most men his age will live in their entire lives, and Eggsy knows it.

They stroll around the park in its entirety, keeping their pace slow and enjoying each other’s company. Harry loves evenings like this, where they can just be together without interruption. “Not that I’m not enjoying this, but when…”

“Now,” Eggsy says. “The tree’s right up here.” He takes Harry’s hand again and leads him off the path. They go down a small slope to a line of trees. As Eggsy said, it’s not visible from the path, and the land is flat. Eggsy pulls a few items from his coat pocket before removing the coat and spreading it on the ground. He kneels and pats the coat. “Come on, then. Have a seat.”

“This is ridiculous. I’m sure I won’t even be able to perform. Not like this.” Harry sits down, leaning against the tree. 

“I highly doubt that.” Eggsy climbs on Harry’s lap and smiles at him. “I’m here, ain’t I? Never been a problem for ya before.”

“True, but I think…”

“Shush, ‘arry. Quit thinkin’. Start snoggin’.” 

Harry obeys, wrapping his arms around Eggsy and kissing him. Eggsy sighs happily, his body relaxing against Harry’s. Harry soon forgets where they are and what might happen, losing himself in the passionate kisses from his boy. His hands roam over Eggsy’s body, finally resting at his hips. Eggsy starts rocking a bit, thrusting against Harry in a way guaranteed to get him hard. “You are the absolute devil,” Harry murmurs against Eggsy’s throat, giving him a sharp nip for good measure.

“Maybe not the devil. Just a demon of the highest order.” Eggsy rolls his hips in an absolutely sinful manner and Harry groans. “Feel ya, ‘arry. Told ya it wouldn’t be a problem.” He reaches inside Harry’s jacket and tweaks his nipples through his shirt. “Want ya, ‘arry. Wanna ride ya, want yer cock inside me.”

“Christ, Eggsy,” Harry moans. He’s heard Eggsy say something similar countless times, but it never fails to turn him on. “Yes…”

Eggsy grins and stands up, quickly removing his jeans. He’s not wearing anything underneath and he winks as he strokes himself. “See somethin’ ya like?”

“You know I do.” Harry can’t help but lick his lips.

“Sorry, love…not this time.” Eggsy picks up one of the condoms he’s placed on his coat. Harry looks at him in confusion. “Want nothin’ more than ta come all over ya, Haz, but I ain’t gonna mess up yer clothes like that. Not when ya gotta walk all tha way home in them.” He works the condom on, groaning a bit as he strokes himself. He sits back down next to Harry, kissing him as he undoes the button and zipper of Harry’s trousers. “Jesus Christ!” 

“You told me to.” Harry loves the look on Eggsy’s face.

“I tell ya ta do a lotta things an’ ya never do them.” Eggsy reaches for Harry’s cock, which is standing hard and proud through the opening of his trousers. “Fuck, if I’d known you was walkin’ around without pants, we wouldn’t have made it here.” He starts wiggling Harry’s trousers down a bit. “Just a little…don’t need the zip digging into my arse.” He winks at Harry. “Want somethin’ else there.”

“Cute.” He watches as Eggsy sits on his lap again, down a bit further so he can reach for Harry’s cock. “Eggsy…” His head falls back against the tree as Eggsy picks up the small pack of lube and begins to stroke a condom onto Harry’s cock. 

“Yer so fuckin’ gorgeous, Haz. So perfect. Fuck, I love yer prick.” He lubes Harry to his satisfaction and then moves to place his knees on either side of Harry’s waist.

“What about you?” Harry will not allow Eggsy to cause himself pain to fulfill a simple fantasy.

“Got it covered, ‘arry. Mission planning.” Eggsy takes Harry’s hand and puts it at his arse.

“My God…you walked here with this up your…” 

“Why do ya think it took me so long after my shower?” Eggsy asks with a cheeky grin.

Harry takes the base of the plug and starts to work it out, then shoves it back in again. “You’re such a slut, aren’t you?”

“For you,” Eggsy says, but the words are more of a whine.

“Maybe I’ll just fuck you with this.”

“No…no, Haz, want you…” Eggsy begs.

Harry plays with him a bit more before slowly removing the plug and placing it on Eggsy’s coat. He then holds his cock steady for Eggsy to sink onto it. “Jesus, you’re still so fucking tight!” Harry gasps, burying his face in Eggsy’s neck.

“No, yer just fuckin’ HUGE.” Eggsy’s fingernails dig into Harry’s shoulder. “Feels fuckin’ amazing.” Eggsy takes a moment, then slowly starts to move.

“Yes, my boy…use me,” Harry murmurs and Eggsy groans. Eggsy simply moves up and down for a bit, then starts to roll his body, taking Harry in as deep as he can. “Such a slag…you love the idea of doing this where someone can catch us, don’t you?”

“Yes, ‘arry,” Eggsy moans.

“Such a naughty boy. You love being the center of attention. Perhaps someone is watching us right now. Someone walking their dog. Or someone who lost a ball here earlier and came back to search for it. Someone could be looking at us right now, watching you ride my cock like a bitch in heat.”

“Harry!” 

“Shh, darling, you must be quiet.” Harry brings his hand up to caress Eggsy’s face. Eggsy turns his head and takes two of Harry’s fingers into his mouth, sucking them furiously. “That’s it. Gag yourself with my fingers. I wish I was gagging you with my cock…you make the best sounds then.”

“Love that,” Eggsy garbles around Harry’s fingers.

Eggsy starts to actually bounce and Harry reaches for his cock, gently stroking it the way he knows Eggsy likes. He feels his own orgasm start to build and knows just the thing to bring Eggsy along with him. “I know why you’re really doing this, my darling boy. I know what you want. Shall I tell you?” Eggsy nods, biting Harry’s fingertips. “You know that Merlin has eyes everywhere. You probably hinted to him that we were going for a late walk tonight. You might have even told him exactly when we were planning to go.” Harry leans in and bites Eggsy’s neck, hand moving faster on his cock. “You wanted him to watch us. He’s probably watching us right now, with those night vision cameras of his. He’s probably sitting in his office at this precise moment, watching you fuck yourself on my cock.”

“Harry!” Eggsy screams around Harry’s fingers and Harry feels him pulse into the condom.

“That’s my little tart.” Harry bites him again, holds his hips down and shoves into his arse, coming after three more thrusts.

They pant for breath, holding each other close. Eggsy leans over and digs through another pocket, coming back with a plastic bag. He slowly removes his condom and places it in the bag. He doesn’t move off Harry’s lap, however, kissing him sweetly and nuzzling against his neck. “Thank you, ‘arry. Thanks for doin’ this sorta stuff with me, an’ not making me feel like a freak.”

“Oh, my darling boy, you aren’t a freak. And if you ARE one, I will gladly be one with you.” Harry touches his boy’s face, kissing the pink swollen lips. “I love you as well. Happy birthday.”

Eggsy snickers and climbs off Harry’s lap. “Don’t think this is a gift I’ll be tellin’ Mum about.” 

Harry removes the condom and drops it in Eggsy’s bag, and Eggsy provides another bag to wrap around the plug. “You did come prepared.”

“Mission planning,” Eggsy reminds him. They stand to get their clothing back in place. As soon as they’re dressed Eggsy wraps himself in Harry’s arms. “Don’t deserve ya, Haz. I love you so fuckin’ much. Yer the best gift I could ever ask for.”

“No, you’re my gift, darling boy.” He kisses Eggsy’s nose. “Let’s get back to the house. I still haven’t had my dinner.”

“Spoiled old man,” Eggsy says with a grin. They walk up to the path and set off for home at a brisk place. “We’ll get delivery. I’m buying…whatever ya want.”

They’re discussing dinner when a policeman stops them on the path. “Excuse me, gents, but this park closes at sundown. Might I ask what you were doing here?”

Harry’s eyes widen and his heart starts beating double-time. While he’s used to getting out of tight places, this was definitely not something he wanted to have to explain to Merlin. “I…”

“Appreciate your concern, sir.” Eggsy’s accent is somewhere between his natural estuary and his posh Kingsman. “My dad here, he wandered off, and I went looking for him.” He points to his head. “Dementia,” he says in an exaggerated whisper. “Been gone since dinner, missed pudding and everything. Forgot the park closed at night, didn’t ya, Dad?” Eggsy says loudly. 

“I just wanted to take a walk,” Harry says sadly, not having a very difficult time looking confused. “I don’t understand why you won’t let me.”

“Ah, poor thing. You’re a good boy, taking care of him like that.” The officer claps him on the shoulder. “Let’s keep our walks to the daytime, all right, sir?”

“Of course, Officer. I always obey the law,” Harry says haughtily.

“Evening to you both.” The officer tips his hat and goes on his way.

“I am going to kill you,” Harry says as soon as the man’s out of earshot. “Dementia? I’m not THAT old.”

“Old enough he believed you was my dad,” Eggsy says with a laugh.

“If that’s the case…I do believe someone deserves a spanking.”

Eggsy takes his hand and starts pulling him down the path. “I can’t wait.”


	23. Alien Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merwin. Tentacle Sex Warning.
> 
> Also, long chapter warning. Sorry. Not my fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my 20+ years of fanfic writing, this is the first time EVER that it has flowed on paper exactly as I saw it in my head. I'm actually quite proud of this.

“God, babe,” Eggsy gasps as Merlin’s tongue slides up his throat. “You feel so good.” He rocks against Merlin’s erection, rising up and down on his lap. His hands tug at Merlin’s jumper. “Take this off…gotta feel yer skin.”

“Eggsy…lad, wait.” Merlin moans into Eggsy’s ear even as he allows him to wrestle the jumper over his head.

“Fuck yeah.” His hands are everywhere, finally resting on Merlin’s nipples. He scrapes them with his fingernails before pinching hard.

“Christ!” Merlin’s hands dig into Eggsy’s hips. 

“Let’s take this upstairs,” Eggsy growls into his ear. He bites down on the earlobe. “Yer sofa’s nice an’ all, but we got lots more room on tha bed. An’ I wanna drink in every inch of ya.” He rocks up and down again.

Merlin growls back, fisting his hand in Eggsy’s hair and pulling him in for a brutal kiss. He thrusts up against Eggsy’s body. “Lad, wait. No.” He pushes back against Eggsy’s chest. “Not tonight…I’m sorry. I’m…”

“Tired, right?” Eggsy flops off of Merlin’s lap onto the sofa. They’re both panting for breath. Merlin lets his head fall back, eyes closed. “Can ya just be honest with me?” Eggsy asks finally, his voice small. “Tell me what I’m doin’ wrong?”

Merlin’s eyes fly open. “You’re not doing anything wrong!”

“Then why ain’t we fucked yet?” Eggsy blurts out. Merlin’s face turns red. “Jesus, sorry. That came out really bad.” Eggsy scrubs at his eyes. “It’s just…we been together six months. Six months, Ian. Ya know I love you. I love the person ya are on tha inside, the brilliant robot of a man who puts way too much milk in his tea, yells at footie matches, and helped me save the world. I will love you until the day I fuckin’ DIE. An’ if we never have sex, I’m fine with it. Honestly, I am.”

“No, you’re not,” Merlin says sadly. 

“I might be young an’ horny, babe, but it’s not all I am. If ya don’t ever wanna have sex with me, just please tell me. We’ll figure it out an’ it’ll be fine. But this…this hot an’ cold shite, it’s confusin’ tha hell outta me.”

“It wouldn’t be fine. You’d say it’s fine, but it’s really not. And then…and then you’d find someone else. And when I finally confront you about it, you’ll tell me it’s all my fault, that I tease you and you couldn’t take it anymore…that I brought it upon myself,” Merlin says dully.

Eggsy gapes at him. “Jesus fuck, Ian, that’s a pretty detailed response. I take it that happened in the past?”

“Yes. More than once.”

“Babe.” Eggsy’s concerned now, placing a hand on Merlin’s cheek. “Talk to me. Please.”

“I…I can’t.” Tears fill Merlin’s eyes. He’d been dreading this day, knowing full well it would come. “You wouldn’t understand. God, you wouldn’t even believe me.”

“Ian.” Eggsy crawls onto his lap again, but this time the closeness isn’t erotic. It’s meant for comfort. “I’d believe anything ya told me. I trust ya with my life.”

“This is…more. More than anything you’ve seen or heard.”

“Ian, I watched people’s fuckin’ BRAINS explode. They exploded into pretty clouds of color, like chalk dust.” Eggsy taps his head. “Still sane. Relatively speakin’, of course.” Merlin doesn’t smile. “Yer scarin’ me, babe. Just…please. Trust that I love you, that I will believe whatever you tell me.”

Merlin’s petrified. He’s done this twice before, with disastrous results. Twice in eighty years. But Eggsy’s different. Merlin KNOWS he’s different. He’s beautiful and strong and sexy and perfect. But he’s also loyal and smart and caring. “All right,” he says finally. “But could you do me one favor?”

“Name it.”

“Kiss me,” Merlin says in a strangled tone, tears actually streaming down his cheeks. Eggsy gasps and wipes them away. “Kiss me like it’s the very last time you’ll ever be able to do it.”

“Babe,” Eggsy whispers. Merlin waits for a ferocious kiss, but instead Eggsy gives him the sweetest, most tender kiss he’s ever experienced. “I love you,” Eggsy murmurs, and Merlin’s heart aches.

“I love you, too, my heart.” He motions for Eggsy to stand and stands as well. He takes Eggsy’s hand and leads him not upstairs, but to his office. “Please sit down.”

“Am I being interviewed for a new job?” Eggsy jokes as he sits down.

“Not quite.” Merlin tries to smile. He goes into his safe and pulls out three photographs. “These are photographs of the Table, over the years.”

“Didn’t think ya did that!” Eggsy gasps. “Security an’ all.”

“We don’t now. But back then it was much easier to keep information safe.” Merlin spreads them out in front of Eggsy on the desk. “Nineteen thirty. Nineteen forty-nine. Nineteen sixty.”

“Love those hair-dos,” Eggsy says with a grin. He looks over each picture. “Christ, I never woulda sat at THESE tables. Everybody looks way too posh.”

“They were. Things have…lightened up over the past few years.”

Eggsy jabs at a photo. “Wait. That bloke looks like you…hey, so does that one! Your da an’ granddad work for Kingsman, Merlin?”

“No. I’m the first in my family to ever work for Kingsman.”

“Then who IS this? Some distant relation?”

“No. It’s me.”

Eggsy slowly looks up. “Merlin, this picture is eighty-eight years old. No way that could be you. Or that one. Any of them.”

“But it is.” Merlin goes back into the safe and returns with a yellowing piece of paper. He hands it to Eggsy.

“Certificate of Birth, Ian James Macnair…born in Scotland…August fifth, nineteen…nineteen oh-eight.” The paper flutters to the desk. “Merlin, that would make you…one hundred an' ten years old!”

“Yes. I’ve kept myself up.” It’s Merlin’s turn to joke, and this time Eggsy doesn’t smile back. Merlin sits down behind his desk. “What I am about to tell you is completely true, Eggsy. No lies, no exaggerations.”

“I’m listening.” Eggsy’s voice is strong, although his eyes are a bit wild.

“I was twenty-two when I came to Kingsman. Young and stupid and ready to save the world. I wasn’t meant to be an agent, that became quite clear very quickly. I joined the science department and thrived there, as you can imagine. There were so many advancements in science and technology…it was quite exciting. One night I was out on the meadow behind HQ testing some of my night equipment…and it happened. A flash of light, and loud noise, and there they were.”

“They?”

“Beings. Extraterrestrial.” Merlin waits for Eggsy to say something. He doesn’t. “I will make quite a long story short. They’d been observing Earth for quite some time and decided to come down and see things up close. They hadn’t expected to actually interact with a human being but there I was. They did something…not quite sure what…but I was able to converse with them. They were peaceful beings, interested in exploration and study. They didn’t want to harm us…they wanted to learn about us, to see what we knew that they could find useful. As I said, I was young and stupid, so I offered to help in any way possible.” Merlin stops talking.

“Like how?” Eggsy bites his bottom lip. “They didn’t like…probe ya or anythin’ did they?”

“No.” Merlin can’t help but smile. “You’ve watched too many movies, lad. They asked of one of their kind could stay with me to observe our world. In return, they’d give me their knowledge, and as human technology advanced, I could nudge it along with what they’d show me.”

“So yer sayin’ ya got an alien around here somewhere?” Eggsy looks around the office. “Been in every room of yer house, ain’t never seen one. Or is it at HQ?”

“You think I’m lying.”

“No. I think yer hidin’ an alien somewhere.”

“Yes. I am.” Merlin places a hand over his flat stomach and for the first time Eggsy sees something ripple underneath.

“That weren’t yer fit ab muscles,” Eggsy whispers.

“No. It wasn’t.”

“Jesus, Merlin. You let that thing inside you?”

“It’s not as bad as you might think. It is quite small, actually. They’re able to control their size. And we get along famously. It’s not…not a parasite or anything. Devon is quite low maintenance.”

“Devon. It got a name?”

“I gave it a name. It’s been part of me for eighty years, lad.”

“Okay, there’s the one part I don’t get. You’s over a hundred years old…but ya look half that.”

“One of the perks.” Merlin smiles shyly. “I age at an extremely slow rate.”

“An’ no one ever noticed that?”

“It’s something I deal with eventually…I won’t go into it.” Merlin is firm on this. There are some things Eggsy does not need to know.

Eggsy leans back in the chair and studies him for a long moment. “So what’s this got ta do with us fuckin’? Or NOT fuckin’, I should say. Devon don’t like dick?”

“No, that’s the problem. He has quite strong opinions on the people I date. When I’m aroused, he gets very excited, so it requires a great deal of self-control. While I am able to control him…if he doesn’t approve of the person I’m with, things don’t go well.”

“How many people have seen him?”

“Two.” Merlin swallows hard. “One went insane, and had to be committed.”

“Jesus fuck!”

“The other…he signed quite a few non-disclosure agreements and is now working in Africa.”

“And others didn’t even make it to this point, did they?” Eggsy asks softly. “Ya told them ya couldn’t have sex with ‘em an’ they cheated on ya.”

“Yes.”

“Oh, Ian,” Eggsy says sadly. “I’m so sorry. Fuckin’ wankers. If ya never touched me again, I’d still be here. Love ya too much ta let ya go.”

“I know, lad. I love you, too, and I want you so badly. That isn’t the problem. Controlling Devon isn’t the problem. My worry was that you wouldn’t believe me…or that you’d run away screaming.”

“Ain’t screamin’ yet,” Eggsy points out. “So…ya said Devon has strong opinions about people ya date. What’s his opinion of me?”

Merlin absolutely cannot believe this conversation has gotten this far. He’d never expected it in his wildest dreams. For the first time since their first date, he truly begins to relax. “He likes you very much.” Merlin blushes. “He thinks about you as often as I do. His reaction to you…it’s only ever been positive, from the first time we spoke.”

“Oh.” Eggsy blushes as well. “Huh. Guess that’s pretty good then, huh? If an alien likes me, everyone should fuckin’ like me.”

Merlin grins, a sincere smile. “Yes, they should.”

“So…now what. Do I get ta meet ‘im proper?”

Merlin’s mouth falls open. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Eggsy…I don’t think you realize…”

“I realize I’m gonna be a bit freaked out an’ maybe even scared a little. And who knows…maybe even turned on. But you’ll be there, an’ yer always gonna take care of me, right?” Eggsy’s eyes are beautiful and trusting.

“Yes,” Merlin says firmly. “I will ALWAYS take care of you.”

“All right, then.” Eggsy stands and holds out his hand. “Take me upstairs an’ introduce me to yer friend.”

 

Eggsy’s proud of how brave he’s being. The whole thing does sound a bit insane, but he will trust Merlin until the day he dies. If Merlin says there’s an alien being living inside him, Eggsy believes it. And the look on Merlin’s face…when Eggsy didn’t run away screaming, when he sat and calmly asked questions. He could actually SEE the weight falling from Merlin’s shoulders.

“All right.” Merlin takes a deep breath. “Just…sit on the bed. No…stand. No, wait, sit.”

“Ian. Relax, babe.” Eggsy gives him a soft kiss. “It’s me. Ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

“Right.” Merlin nods. “Just…stand there. Don’t move, please.”

“Got it.”

Eggsy thinks he’s ready. He’s not. He’s absolutely not prepared for the grey-black tentacles that start to flow from Merlin’s body. There’s five of them…ten…twenty. They ooze out from his back, his sides, his abdomen. They look almost like garden hoses except they have no solid form. They uncoil like ropes, except they don’t fall to the ground. They hover in the air between Eggsy and Merlin.

“He’d…he’d like to touch you, if you would permit it,” Merlin whispers.

“Why not?” Eggsy responds faintly.

A small tentacle, perhaps the width of a finger, slowly moves up to caress Eggsy’s cheek. The touch is feather-light, and Eggsy’s eyes flutter closed. The touch moves along his face to his nose, then over his lips. The tentacle isn’t dry, but it isn’t sopping wet, either. It moves down his throat and tenderly caresses there. Two larger tentacles join in, running along his arms and his chest. 

“Well…what do you think?” Merlin asks almost fearfully.

Eggsy’s eyes flutter open. “I think I love you,” he says immediately. The smallest tentacle comes back up to playfully bop him on the nose. Without thinking he moves in to kiss Merlin, needing Merlin to know that he means it. It’s new, it’s scary, but it’s part of the man he loves. He presses his body to Merlin’s and gasps as the tentacles wrap around him. It’s not threatening, though. Eggsy realizes that it’s an embrace.

“God, Eggsy,” Merlin says in a strangled tone. He wraps his arms around the top of Eggsy’s body while the tentacles envelope the bottom half. Their lips meet and Merlin sighs into the kiss. Eggsy suddenly yelps and Merlin pulls away. “What?”

“Yer buddy just goosed me!”

“Devon,” Merlin says scathingly. “Behave. Eggsy is not a toy.”

“Could be.” Eggsy winks at him. “This mean I finally get ya naked now?”

“You still want that?” Merlin gasps. “You do know…he will want to participate. If I feel something, he feels it as well, and vice versa. Our relationship is quite symbiotic.”

“Not quite fair, is it? You gettin’ twice tha good feelings,” Eggsy teases. “I understand, Merlin. I just…if I want him ta stop, will he?”

“I’ll make sure he does,” Merlin says, but he doesn’t have to. One of the tentacles comes up to ruffle through Eggsy’s hair before patting him on the head. 

“All right then.” Eggsy kisses Merlin again and works on his jeans and pants. “Fuck,” he gasps, getting a good look at Merlin’s cock for the first time. “Can’t believe you kept me away from THIS for six months!”

“Well, I…I suppose it’s average…” Merlin stammers.

“The fuck it is.” Eggsy drops to his knees and the tentacles shimmer out of the way, seemingly content to let him do what he wants. “Can I suck you, Ian, just for a little? Been dreamin’ about this…”

“Of course, lad.” Merlin groans and fists his hands in Eggsy’s hair.

“Beautiful.” Eggsy licks the length of him before going back up to the head. Merlin’s long and thick and Eggsy’s growing hard just looking at him. “Babe,” he moans, taking Merlin into his mouth. Merlin’s fingers run through his hair, and then he sees Merlin fist his hands at his side. It’s not his fingers…it’s Devon. Running tentacles through Eggsy’s hair, caressing him as he sucks Merlin. Eggsy whimpers, humming as he pulls Merlin in deeper and deeper.

“Not too much, Eggsy,” Merlin warns. “It’s been far too long…I don’t want to finish this way.”

“I don’t want that, either.” Eggsy gives one last drawn out slurp before standing back up again. “Guess I should be naked, too?” He winks at Merlin and goes for the buttons of his shirt.

Tentacles suddenly slap his hands away. He looks down to watch them slowly unbutton his shirt, sliding it from his body and letting it drop to the floor. Two tentacles ghost across his chest, rippling over his muscles. He gasps as they find his nipples, gently darting at them before rubbing them. He shudders, looking at Merlin’s face. Merlin’s eyes are hungry, watching as the tentacles learn Eggsy’s body.

“I can feel that,” Merlin whispers. “He really likes you. He likes touching you.” Merlin reaches out to add his own hands. His fingers tweak Eggsy’s nipples and he groans.

Eggsy looks down as the tentacles nimbly untie his trainers. They slip them from his feet and take off his socks as well. “Kiss me,” he says weakly, and Merlin eagerly obeys. Eggsy cannot watch as the long ropes undo his jeans and slide them down. “I…”

“We can stop,” Merlin tells him, nipping at his throat. 

“No. I just…need you, too.”

“I’m here.” They both look down as Merlin’s hand reaches for Eggsy’s cock. “You’re perfect, lad. So perfect. I’m so sorry it’s taken us this long to…”

“Shush.” Eggsy kisses him hard. “I completely understand…oh holy fuckin’ fuck!” His hands clutch at Merlin’s shoulders as the tentacles slide down his back. “Oh, God…” He buries his head in Merlin’s neck as he feels his arse spread, a tentacle gently sliding up and down his crack.

“Devon, no…that’s too much. Too soon,” Merlin snaps.

“No, babe, it’s fine.” Eggsy looks up into Merlin’s face. “Just kiss me…touch me, please…need you both…”

Merlin makes a surprised noise then dives back in for another kiss. His hands both stroke Eggsy, thumb dipping over the head on every upstroke. Eggsy vaguely wonders if this is what a threesome is like, but then he realizes that could never compare. Merlin’s two hands are on his cock, tentacles are running through his hair, across the back of his neck, even as the two tentacles hold him open and a third gently explores along his hole. 

“I want to be inside you, my heart.” Merlin’s hands come up to caress his face. “Devon…Devon wants to get you ready for me. He…he doesn’t have to.”

“Fuck, Merlin, are ya kiddin’ me?” Eggsy barely registers the whole “an alien being wants to shove itself into his arse” part. He only hears that Merlin wants to fuck him. “Yes…yes, babe.”

Merlin tugs him towards the bed and the tentacles pull away for a moment. “Condom?” Merlin asks softly. “I’m clean, but I don’t want to assume you…”

“Fuck yes.” Eggsy drops to his knees again, taking Merlin into his mouth once more. “Want ya bare inside me, want ta feel ya like that…”

“Christ,” Merlin hisses. “Oh, fuck, Eggsy, do you really expect me to think rationally with your mouth on me like that?”

“Thinkin’ rationally…highly overrated,” Eggsy mumbles. When he stands back up, he smiles down at Merlin. “Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Where do ya want me?” Eggsy asks. Merlin doesn’t respond, and he feels larger tentacles slowly bend him at the waist until he’s leaning over Merlin. “Lube?” He asks in a shaky voice.

“I don’t believe it’s necessary. He has…something. It’s not disgusting or messy. It’s just…helpful.” Merlin shrugs. “But I want you kissing me. I need you kissing me right now.”

“Yeah, okay,” Eggsy says happily. He begins to kiss Merlin, holding himself up with his hands on Merlin’s arms. 

Soon he doesn’t even need that. He rests his hands on Merlin for balance, but the bigger tentacles wrap themselves around him to keep him in the right position. One smaller tentacle works its way inside and Eggsy gasps. It’s not like a finger, or a cock. It’s flexible and soft, wiggling its way in and probing a bit before sliding back out. Eggsy moans and sucks on Merlin’s tongue as a second tentacle moves in as the other comes out.

“Are you all right, my boy?” Merlin reaches down again to touch Eggsy’s cock and a tentacle smacks him away. “Hey…he’s mine. I’m sharing him with you, creature, remember that,” Merlin growls. A tentacle slaps him on the back of the head.

“I’m fine…oh fuck…” Eggsy shudders as he feels a third tentacle move in with the others. His fingers grab at Merlin’s skin. “So full…feels so good…can’t wait for yer prick ta take their place, babe.” He starts to rock back on the fullness inside him, even as he thrusts into the warmth of Merlin’s hand.

“If he had his way, he’d be the one fucking you, lad,” Merlin tells him, and Eggsy’s eyes actually roll back into his head. “Oh, would you like that, my Eggsy?” Merlin asks with a chuckle. “Would you like to see how much of him you can take? Perhaps you could suck me while he takes you, fills you up to bursting. Use every hole, use you like a toy?”

“Ian,” Eggsy begs. “Please…need ya…fuck…” 

“Devon likes that idea,” Merlin says as the tentacles move away from Eggsy’s body. “And so do I,” he whispers. 

Eggsy feels empty and weak. He almost falls as he’s released, and he whimpers into Merlin’s mouth. “Ian…”

“Shh, my love.” Merlin turns him around and has him straddle Merlin’s lap as he sits on the edge of the bed. “I think this will work best.” He scoots back a bit and guides Eggsy down onto his throbbing cock.

Merlin was right. They don’t even need lube. Eggsy’s dripping wet from the inside and easily takes Merlin all the way in. “Oh, fuck yes, babe. This is what I’ve been waiting for.”

“You feel so good.” Merlin kisses the back of his neck, the line of his shoulders. “God…you’re perfect.”

“I don’t know if I…I think I’m too short…” Eggsy groans, his toes barely touching the floor. He has strong legs, but he knows he can’t move well in this position.

“You don’t have to,” Merlin reminds him.

Three of the strongest tentacles wrap around Eggsy’s torso and start to lift him up and down. “Oh,” he gasps. 

“All right, Eggsy?” Merlin asks, and Eggsy nods. “You feel so good, so tight around me even with the way he opened you.”

“Yes…yes, Ian…” Eggsy’s head falls back onto Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin’s hand moves down to stroke his cock and he moans. One of the smaller tentacles starts to play with his balls, swirling around them, catching them and holding them tight before releasing them and slithering between and behind them. Two other small tentacles start to play with his nipples, actually sucking them just hard enough to send sparks down his spine. “Yes…Ian…D-Devon…thank you. Fuck, I’ve never felt like this…so amazing…love the way you two are takin’ me…”

“God, Eggsy, I never hoped…never been able to share this…feel this with someone.” Merlin grunts as Eggsy’s shoved up and down on his cock. 

“Anything, babe…I would give you anything. Everything.”

One of the larger tentacles, about the size of a golf ball, comes up to rub along Eggsy’s lips and mouth. He sticks out his tongue and the tentacle slides along it. It doesn’t have a taste, exactly, but isn’t rank in any way. Merlin groans as Eggsy flicks his tongue out. “Jesus Christ, Eggsy…that feels like you’re sucking my cock at the same time you’re fucking me.”

Eggsy opens wide, because it’s what the tentacle seems to want. It moves inside and Eggsy groans around it, taking it in his hand and sucking it. Merlin hisses in his ear and bites down on his neck. Eggsy whimpers, senses overloaded to the point he feels he might pass out. He barely manages to suck on the tentacle as the others work harder, touching and sucking at his skin. He begins to whimper around the mass in his mouth. “Ian…” He manages.

“I feel it, lad. I feel your body tensing…come for me. Come for us…”

The tentacle moves from his mouth and he feels it yank Merlin’s hand off his cock. Two tentacles take over and jack him hard and fast, while Merlin moves his hand up to Eggsy’s mouth. “Yes…yes, Ian…” Eggsy yells as the small tentacles pinch down hard on his nipples. The smallest sticks just the tip into the top of his penis, and he comes. He comes harder than he’s ever come before, and he feels Merlin grip down on his hips as he thrusts into him one last time. 

 

“Eggsy…Eggsy…” Merlin whispers, gently touching Eggsy’s face. The tentacles flutter around them, whispering over the boy’s face, occasionally resting over his heart. They’re laying on the bed, Eggsy snuggled into Merlin’s arms. He’d actually passed out after his orgasm, and the being had drawn back in alarm. He’d helped Merlin clean them both up and settle on the bed, and now Merlin can feel the creature’s anxiety. The other times he’d tried this, there hadn’t been this response. Then again, Devon hadn’t been so involved, hadn’t approved of his partner.

Eggsy’s eyes flutter open and Merlin sighs with relief. The tentacles settle as well, petting over Eggsy’s face and touching his lips. “Hey,” he says sleepily. “What happened?”

“You, ah, lost consciousness.” 

“I passed tha fuck out?” Eggsy stares at him. One of the tentacles moves down to actually hold his hand. Eggsy weakly pats it. “Jesus Christ, Merlin. Yer some sorta sex god. I can honestly say that’s never happened ta me before.”

“Me either,” Merlin admits. “I was a bit worried. We both were.”

“M’fine.” Eggsy stretches and winces. “Promise. Is it always gonna be like that?”

“I don’t know. He may not always want to participate like that. I hope…I hope that’s all right, that it might sometimes only be me.” Merlin’s worried about this. It was most definitely the best sex he’s ever had, but he wishes to have Eggsy to himself. He’s the one Eggsy’d fallen in love with, but who’s going to go back to only Merlin when they’ve had an alien-assisted orgasm?

“Babe.” Eggsy reaches up to touch Merlin’s face. “Sex with you an’ Devon was fuckin’ spectacular, don’t get me wrong. But yer tha one I love. He’s just the optional extra. No offense, Devon.” A tentacle pats Eggsy’s cheek and he grins. “But just so ya know…now that I know ya want me an’ I wasn’t doing somethin’ wrong? M’gonna be fuckin’ INSATIABLE.” Eggsy kisses Merlin. “Got my fit man, ain’t gonna keep my hands off him now. An’ when yer tired or ain’t interested…we got someone ta help me out. Young horny bastard, here,” Eggsy reminds him with a grin.

“I do not see a time when I would EVER not be interested, but I’ll keep that in mind.” Merlin licks along the line of Eggsy’s jaw. “But I am quite interested in what we talked about…seeing how much of him you can take.” The tentacles jump as one, and Eggsy’s spent cock twitches. Merlin snickers. “Another time. Now we must rest. Away with you, creature.” Merlin taps at a tentacle. They move to Eggsy’s face and gently dart at it before slithering back into Merlin’s body.

“They kissed me,” Eggsy says in awe. 

“Aye. It’s one of my favorite things to do as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extended version of this can be found here: [Reach Out and Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526078/chapters/38711609)


	24. Shower/Bath Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merhartwin with a bit of hurt/comfort at the beginning.
> 
> I know this is early, but I am unable to write tomorrow.

“I wonder where Eggsy is?” Harry says as he sits down at the table with his plate.

“He said not to hold dinner for him, that he’d probably be late,” Merlin reminds him, not looking up from his tablet. 

“Right…” Harry still looks displeased.

“He’s spending time with his old mates, love. He can’t sit around with two old men every night.”

“He doesn’t sit around with two old men. He sits around with us,” Harry says arrogantly.

“My apologies.” Merlin leans in and kisses him. “You don’t look a day over thirty.”

“Twenty-five, thank you very much.” But Harry smiles and kisses him back. “I love how you stroke my vanity.”

“You love how I stroke your everything,” Merlin says with a quiet growl. Harry growls back. Merlin chuckles and goes back to his tablet.

“I still thought he’d be back by now.” Harry sighs and frowns. Merlin shakes his head and doesn’t respond.

As if on cue, the front door opens. “Now will you be quiet?” Merlin snaps.

“M’home!” Eggsy yells.

“Already, darling?” Harry calls back. Merlin makes a face at him. “Did you have a nice time?”

“Yeah. M’tired, though. Gonna turn in. Sleep in tha guestroom, so ya don’t gotta worry about wakin’ me or nothin’. Night!” Eggsy’s feet thunder up the stairs.

Harry pushes his plate away. Merlin turns off his tablet. “What the hell was that all about?” Harry asks quietly. 

“I have no clue. But it’s not right, and I’ll know why.” Merlin stands and Harry follows suit.

They quietly go up the stairs and knock on the guestroom door. “Ya need something?” Eggsy’s voice is sharp, tired. Odd.

“Just to speak to you, dear boy,” Harry says gently. “We’ve hardly seen you all day. We’d like to hear about your visit with your friends.”

“Just the usual…ow, fuck…just the usual. Sittin’ around with the boys, drinkin’ an’ tellin’ stories. I can tell ya all about it tomorrow.”

Merlin frowns. “We’d like to talk to you about it tonight, lad.”

“Or at least give you a good night kiss,” Harry adds. 

“I don’t think so. At least about the talkin’ an’ all.” There’s a pause, and the Eggsy adds. “An’ ya don’t wanna kiss me. Not tonight. I was…I was smokin’, an’ I know ya hate that, ‘arry.”

Now they know he’s lying. Eggsy’d given up smoking for good two years prior, and he’d grown to hate even the smell of cigarettes. “Eggsy, open the door please.” Harry knocks again. “We wish to speak to you.”

“Harry…”

“I won’t open it without your permission, but I do have the right. It’s…”

“Yer house. Yeah, I’m aware.” The door unlocks and flings open. “Happy?” Eggsy stands before them, posture slouched, hood up and covering his face.

“Is there a reason you’re speaking to Harry in such a manner, Eggsy?” Merlin growls.

“Merlin, it’s fine. We’re not his parents.”

“No, it’s NOT fine. We are three grown men, and I believed we were mature enough not to snap at each other like that.”

“Why did you lock the door, my boy?” Harry asks sadly.

“I didn’t mean to. Just…habit. Look, ya seen me, okay? Good night.” He stands on tiptoe, gives Harry a quick kiss on the cheek, and moves to dart back into the room. Merlin grabs for his arm and misses. “Please don’t!” Eggsy yells, instinctively throwing up his arms to hide his face.

Merlin steps back, white as a sheet. “Lad, I would never…”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m sorry!” Eggsy actually sobs. “Sorry that I said what I did about yer house, ‘arry, an’ sorry fer…I’m just sorry.” He seems to fold in upon himself.

“Darling…” Harry reaches over and slowly pushes the hood back. He gasps in horror. Eggsy’s nose is bloody, as are his lips. Large bruises are blossoming along his right cheekbone and left jaw, and his left eye is black and blue. “My God…”

“Who did this to you?” Merlin’s voice is like ice. “I…want…names.”

“Was jumped in an’ alley,” Eggsy says quietly.

“If you were jumped in an alley, you wouldn’t hide from us. You wouldn’t cringe, thinking I was about to hit you.”

“Was…was Rottie an’ Poodle,” Eggsy finally whispers. He leans in the doorway, arms wrapped around his body. “Left tha pub, on my way back here. They stopped me in tha alley. Guess Mum was runnin’ her mouth at tha grocer, braggin’ about me an’ my tailor job an’ my fit boyfriend.” He motions to Harry an’ they both nod. Eggsy’s family and friends think he’s dating Harry. They have no clue about the third member of the relationship. “Start talking shite about me bein’ a kept boy, that I was only good ta spread my legs for ya, ‘arry, cuz I’m trash. Said I don’t pay rent with money, if ya get my drift. Said you was only keepin’ me here til ya got tired of me, that I was nothin’, and I’d end up with nothin’.” He begins to sniffle. “Worst part is that I tell myself that sorta thing all tha time. At any rate, couldn’t keep my mouth shut, of course, and I’d been drinkin’ a fair bit, so I was easy prey for two of ‘em. Sobered up pretty quick, though, after.” 

“I didn’t realize they were still around,” Merlin says. “I figured when Dean went to prison they’d crawl into a hole somewhere.”

“Unfortunately not. They leave Mum alone, though, and that’s all that matters.” 

“Why did you lock the door, my boy?” Harry whispers.

“Dunno…well, yeah, I do. After a beatin’, always used ta hide in my room, lock the door. Not that it would keep Dean out, but it made me feel safe.”

“You’re always safe with us.” Harry looks like he’s about to cry and Merlin hugs him. “I just…I’m sorry if I’ve ever made you feel like your situation here is temporary, Eggsy. I love you so much. We both do. When I look at us I see forever. You are our equal in absolutely every way.”

“I know I’m safe with ya…sorry I cringed away from ya,” he says to Merlin. “I just…I thought that was all behind me. I’m a Kingsman agent, for Christ’s sake. Couldn’t keep them from kickin’ my arse again, though, could I? And everything…fuck, it just came rushing back.”

“Like you said, you were intoxicated. Your defenses were down and your reflexes weren’t at normal levels.” Merlin slowly reaches out and puts a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “I may not have Harry’s way with words, lad, but I can echo his sentiments. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to us. You’re the one who got our heads out of our joint arses enough for us to admit our feelings for one another. You’re our heart, our core. We’re not going anywhere…and we hope you aren’t, either.”

“Fuck, Merlin.” Eggsy wipes at a tear. “Ya big softie.”

“Tell anyone and I end you,” Merlin snarls, but ruins the snarl with a smile.

“May I help you get cleaned up? If you’d rather be alone…” Harry says, although it’s obvious he’s holding back from touching Eggsy.

“No…tha last thing I wanted was ta be alone. I wanted ta come to ya so bad, but I was embarrassed. Dunno how I thought I was gonna hide this from ya tomorrow, unless I invented a contagious disease overnight.” Eggsy looks up at Harry. “M’sorry.”

“No more apologies. Come along.” He puts an arm around Eggsy. “I’ll take care of your injuries while Merlin runs us a bath.”

“Oh, really?” Merlin asks, but he walks ahead of them to start the water.

Eggsy toes off his shoes and Harry carefully strips him of his clothing. He sits him on the toilet and starts to gently wash his face. “Anywhere else we should know about? Concussion, broken ribs?”

“Don’t think there’s any problems with my head.” Merlin snorts. “Funny, babe. Maybe the ribs, but I dunno.” 

Harry tenderly pokes and prods. “Bruised, perhaps, but I don’t believe they’re broken.”

“Good.” Merlin stands. “Water’s ready, gentlemen.”

“Harry, appreciate ya takin’ care of me, but…but…” Eggsy looks up at them. “Could use yer arms around me, babe, while Harry cleans me up.”

Merlin looks surprised. Harry does not. “Of course, lad, if it’s what you need.” He quickly takes off his clothing.

“You understand, dontcha?” Eggsy frowns up at Harry.

“Of course, my darling. You need his strength, his safety. I’m happy to take care of you from outside the bath.”

“Don’t mean I want him more or nothin’.”

“Equals,” Harry reminds him, kissing his nose and then softly kissing his lips.

Merlin steps into the tub and settles down. The tub is large, one of Harry’s favorite things about his recently renovated bath. Two men can fit in the tub quite comfortably, even tall men like Merlin and Harry. “Ready when you are, lad.”

Harry helps Eggsy step in and settle between Merlin’s legs. Eggsy leans back against Merlin’s strong chest and sighs. “Thanks, Merlin. This feels good.”

“And it makes such a pretty picture.” Harry’s eyes greedily run over them both.

“This isn’t the time, Harry,” Merlin scolds.

“Oh, I don’t know about that. It’s always tha time. At least in my opinion.” Eggsy lets his head fall back on Merlin’s shoulder. 

“Dirty little boy.” Harry chuckles as he picks up a flannel and starts running it along Eggsy’s arms.

“Filthy old man,” Eggsy contradicts.

“Before all of this, did you have a nice time?” Merlin asks, adjusting himself a bit. 

Eggsy sighs and snuggles closer. “Yeah. Boys love ta see me cuz I always pick up tha tab.” Harry frowns. “It’s fine, Haz. Like doin’ it. Like knowin’ I can do somethin’ for them, even a little thing like that.”

Harry starts going over his legs. “You have a generous soul, Eggsy Unwin.”

Eggsy hums but says nothing. They sit quietly for a moment, Harry running the cloth over Eggsy’s body, Merlin kissing his head and wrapping his arms around him. Eggsy twitches a bit, fidgeting in the water. “Is there a problem?” Merlin asks.

“Yeah, there’s a problem. Yer dick is shovin’ into my back,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“Merlin!”

“Not my fault. You sit here with this beautiful wet lad in your lap and see if you don’t get hard. Blame him.”

“Aw, my poor babe.” Eggsy starts to turn around in the water.

“Absolutely not.” Harry grabs his arm. “You have bruised ribs. You will NOT ride him or suck him or do anything that might injure you further.”

“Fine.” Eggsy turns around and settles again as he pouts.

“I’m not injured.” Merlin’s hands slide along Eggsy’s abs and down. “Can you keep still?”

“I don’t know,” Eggsy says, moaning as Merlin’s hands come dangerous close to his hardening cock.

“I can give you incentive.” Harry slowly stands, stretches, and undoes his belt. He unbuttons and unzips his trousers but doesn’t pull them down. He simply reaches for his dick, pulling it out of his pants. “If you move, I stop.” He slowly starts to stroke himself.

“Jesus Christ,” Eggsy whispers, staring up at Harry. He arches and gasps as Merlin starts to touch his cock. “Harry…”

“Yes, my boy?” Harry’s eyes are glued to Merlin’s hand.

“I want it,” Eggsy says quietly. “Want ya ta fuckin’ come on me.”

“I will, if you’re a good boy. Are you my good boy?”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy licks his lips. Merlin groans and bites Eggsy’s neck. His hand moves faster. “Fuck, babe, yeah…like that…”

“That’s my good boy. My sweet boy…” Harry gasps as Merlin swirls his thumb around the head. “Merlin…I’m so close…Jesus, I’m so close already…”

“I don’t blame you…watching this pretty thing…” Merlin tightens his grip and moves his hand faster. “Come for Harry, Eggsy.”

“I wanna…be yer good boy…” Eggsy’s head falls back as he comes, shooting into the water and onto Merlin’s hand.

“You very good very naughty…fuck!” Harry groans as he comes, leaning over a bit so the droplets fall onto Eggsy’s chest.

“Fuck,” Eggsy says weakly. He sinks against Merlin. “Yer cleanin’ that up,” he tells Harry.  
“And you’re taking care of me once we’re out of here,” Merlin adds.

“Yes. I will clean Eggsy up, tuck him into bed, and then I’ll take care of you, Merlin.” Harry quickly wipes Eggsy down and pulls the plug on the tub.

“Oi! That’s not fair, sendin’ me off ta bed!”

“You’ve taken quite the beating tonight, Eggsy. And aren’t you my good little boy?” Harry helps Eggsy from the tub and hands him a towel.

“Fuck that noise, I’m watchin’. Bed’s big enough fer three for a reason.” He dries off, wraps the towel around his waist, and stalks off towards the bedroom.

“He’ll be the death of us one day,” Harry says, shaking his head.

Merlin quickly dries off as well but doesn’t bother with the towel. He hangs it up and kisses Harry. “And what a way to go.”


	25. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merhartwin with emphasis on Merwin. Alpha/Omega dynamics.

“You know I’ll take care of you, right?” Harry reaches over and tightens the bindings around Merlin’s wrists.

“Yes, Harry.”

“What’s your safeword?”

“Harry…”

“Safeword.”

“Zebra. Harry, you’ve helped me through my heat hundreds of times now. I don’t need to safeword.”

“I’ve never tied you up during your heat. This is uncharted territory.” Harry smiles down at him and tenderly touches his cheek. “I do love seeing you this way, Ian. Christ, you’re beautiful.” Harry runs a finger down his chest to touch his weeping cock. “Hard already.”

“I suppose it’s nice to change things up a bit, although all I need is your voice in my ear and an omega toy on my prick.”

“So romantic,” Harry says dryly. “I’m…I’m sorry I can’t…”

“Harry,” Merlin says reprovingly. “Have I ever come out of a heat with you feeling unsatisfied?”

“No, but…”

“Quiet, or I’ll take my hand to your arse when we’re done here.”

“Promises promises,” Harry says with a grin. “And not if I take mine to yours first.”

“I love you, my alpha.” Merlin tips his head up and Harry kisses him.

“And I love you, my alpha.” 

“Could I perhaps have a drink of water? It’s getting warm in here.”

“I’ve turned the thermostat to practically freezing. It’s not getting warm in here.” But Harry gives him a drink. “Now, your gift is arriving shortly, so we need to finish getting you ready.”

“Gift?”

“Yes, gift. It’s something you’ve been yearning after for quite some time. I did some negotiating and it should be here any minute.”

“You got me a heat gift?”

“No. Although that does sound nice. Mine’s coming around in about two weeks, so you have time to shop.” Harry winks at him. He picks up the blindfold. “You’re sure about this?”

“Yes, Harry. I trust you.” Merlin growls a bit, pulling at his bindings.

“Good luck with that. This sexy bald scientist I know invented the fabric. You need scissors or a knife to get out of it.”

“He sounds brilliant.”

“He is.” Harry gives him one last kiss. “All right, then.” He secures the blindfold around Merlin’s head, carefully covering his eyes. “Can you see?”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“I see black,” Merlin says dully. “Jesus, Harry, relax.”

“YOU relax.” A finger runs over his cock and Merlin jumps. The doorbell rings. “Ah, yes. Your gift has arrived. I’ll be right back.”

“Harry…” Merlin says, but he’s answered with silence. He hears muffled voices coming from downstairs and wonders what’s going on. His entire body feels like flames are dancing over his skin, and he tries very hard to stay calm. His alpha hormones are pushing to the forefront, ordering him to break free and find release. But Harry was right…the ropes he designed are holding fast. He feels proud.

“All right, Ian, I’m back.”

Merlin gasps as a warm scent of autumn fills his senses. Pumpkin pie and nutmeg and cinnamon and fall leaves. It’s hypnotizing and he actually shivers. He smells something dark and sweet under the original scent and cannot put his finger on it. “What…what’s that?”

“It’s your omega, Ian. He’s come to help you through your heat.”

“What? NO, Harry!” Merlin shouts, yanking at the ropes. “I told you I didn’t want that. I DON’T want that. Your hand, a toy, but no omega!”

“Why?” Harry asks softly.

“I’ve told you and told you. There’s only one omega I want, and…I can’t have him.”

“Why not?”

“Because he’d never want me. Want us. Well, you perhaps, but not me. And there is no substitute. No one else will do.” Merlin forces the words out, because the omega in the room smells oh so good. His body instinctively turns towards the scent, yearning for it. 

“Well, I guess you wasn’t just talking out yer arse, huh, Harry,” a voice says.

“Eggsy?” Merlin whispers the name, his entire body shaking with want. 

“Yeah, Merlin, it’s me. Harry…Harry told me last week that ya…ya both…wanted me, but I didn’t believe him. Couldn’t believe it were true, two fit alphas like you interested in some gutter omega.”

“I tried to tell him, Ian, but he just wouldn’t listen. I thought he should hear it from you.”

“Been thinkin’ ‘bout you two for ever so long, never let myself do more than think. But this…fuck.”

Merlin inhales again, coherent sentences becoming more difficult. “How…I never noticed your scent.”

“Blockers. Went off ‘em last week, since I can’t really use ‘em in tha field.”

“You smell perfect,” Merlin murmurs. 

“And you look like sin,” Eggsy replies.

“Let me see you. Please, Harry, can I see him? See that it’s really him?” Merlin begs.

“I do love hearing you beg,” Harry says, chuckling as he removes the blindfold. Merlin blinks against the light, even though he’d only been wearing the it for a short time. 

Eggsy stands by the bed, biting at his bottom lip. He’s in a pair of baggy jeans, a polo, and one of his snapbacks. “Hey.”

“Hello, Eggsy.” 

“So are you two just going to look at each other, or…” Harry prods. 

“Do ya really want me, Merlin?” Eggsy asks timidly.

“More than anything in the world,” Merlin tells him.

“You will not bite him, Merlin,” Harry growls, making Eggsy instinctively bare his neck. “Shh,” Harry says in a quieter voice, petting Eggsy. “There will be no bonding until we discuss this relationship further. You will not take anything Eggsy isn’t willing to give.”

“Bruv, I don’t see me sayin’ no anytime soon,” Eggsy says, eyes eagerly running over Merlin’s naked body.

“Not until we talk. When you’re both of sound mind.” Harry rolls his eyes.

“Give me my omega,” Merlin growls. His mind is clouding over and he can only focus on one thing. Eggsy. His omega. His perfect beautiful clothed omega. Why is his omega clothed? “Naked.” He yanks at his bindings again.

“Yer so cute, Merlin.” Eggsy tosses his hat across the room and removes his shirt. Merlin growls long and hard, licking his lips. Eggsy’s skin looks so soft, and his muscles ripple with every movement. Eggsy winks at him as he toes off his shoes and slides his jeans down. “Like what ya see, do ya, alpha?”

“Mine.”

“Oh, is that so?” Eggsy looks at Harry. “Any rules?” Harry blinks at him. “Well, I…I don’t wanna overstep.”

“Darling boy.” Harry kisses him. Eggsy whimpers and clings to him.

“Mine!” Merlin shouts. “Give him to me.”

“Now, now, Ian. Eggsy isn’t a possession. He’s a very beautiful, very sweet young man.” Harry kisses along Eggsy’s jaw and Eggsy sighs. “My heat’s in two weeks. Perhaps we could talk about something?”

“Harry, you fucking bastard, unhand him!”

“We’ll talk.” Eggsy pats Harry on the head and grins. “I have to deal with your greedy husband.” He removes his pants. Harry and Merlin growl as one.

“Enjoy. No rules. Just no biting.” Harry glares at Merlin before sitting on a chair near the bed. 

“Want to touch.” Merlin’s entire body arches as Eggsy approaches the bed. “Please…Harry…”

“In a minute,” Eggsy says. “Wanna get a good look at ya before ya fuck me inta tha mattress.” Merlin moans. That sounds like a lovely idea. “Yer so fit, Merlin. So gorgeous. So big an’ strong.” Eggsy kneels on the bed next to him. “Wanna hear a secret? Already wet fer ya…slick just about ruined my jeans.”

That’s the other smell, the sweet scent. “Give it to me,” Merlin orders.

“Patience, my alpha.” Eggsy leans in and kisses him, and for one moment, Merlin’s completely in control of his body.

“Am I?” Merlin whispers. “Am I your alpha?”

“Oh, Merlin.” Eggsy strokes his face. “If ya wanna be. You an’ ‘arry…can’t imagine anything better.”

“I want that.” Merlin surges up and brutally kisses him, once more losing control. “And I want you. On my prick. Now.”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy gives him one more teasing kiss before working his way down Merlin’s body. He nips at Merlin’s chest, sucks his nipples, and then finally reaches his destination. “Christ…always forget how big alpha cock really is.”

“You’ve…you’ve had a lot, then?” Harry asks. He winces as he hears how the words sound. “I’m sorry. That was worded badly.”

“Been helped through a heat or two, fooled around some,” Eggsy admits. “That a problem?”

“Yes,” Merlin growls at the same time Harry says, “No, of course not.” Harry glares at Merlin. “You’re a grown man, of course you’ve had other partners.”

“Never again,” Merlin snaps. “My omega. Our omega.”

“Well, we’ll just see about that,” Eggsy says with a grin. Merlin whimpers at the thought of Eggsy not being his. “Shh, Merlin, was just kiddin’.” He starts to stroke Merlin. “Feel so good in my hand. Can’t wait ta have ya inside me?”

“Touch, please touch now.”

“In a minute, babe.” Eggsy uses two hands to touch him, taking just the head into his mouth as he strokes. Merlin grunts and cants his hips, thrusting into Eggsy’s mouth. “That’s right, fuck ya feel amazin’.”

Merlin glances at Harry, who’s opened his trousers and has his hands in his pants. Harry meets his gaze and licks his lips. Harry’s never watched him with an omega like this before and Merlin likes it. “More,” Merlin hisses.

“Doin’ tha best I can, Merlin. Yer fuckin’ huge.” Eggsy takes him in as far as he can, which is still only halfway.

Harry gets up and approaches the bed. Merlin growls against his will. He knows Harry won’t touch Eggsy, not this time, but his alpha instincts rear their ugly head. “I’m just untying you, Ian. I won’t touch him…not this time.” 

“Yes…yes…” Merlin whines. As soon as the knots are open Harry steps away from the bed. Merlin growls and yanks Eggsy up the bed. He envelopes him in his arms, kissing him long and hard. He flips Eggsy onto his back and noses at his scent gland. He licks the skin there and Eggsy shudders, unconsciously tilting his head.

“Ian Macnair, NO biting!” Harry snaps from his chair. 

Merlin nips just a little and starts to work his mouth over Eggsy’s body. He leaves a trail of love bites down Eggsy’s torso, Eggsy crying out and grabbing at the sheets. He takes the entirety of Eggsy’s cock into his mouth at once, lovingly licking and sucking it until Eggsy’s whimpering. “Please, alpha…touch me…”

Merlin runs a finger across Eggsy’s hole and comes back dripping with slick. He tastes it and sighs with delight. “Jesus, you’re delicious.” He grabs Eggsy and flips his legs up, giving him access to the dripping hole. He starts to lick and suck, moaning with delight as he fills his mouth. 

“Merlin…oh sweet Jesus…” Eggsy’s fingernails drag over the sheets.

“My omega. Mine.” Merlin bites the inside of Eggsy’s thigh and he shouts. Two fingers easily slide into Eggsy. Eggsy plants his feet on the bed and pushes up to Merlin’s fingers. 

Merlin can’t wait any longer. He gets on his knees, grasps Eggsy’s hips, and slides inside, yanking Eggsy’s body up to meet the thrust. “Yes, alpha, fuck me…fuck me hard…”

Merlin can’t speak. He can only focus on the wet heat surrounding his prick. He loses sight of everything but that, the tight wetness that sucks him in again and again. He vaguely hears Eggsy crying and begging for more, sees Harry stroking himself out of the corner of his eye. His orgasm builds quickly, and his fingers dig in so hard he knows he’ll leave bruises but he cannot care. “Fill you with my seed,” Merlin gasps. “Fill you, omega. Give you pups.”

“Yes, alpha, fill me,” Eggsy begs, hand stripping his cock frantically.

Merlin desperately wants to bite Eggsy. His throat is bare, so tender and tempting. But something in the back of his mind tells him he can’t. Instead he bends over, thrusting into Eggsy one last time. As he comes his mouth sinks into Eggsy’s chest above his heart. Eggsy yells and Merlin feels wetness between them. His knot catches and sinks firm. “Eggsy,” he says weakly, panting for breath. He gathers his strength for a moment then carefully maneuvers them so he’s able to lay behind Eggsy, one of Eggsy’s legs over his. He presses himself to Eggsy’s back and inhales that spicy scent. “My omega,” he whispers into Eggsy’s back.

Harry gets up and brings them each a drink of water. He then wipes them down as best he can. “May I, Merlin?” He motions to the bed on the other side of Eggsy.

“Of course, Harry.” Harry lays down and Merlin immediately reaches for him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Harry leans over Eggsy and kisses him.

“Yeah, that’s all sorts of hot,” Eggsy comments.

“Better get used to it,” Harry says with a grin.

“Didya mean it, then?” Eggsy looks from Harry to Merlin. “Ya want me? Like all the time, as yer omega?” He shifts a bit to get more comfortable, wincing slightly. Merlin huffs and pulls him closer, kissing his cheek.

“Aye, lad. We want you all the time.”

“We’ll have to discuss some things, about work and the like, but yes.” Harry strokes Eggsy’s face. “We’ve watched you for a long time, my boy. Wanted you.”

“Always wanted a fit alpha. Someone older, who’d take care of me, but let me take care of them, too. Never expected ta get two fer tha price of one.” Eggsy kisses Harry. He hesitates, then turns to kiss Merlin as well.

“I hope you know what you’re getting into,” Merlin tells him. “Harry’s quite a handful.”

Harry snorts. “Yes, that’s right. Because I’m the one that stays at work for hours at a time, forgetting to come home, forgetting to eat, leaving his husband alone in his bed.”

“Oi, Merlin. Ya don’t do that!” Eggsy bops him on the nose. “Don’t neglect Harry, an’ don’t neglect yerself. Yer right. Ya need me.”

“Yes, we do,” Merlin murmurs. Eggsy’s scent is warm and comforting and Merlin feels even sleepier than usual. His knot starts to deflate and Eggsy’s finally able to lay flat on his back. “So, I suppose you need to go now?” Merlin yawns.

“Ends up Arthur gave me three days emergency leave, said I was needed elsewhere.” Eggsy winks at Harry.

“Imagine that,” Harry says innocently. 

“Gonna shower quick before ya need me again.” Eggsy climbs out of bed and hurries to the en suite. 

“How did this happen, Harry?” 

“He’s been watching you for days, Ian. Probably could smell your heat coming on. And I saw just HOW he watched you, so I cornered him and made him confess. I told him about our feelings but he didn’t believe me. He feels no one could ever want him like that…on a permanent basis.”

Merlin growls. He can’t help it. He thinks about everyone who’s ever made their boy feel inadequate and he wants to break them in two. “We’ll make sure he knows we want him. In every way possible.”

“Yes, we will.”

They talk and kiss until Eggsy returns to the bedroom. “You two smell so good.” Eggsy leans in the doorway wearing only a towel. “A mixture of fruit and the outdoors. Almost like an orchard.”

“Come here, my boy. Let me kiss you before Merlin ravages you again.” Harry holds out his arms and Eggsy willingly comes to him.

“Thank you for my gift,” Merlin says. “Both of you.”

“Best gift I’ve ever given,” Harry says, looking down at Eggsy.

“Best gift I’ve ever been.” Eggsy turns to Merlin and kisses him.


	26. Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlahad.
> 
> Be warned that there is consensual non-consensual sex in this. Meaning it seems like Harry doesn't want it but HE'S COMPLETELY GIVEN HIS PERMISSION FOR THIS TO HAPPEN. There is also a bit of knife-threats and nasty talk on Merlin's part.
> 
> Again, permission from Harry.

“Do you miss me?” Harry thanks his lucky stars for Kingsman glasses as he shifts the groceries all to one hand so he can unlock the door.

“Like I’d miss malaria,” Merlin replies. Harry snorts. “Joking, of course. I always miss you.”

“How much longer?”

“I should be flying back tomorrow, weather permitting.”

“Did you buy me a present?” Harry asks with a grin. He locks the door and heads for the kitchen.

“How old are you?” Harry doesn’t reply. “Yes, I bought you a present. I’m in Rome, for God’s sake. Like you’d let me back in the house if I wasn’t carrying an article of clothing on my person somewhere.”

“I hope it’s a scarf,” Harry says.

“I love you, you idiot.”

“I love you, too.” Harry sighs and looks at the groceries. “Don’t suppose you could just fly home to put groceries away.”

“Yes, I’ll see if I can do that,” Merlin says sarcastically. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Harry.”

“Good night, my love,” Harry says tenderly.

“Good night, my heart.”

Harry hangs up and looks at the groceries. “If I cook some, I don’t have to put them away.”

 

Three hours later Harry’s putting away the rest of the groceries and boxing up his leftovers into containers. Merlin loves leftovers, so he’ll be thrilled that Harry’s made enough for two. He turns to the sink and groans as he sees the pile of dirty pans and dishes. He sighs, cuffs up his sleeves, and starts the water. 

He’s just about to plunge his hands into the suds when someone grabs him from behind. One hand goes to his throat and the other arm yanks him back into place, holding him still. His back is pressed against someone’s body, a hard form that feels like steel. A blade presses against his jugular. “I’d advise you not to move.”

“Or what,” Harry manages, wincing as the blade presses harder. 

“Or your pretty throat bleeds out all over your kitchen floor. And that lover of yours gets to come home tomorrow and find your corpse.”

Harry growls and struggles a bit. “Husband,” he mutters.

“What was that?”

“He’s…my…husband,” Harry snaps. He looks at the reflection of the kitchen window and sees a bald figure behind him. He relaxes ever so slightly, but not by much. 

“Interesting.” Harry’s suddenly yanked across the kitchen and thrown onto a chair. The man sits on his lap to hold him still, quickly binding him with strong rope even as Harry struggles.

“Impressive,” Harry spits. “What’s your next trick?”

The man kneels down and ties Harry’s feet to the chair, and it’s only after he’s finished that he stands up to look Harry in the face. “Oh, I’m full of tricks, friend.”

“I’m not your friend,” Harry sneers. 

Merlin smiles down at him, a vision of evil in black boots, tight black jeans, a black vest that strains over his chest, and a black leather jacket. “Oh, I’d rethink that if I were you.” His accent is not his own, not Scottish in the slightest. It’s a common London accent, one Harry hears every day all over the city. “I’m quite a nice friend to have.”

“What do you want?”

“Well, I originally came here to take a few things…been casing the place for a while. Nice house, pretty things, from what I’ve seen through the windows.” His eyes run over Harry and grins. “You’re always put together quite nice, although that lover…husband…of yours, he’s a bit of rough, isn’t he?”

“You’ve…watched us?”

“I’ve most watched you. He’s not unappealing, I’ll admit that.” He leans down, putting his hands on Harry’s thighs so he can get in Harry’s face. “But you…you’re pretty. Figure a man who looks like you, carries himself like you, dresses like you, must have some expensive things in here.”

“Don’t touch me,” Harry snarls.

“Why?” Merlin’s hands slide up Harry’s thighs a bit. “Afraid you’ll like it?”

“Fuck off.” 

Merlin chuckles and leans back against the paper again. “So what do you do, anyway?”

“I’m a tailor.”

“Ah. Of course.” Merlin looks around the kitchen. “Explains the nice suits and all, but you must be one helluva tailor, or you come from money.” Harry doesn’t answer. “Is your husband a tailor, too? He away on business for your tailor shop?”

“How did you…”

“Saw him leave with a suitcase. He looked like he was going away for a while. So here you are…all by your lonesome.” 

“Perhaps he’s coming back tonight.” Harry looks around the room for a way to help himself, but there’s nothing within reach. 

“If he was, you wouldn’t be this nervous.” Merlin smiles at him. “Besides…if he comes home and interrupts us, I’ll take care of him. I don’t have patience for rude people.”

“You will not lay a finger on him.” Harry’s words are like ice, and he’s forgotten that it’s Merlin he’s talking to. No one will ever lay a hand on his husband while Harry’s around. Not that Merlin can’t take care of himself, but Harry would die before he’d let someone touch him.

“Such bravery. For a tailor.” Merlin goes to the corner and opens the small bar on the table. He pours himself a glass of whiskey, emptying the bottle. “Mind?”

“I was saving that for…”

“So sorry.” Merlin finishes the glass in three gulps and Harry growls at him. “So…I believe you were threatening me?” Merlin leans back on his elbows against the counter, hips canting forward. The jeans are tight, and Harry can see that he’s already half-hard.

“Untie me and I’ll show you threatening.”

Merlin laughs, a cold sound. “Oh, I’m quivering in my boots. What…you spend some time at the health club, boxing against a bag?”

“I know how to defend myself.”

“That’s nice.” Merlin pulls out his knife again. “Tell me, Harry, could you defend yourself against this?”

“How do you know my name?”

“I told you. I’ve been watching you for a while now. Watch you crawl in and out of those cabs each day…you do wonderful work. Your arse looks spectacular in those bespoke suits.”

“You’re disgusting.”

Merlin chuckles again. “I have one complaint about your nice house, Harry.” He comes back to straddle Harry’s lap. “No trees. How am I to look in your bedroom without a way to get there? Unfortunately you have quite nosy neighbors, and I’m sure they’d wonder what a man was doing on a ladder outside your bedroom window.” He runs the flat part of the blade over Harry’s cheek and he tries to duck his head away. Merlin holds him by the throat. “I’d love to watch you and your husband, Harry. I bet you two make such a pretty picture. He’s all sinews, like a snake, and you’re soft and…” Merlin leans in. “…beautiful.” The word is a puff of breath on Harry’s cheek and he tries not to get aroused by it. 

“Take what you want and leave. Whatever you want.”

“Oh, I plan on it.” Merlin gives him a sly grin and leans back a bit. He flips the knife in his hand a few times and then flicks the buttons off Harry’s shirt, one by one.

“I thought you came here to rob us.” 

“I did. But I do believe I’ve found something much more valuable right here.”

“Don’t touch me,” Harry says again. 

Merlin grins and spreads Harry’s shirt open. He runs his hands over Harry’s chest before placing his palms over each nipple. “I’m sorry, I’m quite bad at following directions.”

“Get your fucking hands off me or I will kill you when I’m out of this chair.”

“When you’re out of that chair, friend, I’ll be long gone.” Merlin swirls his palms in circles over Harry’s nipples. “But you’ll dream of me, won’t you?”

“Fuck off.”

“Oh, you will. You’ve been waiting for someone like me to come along, someone dark and dangerous. You’re full of life, full of vitality, Harry. You need more than some jumper-wearing drone to take good care of you.”

“Fuck off.” Harry forces his voice to stay steady. 

“You want me, don’t you, Harry?” Merlin tilts his head, looking at Harry as if he was an exhibit in a zoo.

“Fuck…off…” Harry jerks his body, trying to throw Merlin off. The movement is fruitless, as Merlin has him bound too well. 

Merlin’s hand is at his throat, squeezing tight. “I don’t need you awake to get what I want from you, Harry. Is THAT how you want your husband to find you? Unconscious on your kitchen floor, trousers and pants around your ankles, my come trickling from your pretty arse? Because I really have no problem making that happen.”

“N-no,” Harry gasps.

One hand fists in Harry’s hair as the other pinches a nipple hard. “I’m going to wreck you, my pretty boy. I’m going to wreck you and you’ll never forget it, because you’ll love it so fucking much. Your husband,” Merlin sneers the word, “Your husband will try to fuck you, try to make love to you, but it’s me you’ll see. You’ve been waiting for someone to take you in hand, knock you off your prissy little pedestal, haven’t you?”

“I…”

“Now that I think about it, I wonder what in the world HE sees in YOU. You’re just a plaything, a bit of poncy fluff, arm candy. He’s the muscle, isn’t he? He’s the one who gets things done. And you’re waiting here when he gets home, making his dinner.”

Harry can’t help it. He arches his body again, and this time Merlin loses his balance and falls to the floor. The knife clatters to the tile and Harry’s eyes go to it. He can’t make a move, however, and Merlin quickly picks it up and puts it in his pocket. “Get out of my house!” Harry shouts.

Merlin smiles politely and Harry actually feels a bit of fear shoot through him. He knows that deadly smile. “You’re going to pay for that, pretty.” He removes his jacket and Harry almost drools at the sight of his tight muscles. He unzips his jeans and Harry’s mouth DOES water at the sight of Merlin going commando. “You’re making far too much noise. I’m going to stuff that mouth of yours.” He strokes his cock, which is by now completely hard. 

“Get away from me.” Harry turns his head and clamps his mouth shut. He starts to shake a bit, unsure what to do. In the back of his mind he knows this is all a game, but he cannot focus on that. He can only focus on this monster in front of him, the monster who wants to use him.

“Oh, come now, pretty, is that how you treat a guest in your home?” Merlin grabs Harry by the hair and forces him to turn his head. He runs his cock along Harry’s tightly closed lips. “Open up.” Harry glares up at him. “Fine.” Merlin pinches Harry’s nose shut and waits. Harry holds his breath until stars dance in front of his eyes, and then he finally gasps for oxygen. “Perfect.” Merlin shoves his cock into Harry’s mouth. “And if you bite me I slice off a finger,” he warns. Harry doesn’t move. “Suck my cock, you pretty little slag. Suck it like your life depended on it. Oh…it does.” Merlin smiles sweetly. “Suck it NOW.”

Harry whimpers a bit and starts to bob his head a little. Merlin groans, guiding him with a hand at the back of his neck. “Please…” he manages to say.

“Use your tongue, pretty slut.” Harry shudders but does as Merlin asks, working him into his mouth a bit more every time he moves, tongue flickering around the thick shaft. “Oh yes…that’s it…”

Harry feels himself growing hard, even as Merlin’s using his mouth. He pulls back and gasps for breath. “Please…please don’t make me do this…my husband…”

“Your husband needs to give you lessons in how to suck a man’s prick. You talk far too much.” Merlin shoves his cock back in again. Harry whimpers and gags on Merlin’s length. “Ohhh…that’s so fucking good. Good boy.” Tears pool in Harry’s eyes and spill down his face. “Oh, pretty, don’t cry. I’ll take good care of you.” Merlin pulls out and looks down. “Well, would you look at that.”

“Shut up.”

Merlin slaps him across the face, hard enough to make his cheek red but not enough to bruise him. “Watch your mouth, slag. Look at what I’ve found.” Merlin reaches down and grabs Harry’s cock through his trousers. "Someone’s getting excited.”

“No, I…I’m thinking about my husband. It’s the only way I could deal with your puny excuse for a prick in my mouth.”

“Is that so.” Merlin stares at him for a long moment. He pushes the chair forward until Harry’s chest is pressed against the table. He loosens the ropes ever so slightly. He grabs Harry by the hair, tipping him forward. “Don’t move.” He begins to stroke himself right in front of Harry’s face. “I love having you at my mercy, Harry. I rob houses every night, go in and take what I want, but this is the first time I’ve REALLY taken what I wanted. Fuck…you’re so fucking…fuck!” Merlin comes onto the table, shuddering as his release washes over him. “Clean it up.”

“What?” Harry gasps. 

“Clean up your table. Wouldn’t want hubby to see that there, would we?” He pushes Harry’s head forward. “Lick up my come, slag.”

Harry closes his eyes and dutifully licks the table clean. “Will you just GO now?”

Merlin puts himself away and straightens up. “Harry, what kind of gentleman would I be if I left you unsatisfied?” Merlin pushes the chair back and kneels in front of him. He undoes Harry’s trousers and pulls his prick out through the slot in his pants. “I need to take care of you.”

“No, please, don’t touch me,” Harry whines. He means it. He’s stopped seeing Merlin as his husband and only sees the intruder…the man touching what rightfully belongs to his husband. 

“Relax, pet.” Merlin strokes him slow and steady. “I wish I could be here to see the look on your husband’s face when he gets home tomorrow. He’ll walk in the door, cheerfully calling for you…and he’ll find you here.” Tears burn in Harry’s eyes again. “Bound to a chair, your limp dick sticking out of your pants, your mouth full of the taste of another man’s come.” He turns his head in shame. “Come for me, Harry. Come on…you know you want to.”

Harry comes with a sob, tears streaming down his face. His head hangs down and the tears plop onto his messy cock. “I’m so sorry, Merlin,” he whispers.

“Harry. Harry.” Strong hands quickly tuck him back into his pants and trousers, and then the ropes are tugged free. Harry tumbles forward into Merlin’s arms. “Shh…Harry.”

Harry registers the Scottish accent and leans into Merlin’s embrace. “I’m sorry, Merlin, I tried, I…”

“Harry. Harry, shhh…” Merlin rocks him side to side. “That was too much. I’m sorry. You said it was what you wanted…that you…I’m sorry.” 

Harry shivers a bit, focusing on the familiar voice. “Merlin…it’s you.”

“Yes, it’s me.”

They sit that way on the floor for another fifteen or twenty minutes before Harry lifts his head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…you’re right. It’s exactly what I wanted. I never thought…I never thought I’d fall like that. I just need a few minutes to get myself together.”

“You said you wanted me to scare you, to use you,” Merlin whispers.

“Yes, I did, and you did exactly what I wanted you to do. Jesus fuck, Merlin.” Harry laughs, a shuddering sound. “Who the hell was THAT?”

“That was who I would have been if I hadn’t found Kingsman,” Merlin says quietly. Harry nods. “Can you stand up?” Harry nods again.

Merlin helps him to his feet and Harry takes a good look at him. “You were incredible.”

“I think this was a perfect example of “be careful of what you wish for,” Harry,” Merlin says. He hugs Harry close. “All right?” Harry nods once more. “Sit down.” He smiles as Harry chooses a completely different chair. “I’ll get you a cuppa and I’ll finish the dishes after I eat.”

“You drank my whiskey,” Harry says unhappily. “I was saving that.”

“I know.” Merlin winks at him over his shoulder as he digs into the refrigerator. “Tasted a bit shite, in my opinion.”

“Bastard,” Harry grumbles.

“Only you would complain about losing two fingers of whiskey after your husband acted the part of an intruder and got you off.” Merlin shakes his head.

“I love you, Merlin,” Harry says, smiling up at him.

“I love you, Harry.” Merlin kisses the top of his head. He picks up his jacket and reaches into the pocket. “And here’s your fucking scarf.” Harry smiles as the length of fabric slithers onto his lap.


	27. Voyeurism/Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merwin with a peeping Harry.

27 – VOYEURISM/EXHIBITIONISM

Harry looks around the table. “Where’s Agent Galahad?”

“My apologies, Arthur, he’s working on something for me,” Merlin says quickly. “I knew he wasn’t required for any missions discussed at this meeting, so I told him he could miss it.”

“Very well,” Harry says with a sigh. “Let’s get on with it, then.”

He starts the meeting and immediately notices Merlin continually looking at his watch. It’s such unprofessional behavior and so unlike him that it actually distracts Harry from what he’s talking about. He pulls himself together and continues the meeting. He also notices Merlin fidgeting in his seat.

As soon as Harry finishes addressing the last item on the agenda, Merlin jumps in. “Well, if there’s no new business, gentlemen, I’ll be saying my goodbyes. I have an important appointment I cannot miss.” Merlin gets to his feet and nods. “Good afternoon.” He leaves the room before Harry can say anything.

Harry stares after him open-mouthed. “Arthur…Arthur, sir?” Kay asks. “Is there anything else?”

“No, dismissed,” Harry says faintly. He hurries into the corridor but Merlin is nowhere to be found. He hesitates for a moment, then presses the side of his glasses and uses his eye to scroll through some screens. As Arthur, he has access to every agent’s tracking device. It’s not something he uses often, but his curiosity is too great. HE’s surprised to see Merlin headed toward the trainee dormitories. They haven’t had a new class in over eight months, so he’s unsure as to what appointment Merlin would have in that area.

Harry reaches the dormitory and decides to go behind the two-way mirror. No need to startle Merlin if he’s actually having an important meeting. Harry is shocked to see Eggsy sitting on one of the cots. He jumps to his feet as Merlin enters the room. “Merlin.”

“Agent Galahad. I’m happy to see you on time for our appointment.”

“Like I’d be late for this.” They smile at each other for a moment, and then Eggsy throws himself into Merlin’s arms. “Hello, babe.”

“Lad.” Merlin cradles Eggsy’s face in his hands and kisses him. “Missed you.”

“Me, too. Only been, what, six hours…feels like forever.”

Harry stares at them. They’re kissing. Eggsy calls him babe. They were together just six hours prior, which means they spent the night together. How didn’t he know about this? “We don’t have much time,” Merlin warns Eggsy. “I said I had an appointment, but my presence will be requested somewhere soon, I’m sure.”

“Hate rushin’ things when it comes ta you, but fast sex can be fun,” Eggsy says with a grin. He removes his jacket and carefully drapes it over a cot. He then starts on his tie and shirt.

“There’s one more thing.” Merlin tugs off his jumper and takes off his own shirt and tie. Eggsy grunts in appreciation. “I believe Harry’s watching us right now.”

Harry freezes. Eggsy freezes. “What?”

“I would bet a month’s pay that Arthur is on the other side of the two-way mirror, watching us. I could check my glasses and confirm, but I don’t think I have to.”

Eggsy drops his hands. “What does that mean?”

“It means we should probably make it worth his while, don’t you think?”

Eggsy slowly grins. “I think you’re right, Merlin.” He whips his shirt off and tosses it onto a cot. Harry swallows hard at the sight of the two of them shirtless. They’re both fit and muscular, although Merlin’s taller and leaner. “Gonna take care of me, babe?”

“I’ve been thinking about it all morning.” Merlin kisses him again, falling to his knees and nuzzling against Eggsy’s clothed groin. Harry orders his cock to back down, but it isn’t listening. It starts to harden as Merlin rubs his face along Eggsy’s body.

“That’s my sweet pet,” Eggsy hums. Pet? Harry thinks. “You know what to do.”

Merlin struggles with Eggsy’s trousers and finally gets them down and off, along with his pants. Harry moans at the sight of Eggsy’s cock, standing thick and proud against his flat stomach. “May I please, sir?” Merlin’s mouth hovers just above Eggsy’s cock.

“Yes, you may, an’ what a sweet pet ya are, askin’ so polite.”

Merlin growls and takes Eggsy into his mouth. He moans happily, hands clutching at Eggsy’s legs as he sucks him. Harry whimpers and bites the back of his hand. Eggsy’s hands smooth over Merlin’s bald head, guiding him further and further onto his cock. “So good,” Merlin gasps. “You taste so good, feel so good.”

“That’s my pet.” Eggsy’s head falls back and he pinches at his nipples. “Keep going…keep sucking me…”

Harry can’t help it. He unzips his trousers and gets his cock out of his pants, just to relieve the pressure, he tells himself. He will not touch himself. He orders himself not to touch, especially when Merlin pulls off and starts sucking Eggsy’s balls. “Please…sir…please fuck me…”

“Did ya do what I asked?” Eggsy tilts Merlin’s face up to look him in the eye. “Did ya obey me, pet?”

“Yes…prepared myself…I’m all ready.”

“Let me see.” Eggsy pulls away and Merlin stands up, stretching a bit. Eggsy kisses him, wet tongue-filled kisses that distract Harry for a moment as Merlin takes off his trousers and pants. “Wait…we need to make sure Harry gets a nice view of this. It’s tha prettiest thing I’ve ever seen, that’s fer sure.” Eggsy turns Merlin so his back is to the mirror. Harry gasps as Merlin bends over and shows a red plug in his arse. “You DID obey me. My pet is perfect.” He gives Merlin another kiss. “You’re right, though…we don’t have a lot of time.” He turns and winks in Harry’s direction.

“Please…please sir…” Merlin begs. He shakes his backside a bit. 

Eggsy chuckles and plays with the plug, pulling it out and then shoving it back in. He finally goes to his trousers and pulls out a condom and tiny pack of lube. “Love seein’ ya this way, pet. So open an’ needy…such a selfish thing. Need my dick in yer arse, don’t ya?”

“Need it, want it…”

Harry can’t help it. His hand is on his cock now, stroking slowly as Eggsy carefully removes the plug and sets it aside. Three fingers easily slide into Merlin’s arse and Harry groans loudly. He matches his strokes to the thrusts of Eggsy’s fingers until Eggsy pulls out and opens the condom. “Not gonna take me long, babe, just so ya know. Ya got me all worked up. Ya look so pretty…bet Harry’s wishin’ he was me right now. Wishin’ he was sticking his fat cock in yer tight arse oh Jesus FUCK!” Eggsy yells as he slides all the way in. “Fuck…tell me when, babe…”

“Go ahead.” Merlin clutches the metal railing of the cot.

“That’s my sweet pet…fuck, ya take me so good…” Eggsy pants. He continues saying things, dirty things mixed with sweet loving compliments. 

“Need to come…please, sir…” Merlin finally asks. 

“No, pet. You wait.” Eggsy grabs his hips and sets a brutal pace.

Harry’s last rational thought is _how can Merlin keep from coming_ before he himself is making a dripping mess of his hand. He reaches for his pocket square and cleans as best he can. He’s leaning on the wall panting for breath when Eggsy comes with a shout, thrusting into Merlin with brutal force. He pauses for a bit, kissing Merlin’s back. He then pulls out, spins Merlin around and falls to his knees.

“Don’t wanna mess,” is all he says before taking Merlin into his mouth. 

Merlin doesn’t take long, fisting his hands in Eggsy’s hair when he comes. Eggsy stands and places his forehead against Merlin’s chest as he catches his breath. Merlin buries his face in Eggsy’s hair, kissing his head. They both turn to the look towards Harry. He knows they can’t really see him, but he blushes a furious red. “Hope you enjoyed that, Harry,” Merlin says. He kisses Eggsy’s upturned face. “I love you, lad.”

“Love you, Merlin.” Eggsy hugs him. “Let’s get back to work. Our boss is a slave-driving prick.”


	28. Wall Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartwin

28 – WALL SEX

“Was real nice of ya ta pick up tha tab, ‘arry,” Jamal says, lifting his glass in a toast.

“He should…he’s the money, after all,” Eggsy says with a grin. “I’m just the arm candy.”

“You callin’ yer man a sugar daddy, then, Eggsy?” Ryan asks.

“Maybe I call him Daddy now an’ again.” Eggsy winks and finishes his beer.

“It’s been my pleasure, boys. I want to get to know Eggsy’s friends.” Harry finishes his own Guinness. “Shall we have one more round?”

“Better watch out, Haz…ain’t it past yer bedtime?” Eggsy asks innocently. “I’m fit, but dunno if I can carry you an’ those long legs up ta bed all by myself.”

“Oi, Eggsy, why you trollin’ yer man like that?” Ryan asks.

“Ain’t sayin’ nothin’ that ain’t true,” Eggsy says, winking again.

“I’ll go get that last round.” Harry stands and goes to the bar.

As he waits, he looks at Eggsy and smiles fondly. His young lover has been acting up all night, telling jokes and making snide remarks about Harry. Harry doesn’t mind. Eggsy’s young, and Harry knows that behind it all is pride. He’s proud that he has the money to go out with his friends, and that he has a handsome and wealthy older boyfriend to show off. It that means Harry has to sit through jokes and comments about his age, he can do it. Anything to see Eggsy smile. He pays the bartender and nods his thanks, taking the tray of drinks in hand. If Eggsy says much more, however, the pup will need put in his place.

“Yer tha guv, ‘arry,” Jamal says, and Ryan nods in agreement.

“You’re welcome.” Harry distributes the drinks and returns the tray to the bar. When he comes back, Eggsy’s deep into a story about the time they’d had their first day off together in weeks, and Harry had fallen asleep on the sofa, snoring so loudly Eggsy said he couldn’t hear the television. Of course Eggsy couldn’t say the real reason Harry had fallen asleep…he hadn’t gotten back from Cairo until three in the morning the night before. 

“Fuck, Eggsy, guess he’s lucky ta have ya, huh?” Ryan asks, rolling his eyes at Harry to show he’s joking.

“I’m quite fortunate Eggsy’s willing to put up with a decrepit old man such as myself. I must be good for something, though.” Harry sips at his Guinness.

“Yeah, he’s good for somethin’.” Eggsy rubs his thumb and fingertips together to signify money. “Not bad on tha eyes, though, neither.” He leans back in his chair and looks Harry up and down.

“If you’ll excuse me, gentlemen, nature calls.” Harry stands up and leaves the table.

As he walks away, he hears Ryan say, “Oi, Eggsy, yer bein’ a bit of prick, ain’t ya?”

“Aw, c’mon, ‘arry knows it’s all in fun,” Eggsy replies.

Harry grins to himself. Yes. All in fun.

 

Eggsy checks his phone. No messages. “Got another hot date, Eggs?” Jamal teases. “Steppin’ out on ‘arry?”

“Never,” Eggsy snaps. Even the idea of it makes him sick to his stomach. “Nah, just…he’s been gone a while.” He stands up. “I better go check on him.”

“We’ll be here,” Ryan says, and Eggsy heads for the loo.

Harry’s not at the urinal or in any of the stalls. Eggsy knows he wouldn’t leave without telling him, but he still searches down the hall and out the back door of the pub. He sees a figure leaning against the wall. “Harry? Ya okay? What tha fuck ya doin’ out here?”

“Eggsy. I’m fine, my boy.” Harry turns, one palm flat against the wall, the other holding his abdomen.

“Jesus Christ, Haz, why didn’t ya text me or call or somethin’?” He hurries over and places a hand on Harry’s back.

Suddenly he’s pressed against the wall, Harry’s hand the only thing between the brick and the back of Eggsy’s head. “Oh, so now you care about me and my feelings?”

“What?” Eggsy gasps.

“I’ve been the butt of your jokes all night…I’m old, I’m slow, I’m weak, I’m only good for the money I give you.”

“Fuck, Harry, I was takin’ tha piss!” Eggsy feels horrible. The light is dim, but it looks like Harry’s upset. “I’m sorry if I hurt yer feelings. Didn’t mean it…was all in fun, swear down.”

“All in fun. Well…perhaps it’s my turn to have a little fun.” Harry swoops in and kisses him, a brutal kiss that takes his breath away and makes him hard in seconds. When Harry pulls back Eggsy can only gasp for air. “You’re right, Eggsy. You are my arm candy. I go out with you and everyone looks at me. They look at me and wish they WERE me. They wish they had such a lovely specimen of a man on THEIR arm. But you’re mine. All mine. Aren’t you?”

“Yes, Haz, course,” Eggsy manages. He groans and closes his eyes as he feels Harry’s hand palm over his cock. 

“My little slut…look at you, getting hard with one kiss.” Harry grabs Eggsy’s wrists and pins them over his head, holding both wrists in one strong hand. The other hand makes quick work of Eggsy’s belt, zipper and button. “My sexy little boytoy.” Harry bites his neck, worrying the skin between his teeth.

“Harry…Jesus, what…” Eggsy faintly registers the fact that he’ll probably have a large mark on the side of his neck. 

“Quiet, toys don’t talk.” Harry shoves his hand into Eggsy’s pants, stroking his cock.

“Fuck, ‘arry, what are ya doin’?” Eggsy gasps.

“Whatever I want. I’m an old man, remember. You need to cater to my needs, God knows I might not be around much longer.”

The world comes into focus. “Don’t say that,” Eggsy growls. “Don’t ever fuckin’ say that again.”

Harry pauses, pulling his hand from Eggsy’s pants and tenderly touching his cheek. “I’m sorry.” He kisses Eggsy’s forehead before spinning him around to face the wall. “Don’t move.” 

Eggsy lets out a surprised grunt as his jeans and pants are shoved to the ground. He feels Harry kneel behind him, working the jeans and pants around his trainers. He shivers, realizing he’s naked from the waist down behind a crowded pub. “Harry…”

“Quiet.” Teeth sink into Eggsy’s arsecheek and Eggsy buries a howl in his sleeve. “Good boy.” He nudges Eggsy’s feet apart and suddenly his mouth is hot and wet on Eggsy’s skin. He spreads Eggsy, gives him a few quick licks, and then Eggsy hears something tear. A wet finger starts probing at his hole.  
“Harry…oh fuck, yeah…” Eggsy groans, pushing his hips back.

“That’s my little tart…so quick to take my fingers.” Harry works a second in as soon as he can. “My little boytoy…spreading his legs without question.”

“Harry, please, gimme yer hand…” Eggsy reaches down and tries to bring Harry’s hand to his cock.

“No.” Harry yanks his hand away. Once he’s able to scissor three fingers inside Eggsy, he moves away. He spins Eggsy back around. “You come on my cock or not at all.”

“Harry!” Eggsy says in astonishment. He watches Harry pull a condom from his pocket and open it, but he doesn’t even have his belt undone. He slides the condom onto Eggsy. 

“I do hate a mess on my clothing.” He finally opens his belt and trousers, slipping his erection out of his pants. He slicks himself with the last of the lube. “Jump up.” Eggsy stares at him. “Jump up, boy. I can hold you, but I can’t lift you.”

Eggsy can’t believe what’s happening. He hops and lifts his feet, and Harry easily catches him under the arse. “Harry,” Eggsy whispers.

“That’s right…only my name. That’s all I want to hear.” Harry presses Eggsy back against the wall and lifts a bit. Eggsy automatically bends his knees towards his chest and Harry slides him onto his cock.

“Holy fuuuuccckkk…” Eggsy moans. Harry’s grip is strong on his arse, and he slides down onto Harry as if he’s made to have him there. 

He starts to fuck Eggsy, lifting him up and jerking him back down onto his cock. “That’s right…that’s my little slag…fuck you’re tight…so fucking perfect…” Harry mutters. He finally looks Eggsy in the eye. “Yes…look at me…look at my face. Am I still old? Still just a sugar daddy who’s good for nothing but sleeping and buying you things?”

“No…fuck no, Haz, yer perfect, feel so good inside me…Jesus Christ…” Eggsy wraps his arms around him and holds on for dear life.

“Ready to trade me in for a younger model?” Harry’s thrusts go even deeper, shoving Eggsy back against the wall with every push.

“Never, never want anyone but you only need you ever,” Eggsy babbles. Harry shifts a bit and his dick goes right across Eggsy’s prostate. “Oh FUCK Harry that’s the spot, right there, don’t stop…”

Harry growls and bites the other side of Eggsy’s throat, sucking and nibbling the skin until it actually throbs with pain. “I’m going to send you back in there well-fucked, Eggsy. They’re going to take one look at you and know my dick was just up your arse, that you let me shove you against a wall and fuck you without even thinking about it. You won’t be able to sit right in the chair, between the brick burn on your back and the tenderness in your hole.”

“Harry, yes, Harry,” Eggsy sobs. “Wanna come, Harry, so close.”

“Come for me,” Harry snarls, fingers digging into Eggsy’s hips and arse.

Eggsy buries his face in Harry’s jacket as he comes, dick throbbing in the condom. “Yes…yes, Haz, love you so much, fuck.”

“My perfect fucking boy.” Harry thrusts twice more before gripping tight and holding Eggsy down on his cock. “Yes…oh Jesus Christ…” He kisses Eggsy, a sloppy kiss that leaves them both gasping for breath. He carefully lifts Eggsy up and off, slowly lowering his feet to the ground. “Are you all right? Did I hurt you?”

“No.” Eggsy stares at him in wonder, incapable of anything but one-syllable words at the moment. “Fuck.”

“Good. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Harry puts himself back together, slowly removes the condom and tosses it in a nearby dumpster. “Here are your clothes.” He hands Eggsy his pants and trousers.

“Harry…yer…yer come is sliding down my fucking legs.”

“You might want to clean that up, then.” Harry smiles at him and Eggsy pouts. “Very well. Use this until you can get to the loo.” He hands Eggsy his pocket square, straightens his tie, and leaves Eggsy standing in behind the building.


	29. Sleepy/Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartwin. Fluffy morning Hartwin.

29 – SLEEPY/MORNING SEX

“Mmm…hello?” 

“Love, it’s me. I’m in the cab.”

“Darling.” Eggsy can almost see Harry stretch and sit up, adjusting his glasses.

“Ya fell asleep waitin’ for me, didn’t ya?”

“Of course not. I was reading this very interesting article on…”

“Bollocks. It’s after two, ‘arry. Go to bed.”

“You’ve been gone over a week.”

“And I’ll be there when ya wake up tomorrow. Go to bed. That’s an order.”

“Yes, sir.” Harry yawns and Eggsy grins. “I love you, my boy.”

“Love you, too, Haz. See ya soon.”

Eggsy’s exhausted when he reaches Harry’s house, but he still remembers to check all the locks, front and back. He smiles when he sees a plate of biscuits and glass of milk on the table. They’re his favorite, chocolate chip monstrosities made by their favorite bakery on the corner. Bed is calling him, but the call of the chocolate chips is stronger. He quickly finishes off the plate and drains the milk before putting everything in the sink.

He smiles as he stands in the doorway of the bedroom. Harry’s asleep in bed as Eggsy ordered, but he’s sitting up against the headboard, glasses askew, lamp on low. He’s wearing Eggsy’s favorite pajamas, the deep red ones that make his eyes dark and deep. His hair is gently curling over his forehead and Eggsy could just watch him sleep all night. Eggsy decides to leave him there until he can get into bed with him. He quickly dumps his suit in the laundry basket before heading to the shower.

He smiles again as he sees his favorite dressing gown hanging on the back of the door. He definitely hadn’t put it there before he left. He showers, dries off and pulls on his pajama bottoms only, heading back for the bed. “Harry…love…get into bed.” He gently removes Harry’s glasses and places them on the nightstand.

“Hmmm?” Harry’s eyes flutter open and he smiles sleepily. “Eggsy.”

“C’mon, love, need ya ta hold me proper.” Eggsy turns off the light and climbs into bed. He’s immediately covered by a Harry-shaped blanket and he grins against the pillow. “Night, love.”

“Good night, my very precious boy.” Harry kisses the back of Eggsy’s neck.

 

Eggsy awakens hours later in the same position, with Harry wrapped around him. He wiggles a bit and Harry falls onto his back, one arm up over his head. The sun’s just starting to stream into the bedroom, and one ray falls over Harry’s face, making him look years younger and much more peaceful. Eggsy sighs, wondering how he’s gotten so lucky. He gets to wake up next to THIS every day. He rolls onto his side and watches Harry sleep, occasionally twisting a curl over his finger. He gives a ghost of kiss to Harry’s cheek and quietly digs through the nightstand until he finds the lube. He slowly begins working his way down the bed, taking the covers with him but Harry doesn’t seem to notice. He studies Harry’s face for a moment, then begins to gently rub his cheek over Harry’s cock. He feels it begin to stiffen through the fabric, and he gently places kisses over its length. Harry sighs and arches his body a bit before settling, and it gives Eggsy the chance to work Harry’s pajama bottoms down and off. He slides his hands up Harry’s strong thighs before framing his cock in the triangle of his fingers. He dips down and begins to worship Harry’s balls, slowly licking and sucking them into his mouth, tonguing every inch of them until Harry begins to moan a bit. Eggsy grins, flattening his tongue and dragging it up Harry’s cock.

“Eggsy…wha…”

“Shh, love. Just relearnin’ everything I missed while I was gone.”

“Hmmm.” Harry sighs contentedly, dozing off again.

Eggsy spreads Harry’s legs a bit and settles between them. His hands massage up and down the inside of Harry’s thighs as he begins to suck him, long deep movements of his mouth that are guaranteed to send Harry into a pleasant half-awake haze of bliss. He finds the lube and wets the fingers of one hand, slowly tracing around Harry’s balls again and down below. “Fuck, Haz, yer so tight…missed this so much,” Eggsy whispers, more to himself than to Harry. He takes his time, slowly working that finger in as he almost causally sucks Harry’s cock. He’s in no hurry, and he’s not looking for any sort of release for himself. He wants to please Harry, wants to show him how much he values Harry’s presence in his life.

“Eggsy,” Harry murmurs, haphazardly running a hand through Eggsy’s hair. “Feels good.”

“Does it, love? Wanna make you feel good.” Eggsy adds a second finger and runs them both back and forth over Harry’s prostate. 

“Oh fuck,” Harry groans, both hands in Eggsy’s hair now. His hips arch off the bed and Eggsy catches them with his forearm, pressing him down. His tongue flickers over the head and Harry chokes in a breath. “Eggsy, darling, I’m so close…God…”

“Come for me, love. Whenever you’re ready.” He gives his fingers a twist and scissors them apart.

“Eggsy!” Harry whines and comes into Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy moans and laps it down, letting his tongue pull the final drops down his throat.

Harry’s body twitches and arches, and Eggsy waits until he’s entirely still before removing both his mouth and his fingers. He wipes the finger on the bottom of the sheet (Harry’s too sex-stoned to notice) and crawls up the bed. “I love you, ‘arry.” He kisses his way up Harry’s chest.

“Was that a dream?” Harry murmurs.

Eggsy chuckles and pulls the pajama bottoms up. “No, love. Just wanted ta show ya how much I love ya. How thankful I am for ya. For everything ya do for me.”

“I enjoy doing it, my darling boy. For I love you as well.” Harry tenderly kisses him. His hand slides down Eggsy’s body but Eggsy grabs it and gently moves it away.

“No, Haz, weren’t for me. Just you.”

Harry yawns and cradles Eggsy in his arms. “You’re too good to me.”

“No, ‘arry, quite tha opposite.”


	30. Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merwin.
> 
> Today was supposed to be stockings/nylons, but I had absolutely no clue what to write. NONE at all. I was speaking with the glorious anarchycox about dom!Eggsy and sub!Merlin and decided to give this a try. I really didn't know what I was doing, so hopefully it's not crap.

“You do realize that you took a great risk, doing what you did.” Harry’s gaze is stern as he looks across his desk.

“Yeah, Arthur, I do…but if I didn’t…” Eggsy waves his hand in the air. “Whole mission woulda gone tits up. Weren’t my fault that tha bitch walked in when she did. An’ ya know I never call a woman that…but she IS. WAS,” he corrects himself, smiling faintly.

“I must say, Galahad…it was all a bit James Bond for my taste,” Harry says, leaning back in his chair. “Unzipping her dress and literally stabbing her in the back?”

“Had her occupied, didn’t I? An’ it ain’t half of what she deserved, sellin’ fuckin’ kids.” Eggsy’s voice is savage. He can’t help it.

“All in all, a job well done, although I believe our quartermaster might have a word or two for you…you did disobey his orders, after all.”

“But he weren’t THERE, ‘arry. I mean, Arthur. Things was fallin’ ta pieces. Had ta do somethin’.”

“I’ll let you explain that to him.” The words are barely out of Harry’s mouth before his door bursts open. Merlin flies into the room and Eggsy could almost see the steam pouring from his ears. “Well…I believe I’ll walk down to the dining room and get a snack. Excuse me, gentlemen.”

Eggsy glares at Harry’s back as he escapes. “Merlin, sir,” he says nervously.

“Agent Galahad. I’m assuming you were explaining to Arthur exactly WHY you ignored my orders and headed into that woman’s office?”

“Cover was blown, blokes all over tha place. Figured tha last place they’d come bustin’ into was her office. Could tell as soon as I went in that she had no clue who I was…just some attractive kid givin’ her tha eye.”

“And you thought undressing her while kissing her was your best option?” Merlin crosses his arms over his chest, looking tall and menacing.

“Worked, didn’t it? Kept her busy while I threw tha switch…and stabbed her in tha fucking back.” 

“Not your usual way of ending things.”

“She was sellin’ fuckin’ kids, Merlin.”

“You barely made it out of there alive, Galahad. You’re lucky she had a soft spot for pretty young men.”

“Jealous?” Eggsy asks with a smirk.

“Nae. Worried that the love of my life might not come back home.” Suddenly Merlin looks old and tired. Eggsy’s shocked that he’s let down his walls of professionalism.

“Babe.” He takes Merlin’s arms and opens them, wrapping himself in their warm embrace. “Always do my level best ta come home safe, ya know that. Couldn’t let it go…not when there’s kids involved.”

He feels Merlin stiffen before slowly burying his face in Eggsy’s hair. “This time going around me worked, lad, but what if it doesn’t the next time?”

“I’m sorry.” Eggsy turns his face up and is rewarded with a kiss. “I missed ya so fuckin’ much, Ian. A fortnight gone…a fuckin’ eternity.”

“I don’t have much to do. Why don’t you finish your report and I’ll see you at mine?”

“Fuckin’ aces.” Eggsy pulls back to look Merlin in the eye. “You’ll be waiting…”

“…as you expect,” Merlin finishes solemnly. Eggsy nods and regretfully pulls away.

 

The first thing Eggsy notices as he walks in the door of Merlin’s home is the temperature. It’s much warmer than usual, and he smiles as he realizes why. “Ian?” He calls, hanging up his suit jacket.

Merlin pads down the hall on bare feet wearing nothing but a beautiful leather collar and a cock ring. “Sir.” He falls gracefully to his knees in front of Eggsy. “Welcome home.”

“So happy to be home, my pet.” Merlin leans his cheek against Eggsy’s thigh as Eggsy caresses the back of his smooth head. “I’ve missed you.”

“And I you.” Merlin kisses Eggsy’s leg through his trousers and he grins. 

“My pet is feelin’ sentimental. Unusual.”

“It’s been too long.” Merlin looks up at him adoringly. “I have dinner ready to heat at a moment’s notice, sir, or I could draw you a bath and wash you.”

“A hot bath sounds perfect, pet.” Merlin nods and rises to his feet. Before he can turn to go Eggsy hooks a finger in the collar, pulling him back. He tugs Merlin down for a long kiss. “That’s better,” Eggsy murmurs. “Up you go.” He watches Merlin stride up the stairs, admiring the long line of his body, the firm muscles in his legs.

Merlin heads for the en suite and starts the water in the large tub. He adds some scented oils and turns to Eggsy. “Do you wish to dress after your bath, sir, or would you prefer your dressing gown?”

“Thank you for askin’, pet. Trakkies an’ a jumper will be fine.” He holds out his arms and Merlin begins to undress him, starting with his cufflinks and tie. He reverently removes each article of clothing, taking care not to touch too much or too long, even though they both want it. Merlin helps Eggsy step into the bath before going to the bedroom for his clothing.

Eggsy lets his head fall back, sighing with contentment. They’d found this relationship almost by accident, both of them a bit frightened at how much they wanted it. Merlin had subbed for others in the past, but Eggsy was quite new to the entire thing. He’d learned the responsibilities of a dom for a mission and quickly realized it was something he wanted on a more full-term basis. He never expected to find the perfect sub in Merlin. They’d fallen in love first, then fallen into bed. It was when Merlin had accidentally called him sir that they’d finally opened their eyes to see what was sitting right in front of them. With their jobs, it was almost completely to be expected. Merlin could give up control for a short time, let someone else tell him what to do, arrange his life. And Eggsy could take the reins in a way he’d never been allowed in his entire life. He respected the way Merlin devoted himself to meeting his needs, and Merlin respected the responsibility Eggsy felt as his dom.

“May I wash you, sir?” Merlin kneels by the bath, flannel in hand.

“Yes. But behave…nothin’ more than bathin’.”

“Yes, sir.”

Merlin’s strong hands work along the back of Eggsy’s neck and down over his shoulders. He groans with contentment, head falling forward. Merlin washes every inch of him, wiping away the days of work and hours on a plane. By the time he wipes down Eggsy’s back, Eggsy feels as if he no longer has a skeleton. “Yer so good at that, pet.”

“Thank you, sir,” Merlin says proudly. “Shall I wash your hair, or…”

“I’ll do it, if you rinse.” Merlin wets his hair and Eggsy shampoos it. He closes his eyes and lets his head fall back so Merlin can rinse the suds away. “Feel so much better. Thank you.”

“No, sir, thank you for allowing me to do it.” Merlin waits for Eggsy to stand before pulling the stopper from the tub. He helps Eggsy out and begins to dry him with a warm fluffy towel. 

Eggsy watches Merlin’s face, the handsome lines drawn into a bit of a frown as he concentrates. He would never have thought to ask Merlin to do something like this, but as Merlin explained, he loves to serve. He loves taking care of Eggsy on a personal level, not just that of a quartermaster and agent. He helps Eggsy into his clothing once he’s dry, and holds out his slides so he can slip his feet in. “You mentioned something about dinner?”

“Yes, sir. I’ll heat it up.” Merlin hesitates and Eggsy smiles. He wraps his arms around Merlin and gives him a long kiss. “Thank you, sir,” Merlin murmurs before hurrying downstairs. 

Eggsy takes a piss and goes into the bedroom. He opens a small box in the bottom of Merlin’s closet and selects the items he wishes to use later. He places them on the nightstand, carefully arranging them in a way that will draw Merlin’s attention the second he returns to the room. 

He sniffs and grins as he walks down the stairs. Orange chicken, his favorite. He’s surprised to see only one place set at the table. “Pet, aren’t you eating?”

“I ate before you arrived, sir.” Merlin arranges Eggsy’s food on a plate and pours him a drink. “I wanted to give you my full attention.”

“I didn’t ask for that, pet. Are ya sure ya didn’t do it just so we’d move things along quicker?”

Merlin blushes. “I…those things were on my mind, sir, but I honestly just wanted to be available to serve you without interruption.”

Eggsy takes him by the chin and studies the hazel eyes. “I believe ya, pet. But you shoulda asked me first.”

“I’m sorry, sir. You’re home from a long mission. I just…I wanted to serve you,” Merlin whispers.

“I know. Which is why I’ll forgive ya this time.” He sits down and Merlin drapes the napkin over his lap. He points with his knife. “Stand where I can see you, shoulders back, hands behind you.”

“Yes, sir,” Merlin says eagerly. He stands at the other end of the table and presents himself as requested. 

Eggsy enjoys the view as he eats. The collar matches Merlin’s eyes and accentuates the long lines of his neck. His torso is sinewy and muscular, abdomen flat and toned. His cock is half-hard, as it usually is when he’s naked and serving. Eggsy’s glad Merlin remembered the cock ring; he didn’t want to have to take the time to put it on later.

“Thank ya, pet. This hit tha spot.” He pushes himself away from the table a bit and Merlin removes his plates. “I think I’ll have coffee while ya wash up.”

“Yes, sir.” Merlin quickly makes a cup in the Keurig and serves it with milk and sugar before turning to the sink. “There are leftovers for tomorrow…I know you enjoy Chinese food for breakfast.”

“That I do.” Eggsy enjoys the view from the back as much as the front. He’s spent hours learning the lines of Merlin’s back, running his fingers and lips over the beautiful skin as he fucks him. Merlin’s arse is tight as well, a work of art, in Eggsy’s opinion.

Merlin dries his hands on a towel and turns around, blushing a bit as he catches Eggsy watching him. “Do you like what you see, sir?”

“Oh, most definitely.” Eggsy slowly stands and presses Merlin back against the counter. “Do ya know what I’d like ta see even more?” Merlin slowly shakes his head. “I’d like ta see ya crawl to tha stairs.”

Merlin bites back a groan and swallows hard. “Yes, sir.” He turns around and goes on his hands and knees. He pauses briefly, thrusts his backside toward the ceiling a bit and proceeds to slink out of the kitchen and down the corridor.

“Fuck me,” Eggsy groans very quietly. This sight never fails to make him harder than a rock. He doesn’t ask Merlin to do it much; as fit as the man is, his knees are showing the ravages of time. He follows at a leisurely pace, Merlin’s hips gently swaying from left to right in a sensual motion. “Good boy,” he praises as Merlin reaches the staircase. “You can stand now. Gimme a kiss.”

“Yes, sir,” Merlin says. He puts his hands on Eggsy’s waist, sighing as their lips meet. Eggsy moves his hands from Merlin’s neck to his backside, kneading and squeezing a bit. 

“Go ahead up an’ do whatever ya gotta do in tha loo. Have cleanin’ supplies ready an’ near tha bed. I want ya ta lay down, arms stretched over yer head, understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Merlin goes up the stairs with Eggsy a short distance behind him. Eggsy takes his time getting to the bedroom and is pleased to find Merlin on his back when he gets there.

“That’s my very good pet. Gonna let ya watch me undress instead of makin’ ya do it yerself as a reward.”

“But I like undressing you, sir,” Merlin almost whines.

“Or I could just keep my clothes on an’ go back downstairs,” Eggsy snaps.

“Sorry.” Merlin bites his bottom lip.

“That’s my boy.” Eggsy removes his jumper, twisting and turning a bit to accentuate his muscles. He hears Merlin moan and sees his hands clench. He kicks his slides under the bed and turns around, showing Merlin his arse as he bends over to remove his trakkies and pants. The moan is louder this time. “Sounds like my pet sees something HE likes.”

“Yes, sir…you’re so fucking beautiful.”

“Thank ya, pet.” Eggsy crawls up Merlin’s body and lines their cocks up. “Love tha way ya feel against me. Love yer body.”

“Thank you, sir.” Merlin tries not to arch up against Eggsy. 

Eggsy kisses him for a long time, rolling his body in an evil wave. Merlin pants and tries to stay still. “Why don’t ya move, pet?”

“You didn’t give me permission.”

“Good boy.” Eggsy slides down a bit. “Hands stay above your head or I bind them. I don’t feel like binding you tonight, pet, so I hope you obey me.” Merlin nods. “You may move against me if ya like, but no thrustin’.”

“Yes, sir.” He whimpers as Eggsy’s hand finds a nipple. 

“You can speak, pet. I feel like hearin’ ya tonight. Wanna hear how good ya feel, what ya want.” He sucks the nipple into his mouth, humming and flicking his tongue over it.

“Fuck, sir!” Merlin groans. “That feels so good.” Eggsy uses his fingers on the other nipple but soon moves over to wet it with his tongue. “Yes…” Merlin hisses. He writhes beneath Eggsy, cock already dripping with precome.

“I love how responsive ya are, boy. Love how I make ya wet…ya make such a mess.” He brings a finger down and swipes it through the drops on Merlin’s cock. He begins to suck it into his mouth but at the last minute holds the finger out to Merlin. Merlin eagerly sucks it in, pulling the taste of his precome into his mouth. “Fuck yer filthy. I love that about you.” He places a kiss on the head of Merlin’s cock and he gasps.

“Please, sir, please touch me.”

“Soon,” Eggsy promises. “Bend your knees.” Merlin obeys, feet flat on the bed. “Oh, isn’t that a pretty sight.” He taps the end of the plug. “Didya think of me while you were puttin’ this in?”

“Of course, sir, only you,” Merlin vows. Eggsy pushes it in even more and Merlin arches his back. 

“Gonna take it out now…wanna see ya gapin’ for me.” Eggsy takes his time working the plug out, pushing it in and out as he does so.

“Please, please, sir…oh God…fill me with your cock,” Merlin begs.

“Not yet, my greedy slut. Soon.” He places the plug on the nightstand and picks up a dildo that’s a bit bigger than the plug. “Get this wet for me.” Merlin opens his mouth and Eggsy slides it in. “My sweet whore…you’d open your mouth for anything if I asked ya to, wouldn’t ya?” Merlin whimpers and nods as he slides his tongue along the pink dildo. “Saw somethin’ I thought ya might like. Sorta two-way gag. Dick on one side, dildo on tha other…you could have a cock in yer mouth while ya fuck me. I’d love that…love ta sit on yer face an’ have ya fuck me as yer mouth’s full of cock. Sound good, pet?” Merlin’s eyes grow wide. “It does. I knew you’d think so. Look at ya…yer fuckin’ droolin’.” Eggsy removes the dildo from Merlin’s mouth and he gasps for breath.

“Yes, sir, I want that…want you to use me, want you to fuck every part of me, use me for your pleasure.”

“That’s my sweet toy.” Eggsy gives him a sloppy kiss before sliding back down between his legs. He grabs the lube along the way and adds it to the wet dildo just in case Merlin’s saliva wasn’t enough. The dildo slides in easily, helped along by the recent presence of the plug. “Look at ya…wish ya could see yer hole, pet. Ya take this so good…so easy.” Eggsy takes one of Merlin’s arms and brings it down. “Touch yerself till yer close, an’ then ya warn me.”

“Yes, sir.” Merlin’s hand starts to slowly stroke his cock, thumb sliding over the head on each stroke. 

“Does that feel good, pet?” Eggsy murmurs along Merlin’s thigh. He slides his tongue up and down the crease where Merlin’s leg meets his groin, a move destined to drive Merlin crazy.

“Fuck, yes, sir!” Merlin’s hand moves faster. “Fuck, please, sir…give me more…fuck me…”

“So greedy! Such a filthy mouth…what a naughty boy you are.” Eggsy pushes the dildo all the way in and twists it.

“Going to come…oh please sir…”

“Stop,” Eggsy orders, and Merlin obeys, his chest heaving. A drop of precome slides down Merlin’s cock. “So pretty.” Eggsy licks it off and Merlin shouts. “A few deep breaths, pet.” He removes the dildo and replaces it with three of his fingers. He moves down to lick at Merlin’s balls, which are now swollen and red. He fucks him with his fingers, keeping the movement steady and firm. “Again,” he tells him.”

“Sir,” Merlin moans, but he starts to stroke himself again.

“Talk to me, pet, or I stop.”

“Love your fingers…love when you shove them in my arse, love knowing you’re touching me, please, sir.” Merlin shudders as he tries to keep a steady pace on his cock. “Oh, fuck, please…so close…want to come for you, sir…”

“Enough,” Eggsy snaps, and Merlin pulls his hand away. He allows Merlin to catch his breath, kissing his lower abdomen, his hips, his thighs. He slides the plug back into place and moves up Merlin’s body. “My beautiful pet, so good for me, so obedient. Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?”

“Never,” Merlin growls, sounding like his normal self. Eggsy raises an eyebrow.

“Is my pet getting an attitude?”

“No, sir, no.” Merlin kisses him without asking. “Please, sir, don’t stop. I’ll be good.”

“I know you will.” Eggsy allows the kiss to continue before finally getting up to straddle Merlin’s shoulders. “I’m going to fuck your mouth, pet, and you’re going to touch yourself while I do it. When you’re close to coming, put your free hand on my leg, understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Merlin promises.

“Beg for my cock.”

“Please, sir, please let me service you. Use my mouth, fuck my tongue, give me your gorgeous prick…”

“That’s beautiful.” He caresses Merlin’s cheek before opening his mouth. He slides himself in and groans at the warmth. He braces himself on the headboard and carefully moves in and out. Merlin moans, sucking hard every time Eggsy pulls out. “That’s it…that’s my little slag…so good at this. Maybe I’ll keep you here all day tomorrow. Tie you to the bed and gag your mouth open so I can fuck it whenever I want. Doesn’t that sound nice?” Merlin whimpers and sucks harder. 

Eggsy hears Merlin’s hand moving faster on his cock. He pulls almost all the way out and then slides in deeper. He watches Merlin’s face and listens to his panting breaths. Merlin starts to whine around his cock, eyes rolling back into his head. Eggsy moves back a bit, keeping just the head in Merlin’s mouth. Tears slide from Merlin’s eyes as he pats at Eggsy’s leg with a shaking hand. Eggsy pulls out and Merlin gasps for breath.

“Thank you, sir,” Merlin says when he’s finally able to breathe normally.

“I was thinkin’ of usin’ this an’ edging ya again.” Eggsy picks up a vibrator, one of his personal favorites. “However, I really wanna fuck ya. You may choose.”

Merlin looks from Eggsy to the vibrator. “I…I…”

“There’s no wrong answer, pet, I promise,” Eggsy says softly.

“I want you, sir, please,” Merlin finally murmurs.

“That’s my good boy. I like to hear ya ask for what ya want.” He pulls Merlin into a sitting position and kisses him. “My good boy, my perfect pet. Slick me an’ ride me. Make me come an’ I’ll take care of you.”

“Yes, sir, yes.” Merlin rolls Eggsy onto his back and kneels between his legs. He lubes his hand and begins to fist Eggsy, getting every inch of him good and wet. 

“That’s it. Oh, fuck, pet, you are amazin’.” Eggsy closes his eyes and wishes he was the one wearing the cock ring. Getting Merlin all riled up doesn’t do himself any favors; he’s hard and throbbing and wants to come. “Enough, that’s enough.” He fumbles a bit and manages to take off the cock ring, throwing it towards the nightstand.

Merlin removes the plug and straddles Eggsy’s waist. “May I fuck you please, sir?”

“Oh, you naughty perfect fuckin’ thing.” Eggsy grabs Merlin’s hips and yanks him down. “Yes you fuckin’ may.”

“Jesus Christ…oh fuck…” Merlin arranges himself better and begins to ride Eggsy’s cock, arse slapping down against his thighs and balls. He pants for breath, muscles clenching as he moves.

“That’s it…oh fuck, pet, yer arse is heaven. God…” He notices Merlin begin to speak and stop himself. “Don’t you dare, slag. You tell me how it feels, what you want.”

“It’s so good, fuck, sir, your cock…oh God…”

“Who do you belong to?”

“You…every part of me is yours.”

“I think I’ll keep you like this, hard an’ wantin’. I like the sight of ya desperate an’ beggin’.”

“Yes, sir, if it’s what you want…anything for you, anything you want.” Tears are falling from Merlin’s eyes again as he rides Eggsy hard and fast. “Just want to please you.”

You do please me. Touch your nipples. Pinch them hard,” Eggsy orders. Merlin obeys, crying out from the painful pleasure. Eggsy grabs Merlin’s cock and squeezes. “I’m gonna come, pet. Gonna come in yer perfect arse, make you mine…oh FUCK!” His free hand clenches down on Merlin’s hip as he comes, thrusting his cock deep into Merlin’s arse.

“Yes…yes, sir…thank you…thank you for using me…”

“Jesus.” Eggsy releases him, body twitching with aftershocks. “Do you want to come, pet?”

“If you want me to,” Merlin says dreamily, and Eggsy smiles. 

“Come…come with my cock in yer arse,” he orders. Merlin strokes himself almost wearily and comes with a shout. Drops of white spot Eggsy’s stomach and Merlin immediately swipes his fingers through to clean it up, licking them spotless. He tumbles onto Eggsy’s chest, sobbing for breath. “My sweet Ian. My wonderful man. Fuck, I love you. C’mon, now, time to lay down.” He gently moves Merlin to lay on his back and immediately begins to clean him up. He wipes his own stomach, gathering anything Merlin might have missed. He then tenderly cleans Merlin’s hand, his cock, his arse, before pulling the covers up around them. Merlin shivers in his arm. “I love you so much.”

“Love you, too,” Merlin says drowsily. “We’re safe.”

“Yes, babe, we are. Safe together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will continue into the prompt for day 31, FYI.


	31. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merwin, continued from chapter 30 (Dom/Sub). This went very fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and gave me feedback on these...I've never done prompts before, really, so it was a challenge and a joy. I'm feeling a bit let down at the fact that it's over, but the lovely anarchycox gave me a new list of prompts that I'm planning tackling for November. :)

Merlin expected to have a harder time managing Eggsy’s missions once they start a relationship. Surprisingly it wasn’t that hard…mostly because Eggsy manages to infuriate him every time he goes into the field. This time was no exception. Watching him ignore Merlin’s orders to retreat, seeing him make short work of the guards before entering the mastermind’s office, listening to him sweet talk her even as he stabbed her in the back. 

He flies into Harry’s office with every intention of tearing his lover a new arsehole. As soon as he gets his eyes on him, however, that intention melts away. He’s there, he’s safe, handsome and cocky as ever. He does manage to get a few words in before melting to pieces in front of him.

“Babe.” Eggsy wraps himself in Merlin’s embrace and he finds it impossible to stay angry. “Always do my level best ta come home safe, ya know that. Couldn’t let it go…not when there’s kids involved.”

Merlin does understand that. Eggsy has a large heart, but when children are involved, it grows to an immeasurable size. Merlin tries to keep his cool but once the face is pressed to his chest he relaxes. He buries his face in Eggsy’s hair. “This time going around me worked, lad, but what if it doesn’t the next time?” He cannot bear the thought.

“I’m sorry.” Eggsy puts his face up and Merlin can only kiss him. “I missed ya so fuckin’ much, Ian.” Hearing his name in that voice…angels never sang so sweet. “A fortnight gone…a fuckin’ eternity.”

Merlin suddenly has hyperfocus, only one thing on his mind. “I don’t have much to do. Why don’t you finish your report and I’ll see you at mine?”

“Fuckin’ aces.” Eggsy pulls back to look Merlin in the eye. “You’ll be waiting…”

“…as you expect,” Merlin finishes, trying to control the shiver that threatens to run through his body.

 

Merlin prepares everything in the kitchen, waiting to hear the door open. Once it opens, he’ll be able to relieve himself of the mantle of Merlin, even if just for a little while. When he finally hears the lock he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He rolls his shoulders, closes his eyes, and exhales slowly. “Ian?”

The voice he loves makes him smile. He never in a million years thought he’d end up here, with this amazing manchild who makes him smile, makes him yell, makes him moan with delight. Eggsy is everything he ever wanted in a package he never expected to find it in. He forces himself to keep a steady pace as he walks down the hall. “Sir.” He falls to his knees and leans against Eggsy’s leg, allowing the control to shift through his body, leaving him and seeping into Eggsy’s capable hands. “Welcome home.”

Dinner passes in a bit of a blur, and almost before he knows it they’re up in the bedroom. He’s pleased his sir and is rewarded with bliss. Eggsy uses him, taking him to the edge again and again, denying him at his leisure. Every time he pulls back from the edge the tension in his body actually floats away a bit more. Eggsy just doesn’t know the gift he’s given him.

“Every part of me is yours,” Merlin tells him, and he means it. He’s gone by now, his mind, his body, every part of him belongs to his sir. He’s exhausted by the time Eggsy tells him to come, and he’s moving on autopilot, mind and soul in a state of hazy euphoria. 

“My sweet Ian, my wonderful man,” Eggsy’s saying. “Fuck, I love you. C’mon, now, time to lay down.” Merlin whimpers as Eggsy’s softening cock falls from his body, and he almost tries to grab it back. Eggsy lays him down and a warm flannel is sweeping over his body. “I love you so much,” Eggsy says as Merlin shivers in his arms. 

“Love you, too. We’re safe,” he realizes. His sir will keep him safe. Whatever threat is dancing at the back of his consciousness won’t touch them. His sir will make sure of that.

“Yes, babe, we are. Safe together.” Eggsy kisses him. “Ian.”

Merlin whimpers and burrows closer, head tucked into Eggsy’s neck. “Sir…”

“All right, I’m sorry…you’re not ready yet. Pet. I’m right here.”

Eggsy’s hands slowly stroke up and down Merlin’s back and he fidgets aimlessly. “Please, sir.”

“What do ya want, pet? Don’t got much in tha tank right now,” he says with a low chuckle.

“Can I, please?”

“Whatever ya need.”

Merlin scoots down the bed a bit until he can reach Eggsy’s chest. He finds a nipple and blindly begins to nurse at it, hand slowly opening and closing on Eggsy’s stomach. “Mmm,” Merlin moans happily, the gentle motion of his mouth a soothing feeling. He wants his sir’s cock, but he knows in the back of his mind that Eggsy’s probably too sensitive right now.

“There ya go, pet. That’s my good sweet boy. Take whatever ya need…I’ll watch over ya.”

Merlin drifts off to sleep with his mouth on Eggsy’s skin.

 

He wakens two hours later, his face pressed to Eggsy’s strong chest. He slowly lifts his head. Eggsy’s asleep as well, one arm carelessly thrown up over his head, the other wrapped protectively around Merlin. Merlin inches his way out and heads for the loo. When he comes back Eggsy’s propped up against the headboard. “Did I waken you? I’m sorry…I tried to be quiet.”

“I’m a spy. I sleep light.” Eggsy smiles. “Also sleep light after somethin’ like that…in case ya need me.” Merlin blushes at that. He’d fallen particularly hard this time. “Ya all right, Ian?” Eggsy holds out his hand.

Merlin climbs back into bed and lays with his head on Eggsy’s lap. “I don’t think you know what you mean to me, Eggsy…what you do for me. If it weren’t for you…I’d probably die of an aneurysm before I’m sixty.”

“No way I’m lettin’ that happen, old man. Don’t trust anyone else in my ear.” Eggsy trails his fingers over Merlin’s head and he sighs with contentment. “Feel ta same way, babe. Without you…I’d be so fuckin’ lost. Hate it when we’re apart. Sometimes just yer presence in tha room calms me. Even when yer screamin’ at me.”

“I don’t scream. I loudly express my thoughts,” Merlin says and he hears Eggsy snort. He sits up again. “Did you mean it, that you hate when we’re apart?”

“Course. Used ta havin’ ya around, ain’t I?” Eggsy takes Merlin’s hand and kisses it.

Merlin uses that hand to stroke Eggsy’s cheek. “That’s good, because I was thinking.”

“Thought I smelled smoke,” Eggsy teases.

“I was wondering if…if you’d like to move in with me. Move here. Live here. All the time.” Eggsy gapes at him. “I know it isn’t much to look at…I’ve never taken time to decorate or anything. But you could do that, if you wanted. There’s definitely room for the both of us, and it isn’t like everyone at HQ isn’t fully aware of our relationship.” Eggsy continues to open and shut his mouth like a fish. “I just…I hate it when you have to go home. Or when we both leave HQ, and you go to your place, and I come here. I just…I’d like to have you here permanently.” Merlin draws a shuddering breath. “But if it’s not what you want, that’s fine. I’m perfectly happy with how things are now.”

“Obviously yer not or ya wouldn’t ask me ta move in,” Eggsy says quietly, and Merlin shrugs in agreement. “Ya…ya mean that. Ya want me ta move in with you?”

“Yes.”  
He’s shocked when Eggsy actually blinks away tears. “No one…no one’s ever wanted me like that. Mum didn’t have a choice, she had ta have me there. But…anyone I dated, it never made it this far, or if it did, they didn’t want me.”

“Of course I want you, lad,” Merlin says, stunned. “I want every part of you. I love every part of you.”

“I love you, too.” Eggsy slowly crawls over to sit on Merlin’s lap. “Every part of you. And yes…yes I want to move in with you. I think yer crazy, wantin’ me around full time, but yes.”

“I probably will live to regret it,” Merlin says, but he smiles broadly as he says it.

“Probably.” Eggsy kisses him long and hard before laying back down on the bed. “Now, how about ya show me how much ya love EVERY part of me?”

“Yes, SIR.”


End file.
